


Legally (High School AU)

by sirnando



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 64
Words: 104,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirnando/pseuds/sirnando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isco's waited four years. James might need to wait more. Sergio doesn't even know what he's waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to start writing again; so here it is. Don't know where it's going, don't know when it'll end, enjoy my crappy humor xx

James walked into biology; sat down by himself.

Sergio was probably somewhere in the halls, flirting with girls who had no interest in him at all.

He played with his sleeve, opened his book. Waited.

Sergio walked in with thirty seconds left, slammed his stuff down.

"They dig me."

"Who?"

"Sara and Clara and I think Beth."

James nodded. “And you know how?”

"I just do, I can sense it." He kept talking, but James tuned him out.

Mr. Cristiano walked in, said good morning, told them to open their books to some page.

James felt an elbow in his side.

"It’s not even hot? Why are you so red?" Sergio whispered.

He shrugged.

~

"And then she winked. I swear to all of you she winked and then.." Sergio’s voice filled the room.

James stabbed his peas; Isco sat next to him.

"Does he even realize that seniors don’t care about what we do?"

James turned to him and smiled. “Probably not, but there’s no use in telling him.”

"You’re a horrible best friend for letting him be lead on like this." He got kicked in the foot.

Sergio ran over; sat down on the table between the two.

"There’s a new guy." He smiled.  
“Eyekur or something.”

"Junior?"

"Nope, senior. And all the girls are squealing. So maybe you should be too Francisco?" He laughed and ruffled his hair.

"I doubt it."

"You’re still on Jesé?" James asked when the other was gone.

"Technically I was never on him." Red splattered his cheeks.

"And you haven’t done anything because?"

"Because I’m afraid of denial."

"If you’re so afraid of denial then you should be more afraid of ending up alone."

"Oh yeah? And what about you?"

James quieted. “Mine’s different.”

"Have you even told Sergio yet?"

"No."

Isco glared. “Well then my point exactly.”

~

James went over to Sergio’s that day to ‘tutor’ him in biology.

Tutor as in a few minutes of teaching until James gave up and just gave the homework to copy because Sergio wouldn’t understand anyways.

He sighed.

"This confuses me but it seems right?"

James nodded, “Just keep going. I don’t want your mom to see.”

He finished, dropped his pen and laid down. James bit his nails.

"So what did Isco say?" Sergio asked, staring straight into James’ eyes. He hated that.

"He just explained his platonic love for Jesé to me."

"I meant after that."

"Nothing?" He bit his nail harder.

"Oh yeah something because you looked mad." Sergio smiled.

"I said nothing. I have to go." He grabbed his stuff and left before Sergio had time to object.

~

Isco raised his eyes just a bit, enough to see Jesé’s side.

He smiled and drew a heart on the inside of his thumb.

He was pathetic.

But English was the only class they had together this year; and he could really care less about the structures of sentences and intellectual meaning behind words of deceased people.

So he kept his eyes at the precise angle for as long as he could, averting them whenever the other moved.

Because technically yeah he could’ve told Jesé about his growing crush of four years (because the other had admitted to being that way) but James was right; denial was way fucking scarier than secret staring.

~

-did you tell him yet?¿-

James pushed the paper under his math book. He shook his head.

Isco glared.

-why the fuck not-

He scribbled quickly while their teacher turned his back.

-it’s not that easy I told you-

-well it’s not like you love hiM, plus how do i know & he doesn’t-

-it’s not love shut the f*** up. I’ll do it later-

-u can write fuck you know.-

Isco grabbed the paper and crumpled into his pocket.

He mouthed “today” and James turned his back.

~

Sergio walked into his history class; the only AP class he had.

That’s where all the senior girls who “loved” him were at.

It was also Eyeker’s new class. Or Iker’s actually, as someone corrected him.

Iker wasn’t all that though, or so Sergio thought. All the girls did squeal but on a inch by inch comparison Sergio won out.

And he didn’t see this Iker guy having AP classes (Sergio prided himself on that fact).

The guy had taken the seat right next to Sergio’s; so he plastered his best smile on and sat down.

"Hi I’m Sergio Ramos. I’m a junior; and yeah I’m not in the wrong class."

It sounded perfectly fine to him so he didn’t know why Iker laughed slightly.

"Iker. Casillas, that is." He stretched out his hand.

Sergio shook it firmly. “So you do know that all the chicks are talking about you?”

He hated small talk.

Iker smirked. “No I didn’t but thanks. I have a girlfriend though.”

Sergio’s eyes widened. “Holy shit man that was fast. Teach me how to pick em up? Because I’ve been trying since freshman year and they’ve only just now started showing me signs.”

"I meant back home."

"Oh, yeah. Well then never mind. But anyways,"

"Sergio please for once in your life stay quiet." Their teacher came in.

Sergio laughed and winked. “Anything for you Ms. Berge.”

She was kinda hot anyways.

~

"Did we have English homework?"

Isco’s cheeks flared up. “Um, yes. It was to read chapter one and two.”

Jesé smiled. “Ok thanks Francisco.”

Isco’s legs shook.

Nobody ever called him Francisco nicely.

~

"That Iker guy is kind of funny."

James slowed down, “Why?”

"I don’t know. He’s just so calm."

"How does that make him funny?"

"I told you I don’t know it just does , Jesus."

Isco hurried by them, face burning up.

"What’s with him?"

James shrugged. He tried getting by but Sergio blocked his path.

"Are you gonna tell me why you left me hanging yesterday?"

"No?" He squeaked.

"The answers yes. C’mon, I tell you everything."

"Yeah and sometimes that’s too much."

"James."

"I have to go."

"James."

"I hear my mom. Bye Sergio."

Somehow he squeezed past.


	2. Chapter 2

"Di-"

"Nope. Nope I did not tell him Isco okay. I did not. Thank you for reminding me once again."

Isco rolled his eyes. "I wasn't gonna ask that."

"Oh yeah, then what were you gonna ask."

They stared each other down for a few seconds. 

"I think I won on this one." James smiled.

"Go to hell." He stomped away.

~

"Hey Serg-"

He walked right past him. 

"Sergio!" He didn't turn around.

James caught up and punched him in the arm. "Sergio, hello?"

He just got a blank look.

"What's your problem?"

"I only talk to people who are true friends."

He walked away to Alvaro.

James laughed with exaggeration. 

"You call him a true friend?" People stared but ok. 

"At least he tells me things!"

And Sergio disappeared around the corner.

James regularly questioned his friendship choices.

~

He was first in class again. Sat alone. Again.

"I suppose you were the only one to understand the homework once again, James?"

Mr. Cristiano walked in smiling. James stiffened.

"I mean; I guess? It was easy."

Mr. Cristiano laughed and James scolded himself for being so childish in front of him.

No wait. It didn't matter.

It wasn't supposed to matter.

"Do others not understand?" He unfolded his arms and leaned against the desk. Rubbed his cheek to get rid of the pink tint.

"Well if you consider twenty emails and ten student tutoring sessions not getting it: yeah."

"Well that kinda sucks."

Mr. Cristiano laughed. "Yeah, kinda. Maybe you could become my-"

He stopped as kids started piling in, but James didn't miss the wink.

For once he was happy to be alone.

It'd be hard to explain his breathing.

~

"How do you not have a pencil. You're in the eleventh grade you've been doing this for a fu- a real long time."

Jesé smirked at his teacher's anger.

"I lost it." He shrugged.

"Well I don't have one."

"Well I guess I can't do the assignment."

Mr. Kirk's nostrils flared. "Get a pencil. Right. Now."

"But how am I suppo-"

"Does anyone have a writing utensil Jesé can borrow."

"He means pencil." Jesé smiled, some kids laughed.

Isco took a breath. "I do." Surprisingly his words escaped.

Jesé looked at him and his smile turned from sarcastic to sincere.

"Thanks Francisco." He muttered.

Isco almost fell out of his chair.

~

"Ha! Arbeloa? He left you for Arbeloa?"

James kicked him. "Shut up man. He's just being Sergio the drama queen like always."

Isco snorted. "Hey that's my favorite Sergio. But at least now you have an open chance to repair your friendship and tell him finally."

He got another kick in the foot.

"In other news; guess what happened."

James raised his eyebrows, definitely not expecting a grand event.

"Someone used my pencil."

"Jes-"

"Shut up!"

"What?" 

"I don't want him to suspect us talking about him."

The other laughed and began walking. "So let me guess," he started. "You're never gonna use that pencil again. Therefore: are you gonna keep it in a box and preserve his DNA or extract the DNA and make copies of him?"

"You know what James, I hope you don't just go to hell. I hope you burn in it."

"I like the second idea!" But Isco was gone.

~

Sergio took his designated spot next to Iker again.

"Get hooked up yet?" He was surprised when Iker started the conversation. 

"Ha, no. But I'm getting there man. Love takes a while."

Iker laughed. "And how long is a while?"

"However long it takes, bro." He winked.

Ms. Byrge walked in. Mentally prepared for Sergio.

"Today," she focused her eyes onto Sergio. "We're going to focus. Because I know it's Friday and you all might be excited for whatever. But I would love to get through one class with no. Interruptions."

Sergio nodded furiously, looking around the class.

He leaned over to Iker. "It's progressing man, see." He motioned with his head to Ms. Byrge, "Even she can't take her eyes off me."

~

James caught up to Sergio at the end of the day. 

"I'll tell you." He started right off.

Sergio turned around. "Will you actually?"

James nodded. "But like; outside."

They walked to the curb, James stood at the edge.

"It's a crush."

Sergio's eyes brightened immediately. "Is it Carla? Oh my god please say Carla! I think she has a thing for you."

"Carla?"

"Yeah,"

"Um no ew."

"What! She's so hot James what the fuck?"

James rolled his eyes. "Ok well have her."

"Can I really!? Thank you bro oh my god she's just so-"

"Do you want to know or no?"

"Oh yeah. Yeah, okay."

James sucked in a breath. "Ok so this is kind of non traditional..."

"Non-traditional?" Sergio got nervous. "Oh my god..."

"What?!"

"This...."

"What!"

"This isn't incest is it?"

James squinted his eyes in shock. "What the fuck?! No! Sergio!"

"What?! You said non traditional and traditions usually come with families so I jus-"

"Well you're way off."

Sergio laughed. "Then what?"

"Well it's a guy first off," he averted his gaze.

"Oh, you're still gay?"

"What do you mean still? It's not a phase I can just choose?"

"Well mom says some people go through that phase."

James laughed. "Well you can tell her I did do and will like di- guys." He blushed.

"You were about to say dick?"

"Just never mind. But Sergio, when I tell you, you have to swear on your hair gel or Carla or whoever that you won't tell?"

"I swear on all the hot girls."

"You sure?"

"Promise."

James clenched his knuckles. "Mr.Cristiano...."

"The bio teacher?"

"Yeah?"

Sergio smiled.

"Hammy," it was that stupid nickname he called him.

"You know that's some illegal shit right there."


	3. Chapter 3

James frowned. "I'm well aware."

"How long?"

"Like a year maybe."

Sergio laughed. "Oh God Hammy, you've got yourself good in this one."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"So what now?"

James looked at him. "What do you mean what now?"

"What are you gonna do about me making fun of you; because you know I am." Sergio smiled, James glared.

"I hate you."

~

Monday came. Isco kept telling himself it was just by accident that he didn't use the pencil.

It seriously was; he just avoided it like twice.

"You told him."

"Yeah I did. So you could finally get off my back."

Isco laughed, "Doesn't it feel good though?"

"Yeah, not really."

"Why? Was he a dick about it?"

"First he pointed out it was illegal then he said he was gonna make fun of me."

"Well it is illegal,"

"Thanks."

~

Sergio dragged some guy over to their locker.

"These are my friends: James. Isco."

Iker nodded towards them. "Iker."

Sergio leaned over into James' ear. "It wasn't Eyekur after all."

He leaned away, slapped Iker on the back. "I've decided to help him out. It can be a little intimidating."

"With what?" Isco judged with his eyes.

"Getting to places dumbass."

"Hasn't he been here for like a week now?"

Iker laughed, "It's fine."

"Alright well nice talk now I have to go to biology." Sergio pointed right, "Lunch room is over there."

Isco nudged James on the way to class. "What's with the enthusiasm?"

He shrugged. "You ask me, yet Sergio himself probably doesn't know."

~

Mr. Cristiano came in, sleeves rolled up to his elbow. 

James always wondered how he managed to stay that tan all year long.

"If you stare too much, I'll punch your arm, ok?" Sergio winked.

"Listen asshole, I survived a year without your helpful punches so I think I'll be fine."

"Fine with what?" Mr. Cristiano appeared in front of him, James choked.

"Fine with his homework. I recommended helping him, but you know how he is. So independent." Sergio winked, James burned.

Mr. Cristiano laughed, gave up on asking. 

"Independent? I hate you."

"What? Did you have something better to say? Maybe a squeak or a moan?"

James ignored him, scribbled down the notes. He felt a kick.

"I'll give you one thing: he does have some nice ass arms." Sergio smiled sweetly.

"He's got nice ass everything, Sergio."

~

"I've got good news Francisco,"  
Jesé sat down next to him. "I've got myself a fucking pencil."

Isco sighed internally. "Congrats."

Jesé laughed. "Are you always a sarcastic shit?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"And how do I find the definite answer to that?"

Isco smirked. "I guess you'll just have to find out."

"I guess so."

~

"That's the cheesiest thing I've heard ever."

"Ok well it's progress bastard, I don't see you progressing."

James flicked some potatoes onto him. "Because mine's illegal, stupid."

"Are you actually gonna try?"

James shrugged. "Depends."

"On what?"

"If I don't piss my pants beforehand."

"Well that's a definite yes."

"Shut up. Where's Sergio?" He looked around but the crowd of bodies blocked out most of his view. Technically, Sergio should've been the first one there.

"Probably with his new best friend."

"No, he wouldn't just leave. He'd probably drag the poor guy over here anyways."

Isco raised his eyebrows. "I'll bet you ten bucks."

~

Sergio sat in his chair, one leg pulled up. 

"You know I've been in this library about two times."

"Are you serious?" Iker shifted his position. "But what about projects that required book research?"

"I just had James get them."

Iker stared at him for a moment, shook his head and went back to reading. "Well you're stuck with me for this project; and I'm making you go to the library more than twice."

"Fine, as long as I don't have to read a whole book; I'll come."

"How did you get into AP history again?"

Sergio laughed. "To be honest, I don't really know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iker smokes, Isco's a little rude and James still has illegal dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer because I was rude with the last one xx

Sergio and Iker met up with the two after lunch.

James slid ten dollars into Isco's hand.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Library,"

"We have a semester project in history. Sorry we didn't say anything,"

Isco nodded vigorously; James shrugged. "Okay, that's fine."

Isco stepped on his foot but he ignored it. Iker opened his mouth. Shut it quickly. Looked down.

Sergio squirmed. He hated silence. 

"So," the bell rang, saved Sergio.

"Let's go," he motioned to James and walked away.

~

"I'm not mad,"

"I know you're not."

They sat down, opened their books. Sergio kept talking. Health wasn't that important anyways.

"Mr. Cristiano was in the library, said he needed to see you after school."

"Me? About what?"

He shrugged. "That's all he said. Don't get your hopes up too high though, bud."

The other rolled his eyes. Bit his nail. Fixed his hair unconsciously.

"I just wanna-"

"I can tell you-"

"You go first,"

"No, you."

James sighed. "I don't have an issue with you talking to him, but it's kind of random."

"He's new."

"That's what you said already; plus don't you have all those lovers in history?"

"They're not that smart," Sergio lowered his voice. "And plus Iker asked me."

"Asked you?"

Sergio but his lip. "Ok, I asked him but that's because Byrge hates me and likes him so maybe I'll get a good grade on this and stay off her shit list."

"So you're using him?"

"No,"

"That's low, Sergio."

"I'm not using him."

"Then why?"

"I told you; he's funny."

And James didn't say anything, but truth is: he didn't find that Iker guy too humorous.

~

"He is the biggest dick I've ever encountered."

Isco looked up from his locker. Held his breath to lower his heartbeat. 

"Who's a dick?"

"Kirk. Gave me a detention."

"But you had a pencil?" Jesé laughed, Isco didn't know why.

"Yeah but it was because of something else."

"What?"

Jesé looked away for a second. "Look Francisco, can't you just agree with me that he's a dick?"

"Well yeah, but he doesn't just give out detentions for fun."

Jesé blew air out of his nose. "Fine, I drew a dick on my homework and put a k next to it. Never specified that it was him but I forgot to erase it."

Isco broke out laughing, Jesé frowned. "How is that funny?"

He calmed himself a little. "Sorry, but how do you forget there's a penis on your paper?"

Jesé smiled, half of his lip pulled to the side. Isco tried making the length of his stare non awkward.

"I guess it was kind of dumb but it enforces my message of Kirk being a dick."

Isco smiled back, "Yeah, I guess." His confidence disappeared and he turned back into his locker. "Okay, well I have to go home. And you can go back to your friends,"

Jesé snorted, "Ha, good one Francisco." Slapped his shoulder and went away.

Isco didn't know what was so good.

~

Mr, Cristiano was wiping the board, sleeves rolled up again.

James observed (as he called it) for a few too many seconds and then knocked on the door frame. 

His breathing was semi-normal which was progress. 

"You needed me?"

Mr. Cristiano turned around and smiled "Oh yeah, so Sergio did did remember to send you?"

James laughed, "Yeah he remembers the little things."

"Alright, well you can sit down. Or stand, which ever you prefer."

James inched closer, supported his weight against one of the desks.

"So obviously you're very good at biology."

"Obviously," James nodded sincerely.

The teacher laughed. "Well then I have a proposition for you, it's all up to you though."

"Ok,"

"Do you want to become a tutor?"

"A tutor?" James was instantly against the idea. He had Sergio to deal with, another ten Sergio's and he'd explode.

Plus Sergio always just copied his answers anyways.

"Like I said its your decision. But as we established on Friday: I'm busy as it is and all these kids need help. Sometimes I run out of time."

James went along, 'no' repeating in his head. He had a life. He had his own homework. Own social life, own persona-

"I'd be around the whole time of course."

Oh. 

"Really?" James could physically see the enthusiasm pouring out of his voice. "I mean, oh, ok." His cheeks brightened slightly.

"So? What do you think?" Mr. Cristiano bit his nail, rolled up his sleeve higher.

"I- I guess I could. Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

Mr. Cristiano clapped his hands together and smiled. "That's great, ok thank you! It'd only be Tuesday's and Thursday's. I'd be in the room, you could ask me anything."

Anything?

"Ok, sounds fine." James smiled weakly and started out the door.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you completely positive about this?"

James nodded quickly and left.

Fucking hell and he thought sixty minutes with him were hard to survive through.

~

Sergio scouted out James the second he left Mr. Cristiano's room.

"And?"

"I'm a tutor,"

Sergio burst out laughing. "Yeah right. Stop being a shit and tell me."

"I just did, I'm a tutor."

His smile disappeared. "As in you help people with biology?"

"That's one way to put it, yeah."

"What the hell? Why would you ever take that?"

James shrugged. "I felt dumb saying no."

"Wait,"

"What?"

Sergio smirked. "He's gonna be there the whole time isn't he?" He hit James' hip. "I know you Hammy, you're a sneaky little shit."

James shrugged again. "Yeah I guess."

"What the hell? Why are you so disappointed? You get extra hours with your man."

"He's not my man."

"Ok then: you get extra hours with kinky Cris."

James punched him. "Shut up you're so fucking nasty."

Sergio laughed. "Ok that was a little extreme even for me, but seriously why are you so mad?"

James looked at him. Frowned.

"It's hard enough trying to hide a boner sixty minutes a day. Now I gotta do it two times more."

Sergio pet his head. "It's fine, Hammy. It'll be worth it in the end."

~  
Isco went around to the back of the school, found Iker leaned up against the wall.

“You smoke?” he asked, Iker flinched and hid his hand.

“Not really,” he muttered.

Isco smirked. “Right, well it’s kind of a stupid idea to be smoking on school property.”

“Oh yeah,” he dropped the cigarette, ground it with his heel.

“You don’t seem like a smoker anyways, too quiet for it.” Isco put his hand on his hip, stared intently.

Iker grew warm under the observing eyes, “I only do it when I’m stressed.”  
“Stressed?”

“Yeah it’s about my-”

Isco lifted his hand to stop him, “No, no. No need. Sergio will probably tell us anyways.”

He left, Iker exhaled.

~

James called that night, “I’m a tutor.”

“Tutor?”

“Yeah, Mr. Cristiano asked me to help him out, so I said sure.”

“Sneaky little shit,”

James rolled his eyes, hoped Isco could tell through the phone.

“So Tuesdays and Thursdays I’ll be gone. Don’t miss me too much.”

Isco laughed mockingly. “I won’t, don’t worry.”

“Ok well I hav-”

“Just don’t forget: you being a tutor doesn’t make it less illegal.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James hates his life sometimes. Sergio is left speechless.

James stood in his mirror for a few extra seconds, slapped his cheek for being so childish.

There was a fraction of a hope that this tutoring would make him get over whatever the hell this was. 

He'd tried numerous times to grind into his brain that Mr. Cristiano was only a teacher. The line in their relationship was drawn at the ring of the bell.

But that line seemed so thin to James.

And that fragility made him believe that maybe it could be broken.

~

Iker hoped Isco wasn't that big of an asshole that he'd tell everyone about his smoking.

It wasn't that big of a deal, but like Isco said: he was quiet.

He didn't want to explain everything.

Maybe that's why he had accepted Sergio: big mouth and a lot to say so Iker slid into the comfortable position of listening and laughing and maybe sometimes commenting sarcastically.

Sarcasm saved him a lot.

And since he lacked in talking he didn't know why Isco was so sour.

He never really seemed to be so close with Sergio anyways; James he'd understand.

But maybe Isco would be nice this time because he really didn't feel like explaining.

~

Fabio slid next to James, hit his shoulder and winked.

"Heard you're my tutor."

James inhaled, bit his lip. "Yeah."

Fabio winked again. "Hope you're good because I ain't wasting my time for nothing."

James nodded softly and tried smiling mockingly. It turned into a grimace. "I'm pretty sure for you any time with me would be well spent time."

Fabio winked for the third time and James contemplated whether it was just some weird eye condition.

Sergio saved him from asking. "Alright bud get out. You can suck his dick after hours."

Fabio smirked and moved away.

"Why... Why do you still insist on talking to that creep?"

Sergio laughed. "Cause he's funny if you get to know him. And he's stupid which makes him funnier."

"But he's still creepily in love with me."

"Which makes him funnier."

James elbowed him in the ribs but Sergio didn't even flinch. That happened a lot.

"You ready for tutor adventure day one?"

"No."

"Yeah you are,"

"No, I'm really not."

"You sure?" Sergio smiled, "because you never seem to gel your hair otherwise."

James sank deeper into his chair.

Maybe Fabio was better company after all.

~

"How was detention?"

Isco was surprised at himself for starting the conversation (instead of choking on spit that is).

"Dickish. How else when the teacher's a dick?"

"Do you have any other insulting vocabulary besides dick?"

"Penis, cock."

Isco rolled his eyes and shut his locker, Jesé stood leaned against the one next to his.

His shirt was tight, Isco's confidence dropped a level.

"I think I'm going to report abuse to the counselors so they switch me out."

Isco's heart dropped. "How? You don't really have concrete proof?" He tried lowering the panic in his voice; it was just a class after all.

Jesé shrugged. "I'll find some way, I always do."

"Oh," Isco looked to the floor, examined the laces in his shoes.

"I'll obviously still come to the best pencil supplier in this fucking hole though. I'm still a sucker at losing pencils."

Isco smiled weakly. "Someday your supplier is going to run out himself."

"I'm sure he'll find a way." He winked and left.

Isco stared at his back praying the counselors weren't gonna be that stupid.

~

Iker hadn't seen any of the guys yet. He still hoped Isco wouldn't have said.

And when the latter came shuffling through the hall, head hung slightly lower, he got a little more comfortable.

Someone kicked him in the butt, he turned around to Sergio's teeth.

"So I read last night,"

Iker was unimpressed. "Depends on what you read."

"Read for history, dumbass. I listened to your advice and those books actually contain answers."

"Yeah that's kind of their purpose."

Sergio kept smiling obliviously and Iker wondered if his face ever hurt.

"So you can write the first journal entry?"

"Sure, I got notes and everything."

He smiled,cooing "I'm so proud," Sergio's smile grew even bigger.

"Is everything ok with Isco though?"

"Yeah, probably. Don't worry he's always a sore butt. No pun intended cause he's still a virgin."

He started laughing and Iker joined even though he was confused.

~

James was writing notes down onto a paper, balancing it on his books and walking at the same time.

It was inevitable that he ran into someone.

Yet out of all the fucking people in that school; it was Mr. Cristiano.

"S-sorry," he stuttered and he felt the heat in his face.

Mr. Cristiano smiled down at him, picked up one of the books from the floor.

James joined him, hand brushing his for a second. He jerked it back, tried covering it up with smoothing back his hair. But he lost his balance and fell, topping onto his teacher's thigh.

Hating his life was an understatement.

"Sorry, again." It was more of whisper but Mr. Cristiano caught on.

"You're okay James, at least I know my tutor is completely invested into his schoolwork."

James met his smile weakly, got up and straightened his pants.

"Um," Mr. Cristiano pointed to the side of his hair.

"What?" He turned around, turned back. 

Mr. Cristiano laughed, "No your hair is a little disheveled." He motioned again.

James got redder and tried patting it down, but apparently it was the wrong side because Mr. Cristiano's hand was on his.

"Other side, actually." He used James' hand to fix it, smiled triumphantly when it looked okay.

All the while James was trying not to piss his pants.

"It's fixed," he remarked. He looked at James and the latter tried meeting his gaze but his arm was in the way. 

"Oh, right. Sorry." He pulled his hand off, rolled his sleeve up higher.

"3:30 today, yeah?"

James nodded sheepishly. Mr. Cristiano nodded back "Ok, sounds good." And hurried away.

James spontaneously forgot his next class.

~

Isco walked into English half expecting an empty seat next to his but it was full.

Full of Jesé that is.

"Lemme guess: the counselors are dicks."

"Basically, Francisco."

Isco smiled back a little and exhaled internally. For once dicks were in his favor.

"So are you just gonna deal with it then?"

Jesé shrugged. "Guess so," Kirk walked in. They stared each other off for a moment till Jesé jumped back into the conversation. "If it wasn't for you Francisco I'd be constantly shoving it down their throats."

Isco laughed lightly and opened his book.

Technically it wasn't that big but he was screaming on the inside.

~

"Ran into, huh? Like on accident or on purpose?"

"On purpose asshole I'm not that desperate," James frowned into his broccoli, Sergio sat in front of him struggling to finish his homework.

“Why didn’t you come over yesterday? I was desperate.”

“I was busy.”

“With what? Googling ways to hide a boner from your crush?”

James spit into his broccoli, put it into Sergio’s milk. The other drank without thinking twice. “If you seriously think that has an affect on me,” he mused, “you really are dumb.”

Isco came then, one hand in his pocket the other holding his lunch. “Trying out some cool new look or something? Cause you still look like a nerd,”

Isco flipped him off. “Where’s your best friend anyways?”

“Best friend has a name and I don’t know. Library probably. He likes those.”

“I guess opposites attract,” Isco muttered. He hoped it was quieter than he imagined.

And if Sergio did hear, he didn’t show any signs. Only James shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

~

Isco could be an asshole a lot of times and Sergio usually acknowledged it. This time he was a little at a loss of insults.

So he just left the fact that Isco was a bastard hanging in the air.  
It wasn’t even a big thing, and plus he probably was never meant to hear it, but he didn’t really feel like talking for the rest of the day.

Iker started the conversation after noticing that Sergio wasn’t smiling as much as he usually did.

And this time, for the first time that they didn’t talk uncontrollably, there was miscommunication.

Because Sergio wasn’t trying to be mean, he was just a little confused by Isco’s statement (and himself to be honest).

And Iker thought “Fuck, Isco must’ve told him about the smoking.”

Therefore they’re talking ended at that.

~

James didn’t encounter Isco or Sergio after school ( was a little glad he didn’t to be honest because lunch had left a weird taste in his mouth about the situation).

So he pulled his shirt down to straighten it out and checked his hair in the window.

It was just Bio anyways.

Bio without Sergio’s helpful punches and reminders but still Bio.

Fabio was already there, his feet up on the desk. James cringed slightly. Marcelo was there too, and Gareth and that guy Luka who seemed to follow him around everywhere.

Which was weird because those were the two last people who he’d expect.

“Don’t you two have A’s in this class already?” he asked and they both nodded in unison. “But you can never have enough practice.” Gareth’s eyes widened a little with excitement, the eraser of his pencil between his buck teeth. Luka shook his head furiously next to him, his hair getting into his eyes.

“Right,” James said and moved on. He was slightly creeped out.

Technically, he probably would’ve ended up like them anyways, if it wasn’t for Sergio.

Sergio pulled him away from books a little, added some sanity to his life (which was ironic since Sergio himself acted insane very often).

He didn’t talk to Marcelo, most definitely was not going to sit next to Coentrao. Luka and Gareth were out too. There was that French exchange freshman Raphael, who everyone called Rapha, (and every freshaman girl orgasmed over his accent to be honest), but even if his social hierarchy status wasn’t too high he refused to sit by a freshman.

There was Pepe who seemed nice enough but his head intimidated James.

He sat alone.

~

Mr. Cristiano came in ten minutes late, James was halfway done with his math homework.

He looked up and saw that his teacher had changed into a short sleeved shirt. It was gonna be a long hour and a half.

“Okay,” Mr. Cristiano sat down on the desk next to James’. “I’ll tell them to get started and you can just monitor. If they need help then they’ll let you know. I’m here to help to.”

“Sure.”

He got up, announced the same thing. James noticed a piece of thread hanging from his teacher’s pants.

And see usually, he’d be the mature one and tell the person they had something odd in an awkward place (he was the one who ruined ‘kick me’ in the ass jokes), but after everything embarrassing and red face-worthy that had happened that day: he let his maturity be left off for once.

Cause he deserved to stare at his ass with an excuse.

Until Gareth raised his hand and told him. To which Mr. Cristiano laughed and peeled off (to which James stared at unregretfully).

“To hell with you all,” he muttered.

Life sucked a lot sometimes.

~

Of course Fabio ended up needing the most help.

Luka and that guy (he was pissed off), were fine on their own.

Marcelo and Pepe “googled” answers on their phone and Rapha spent the whole time, not solving, but translating the instructions.

So James was happy when it ended. The one good thing was that he moved Fabio, told him there was a better angle of sun in another seat so his eyes wouldn’t get tired from strain.

But really it was just a better angle for staring at Mr. Cristiano’s arms and not being as noticeable.

He got his stuff as everyone left. Mr. Cristiano thanked him, said he did a good job.

And even though it was a little shitty, James smiled back and said thanks.

“Thanks for wearing short sleeves,” but that part was left as an internal monologue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're all dicks, assholes, and bastards (depending on which point of view).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not in any way take biology notes from me; I suck at hand gesture descriptions so forgive my sins.

Sergio should've stayed after for tutoring (because it was James first off ((he had to be a supportive friend)) and he actually didn't get it) but he didn't feel like it.

He didn't feel like doing anything really.

Iker told him his list of things to finish for the project. Sergio nodded smiled with his lips pressed together and left.

He felt a little out of place for some reason; like a piece of his puzzle shifted and he couldn't find which one to move back.

And he most definitely didn't feel like staying in school anymore. 

~

"How was it?" Isco asked first thing.

"No hi?" James pushed him aside to get to his locker.

"Hi. How was it?"

"It was fine."

"Any action?"

"Isco." He spat. 

Isco scooted away. "Ok, ok. Sorry. I was just kidding."

"Yeah well it wasn't funny."

"Alright well, I always ask you things like that even though I know nothing happened, so I don't know why you're mad this time."

James smirked sarcastically. "Well I seem to never ask how far Jesé's dick drove up your ass; even though I know it never did probably will never happen, so I don't know why you keep insisting.

Isco rolled his eyes. "Let me know when you stop being an asshole." And left.

James had no idea what had just happened.

~

Sergio was late to class which was odd.

Ever since Iker had started influencing him, his punctuality was becoming quite consistent.

"Going back to our old ways, are we?" Mr. Cristiano was unimpressed with the shrug.

"Are we?" James repeated and Sergio smiled back.

"Gotta keep up with the girls James no matter the hurdle."

"The girls?"

"Yeah Carla and Beth and that other one who's blonde and hot. All of them. I've given up a little and they've missed me so I gotta pick up strong."

James raised his eyebrow. It's been a while since he heard about those girls.

"Where's Iker?"

"I don't know? I don't stalk him? He has a life you know?" He rushed his words.

"Yeah but you were always plastered to his side?"

"No I wasn't."

"You-"

"I wasn't ok, it's because we have a fucking project together but I don't depend or need him. I've survived so long without this kid."

"Ok, ok. I was just wondering." He muttered.

Sergio didn't talk to him for the rest of class. James was happy to be honest.

There was tension in the air but for once his crush was a savior.

~

Jesé appeared next to his locker again. "So is this like a whole ignoring party going on or...?"

"What do you mean?" Isco snapped. 

"I mean 'I-think-I'm-a-ladies'-man' and guppy aren't surrounding you for once. Or one another. So?"

"I don't know. They're all just bastards. I have nothing to apologize for."

"Apologize?"

"Never mind."

Jesé nodded and didn't ask. "So since those are your only friends," he received a glare, "you can join me. So you don't look like a complete loser."

Isco's heart grew a little bigger. "I'm not gonna bother you and your friends."

"Francisco, people who talk to you because they think your stupidness is funny aren't qualified as friends."

Isco didn't get it but the invitation lay wide open.

He didn't like disappointing people.

~

Iker found James digging in his locker. "Have you seen Sergio?"

"Girls."

"What?"

James faced him, "I said girls. He's by the girls."

"He was supposed to do his work. He didn't?"

James smiled pitifully. "He does that a lot Iker. I'd get used to it."

"But he was fine a few days ago?"

"Yeah well something crawled up his ass and he's a drama queen. So you could ask but I don't advise it."

"Why though?"

"I'd like to know why too,"

~

Isco was with Jesé at lunch. James cussed him out in his head.

Two drama queens was worse than one.

Sergio was on the table, girls surrounding him. James played the scene out in his head;

Girls sit. Sergio sees. Sergio comes over. Uses stupid overused pick up line. They laugh (who knows why). He sits down; thinks they're digging him already.

James sighed. He'd usually go over and awkwardly pull Sergio away but something was off so he scratched that.

Iker was probably in the library. And he seemed to want to know a lot about Sergio and his moods, which James was in no mood to explain. 

He was gonna sit alone at their usual table; but that table wasn't vacant anymore. Gareth and Luka took over half with their books. So that wasn't happening.

Then there was Fabio who sat at the table by the door with Marcelo and winked when James walked out.

And there was no way in hell that was happening. 

~

"Did I scare all them away?" Isco asked as he sat down.

Jesé had one foot up on the table, other hand rummaging through the crap on his plate.

"Nah, I told them to get lost."

Isco was confused. "Won't they get mad though?"

"Nope. And even if they do; who cares."

"Why are you so indifferent?"

"I already told you."

"But-"

Jesé put his hand over his mouth. "Shut up and eat Francisco."

~

James peeked into the classroom. Mr. Cristiano saw him.

"You're not subtle James."

James laughed and walked in. "Sorry. It's just I have to finish my homework but I need help."

"You? Help?"

"Ha, yeah. Pretty sucky tutor."

"No, even tutors need help." Mr. Cristiano smiled and motioned to the chair next to him. "Let's see what I can do,"

James put his stuff down, pulled the crumpled paper out. 

"So this part here on osmosis."

"Which one?"

"Basically all of it." Mr. Cristiano laughed. 

"Ok then, let me explain again."

James nodded.

"Alright so you have this selectively permeable membrane on these cells, right. So in a cell you'll either have the water moving in," he stuck his finger up, "or out," He stuck it down.

James observed attentively.

"So what osmosis basically is: is the water movement to the area with more solute. If you have a cell in a very high solute substance, the water will move out and the cell will get smaller." He stuck his finger down again, showed the cell getting smaller between his fingers.

"But if there's a higher concentration of solute in the cell rather than substance, water will move into the cell making it bigger," he expanded his hand.

"Therefore; you have the cell getting bigger or smaller depending on the ratio of solute concentration." He started moving his hand open and closed quickly. 

"Though if you pump to much water into the cell too fast it will explode all over." Mr. Cristiano put his hand down, eyes still locked onto James'.

James gulped silently.

"Understood?"

"Yes,"

"Does that help?"

"Definitely,"

"Ok well I'm glad. Now get out of here because my next class will start soon." He smiled and went back to work.

And James; James left class with an explanation of something he understood perfectly fine.

But with the new knowledge that: Mr. Cristiano didn't gesture that much in class.

~

Iker didn't wait for Sergio by his locker.

Something told him Sergio wasn't going to come anyways.

He was right. He came in five minutes late. 

Ms. Byrge eyed him suspiciously and looked to Iker for an explanation.

The latter kept his eyes down.

They were given time to work on their project in class. Iker thought that of all the fucking days: today she decided to be nice.

"Did you finish?" He asked.

"No didn't have time. Too many things. Too many girls."

"Alright well I need you to. You said you were fine with writing it yet it didn't happen?"

"I told you; busy." He sounded annoyed.

"Will you do it today?" 

"Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe?"

"As in maybe. I'm busy."

"With what?"

Sergio rolled his eyes. "Look I know you might be taken and all but I'm not and that's kind of my top priority."

"Are you.. Are you serious?"

"What?"

"Is that all you think about is girls?"

"Problem?"

"Yeah fucking problem because you're an ass and I'm not gonna fail this class because of you."

"You're not gonna fail it calm down."

Iker glared. "Is this because I smoke? Is that why you're being an ass?"

"You smoke?"

(It wasn't because he smoked.)

"Never mind. Just do it."

"I said if I have time."

"Make time then."

Iker got up and said he had a stomachache. Byrge let him leave.

Sergio watched him go from the corner of his eye.

Another mystery puzzle piece shifted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio hates puzzles. Isco's still confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not having a lot of Cristiano/James development in this one; I'll make up for it in the next one.

Iker hoped that maybe Sergio would've gotten some type of message from his little scene the day before.

He was, in fact, not the only one who was able to be a drama queen.

Yet his hopes were crushed when Sergio resumed his spot between a crowd of girls, not even looking towards the other when he walked by.

Usually Iker would've screwed someone like that over. Who cares. Not important.

But the thought didn't leave him.

And why? Because he just had to know why Sergio's attitude shifted so suddenly.

~

James was alone again. Again.

He was used to being alone now.

He probably could've talked to Iker, but Iker seemed quite occupied; his eyebrows furrowed, nostrils flaring nervously; so he decided against it. 

Instead, when Sergio came into biology and semi ignored him (meaning he just asked if tutoring was still on for that day), James started thinking of reasons why he needed to be in Mr. Cristiano's room. Since obviously today was gonna be another one of the "social suicide or homework" days. 

And he didn't mind the homework side of things, but one day he was gonna run out of questions to topics he knew about.

So he hoped things smoothed out soon.

~

"Same place?" Isco had to think about what Jesé was referring to for a moment.

"Lunch?"

"Yep,"

"Yeah, ok sure."

He was getting much better at this talking thing; his words didn't hitch as much, heartbeat was a little more under control.

And then when he looked back on four years of not talking and awkwardly staring; he laughed because all it took (literally) was a pencil.

And now Jesé was sitting with him at lunch.

Isco loved his life (sometimes).

~

"So what's with you and Iker?"

Dani (or maybe it was Anna?) twirled her hair around her finger.

Sergio turned his attention to her. Stiffened a little.

"What do you mean?"

"Actually, yeah? What is with you two?" Carla broke in.

"I don't know what you mean,"

One of them smiled a little. "Well you guys do hang out quite a lot."

"It's because we have a project to work on in history. That's the only reason." He pressed his lips together a little. Wished they'd move on.

"Well yeah but, history is one period not the whole day."

"Look," Sergio tried shifting the questions to them, "if hooking up with him is what you girls want, just tell me. I'll help you," he winked. They responded with a laugh.

"He's cute I'll give him that," Anna (or Dani) said, "but there's something off."

"I agree."

Sergio was confused. "Off? As in?"

"As in he doesn't exactly show the most interest in us?"

"Well, he has a girlfriend." They nodded along. Didn't seem convinced. 

"I know, I know. But it's just, it's not that. There's something,"

"Maybe it's because," but the bell rang and she didn't have time to answer.

Sergio exhaled through his nose sharply. "I'd love to talk, you know I would. But I've already got four tardies in math and I don't want detention."

And he left; even though his math teacher didn't even account for tardies.

~

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure you got a perfect score on the quizzes?"

"I'm sure."

Mr. Cristiano was still skeptical. "Is this about something else?"

James got nervous for a second, clenched his hands together. Then he remembered this wasn't about his crush; he just didn't have anywhere to sit.

"Well, I kind of am in a fight with my friends and I don't really feel like seeing them."

His teacher smiled. He felt better.

"And you don't want to resolve this conflict?"

"Not really. I didn't do anything so I'm not starting this apology process."

"Alright, well as long as you're quiet, until this whole issue is solved, you can stay here and do your homework."

"Really?"

"Really."

James smiled. He would've hugged him but that was level two of this relationship (in his head), and he wasn't going to skip around.

~

Sergio found Iker in the library. It wasn't that hard.

He slammed his stuff down on the table, across from him. The teachers frowned in his direction.

"I did your fucking journals for you."

"They're not mine. I don't know why you think they're having sex." Iker didn't even look up to acknowledge him which angered Sergio further (he didn't know why he was angry in all honesty).

"Don't be a smartass. I just wanted you to know so you're not on my ass twenty four-seven."

Iker looked up then. He wasn't angry in his eyes, but sad almost. "I'm sorry I bother your ass with my unimportant existence." He muttered.

"Yeah, well," he faltered for a second. "I hope you're stomach doesn't get screwed up again because I'm not gonna be left stranded," he tried making it forceful but his voice went a little high at the end. He got up quickly and stalked off. Hoped it was quick enough so Iker didn't see the puzzle shifting in him again.

Iker saw something. He didn't know what.

~

"You know, I think I'm just gonna take you're shit now." Jesé stuck his hand into the chips again.

"If you would've said I would've brought food for you?"

"Nah, no need. Unless you're mad?"

Isco shook his head. "No, it's just, didn't people share with you before? Since you know: you used to eat that school crap."

"I used to, sure. Thought 'if they don't give a shit then why should I about them'. But then I'd get these weird stares after a while and I've had a fuckload of those so I gave up."

Isco was still confused. He was always whenever friends were brought up. He'd ask but apparently he was "already told".

"So now you steal mine."

"Until you give me weird stares, Francisco.

Isco wondered what qualifies as weird cause he'd had plenty of stares.

~

Sergio contemplated going home before history. His stomach did actually hurt.

But then he remembered his ego and that he couldn't blame someone for something then do the exact same thing.

So he glued his puzzle pieces somewhat back together and walked into class on time (Byrge accounted for tardies).

Iker was there, head in a book.

Byrge announced another work day. Both their stomachs dropped a little lower than they already were.

"Here," Iker threw a crumpled paper on his desk. "There's the   
stuff you need to do. I gave you a date too."

He turned back around.

Sergio felt the urge to talk to him again. He didn't usually mind when people were pissed off at him, but now he did.

He blamed it on the stomachache (must be getting a fever).

"What if I don't understand?"

Iker shrugged but didn't turn around. "Figure it out."

"But what if I seriously don't know?"

"I showed you all those boo-"

"Can you at least look at me when you're talking?" It was irritating him.

Iker turned halfway, glared.

"Figure it out." He spat and turned back around.

His eyes were sad again.

Sergio excused himself before he could throw up on the floor.

~

James was surprised when Sergio was at his locker after school.

No one had given into this ignoring war they had going on. And Sergio was always last to give in so it must be important.

"Look;" he started right away, "I know I've been douchey and yeah sorry but I need to talk. Now. Like today. Preferably right now."

"I have tutoring."

"Ok then I'll go with you and just walk home,"

"We can drive you home,"

"Ok ok whatever I just: need. To. Talk. Now."

James nodded his head. 

"Alright, well what about exactly?"

"I don't know really." His eyes went down. James was even more surprised. Sergio was rarely submissive. 

"It's just this puzzle. It's moving and I'm starting to get sick,"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James can be a little hypocritical (for good reasons). Progressions for all.

"Sick? And what puzzle are we referencing here?"

Sergio shrugged. "It's just, there. I can feel it."

"Where?"

"It's just. Inside."

Fabio walked by, winked (this was becoming an issue). "Tutor, yeah?"

James nodded, turned his back. "You know I'd love to listen and solve this puzzle with you, but I have to go."

"Ok then let's go. Because I think I might throw up."

James didn't really know how tutoring was going to help his gag reflex but he didn't contradict.

~

"Same routine?"

"Yep," Mr. Cristiano smiled at him, "you're new knowledge of osmosis will help you today."

He winked and James blushed.

Sergio didn't even tease him or ask, (it must've been seriously bad).

Fabio wasn't really pleased to see a distraction (in his head the relationship was going quite well).

"Alright listen. I'll listen to you but you need to stay quiet and not interrupt while I'm helping."

Sergio nodded in agreement.

"Ok go.

"Ok so ever since, um, Isco; ever since he said that-"

"Wait a second," James ran over to Rapha, translated a word, ran back.

"Ever since Isco said what?"

"Said that while opposites attract shit at lunch," Sergio picked at the side of his nail.

"I dunno. I just felt weird."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "It's because- like. I dunno. Like he was implying something? About me-"

Pepe called James over. Jame spit a finger up stopping Sergio, ran over.

"I think he meant friendship," he resumed himself (knew it was a lie).

"Yeah but it was just weird. And so I reserved back to my ladies but that was weird too. Like they responded as always but I wasn't- I wasn't into it you know? Well you don't know because you never tried but you get the overall meaning here yeah?"

James smiled vaguely and nodded. Sergio picked at the skin harder.

"Anyways, so he's mad at me and there's this puzzle. Well it's not a puzzle you know but-"

"James! What is this osmasus thing?" James rolled his eyes. There were many things Fabio couldn't do but reading couldn't have been one of them.

"Gimme a second," he took his time to walk over.

~

"First it's osmosis. Second; it's a concept. A process."

"Well what does it do?"

"Ok-" James started. Explained with words, tried drawing small pictures. Nothing worked. Fabio was still confused.

Mr. Cristiano heard their bickering. Called James over.

"So," his voice was low. "Fabio can be hard to get to sometimes but you'll be ok. Try the hand gestures I used. Those worked for you yeah?"

"Yeah they were great."

"You liked them?"

"Definitely." He started blushing (cussed himself out for it) and Mr. Cristiano smirked. 

He swore on everything that he smirked. Maybe it was for a split second but he did. Smirked at James.

There was a 99% chance it meant nothing but he smirked and that's all that mattered.

James nodded and returned to Fabio.

Surprisingly, they worked.

~

"Ok so Iker's mad because you start talking to girls and you're confused because of Isco and now there's this thing In you that's changing because apparently of Iker." The words rushed out in a whisper before he could sit down.

"And it's also making me nauseous."

"Yeah what is that about?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" Sergio's eyebrows knit together slightly. 

"So like a stomachache?"

"Basically."

"So you get sick whenever Iker expresses his anger at you?"

"I mean it's ongoing but whenever he directly does that's when it's worse."

"And the girls?"

"Don't help. He mentioned something about smoking but when I asked him he said it didn't matter."

James stared at him for a second. Sergio's finger was getting close to bleeding.

"Sergio," he muttered, "why can't you just ask him?"

"Because. He won't listen." His eyes were focused on his hand. "And whenever I try to fight back I just get sick. And that puzzle or whatever the fuck explodes in my stomach and I have to leave."

"And so you started being an asshole again and flirting with girls so that-"

"So that I feel less pathetic."

James smiled a little.

"Am I really screwed? Like is this seriously some sickness?"

He shook his head. "No Sergio. I think you've just developed a crush."

~

Sergio had left after numerous exasperated "no's" and "you're crazy's" so James was on his own with all these people again.

It was a crush (he was pretty sure) and yeah it was weed for him too because of all the gay in their friendships, Sergio had always been the straight.

So it was something they were both new too. And if Sergio ever decided to talk to him again; James would make sure to explain.

But for now he had to explain the different concepts of biology to kids while Mr. Cristiano decided to walk around and "monitor" instead of work at his desk.

James' own puzzle shifted.

~

"Will I be seeing you tomorrow at lunch?"

James turned around, Mr. Cristiano was standing incredibly close.

"Um, yes. I believe." He stuttered.

"No apology?"

"No. Not really." He smiled weakly, Mr. Cristiano's eyes were shiny (or maybe that was James' own mind).

"Ok, well I'll be here." His smile grew wider.

And if it wasn't for the desk he was leaning against, James would've fallen over.

(When Mr. Cristiano pinched his waist).

~

Isco was by himself the next morning so James decided to start the apology train going (hypocritical yes, but).

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Sorry?"

Isco turned to him and smirked. "Are you still deciding to apologize or?"

"I'm apologizing."

He nodded. "Accepted."

"Ok good."

"And Sergio?"

James shrugged. "I think he's fine. Well, maybe. I don't know."

Isco laughed, got his stuff. "Ok well you let me know when he's ok again. I'll be gone at lunch."

"Gone?"

Isco leaned over and smiled. "Progressions," he whispered.

"I'm so proud," James pinched his cheek. 

"Shut up." He swatted his hand away, "I'll let you know though. Be ready." He winked, started walking away.

"Oh yeah," he turned back around, James did too. 

"Are you okay James? Because you keep touching your hip?"

"Oh," he smiled slightly, "yeah, I'm fine."

~

"Sergio,"

He didn't respond. 

"Sergio,"

"Sergio!" His whisper was a little louder than he expected. His teacher eyed him.

James kicked Sergio's foot as hard as he could.

He finally turned around. "Stop disrupting my learning environment."

"Since when do you care about your learning?"

He got ignored again.

"If this is because of yesterday; I didn't want to be an ass."

"Well," his eyes remained on the board. "You were."

"But Sergio," James tugged at his sleeve. "It's fine you know, it doesn't really make a difference."

"Sergio," he tugged again. "Sergio, it's totally fine I swear. Sergio can you pl-"

He ripped his shirt away, finally turned to him. James cringed under the glare. "I," he began rising up, "am not gay." His voice cracked and he left.

The teacher didn't even bother ask.

~

"Got any good food for me Francisco?"

Jesé slumped down next to Isco who was dutifully sitting in his seat.

"Um, the usual?"

"Great," he reached into the brown bag, pulling out the cheese stick.

"Don't you have this stuff at home?"

"Choosestucks-" he asked between chews.

Isco laughed, "Well, any of it really,"

"Nah, my mom's a health freak."

"Oh."

"You're my culinary savior, Francsico."

Isco blushed at savior. 

"Is that ok by the way?"

"What? Being your savio- culinary savior?"

Jesé smiled at him, pinched his arm. "No not savior; me calling you Francisco. I know that others don't."

"Oh," he shrugged, "it's fine. I don't mind. My grandma calls me that."

Jesé laughed. Isco tried covering it up, "I mean, not that I think of you as my grandma. I mean- I don't think of you in anyway bad. I mean- I- don't think, I don't think of you-"

Jesé pecked him on the lips. "Shut up, Francisco.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've all unconsciously apologized. Seconds become extremely relevant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically creds to ilovejellybeans and tatiana for 2/3 of this chapter

Iker found Sergio in the bathroom, splashing water into his face. 

"You're gonna have to clean all this up you know," Sergio stiffened at his voice.

"How am I supposed to do that?" He muttered, wiping some of the drops with his shirt.

"Never mind."

Sergio glared (watched) him through the mirror as he fixed his hair.

Iker was fucking annoying.

The way he did his hair was annoying. His voice was annoying. The way he walked was annoying. The way his eyes lit up when he laughed was annoying. His freckles were annoying and his nose was too and that stupid shy smile he always had on and everything about him was annoying.

"You're so annoying," he voiced his opinion quietly. Still staring straight at him.

"Wha-?" His hand was still in his hair, Sergio ran.

To the toilet. To throw up.

~

Jesé said nothing about the kiss. 

Isco was- lost.

He just kissed and smiled and when Isco made a little noise (which was embarrassing as fuck) he laughed.

That's it. That's all. He went back to torturing that cheese stick.

"Well then if your grandma calls you that of course I will." He smirked and Isco somewhat responded.

He unconsciously (semi-consciously) touched his lips.

~

"Why doesn't Sergio just stay home if he's sick?"

"Oh, hi." Iker was standing behind James.

"Yeah hi. Ok so why doesn't he?"

James shrugged. "He's sick? I don't know anything?"

"Well he threw up like twenty minutes ago."

"Oh?"

"Can you just tell him he needs to get it together. Because I'm tired of the shit, I just really need him to cooperate." Iker started glaring.

"Oh, ok."

"I mean-" he softened. "Just, just. Just be nice about it. Ignore that. Um-" his ears turned pink. "Tell him that I hope he gets better."

He shuffled away, James smiled to himself.

~

Mr. Cristiano met up with him in the hallway before James could get there.

"Guess I might as well walk you there, no?"

James lowered his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, I guess."

They walked in silence. James could hear their breathing. He knew why his was rushed but Mr. Cristiano? Not so much.

Approaching the door, both stopped. Took a step forward together. Mr. Cristiano laughed, stepped back.

"Go ahead," James muttered. 

"No, no. Students go first." Mr. Cristiano smiled at him, (James loved that smile so fucking much).

"It's fine you can-" 

"Just go James," he laughed a little, pushed him into the room.

And may it be known that he touched James' ass.

~

"Progressions!" They said it at the same time.

"You go first," Isco said between laughs.

"No, you."

"No you go first fucker because I'm pretty sure mine beats yours."

James scowled. "Oh yeah? Did your ass get groped?"

"He groped your ass!" James threw his hand over Isco's mouth. 

"Shut the fuck up man, we're still at school."

"Sorry-" his voice was barely audible. "But; he groped your ass oh my god kinky Cris is starting to come out of his shell," he smirked, got a smack on the cheek.

"That's creepy. Don't call him kinky Cris ever again."

"Yeah, yeah. How did it happen?"

"Well, I mean- it wasn't groping per say,"

Isco rolled his eyes. "Then what? He touched your finger and the volt of chemistry flew to your ass and it felt like groping?"

Another smack.

"No, I went to his room for lunch. He walked me. Pushed me in. Pushed me in by my butt. It was a full five seconds. I counted. It technically was mild groping."

"Extremely mild."

"Isco, I've never been touched on the ass before by someone who wasn't related to me; let alone someone as hot as him so let me cherish my five seconds in peace."

Isco nodded. "Ok but mines still better."

"Shoot,"

"He kissed me."

"Yeah right."

"I swear to you on Jesé that Jesé kissed me."

"Like straight up on your lips?"

"Yeah lips where else would he kiss me?"

"I dunno like-"

"Listen, I don't know what kinky Cris tells you but-"

"I was gonna say cheek, asshole."

"Which cheek?"

"Isco-" James glared at him. "So he kissed you yeah. Must've been a crappy kiss since you're still alive."

"Yeah how bout shut the fuck up. He kissed me. 2.564 seconds long because I had a timer on," James glared,"but he kissed me."

"And?"

"And nothing. It's progression but it's a little vague on his part."

James eyebrows raised. "So- he did nothing after?"

"Nope,"

"That's... Odd."

He shrugged. "Yeah I guess, maybe he will though. Later."

"Yeah, I bet he will."

"You think?"

"Yeah; of course. It was unexpected for him too maybe."

"So he's in shock?"

"Well he kissed a beauty like you so probably."

"Shut up. You're no help."

~

Isco found Sergio in the hall, leaning head first on the lockers.

"Sergio? You alive?" He kicked his foot lightly.

"I feel like utter shit so not really." He mumbled.

"Then why don't you just go home?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because history."

Isco gave up on asking. "Well, James was looking for you so I recommend finding him."

"Tell James I went home."

"Sergio," he was getting agitated, "you have your next class with him."

"Oh,"

"Just- stop whatever is happening ok because you're not really that fun to be around."

Sergio turned his head towards him. He smiled irritably, "thanks Isco, I'll keep that in mind while I'm puking all over the floor."

~

Sergio sat as far away from James as possible.

James was having none of it.

"You can hate me; you're not ignoring me."

He got ignored.

"Alright so I guess this'll be more of a monologue but whatever."

Still nothing.

"Just; don't puke or storm out this time please."

He looked to see if there was any reaction.

Nope.

"Ok then. Let's begin; I didn't want to offend you. I said crush but who knows really. All I want you to know is that it's totally fine and I'm not mad and Isco will not be mad and everything will stay the same."

There were just blinks.

"And you don't have to tell him either you know. Just, be nice yeah? He told me to tell you to feel better by the way."

That got him.

"He said that?"

James would usually tease him for it, this time he withheld himself.

"Yeah, this morning. After you supposedly threw up."

Sergio's eyes lightened. Then darkened slightly.

"But James, I like girls."

"I know you do."

"Then why do you think I'm crushing on Iker? He's not female in any way."

James smiled. "Yeah I've noticed. But that doesn't mean you can't like him. You can like both you know, don't have to be restricted."

"Then how come I've never had a crush on you, or Isco. Or- or some other...... guy."

James shrugged. "Sometimes it takes a special person for you to realize."

Sergio tried hiding his smile.

"But you know, like I said. This- this doesn't necessarily mean you have a crush on him. Maybe you really are sick, or, or he actually irritated you. That puzzle could be anger."

James tried being gentle, he didn't need a scene.

"No," Sergio looked at him straight on for the first time, "no I think, maybe, maybe you're right."

"Yeah?" He smiled along.

"Yeah, because James," he laughed quietly, "James, he's fucking beautiful."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio has a special purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this sucks; I'm exhausted

James promised Sergio he wouldn't tell anybody.

"Not even Isco, ok?"

"Sure."

"You swear? Because the last thing I need is..." he leaned down and lowered his voice, "Iker," it went back to its normal tone, "to find out."

"I get it."

"Ok." he nodded satisfactorily and looked to the board. He smiled, laughed. Looked back to James.

"Isn't he so cute?" James rolled his eyes.

~

Sergio was ok for now.

He had a crush on Iker, which, was a first, but ok.

Everything was ok.

He would just need to apologize and pretend like nothing happened and hope that Iker forgave him.

This was going to be interesting though, because before Sergio could've just voiced his opinion.

Now: not so much.

Iker couldn't find out. No way.

He had a girlfriend, anyways. 

(Sergio sighed).

~

Jese didn't ignore him.

Isco tried convincing himself that.

He just walked by and didn't see Isco, that wasn't ignoring. It wasn't. (It was).

Isco's stomach flipped for a moment, he wondered if it had to do with their lip meeting.

He hoped it wasn't.

Like yeah it was his first kiss ever (or peck really,) but he couldn't have been that bad of a peck-receiver, right?

~

James found Isco, slumped against his locker.

"Sergio's cured."

"Good," he muttered.

James nodded his head, was going to ask what was wrong, but he knew. (He'd seen the ignoring episode).

Mr. Cristiano walked by then, glasses sliding down his nose. James smirked mildly.

"Apology accepted, I presume?" He asked, head raised up so that he could see through the glasses.

James nodded, Isco didn't pay attention.

"I guess I won't be seeing you during lunch anymore then?" He looked away for a second. 

"I guess,"

Mr. Cristiano smiled mildly and went away.

James wished he would've never seen them together: now he didn't have an excuse to come to be with him anymore.

~

Sergio didn't see Iker for the rest of the day: found him the second they entered school the next week.

He didn't really know what to say when he approached Iker. It was kind of an unconscious decision that he acted upon.

He stood there in front of him. Staring (but not really staring he was thinking).

Iker felt uncomfortable. "Hi?"

Sergio broke away from his thought, startled slightly. "Oh, hi."

"Feeling better?"

He nodded. "Sorry for being an asshole for... like a really long time. Stomachache, you know,"

"Sure,"

Sergio didn't know what else he was supposed to say.

"Um,"

"Are you gonna be able to do history then?"

"Yeah,"

Iker smiled awkwardly. "Ok, I'll try to be less annoying."

He left him there, it took Sergio a second to figure out what he meant by 'being annoying'.

He hated himself sometimes.

~

Isco felt his stomach drop even farther when he saw where Jesé was sitting. 

Which was: not by him.

There was a seat open by Jesé, but Isco wasn't about to go sit there. He wasn't desperate.

A little mad at himself yes, for being naive.

Also for being shy and not just asking Jesé straight up what was wrong.

Because who was he kidding, this wasn't normal behavior.

So he reserved back to his old ways; staring secretly and drawing hearts on the inside of his thumb.

Except this time it was much more sour than usual.

~

"Sergio,"

"Hm?" He wasn't really paying attention, James could tell. His head was angled above everyone's, standing on his toes.

"Sergio, this is serious. Stop looking for him he's here."

Sergio glared. "What."

"Help me make up an excuse,"

"Excuse?" He started biting his nails, James swiped his hand away. 

"Yes, something so I can go to Mr. Cristiano's room."

"Thirsty," Sergio mumbled.

"What?" He got a smirk.

Sergio sighed. "Just ask for tutoring or whatever."

"I did."

"Ok say we're fighting"

"Did."

"What the-"

"Just make something up! You're so good at lies."

"You know what," he started biting his nails again, "why can't you just go and say 'can I eat lunch here'?"

"Because that's weird and not ok."

"But it's ok-"

"Sergio," James warned. He backed off.

"Why don't you just eat lunch with me today," he smiled over enthusiastically. 

"Because I'm not so sure Iker wants to talk to me,"

James sighed. Tutoring was tomorrow anyways.

~

Isco also found his way to their table. All three of them back together.

Even Gareth and Luka had backed off to some other table.

"No girls today?" James cringed, he didn't want issues already.

"Nope, not today Isco. What about you? Boyfriend hate you already?"

"You'd be surprised."

They ate in silence. James wished he would've just went to that classroom.

Just for the fact that it was a thousand times less awkward.

And then Iker walked in.

James gave up and threw his food aside.

Isco eyed Sergio quietly. Sergio ignored it completely.

It looked like he didn't even see Iker come over (he did though).

He sat down at the end of their table. Alone.

Sergio cringed vaguely. Didn't want Iker to be all alone. To him, being alone was the worst possible thing.

Isco kept observing. James stared at both of them, exhausted with all this.

 

Isco was eating real fucking loudly. Eyes now obviously locked onto Sergio.

Sergio looked at him from under his lashes, quickly averted his eyes to Iker. Back to Isco.

Isco smiled, then laughed. Sergio met his smile.

"Get the fuck out of here," he muttered. Sergio straightened up immediately, grabbed his stuff and went to Iker.

Isco laughed again, looked away to James who was smirking.

"He's part of the gay club now too?"

James rolled his eyes. "Nope, part of his own like always."

~

Iker tried pretending that Sergio wasn't there.

Yeah he apologized, but he wasn't getting off that easy.

"My mission in life is to not let anyone be lonely." Sergio smiled at him as widely as he could.

Iker gave in. It was hard to ignore that smile.

"Who said I was lonely?"

"I can sense it. Since it's my purpose in life, you know. Comes naturally."

Iker laughed lightly, "Ok, I appreciate your company."

Sergio released his breath.

~

Isco told James his issue (even though James kind of guessed).

"And?"

"And what?"

"What should I do?"

James would've shrugged and said I don't know, but he felt like that wouldn't be helpful.

"Just go up and ask him."

That wasn't helpful to Isco.

"That sounds like something Sergio would say."

(It was).

"Well just go. You don't have to be all 'why the fuck aren't we talking you bastard you kissed me after all', you can just say 'hi, are we ok?'"

"Hi are we ok?"

"Exactly."

"I dunno."

James pushed him. "Just go."

He went.

~ 

He still had around ten minutes before lunch ended.

He found Jesé in one of the back hallways, rushing to do his next hours homework.

"Why don't you just do it at home?" Jesé looked up startled. He smiled sheepishly.

"I just don't feel like it." He got up, stuffed his things into his backpack quickly.

Isco bit his lip. James' words were replaying in his head.

It wasn't that hard to do.

"Um-" he cringed at his shyness.

"Are we okay Jesé?"

Jesé shrugged weakly, "Are we?"

"Um, yeah?"

"You're not mad?"

"Mad about what?"

"About....kissing you. I know that maybe you don't feel that way but j just had t-" he lowered his eyes.

Isco smiled slightly. Jesé was being bashful. That never happened.

But, it was... Cute.

And what he did was a lot less forceful in his mind; because Jesé wasn't supposed to have his head slammed against the locker.

But it was a good slam because Isco's lips pushed him there.

He pulled away for a second, Isco got nervous.

Jesé was surprised. But he got it together immediately, back to his confident self.

"Oh, then I guess I'm not sorry at fucking all." He smirked (Isco melted).

"Shut up Jesé," and he pressed them together again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio talks out of fear. Isco gets annoyed.

James was left alone for the rest of lunch.

He could've made Isco stay technically, but a stressed out Isco was worse than none.

He didn't want to be a creeper, but Sergio and Iker were sitting so closely, he listened to their conversation.

Though that was boring too.

So he grabbed his stuff, left them behind. Only five minutes left anyways.

~

Isco was all red when they finished. Red everywhere.

Even he didn't remember the last time that had happened.

Jesé smirked again when they pulled away for the last time.

Isco's hair was mussed up so he flattened it with his palm, Isco stood still.

"You know," Jesé began, hand still in his hair, "you're extremely confusing."

"How?" He mumbled.

"Well one moment you're acting all dominant, making out with me, slamming me into walls," he winked, "and now you're basically shaking out of shyness."

"You can't shake out of shyness."

"Isco," he picked his chin up so his eyes weren't focused on the floor anymore, "don't shake out of shyness. I'm not that special."

He smiled, kissed his cheek and left him there.

~

Iker wasn't gonna lie, a headache was slightly forming.

Sergio kept talking.

And talking. And talking.

He didn't want to be mean so he didn't say anything.

~

Sergio wondered if maybe he was talking too much.

Cause he was; a lot even for himself.

But he just wanted to fill that void of silence between them. Afraid that if he stopped talking then Iker would just stare at him, nod once. Look down. Give up on making conversation.

Sergio didn't want that, because he didn't want to face the possibility that Iker (hated) was mad at him.

Plus Iker never seemed to attempt and stop him.

Miscommunication number two.

~

He weighed the idea of going to Cristiano's for the last few minutes (he felt courageous for calling him Cristiano without a Mr. at the beginning). 

But then again; he didn't want to seem clingy. Sure as hell wasn't going to admit that he just wanted to stay with him either.

Yet somehow he found himself in front of his door.

Mr. Cristiano noticed him, smiled. Asked if he was in need of anything.

And in that moment; James felt a surge. Probably jealousy.

Isco was somewhere probably making out with Jesé (finally for fucks sake). Sergio was still talking his ass off 'progressing' with a guy who was probably straight.

And here was James crushing on a teacher.

A fucking teacher. Actually thinking he had a chance.

And as that jealousy found its way to his throat, trying to squeeze "I think I might lo- really like you" out of it, the bell rang.

He said "Just wanted to let you know I'll be good for tutoring tomorrow."

And that was a lie too; he didn't think there'd be a bell to save him that time.

Sometimes he wished this shit was less illegal.

~

Isco saw Iker come out of the lunchroom, Sergio close behind. 

He didn't seem to be talking though which was a first.

They passed him, Isco stepped in between them, grabbing Sergio's arm.

"I need you for five seconds," he mumbled. Iker kept walking.

"When were you planning on telling me?"

Sergio shrugged.

"I didn't even plan on telling myself."

"What?" He shook his head, it was irrelevant. "So is this a mutual man feeling or is he an exception?"

He got another shrug. "Bro, if James wouldn't have pointed it out I don't think I would've noticed."

"Are you serious?" He rolled his eyes. "You didn't know you thought he was hot?"

"Beautiful." Sergio corrected.

Second eye roll.

"Are you gonna try it out then?"

"Maybe; he has a girlfriend. Or so he says so I'm not even sure that he's....you know,"

"Yeah yeah, you can always try though."

Sergio smirked, slapped his shoulder. "Thanks for the advice Isco, but if I really wanted some, I wouldn't ask someone who waited a whole lifetime to say hi to their crush. I've passed your level, I'm now above you and I didn't even know I liked guys a week ago."

Isco pinched his hand so it jerked away. "For your information; I've surpassed my level."

"Him sneezing on you doesn't count."

He got his foot stepped on.

"Actually bastard I have a legitimate level passing."

"Impress me."

"We made out."

Sergio laughed, had to lean against the wall. "Man I knew you were desperate but not that full of shit."

"I swear." He kept a straight face, no blushes. Sergio realized he was serious.

"Fucking hell Isco. You made out with him?"

"Yep, against the wall in the band hallway. Then he kissed my cheek and squeezed my hand."

"And you didn't piss your pants?"

"I was shaking but he said it was cute."

Sergio laughed in exasperation. "Damn, you actually got some didn't you?"

"Got some lip action- yeah."

Sergio squeezed his cheek, "My little virgin is growing up how cute!"

Isco swatted him away, "You know, I don't know why you insist on calling me a virgin since you haven't gotten anymore than I have."

Sergio's nails dug into his forearm, "There are many things we can question but my nonexistent sex life is not one of them." He winked, laughed and left.

Isco heard him mumbling "My little baby virgin."

~

The first thing Sergio asked James when he got to class was why he was bleeding.

James hadn't noticed he was biting his lip that hard.

"Are you ok?" He waved his hand in front of James' eyes, 'checked' his temperature.

"I'm fine." His foot tapped against the floor.

Sergio nodded curtly and started writing notes.

James kept tapping. Started eating away at his lip again.

He got nudged on the side. "Hey, man. What the fuck is up?" Sergio mumbled, trying to avoid attention from others.

"I said I'm fine." It came out a slight growl.

"But-"

James got out of his chair. "You know maybe I don't want to talk about it ok, so calm the fuck down Sergio for once."

The class stared at him, their teacher opened his mouth. 

"No-" James picked up his finger to stop him. "No shut the fuck up I know I'm in trouble. Calm yourself down I'll escort myself." He stomped out of the room.

The teacher's mouth hung open.

Sergio tried not to laugh at the outburst.

(He failed).

~

James missed his next hour, sat in the principal's office waiting.

Isco ran to Sergio after, asking why James was gone.

"Had a little breakdown. Dropped some f-bombs. Escorted himself down to the office."

"He yelled?"

"Screamed basically. At me and him. It was funny."

"Funny? He'll get a detention, maybe worse. And you're laughing?"

"Calm down there buddy, he just swore and yelled. Won't be that big of a deal."

Isco started pacing. Felt Sergio nudge him. "Why don't you let me worry about the adventures James will now experience and focus on you're friend over there."

He jerked his head backwards, Jesé was at his locker.

Isco smiled for a second, then composed himself.

"Tell me everything ok. I want to know if-" Sergio pushed him forward.

"Get the hell out, I know you've lost interest."

Isco didn't need to be told twice.

~

For the record: Sergio lost interest too. 

Iker found him a few minutes after, asked if he could stay after school to work on history.

Sergio agreed, though they had just caught up on everything so he didn't know why there was a need.

He wasn't going to question time with Iker though.

~

Mr. Cristiano found himself in the office with James.

"You know, I heard some kids mentioning that you'd gotten yourself into something. But I thought: James? James Rodriguez? No way." He gave James a half smile, James tried being nice but he wasn't in the mood.

Mr. Cristiano sat down next to him.

"Well, you are in high school so swearing isn't something new to you anymore," James could feel his breath on his neck. He chewed his lip. "But I don't recommend doing it to teachers."

He nodded along. Mr. Cristiano noticed the lack of enthusiasm. "How about I talk to them?"

"You don't have to. It's not a big deal."

"You sure?"

"Yeah,"

"Alright, well if you get that detention tomorrow then I'll just call off tutoring, so let me know yeah?"

James felt that jealousy coming up again.

"Oh, well," he started, "then I guess maybe you could convince them," he smiled shyly, got a laugh in return.

"I'll try my best," Mr. Cristiano squeezed his shoulder and got up into the room.

James sighed; illegal or not, he wasn't giving up on this shit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James isn't impressed with his detention. Others are. Sergio can talk but not do. Isco can't talk and can't do.

Sergio grabbed a few things from his locker, while Iker stood extremely close. Watched.

He didn’t know what was so interesting. And he still didn’t know why he insisted on working.

“Ok, library you said?”

“Yep,”

They walked in silence. Sergio opened his mouth to talk, but then he was reminded he’d done plenty of talking for the day.

If Iker really wanted to talk, then he would’ve started.

He shut it and cringed.

Silence sucked.

~  
Mr. Cristiano came out of the room smiling.

James sprung up. He didn’t actually know why he was so excited because a punishment was awaiting him.

(But it was Mr. Cristiano afterall).

“So,”

“So? Is that a good so or a bad so or…?”

Mr. Cristiano grinned widely, “You can sit James, not that big of a deal.”

He sat.

“So….I mean, well. I didn’t get you out of a punishment completely, but I moved the detention. From tomorrow to Wednesday. I told them you were a good kid, and that I couldn’t live without my tutor.”

James sighed. At least it wasn’t horrible (and he wasn’t missing tutoring. and Cristiano had just said he couldn’t live without him holy fuck).

“Ok, thanks.”

“Now James,” James got scared for a second. He sounded mad all of sudden.

“I know you might feel like a badas- rebel,” He blushed for a second, rolled his sleeves up higher. “But let’s not make this a habit yeah?”

James nodded vigorously. “Agreed.”

“Alright, well get out of here.” He smiled again (it was less bright for some reason).

James got out.

~

Isco had no idea what he was supposed to say when he got to Jese.

He also didn’t know what to do.

He weighed out his options.

So there was the kissing route: which he declined because they had done plenty for that day. (It’s not that he wasn’t totally obsessed, but he doubted his body would be able to endure that much emotional stress in one day).

There was the overly touchy route. Which included any of the following: hand grab, shoulder rest, butt pinch or behind-the-back-hug. He passed on those too. Not to be self-degrading, but Jese seemed to be more of the butt pinching/backwards hug type.

Lastly, the vocally “physical” route. As in the “Hey babe/hottie/beautiful. How are you?” followed by numerous winks (sometimes combined with the touching route).

Isco chose the “walk up awkwardly and squeak hi” route. Which wasn’t an option really, but he was most familiar with that one. And Isco had a hard time with new things.

That was a dilemma in his own mind too.

One: because he was too quiet, too weird, holy fuck Jese was gonna get pissed and change his mind about their lip action.

Two: because what if Jese didn’t want anyone to know they had anything to do with each other? Yeah, they sat at lunch together. (He’d kissed him at lunch too?), but what if Isco had gotten the wrong message.

What if Jese got all paranoid that people would think they were dating even though all Isco had said was hi? What if he ignored him and he was left stranded there, hands squeezed to his side, something that was supposed to be a smile plastered onto his face?

Or what if Jese didn’t even think they were dating? What if Isco was just a one time, or like a friend with benefits type person. Were they dating? Were they not?

Had that kiss even happened or was Isco on LSD?

Shit, he hadn’t taken any meds that he remembered about but who knew…. maybe he did? Or had Sergio been a bitch and giv-

“Hey, Francisco,” Jese smirked at the smile-thing on Isco’s face. “Shaking out of shyness again are we?”

Isco hadn’t even noticed that he was shivering. “I, I think I’m just cold.” he mumbled.

Jese kept smirking (Isco ‘oh shit’ed in his head). His hand was grabbed, pulled into the following hallway (which was deserted).

Jese grabbed his chin, licked Isco’s bottom lip before kissing it. Isco’s eyes widened. He pulled away for a second.

“Are, are you embarrassed?”

“No?”

“Then why didn’t you just kiss me by your locker?”

Jese shrugged, “I can do it over there if you want, but you know PDA reasons,”

“PDA reasons?”

“Well yeah, some people might get mad if they see us groping in the middle of the hallway,”

Isco’s heart jumped. “We’re gonna grope?”

Jese laughed, “If you want,”

“Um, not to ruin the mood, but, what about tomorrow? Because I-I’ve been through quite a lot today.”

He got a shrug. “Whatever works.” He kissed him on the forehead, left.

Sometimes Isco hated himself for being such a virgin.

~  
James got a call from Sergio when he got home.

“So what did my little rebel get?”

“You’re not mad?”

Sergio shook his head.

“Hello?” James asked after a moment of silence.

“Oh, yeah. Right you can’t see me. I shook my head no.”

“But I told you to fuck off?”

“Yeah well it’s not the first time.” He thought for a moment. “Well, it is the first time actually because you’d usually say “please fudge off” or some shit, but lately you’ve been gaining confidence. Which isn’t a bad thing but you know you just never swore as much before. Like even Isco swears more than you and he’s-”

“You’re getting off topic.”

“Right, yeah. No I’m not mad. I-D-K what got you all mad but it’s cool.”

“Please, never use text speech in actual speech.”

“Fine.”

“I just got a detention,”

“See, I knew it wasn’t gonna be too bad.”

“Yeah, well, it could’ve been worse, but Cristiano came and helped.”

“Did you just call him Cristiano?”

James blushed, was happy Sergio couldn’t see.

“Maybe…”

“You’re a changed man, James bu-”

“ Shut up, what did you-”

“No, no. You said Cristiano came and helped. Helped in what way?”

“He just talked to the principal or whoever, said I was a good kid an-”

“Did he say good kid or boy?”

“What does that matter?”

“Well, if you-”

“Ok no nevermind. He said kid. Let’s make that clear.”

“Ok, whatever you say,” James wished he could smack the grin off Sergio’s face (he could feel it through the phone).

“Anyways, he just said I shouldn’t be punished severely. So he got me a detention. On Wednesday.”

“I can’t help but notice that he omitted Tuesday.”

“Yeah, well. That wasn’t in my power. What did you do without me?”

“Cried because there was no one there to let me copy their answers. Let’s make this a one time thing yeah? Health was hell.”

“It’s health, Sergio.” He got ignored.

“Isco went to Jese after, I don’t know any details because Iker made me stay after and work on the project.”

“He really loves that project, doesn’t he?”

“Is that an insult?”

“No I’m just pointing out that he’s really invest-”

“Whatever. He’s not obsessed ok. He just wants a good grade and he is stuck with me so.”

“Did it go well?”

“Considering we barely talked, not really. I don’t know what the issue is. He won’t talk. I apologized and stuff but,”

“Maybe you weren’t sincere enough?”

“Don’t give me that shit James, I’m as sincere as can be. I don’t know what it is. I think I’ll just ask him.”

“Ok, good plan.”

They stayed silent for a few moments.

“Do you think he hates me?”

“I don’t think anyone can hate you Sergio.”

“Yeah, but..”

“Sergio,”

“What?”

“Just ask.”

~  
He thought he was going to be able and begin doing his homework.

He was wrong.

Isco called. “Suspension? Expulsion? Community service? Shit James! I’ll help you with the service, but if you have to leave school I don’t think I’m gonna make it…”

“It was a detention.”

“Only?”

“Who knows really, might’ve been a deportation to a new country if it wasn’t for Cristiano,”

“Did you just call him Cristiano?”

“Is that illegal or something for God’s sake?”

“No, but like, it’s always Mr. this Mr. that.”

“Ok, Mr. Cristiano. If it wasn’t for Sir Mr. Cristiano Ronaldo.”

“So you’re missing tutoring?”

“No, he made them change it to Wednesday.”

“Sneaky sh-”

“Do not comment.”

Isco laughed. “Alright, well, don’t make this-”

“A habit. Yeah I know. I’ve gotten that point across.”

“Ok well bye.”

“Wait! Sergio said you were with Jese?”

“Yeah, we made out after lunch. Then he kissed me after. It’s all fine.”

“You don’t sound thrilled?”

“Maybe because sometimes I wish I was less of a loser. Ok bye.”

James wanted to fish all the information from him, but the other line clicked shut. He was too lazy to call back.

(Actually, he just knew it would be useless).

~

Sergio could talk a lot, but when it came to doing. That was a different story. 

He always laughed at Isco and James for not being able to act on their issues, yet here he was: palms sweaty (which was nasty) his heart faster than he could remember it being.

And all that before he even found Iker.

He hated Iker and all his….niceness.

~

“You need company in detention?” James was startled. Fabio was leaning against a surrounding locker.

“Um, hi first off. And how do you know?”

“I mean when one of the angels fucks up, people tend to find out.”

“Bro, it’s just a detention.”

Fabio wiggled his eyebrows. “Hell, I know you. Trying to act all chill about it. But on the inside you feel great.”

James rolled his eyes overdramatically. “Ok, well. No. I do not feel great on the inside. Sorry to burst your bubble.”

“I don’t have a bubble?”

“Nevermind.”

He thought (hoped) Fabio would let it go and leave. But of course James was just an extremely lucky person, so Fabio stayed attached to his place.

“Who did you get for the supervisor?”

“Isn’t it just the teacher that I got in trouble with?”

“Nah, sometimes they aren’t available. Or other teachers recommend being supervisor. Which are the bitchy ones who like making your life miserable.”

“They can recommend themselves?”

“Yeah, but like I said that happens rarely,”

“Oh, yeah, ok.” James broke off from the conversation and stared at the books in his hands.

Fabio noticed he was out of it and left. 

James was late for class.

~

Update: Sergio never found Iker.

Or he just liked to tell himself that, because Iker passed by in the sea of people and Sergio noticed him for a second.

It was easier lying.

~

They sat next to one another in Bio.

“Hey Sergio,” James whispered, one eye on Mr. Cristiano to make sure he wasn’t watching/listening.

“What?” it was loud. James cringed. 

He grabbed a piece of paper, hit Sergio’s arm when the latter turned and started saying ‘What?’ again (as loud as he possibly could of course).

-can teachers really recommend themselves to be supervisors of detention???-

-wtf? idk.-

-ok-

He was going to crumple the paper and move on but Sergio grabbed it back.

-actually, yea i think so. cuz one time i got byrge but kirk signed himslf up. daniels isnt bad tho so youll survive-

James sighed at the writing (both its message and grammar).

-why?-

-not a big deal. just wondering.-

Sergio wasn’t going to let it go, but at that moment Mr. Cristiano looked up. He saw the paper in Sergio’s hand, raised his eyebrows.

Sergio smiled sincerely and crumpled it up. Threw it in the trash can. He missed.

James got up quickly and ripped it up, threw the contents in.

“No need to be violent with that paper Hammy.”

“Oh yes there is.” James growled and ignored him for the rest of class.

~  
Mr. Cristiano stopped him after class.

“I have a meeting after school, so I’ll be gone. But Mr. Kirk will be here. Is that ok? I know he won’t be much help, but I have no choice.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Ok, I put my trust in you.” Mr. Cristiano smiled, patted James’ shoulder.

He left his hand there, James stared at him from under his lashes.

“Right, ok.” Mr. Cristiano broke away from it quickly. Rolled his sleeves up. Left him standing there. 

James rushed out, not knowing if he should be sad because Cristiano wasn’t going to be there today. Or happy because that just fucking happened.

~

“Do I overemphasize these things? Like am I being delusional?”

“Probably.” Isco was no help.

“You’re no help.”

“Look man. It’s a teacher. What am I supposed to say? ‘Hell yeah he’s advancing on you get that James get that!’ Like first; it’s not allowed. At. All. Not to burst your bubble. Like shoot for your dreams and all, but this ones way far out in like some other galaxy you know.”

“Yeah,” 

“Hey James,” Isco nudged him, “but don’t get discouraged, yeah?”

“How am I supposed to be encouraged by all that?”

“Because I’m an asshole, just keep reminding yourself that.”

James smiled.

“And for the record,” Isco leaned in and began whispering, “legal or not: he’s a fine piece of ass. So in a total legal way: get that James. Just don’t get caught, yeah?” he bit his ear and ran away laughing maniacally.

James rolled his eyes. He was blushing though.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iker holds the truth. James is not impressed with some things. Isco feels like a bad...person?

Sergio thought that maybe he could be able to avoid Iker and get away with saying that they didn’t have a chance.

But then: James noticed that he was taking routes around the way Iker was walking.

So he was forced.

“You’re going. God, what a hypocrite. You yell at me for not speaking up, yet look what we have here. Sergio Ramos avoiding the truth.”

“It’s Iker not the truth.”

“Iker holds the truth, get out of here.”

Sergio hated being pushed into things.

~

“Did I do everything ok on the homework you assigned me?”

Iker nodded, not bothering to turn around.

“Iker,” Another nod.

“Could you look at me?” his hands were clammy again.

Iker turned, that was a bad idea. Sergio squirmed under his eyes, didn’t want to make any contact.

Iker noticed, yet he didn’t have the decency to ask.

“Did I do something that I didn’t account for?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it seems like you’re ignoring me. And I apologized for being a douche. So I just wanted to know what else there was to fix, because I don’t want issues, you know?”

“I thought you didn’t want me to talk to you?”

“Huh- I...I talked to you for a whole day on Friday. You never made any advancements in conversation?”

“Well, taking in the fact that I was so annoying that you threw up..”

Sergio blushed, jerked his head so the other wouldn’t notice.

“I didn’t mean that. You’re not annoying. You can talk as much as you want. And even if I get tired of hearing your voice, I won’t even mention anything.. nothing because I don’t want to be mad at you or you at me I just want to keep being best fri- I mean friends. Or acquaintances, or whatever you wanna be. Ok? Ok I promise……..bro.” During that last word, he’d slumped down, leaned against the wall, fixed his hair (even though it was perfect like always).

Iker smiled like always. “I like listening more in all honesty.”

Sergio beamed, his lips spreading, eyes glowing. “Well that’s a fucking relief.”

Iker laughed, took his stuff and they proceeded to lunch.

James saw them from the corner of his eye. Sighed, because happy Sergio meant he could complain to him more.

(It was selfish, but c’mon, his crush was most likely straight AND a teacher. He deserved someone to complain to).

~

So Isco said he'd grope tomorrow (which was today), yet he didn't really want to.

Therefore he hoped Jesé had just forgotten about it.

He'd actually spent most of the day not seeing him. Besides English but they had a test so no time for talking. He'd gotten in trouble for some reason so lunch was out of the way. 

But then; day almost over; he ran into him. Literally. Still laughing like some crazy man because he'd just gotten away with biting James.

"I heard your buddy has a detention tomorrow?"

"Ha, yeah."

"What did he do? Say 'oh my God'?"

"Nope. Swore at the teacher."

"Wow, he knows how to?"

"Surprisingly,"

They stared at one another for a moment. Isco wasn't sure if this was the time where he was supposed to touch or kiss or say...?

This thing was confusing (still didn’t know if this qualified as a relationship).

"Do you wanna help me with math? Because I have D, which is a huge improvement, but if I fuck up on this test my parents will kill me.”

“How have they not killed you yet?”

Jese shrugged. “They’ve learned over these 17 years that their expectations should remain low.”

“Oh, ok... when?”

“Like right now.”

Isco nodded, trying to hide his embarrassment of the stupid question.

“Alright,” Jese draped his arm over Isco’s shoulder and started walking towards the library.

~

James was left by himself for the rest of the day, again. Sergio was with Iker, somewhere. Isco had left with Jese somewhere.

And James should’ve been somewhere too with someone, but he didn’t know where that was (and the someone he wanted to be with was at a meeting).

He decided to just go to the room earlier, start on his homework. He wasn’t going to stand by his locker like a loser and wait for one of the two to show up.

Often, he wished he’d made more friends than just two drama queens.

Unconsciously, (consciously) he wished for Mr. Cristiano to still be in his room for some miraculous reason.

And in all James’ luck, he was.

“You’re early?”

“Yeah, didn’t really have anywhere to go in all honesty,”

“And your friends?”

“Nope,”

“Mad again?”

“No, it’s just that they have their own…….activities.” He winced. That sounded..weird.

“Oh,” his mouth made a perfect little circle and James caught himself staring. His glasses were on again (thank you), sleeves rolled halfway up his forearms.

“Well, like I mentioned,” Mr. Cristiano broke the awkward silence, “I won’t be here.” It seemed to James as if he was observing him, trying to see what his reaction to the news (which he was already familiar with) was. 

So just because James was a little shit sometimes, he tried making himself look as sad as possible.

He didn’t know what the reaction to that was though, because of fucking course Kirk came in.

Mr. Cristiano jumped up from his computer, straightened his pants and pulled the sleeves down.

“Hey, hi. Ok well, here’s James. He’s here to help me, I mean, the kids. Students. I’ll be gone, if I return earlier then you’re free to go, yeah? Ok, I need to go. Thanks,” he grabbed his stuff quickly, avoided any contact with Kirk.

James was still standing near the door. When Cristiano walked by, he squeezed his shoulder again (turned around to see if Kirk was watching) looked at James for a second, smiled shyly, whispered thanks, and walked out, his fingers dragging over James’ shoulder and back as long as possible.

James collapsed into a chair (maybe being a little shit wasn’t the best idea, he couldn’t handle these emotions).

~

The usual came. The usual happened.

Fabio needed help, Rapha translated, Gareth and Luka sat in the corner and laughed creepily at their homework.

Kirk, in all his annoying personality, attempted to help kids with their problems.

James tried a few times to butt in and help, because he was obviously explaining the wrong things, but Kirk denied.

“Back when I was in school, I had a solid B- in biology, boy. I think I can handle this myself.” James rolled his eyes.

Fabio wasn’t as annoying as usual. He was actually sort of fun to be around. And James finally saw what Sergio meant by him being funny.

He cracked jokes (some which were sexual but James was in a good mood), and no creepy advancements or eye wiggles/winks.

It wasn’t as horrible as he expected, but he couldn’t say he didn’t miss the view of Mr. Cristiano’s (everything) arms.

Therefore, he was pleasantly surprised when he came back with a few minutes of the session left.

“It went much more quickly than I expected,” he explained to Kirk who was halfway out the door. 

“Well that’s good, I helped the kids out a lot so they should be totally fine.” he left.

Cristiano turned towards James, eyes wide. “He helped?” James laughed.

“Didn’t let me get one word in. He had a solid B- in school you know,”

He got an exasperated smile and a roll of the eyes, James felt accomplished.

~

Everyone filed out while James was still getting his stuff ready.

“So you’re saying I shouldn’t leave the class anymore?” Mr. Cristiano started.

At first, James got startled, thinking that he was referencing his own feelings, but then he was reminded of Kirk.

“Oh, yeah,” he laughed in relief, “I mean unless you want to reteach everyone again.”

“Nope, I think I’ll pass on that.” They smiled at one another.

“Alright, well I’ll be going.”

“Sure,” James started moving towards the door, “Wait, wait,” he turned back around.

“I know you already help me so much, but could you just look around and see if they left any trash? The custodians give me so much shit for it.” He didn’t notice his mistake at first, “I mean, crap. A lot of crap.”

James laughed and nodded, picked up a few things.

"Anything else?" He wanted to leave, yet didn’t.

"Um-no….. wait-” he looked around the room frantically, “actually; can you clean the board for me?"

"Oh, sure."

"Ok," 

He walked passed him to the board, got everything off. His hand had barely put the eraser back down when Mr. Cristiano started talking again.

"Wait, James. Could you put all those chairs back where they belong?"

"Sure," he pushed them in (even though there were like two).

"Is that it?" He saw him look around again, then down into his hand.

"Can you throw these papers away for me?" He held them out. James was confused because Mr. Cristiano was closer to the garbage than he was.

"O-ok." He took them, Mr. Cristiano smiled at him.

Shoving them in, he asked "Alright, that all?"

Mr. Cristiano pulled his sleeves up higher, scanned all around. James took the moment to stare at his eyes.

"Can you shut the blinds?" he broke away from the stare quickly, hoped he didn’t notice.

James himself looked at the blinds, "Mr. Cris- I mean Cristiano.."

"You're fine, you can call me Cris."

"Oh, okay," James smiled shyly. "Um- you do know the blinds are closed already,"

His gaze turned towards the window quickly, hands playing at the hem of his sleeve.

"R-right. Oh yeah."

"Do you want me to open them?" James smiled wider (the little shit in him was slowly coming out), was met with Mr. Cristiano's.

"Yeah, why not. Anything to have you stay longer," his voice faded out gradually.

James bit his lip, his smiled disappeared immediately.

He left the blinds closed, hurried out, afraid of what would happen next.

~

Sergio and Isco were alone the next morning, so he could’ve told them about everything, he just didn’t seem to be in the mood.

Nothing interesting had happened in their lives either, as Isco claimed quietly and Sergio complained.

Usually, this would be an opportunity to brag.

“How was tutoring?” Sergio, the bastard, brought it up.

“Fine.”

“Only fine?”

“Yeah.” he tried sounding cold, so Sergio gave up. He didn’t need another blow out.

They stood there together, no one saying anything. James contemplated using the “I feel sick” excuse to skip biology and ask them for their opinion, but then he remembered that they didn’t know.

Plus the bell rang and it was too late.

~

James dragged Sergio to the very back rows, far away from sight.

“What are we doing here?”

“What?”

“Don’t you want to be as close to him as possible?”

“No,”

“Did everything go ok yesterday?”

“Yes, don’t mention it again.”

“Alright,” they turned towards the front where Mr. Cristiano was starting the lesson. He looked around the whole room, talked to everyone indirectly as teachers do, but he omitted James every single time.

Good, James thought, at least the feeling was mutual.

~

At lunch, Sergio disappeared with Iker.

Actually Iker recommended sitting with Isco and James (since Jese was still in trouble), but Sergio shook his head and pulled him away.

“You’d think they were rushing to fuck in the stalls, yet they’re probably going to work on their project,” Isco muttered. “Why do you think they’re so obsessed with that thing anyways?”

James shrugged. “I think they’re just too shy to ask if one wants to hang out with the other,”

“So you think Iker wants him too?”

“I dunno Isco. I don’t talk to him enough.”

“Right,” but his own suspicions didn’t fade.

~

Isco was alone during English.

He felt dumb for not knowing, but was Jese even in school that day?

What a great friend/boyfriend/benefit he was. Didn’t even know where the other was.

~

James was relieved when the day ended, now he could go home and ignore school and not talk to anybody.

He opened his math book to check if there was any homework and his detention slip fell out.

Right.

He sighed, tried grabbing the crumpled paper violently. But it fell to the floor and he turned out looking like a fool.

Fucking great.

~ 

Isco mumbled bye when he was leaving, Sergio slapped his chest quite hard (James had to catch his breath), “Have fun my little rebel,” he pinched his cheek.

Iker said have fun too, (he was right next to Sergio of course), even though he had no idea where James was going.

James thanked him sheepishly.

The room on his slip said 7, so he made his way.

~

He hoped the teacher wasn’t going to be some asshole, that the others wouldn’t be assholes. That he was just going to be able to sit there for an hour in peace and then leave.

But, don’t forget, James was an extremely lucky person.

So of fucking course Cris was sitting in the room, how else could it have been?

Now he knew why he’d been so eager to “put in a good word” for James.

~

There were about five other kids in the room. They didn’t seem too bad, but James still felt awkward. Obviously this wasn’t their first time.

Mr. Cristiano addressed them as a whole, explained the rules, what they could do, told them to put their phones on his desk, all while not once looking into James’ direction.

He was fine with that, easier to ignore everything.

~

It was boring. He thought maybe one of them would say something or act up, anything to get some action going.

But no, not like in the movies.

No paper airplanes, attempts at break outs, stupid noises. James was disappointed actually.

Just sixty minutes of staring at the wall for some. He was relieved when it was over.

The teacher didn’t mention anything. Graded papers at the table, even he was surprised at the lack of ‘something’.

James grabbed his backpack and mixed himself in with the rest of the students. But Mr. Cristiano still caught him.

“Hey James, can you wait for a second.”

James froze in his spot, swiveled on his heel.

“Yeah?” Mr. Cristiano had risen up, went around to the front of the desk and leaned against it, hands crossed over his chest, sleeves rolled up.

“Could you come here for a second?” he motioned towards the spot next to his legs.

James shuffled stiffly, his eyes studying his shoes the whole time.

They stood next to each other for a while, neither saying anything. 

Both shifted on their feet uncomfortably. James wiped his hands on his jeans, started chewing his lip. His heart choked him.

“So,” Mr. Cristiano finally started, “I just wanted to mention yesterday,” he voice was shaky. James squeezed his eyes together.

“Um, look, James, I just wanted to tell you that, I didn’t want to make anything seem awkward or uncomfortable, I, I- what I said might’ve turned out- wrong.” He stopped for a moment, took in a deep breath. James looked up at him for the first time.

His nose and cheeks were stained pink, sleeves up to his biceps.

“Look, all I want to say is that I was wrong in saying that out loud- I mean, saying that. At all. Um- So, I just hope you know everything is normal, yeah? That I am sorry,” he let out a breath, glanced at James.

James looked at him, pink as well. 

There was something in his throat, so he didn’t talk because it would come out as a croak anyways.

His hands balled up into fists, fingers clenched so tightly they turned white, licked the blood from his lip which he’d cut open with his teeth.

He raised himself up on his toes and kissed one red cheek, dragging his nose against the skin as he moved away.

Mr. Cristiano had his own lip between his teeth, watched James from the corner of his eye the whole time.

James unclenched his fists, looked at Cris for another second and left.

Good thing too, because the custodian walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hand dragging shoulder pat inspired by this real life relationship:  
> http://33.media.tumblr.com/40bb8bb4f9d3942bf65f23a78cc674e7/tumblr_ne7ckuD3HS1rluu8lo6_250.gif
> 
> Apologies for the lack of the other ships, I just need this one to get rolling because how long does baby Hammy need to wait


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iker and Sergio make plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween here's another chapter.
> 
> (I was so extremely bored today)

Let it be known that what James did in that room was completely unexpected and fucking scary.

But Mr. Cristiano was all red and vulnerable and really, James couldn’t stop himself.

It wasn’t that big really, just a kiss on the cheek. People in other countries did that all the time as a greeting and a goodbye.

So he was just really intimately saying goodbye to Cris...tiano. Mr. Cristiano.

He felt odd calling him Cristiano now.

It wasn’t that big of a deal, he told himself.

(But honestly it was.)

((His skin was really soft)).

~

“How was it?” Sergio was eager to know how his first experience had been.

“Boring really.”

“Aw c’mon Hammy, don’t be so vague.”

“It was boring. Nothing happened. They just sat there and the teacher sat there so…”

“Oh yeah, who was the teacher?”

“MrCristiano.” he mumbled it and moved away.

“Cris!? Kinky Cris!” He covered his mouth quickly and turned away from the people walking by, “Fuck that was loud,”

“Yeah no kidding.” James was red.

“Kinky Cris was the teacher?” his voice was barely audible.

“How many times do-”

“Sorry, sorry. Mr. Cristiano,”

“Yeah, he was.”

“And!?”

“Nothing,”

“Nothing? No way, there had to be something.”

“Nothing.”

“James,” he was answered by silence, only a red face.

"Hammy," he cooed, started poking his sides.

"Stop. Stop... Stop!" He swatted the hands away, tried frowning but Sergio's curious smile made him laugh.

"It wasn't that big."

"Well what was it then?" His eyebrows wiggled.

"I kissed him o-"

"You kissed him!?"

"No!" His hands clasped over Sergio's mouth this time.

"No, will you let me finish before you make conclusions. I kissed him on the cheek."

"Oh, but why? Just randomly?"

"No, because he was apologizing for the day before when he said he wanted me t-"

"That he wanted you!?"

"Sergio!"

Sergio laughed, "I did that one on purpose,"

James rolled his eyes. "He said he wanted me to stay as long as possible. I freaked, ran out. Then yesterday he apologized and I kissed his cheek."

"And then you ran away,"

"How do you know?"

"Because it's you Hammy, what other way could it have been?"

He had a point.

"What now?" Sergio asked.

James shrugged, "One step at a time."

"Just make it fast,"

James was confused, "I thought you're against this because it's illegal?"

"Well yeah, but I gotta be a supportive friend now don't I?" He winked, slapped his butt and left.

~

Jesé was back. (He was gone yesterday).

"Miss me?" He asked, kissed the shell of Isco's ear.

"Maybe,"

"Maybe? You missed a whole groping session because of my absence," he smiled and kissed Isco's neck. Isco shrugged away.

"Are you okay?" He asked, Isco nodded.

"Then.....?"

"Nothing, it's nothing, I just... It's almost time for class." He looked for a clock just to prove his point.

Jesé nodded along, his enthusiasm gone. "Ok, whatever works."

But for Isco; whatever wasn't working and he didn't know why.

~

Sometimes Sergio really wanted to tell Iker things. About Iker.

Like: "You're eyes are really nice." 

Or: "You should wear your hair like that everyday because holy shit."

And maybe: "I really want to kiss you right now."

But he couldn't. And he was mad. Sergio hated being restricted.

Therefore he always felt a pressure on his chest whenever they spent time together, as if something was trying to push itself out.

But he bit his tongue and kept staring at whatever Iker was doing because Iker was straight (maybe... hopefully not) and he didn't have the right to ruin everything with his girlfriend because of his newfound emotions.

But it didn't hurt to ask about her.

"How's your girlfriend by the way, you know with you far away and all."

Iker was taken aback. "She's fine."

"Doesn't miss you? Call you every minute? Send you letters with lipstick marks? Request phone sex on a daily basis?"

"Phone sex?"

Sergio shrugged, "When you gotta go, you gotta go." He smirked.

"You'd do phone sex?"

"Maybe? I like new experiences." Iker laughed but his eyes had gotten slightly bigger.

"So you never contemplate going back because of her?"

"No, not really."

"Nothing special?"

"Sergio," Iker smiled weakly, "I'd prefer not talking about this yeah?"

"Oh, yeah that's fine."

He felt a little stupid for asking. 

(But Iker didn't seem to into it so maybe that was a good sign).

~

"You gonna skip tutoring then?" Sergio asked while they walked to biology.

"I can't, I promised."

"You could make up an excuse,"

"I've already contemplated that, I'm not gonna chicken out because then I'll look like more of a fool."

"True."

They walked in, Mr. Cristiano made eye contact with James for a second. His face warmed up a bit.

"Hey what happened to his cheek?" Sergio muttered, James looked immediately. 

"I don't see-"

"Oh wait," Sergio slapped his forehead, "that's just your kiss mark,"

James sighed.

~

There was no change really, except for the fact that whenever Mr. Cristiano looked James' way he'd start smiling and have to look away.

No stopping after class, but there was always tutoring.

"Sergio tell me the truth, if you didn't know about what happened would those smiles be suspicious?"

"What smiles?" 

He took that as a no. 

~

Jesé was back at lunch.

Isco wanted to sit by James really, but he didn't have a chance.

He just gave James 'help me' looks while he was pulled away.

James was confused because wasn't that what he'd wanted for a whole four years.

He didn't even bother looking for Iker and Sergio because who the hell knew where they were.

Gareth and Luka were nearby, staring at him creepily.

So James did what James knew best.

He got his stuff and went to biology.

~

Sergio and Iker were in the library again, working on their project.

Sometimes Sergio wondered what the heck they were doing with this project when there was nothing to do.

"I'm not going to be able to work after school next week, so we have to get as much done as possible," Iker mentioned.

Sergio got an idea.

"Um, you know we don't have to do this at school. We can do it at my house."

"Your house?"

"Yeah, come over whenever you're done with whatever."

"Are you sure? Shouldn't you ask your parents first?"

"I'm 17 Iker I think I can invite my own friends over."

Iker shrugged, didn't feel like fighting him. 

"Alright, if you insist."

"Cool, you can come next Thursday."

"Alright,"

Sergio smiled inwardly. Alright.

~

Mr. Cristiano was alone in his room. (He actually didn't know what else to expect).

"Is the lunch spot still available?" He knocked on the door quietly.

Mr. Cristiano broke away from his work.

"Y- yeah, whenever you need it."

James nodded and sat down.

"Is everything ok with your friends?"

"Yeah, I swear. It's just that they have their own things and I'm left alone at lunch and you know- pride issues." He got a laugh. Talking was much easier than he had expected it.

He ate his lunch in silence. Mr. Cristiano tried focusing, but his mind kept wandering.

"James," he started (not really knowing what he wanted to say). 

"Yeah?" His mouth was full, crumbs stuck to his lip. 

(Cristiano thought he looked really cute).

"Could you shut the door?"

James' heart rate heightened a bit, but listened. 

When he turned back around, Mr. Cristiano was next to him. 

(In a totally non creeper way though).

They were against the wall, the side where no one could see them (sneaky little shit, James thought).

"James, um- you know.... You know," his eyes were round. "It's not allowed... this," he shook his hands between them, motioning.

"Yeah, I know." He mumbled.

"So you know, that means that nothing of this can come out. It all has to stay a secret."

"Yeah I don't know what I was-"

Something stopped him.

(It was Cristiano's lips).

~

Let it be known that Cristiano was a good kisser.

Actually good was an insult; he was fucking fabulous.

James got pushed against the wall, both hands squeezing his sides. He didn't really know what he was supposed to do with them.

One of Mr. Cristiano's was in James' hair, fingertips rubbing circles into his scalp, the other pressing against his side.

Both their eyes were closed, noses brushing against each other slightly, and the heat from their cheeks made James start panting between kisses.

It was his first kiss, so he was a little confused in the motions, but Cristiano's own lips guided his, a smile forming slightly.

The hand in his hair went down, wrapped around his waist, Cristiano leveled James' hips up so that they were against his own, the hand on the hips found James' fingers and tangled them together.

James loosened a little bit, let his body be positioned in any way Cris wanted. His back against the wall, hips crashing into the other. He felt something hard (tried not thinking about it).

Cristiano moaned accidentally, snapped his eyes open to meet James and James just smiled shyly, nudged their lips back together.

Their fingers were clenched together, slowly turning white, James took a risk and stuck his empty hand behind Cristiano's neck, encouraging him to kiss harder.

Cris obeyed, licked his lips, stuck his tongue in. 

James gasped.

He smiled after the initial surprise, let their tongues play together, the thing between their waists got harder. He panted more often.

His fingers started playing with the wisps of ungelled hair on Cristiano's neck.

Cristiano's hand snaked down from his waist to his butt, added more pressure to them. James added more pressure to his tongue motions.

And then Cristiano broke it off.

James looked at him, startled.

"Did I do something?"

"No, no. You were fine. Great actually. But I.... I just, you know... Had to stop before..." His cheeks flushed even more and James smirked.

"You don't last long do you?"

"Hey," Cris poked his stomach, "I've been waiting for that for a fucking long time buddy. Give me some credit."

James smiled even harder. 

Cris had been waiting for him.

~

He had to compose himself before leaving. Both straightened one another's clothes. Fixed their hair. Fanned each other so the red went away.

James got 'the talk'.

"We're gonna be in a whole lot of shit if someone finds out, you understand? So nobody knows about this."

"But Isco and Sergio already know...."

"Ok besides them,"

"Agreed."

"And no affection in school. This was an exception."

James' eyes fell.

Cris picked his chin up and laughed. "Hey, we've lasted this long I think we'll be fine."

"Alright,"

"Ok?"

"Yeah,"

James kissed Cristiano's chin quickly, looked for a response.

Cris kissed his chin back, squeezed his shoulder like always. 

"Get out of here Hammy, I'll see you in tutoring."

And James had never loved the name Hammy more.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iker smokes. Sergio knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes, I'll look at it later. Also that it might be sorta boring.

"Where were you?" As if the answer to that question wasn't obvious.

"I need places to eat therefore I went to Cristiano's."

Isco smirked, "Right."

"Considering you all ditched me..."

The smirk disappeared. "Sorry, I didn't really have a choice."

"Yeah what's up with that?"

Isco shrugged. "You know that whole opposites attract business?"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah I don't think it's working for me."

He walked away before James had a chance to ask for clarification.

He was kinda bummed out too because he wanted to tell Isco about his progression.

~

"Do study sessions count as dates?"

"What?"

"Well I mean it's not really a study session it's more of a 'let's work on the project for the millionth time' type thing, but nevertheless is that a date?"

James shrugged. "Um? Maybe?"

"This is a yes or no question by the way." Sergio's eyes narrowed.

"Then no."

"No!?"

"Ok yes," 

"Now you're just being nice,"

"Well because it's not a date. He doesn't know you're crushing. It's just a study session thing."

"Aren't your tutoring sessions considered date type things?"

"No they weren't."

"Weren't? Did you cancel them?"

"No," James blushed, "but I guess they could be reformed dates now."

"You kissing him on the cheek doesn't count as dating."

"Oh I'm well aware."

"You made out?" Sergio winked. "I'm proud of you baby virgin, finally got yourself a boyfriend. An illegal one but,"

James rolled his eyes.

"Anyways," he started, "I'll be busy next Thursday. I'll be on my date at my house and no one will tell me it's not a date."

~  
"So I was thinking," Jesé's arm snaked around Isco's waist, "maybe we could go somewhere private to work on my math?"

He smiled seductively, pinched Isco's hip.

Isco flinched and moved back. "I can't today, I.... I have piano lessons."

"Piano lessons?"

"Yeah. I take those you know."

"Francisco takes piano lessons?"

"Yep."

"Then maybe you could play me something? I'd watch and then congratulate you," he moved in again. Isco moved back.

"I mean, I just started so I suck."

"Are you feeling ok?" Jesé stared at him intently. 

"Just fine,"

"You sure?"

Isco nodded his head vigorously. "Never better. Just busy." He smiled enthusiastically.

"Alright," and he left. Isco let his breath go.

~

James' stomach was hurting a little bit.

He didn't know if it was because of excitement or fear.

(Or maybe it was sadness because Cristiano had said no affection at school).

Isco found him in the hallway. 

"Shouldn't you be going home or something?"

Isco shrugged. "I got a half hour till you leave and I'm not really in the mood for home."

"What about Jesé?"

"Let's not mention that."

"Why?"

"Because I said so,"

"But-"

"Can I just tell you about it later?"

"N-"

"Great thanks," he went home.

James would've yelled but he'd probably throw up.

~

Sergio walked around back, his mom was somewhere.

He ran into Iker. Who was smoking.

Smoking?

"You smoke?"

Iker turned red, threw the butt to the floor and ground it with his heel.

"No?"

"Um, first off, should you be doing this by school?"

"Yeah I've realized that but I just couldn't help myself today."

"So you smoke?"

"Yeah," he wouldn't meet Sergio's eyes.

"How long?"

"Not long. Just recently."

"You never smell like it,"

"That's cause I only do it when I'm stre..... Bored."

"Oh," Sergio drove the toe of his shoe into the dirt.

"Are you mad?"

"No," he looked up, "why would I be mad?"

Iker shrugged. 

"Just you know, don't be bored too often. I don't want you getting lung issues." They stared at each other, Iker looked embarrassed. Sergio panicked.

"Because you know then who would be able to finish the project."

He laughed with no reason. 

~

Mr. Cristiano had to look away when James left or else he'd start smiling uncontrollably and that would be suspicious.

"Hi," James mumbled. Mr. Cristiano nodded in response.

"You can begin,"

James went over to Rapha, started explaining the concept he's fully translated and memorized.

Fifteen minutes in, Mr. Cristiano called him over.

"Look I need to leave. Right now. It'll only take like ten minutes."

"Are you okay?"

Mr. Cristiano laughed. "Yeah, just personal reasons,"

James smiled. "Do you want me to join you Mr. Cristiano?" (His stomach had slowly stopped churning).

"In another life I'd drag your ass with me even without your consent, yet we live in this one and you need to stay here." He smiled, got up and left.

(James checked his ass out).

((He was allowed to now)).

~

Isco had two problems now.

One: Jesé was most likely mad at him because Isco kept denying.

Two: 

Actually the second was undefined because he didn't really know what was up.

He wanted to grope yet he didn't.

Wanted to make out, yet thought otherwise.

He wanted them to be a couple and do whatever the fuck they wanted: yet he didn't.

Actually: he still did but not in this way. Not in the way Jesé was doing it.

There was something missing that he couldn't put his finger on.

(Well; kind of.)

He could've just told Jesé what he thought, but Isco didn't want to look like a baby, too naive.

Because truthfully, he felt that Jesé only liked him (or whatever) because he could touch him.

And Isco didn't want it all to just be physical (and didn't want it to be fast.)

But he just couldn't say it.

He couldn't let Jesé think he was just a baby virgin.

(That would ruin everything).

~

See smoking wasn't that big of a deal really.

He only said he did it when he was bored.

(Which was a lie, Sergio knew he was gonna say stressed).

But the thing wrong was that he almost gave a little bit away.

He got mad at himself.

Because sometimes (actually all the fucking time) he wished he could just tell Iker whatever he wanted without having to hide behind their project.

He wanted Iker to know that: no. Actually he didn't give a fuck about this project not finishing, but he gave a fuck if Iker got sick.

And he wished he could tell Iker to come over just for the hell of it not to work on this damn project.

But Sergio was shy for the first time in his life. 

(And scared).

But mostly shy.

So he let the project be a filter for this mouth.

Whatever came out was cushioned with "for the project", so Iker didn't get suspicious.

(And so he didn't fuck up his chances).

~

Mr. Cristiano came back in, sleeves rolled up and glasses on the bridge of his nose.

James wished he'd wear them more often.

They still had about a half hour left.

He was bored and distracted. For once Fabio had been fine on his own.

So he asked Mr. Cristiano if he needed help.

"They don't?"

"No, they're all fine."

"You're sure?"

"Positive,"

Mr. Cristiano shrugged. "Ok then you can go and make copies for me."

"Teachers lounge?" 

"Yeah, there shouldn't be anyone in there so you can take your time. I need 150 of these,"

James grabbed the papers and left.

(He could feel Mr. Cristiano's eyes on him).

((He was allowed to now)).

~

It took Mr. Cristiano about ten minutes till he decided to check on James.

James smirked when he walked in.

"I'm fine you know, you technically shouldn't leave kids in the room by themselves."

"I know. I didn't. Custodians started early today."

James rolled his eyes. His hands were starting to get sweaty again.

"Do I call you Mr. Cristiano still?"

"In school, yeah."

"Well yeah but like..... Other times," he turned pink.

"No, then you can call me Cristiano."

"Can I call you Cris?" His voice was higher than usual.

"Whatever you want,"

They stared at the papers coming out, looked to each other at the same time and smirked.

Cristiano went around to him, slid behind his back and wrapped his arms around, head on his shoulder.

"I thought you said no affection in school?" James squeaked.

He felt the heat rush to Cristiano's face as he kissed his neck.

"I meant this whole day is an exception and it's not the end of the day yet, is it?"

"It's not," James smiled and turned around to face him, kissed him quickly on the lips. Then again.

(And again). 

Till Cris just grabbed his head and kissed him properly.

"You know," he said once they broke away, "you can kiss me whenever you want. You don't need to be shy,"

James smiled weakly. "I know but.... I still can't really believe it."

Cristiano smiled sweetly, cupped one cheek with his hand, wrapped the other one with James' fingers.

James smiled back, bit his lip.

And Cristiano was going to say something but the copier started beeping.

~

They had to come in individually so it didn't seem suspicious.

But there was barely anyone left.

James packed his stuff up as the last person left.

"Ok I'm gonna go," he announced. Mr. Cristiano nodded.

He stood by the door, not knowing what he wanted.

"Is the day officially over?"

"Go home, James." He got a smile. So he left.

Seegio better not be busy because he was telling him everything.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isco needs help. Sergio doesn't want to hide. James is everyone's savior according to some.

James came in on Friday. Both Isco and Sergio were by his locker.

"Hi?" James greeted them first, this was weird because they never gathered by his area.

"Did you know that Iker smokes?"

"No?"

"Well he does," Sergio nodded, looked as if he was drifting off.

Isco didn't contribute to the conversation. 

"So then does Jesé smoke too?" James didn't know what he was supposed to say, and Isco's silence was intimidating.

Isco shrugged. "Wouldn't know,"

They stood there, two slumped figures and one shifting uncomfortably.

"Is there something you needed to tell me?" James finally asked.

"Boys suck." Isco mumbled and shuffled away. 

"Yeah, what he said," Sergio hooked his thumb towards Isco's direction and left as well.

(That's why James stuck to men).

~

Isco wanted to tell James his problems, but he didn't know how.

And he didn't know if James would actually be helpful.

Because he didn't need another "just tell him", since that was not helpful in anyway at all.

Although maybe it would, Isco was a little desperate.

He didn't like what was happening with Jesé yet he didn't want to lose him either.

Great.

~

James had to find Sergio anyways because they had first hour together.

"Is it really that big of an issue that Iker smokes? You've done it before,"

"No... it's not. It's other stuff."

"Like?"

Sergio shrugged. "The obvious stuff."

It wasn't obvious.

"As in?"

"I don't get to act that normal around him. This hiding shit is annoying. I can't really talk to him without the fear of him finding out."

"Yeah but what about the project? You can just hide it behind that,"

"I do already. It's still fucking annoying. You know I wish it'd be normal if I could just say 'come over' and there'd be no freak outs."

James crinkled his eyebrows. "Why would there be a freak out?"

"I dunno."

"I think you're overthinking this."

"Then how do I underthink it."

"Just look at Iker as a really close friend. Like me. But not that close. And ignore the being attracted to him part, it'll make it easier."

"But I can't stop being attracted,"

"I never said stop."

"But-"

"Sergio. He's your friend before he's your crush. Just make it that."

He sat down to prove a point.

(Also that he was done talking).

"You know; you're a lucky bastard James." Sergio muttered after a while.

"How?"

"Your crush was a teacher and you still got him."

~

James wondered how class was going to function now, with this dating thing and all.

He could still secretly stare, but now he couldn't secretly smile.

Because if he smiled then Cris would look and he'd smile and Sergio would laugh or punch him and everyone would pay attention and he'd turn red and Cris would turn pink and people would find out and they'd get in a shitload of trouble.

All because of something as beautiful as Cristiano's smile.

James sighed.

He wished it'd be graduation already.

~

Jesé didn't sit next to Isco again.

Isco's stomach hurt and he wasn't sure if it was relief or sadness.

He stayed turned towards Jesé's direction the whole time, out of the corner of his eye saw that Jesé glanced at him occasionally.

His heart was sped up somewhat, he slapped himself internally.

He needed James. This wasn't going well.

And somehow James had made it with a fucking teacher so he was everyone's savior now.

~

Sergio smirked at James before they went to biology.

James was walking in front of him, so he didn't see it, but he knew it was there.

On such an occasion how could Sergio Ramos resist.

"Now listen up here buddy," he turned to face him. "No kinky Cris business, no sneaky smiles, punches, grunts, exasperated 'oh's', sarcastic side comments and no weird stares."

"What about snarky laughs?"

"No. Nothing uncomfortable."

"Alright," his smirk didn't subside.

"I swear to god Sergio please. This means a lot, don't fuck it up," he didn't want to sound whiny but it came out that way.

"Ok, ok, I promise." He stuck his pinky out so James could grab it with his own.

James felt kind of better.

~ 

Mr. Cristiano didn't look up when they walked in.

Sergio opened his mouth to say something but snapped it shut immediately.

They sat down, the first eye contact they made was when he said good morning. James tried smiling in a totally natural way.

It must've looked dumb because Sergio chuckled a little next to him.

So much for pinky promises.

Mr. Cristiano explained the lesson, started passing out a worksheet.

"Why is the ink smudged in places?" Pepe asked.

"Oh, I got distracted while making copies, I'm sorry. If you can't read something then let me know,"

Sergio swiveled his body towards James.

"You were the distraction weren't you?"

James shrugged. "I can't tell you. It's illegal."

~

It went fine. Sergio behaved after that. No one asked stupid questions. James and Cristiano withheld themselves from staring too much.

Twice they made eye contact at the same time.

The first, James looked away quickly and blushed.

Second lasted a few seconds longer till Cris winked and went back to his papers.

James had the urge to stay after class and say something or do something, but Sergio dragged him out before he could decide.

"No no no buddy, you're coming to lunch. Isco texted during class, says he has a life threatening dilemma and he needs help."

"Life threatening?"

Sergio nodded, "I'm guessing it has something to do with his lack of sex but I guess we'll find out."

~

Isco was already at their table when the two arrived.

"On a scale of one to death; how life threatening is this?" James asked.

"Border line death."

(That meant it was like a two).

"Amuse me," he pulled his sandwich out.

"Ok let's get some things straight; neither of you laugh. Sergio doesn't talk at all. He just sits there and pretends to be helpful. James your answer can't be 'talk to him' and Jesé never finds out about this."

They nodded in unison.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do,"

Sergio snorted. "Well that's obvious," he kept laughing to himself till James kicked him. "Oh right, sorry,"

"Anyways," Isco pulled his glare away. "All he wants to do is kiss and grope and touch and just be physical."

"And that's bad?"

"Well yeah. Because.... and this is the part where I emphasize don't laugh," his cheeks reddened.

James motioned to go on.

"It's real nice kissing him but I don't want it to be just sex stuff. I don't really think he cares otherwise. And that's why," he shrugged and looked down, "I dunno. I want him yet I don't."

"I wasn't supposed to say 'ask him' right?"

"Yeah,"

"Have you already started pushing him away?"

"Kinda,"

"Then don't. Or stop."

Isco looked at him again.

"Because you didn't wait four fucking years to just chicken out Isco. Be nice and kiss when you want to and grope when you want to and if you don't; just say no. And then when he asks just tell him. If you wanna know if he cares then tell him why you don't."

"And what if he gets pissed off cause I'm a prude."

"Then we'll know you wasted those four years and it's time to move on,"

Isco didn't respond for a while, Sergio started getting impatient.

"I don't what anyone treating my baby virgin badly. You're gonna stay a baby virgin as long as you want and if he gets mad then kick his ass."

Isco laughed and looked at Sergio. "Thanks. You broke the rules but that was somewhat nice."

Sergio smiled (proud of himself).

"I can be a pain in the ass, but I'm not stupid.... All the time,"

James pinched his cheek and went back to eating.

They stayed silent until Sergio broke it like always. 

"Do I have permission to find Iker?"

Isco nodded, "Get out."

He didn't need to be told twice.

~

Iker was in the library again.

"Hi," he whispered, not looking up but acknowledging Sergio's presence.

"Hey,"

"Why aren't you with your friends?"

"I was, but then I left."

"Why?" Iker looked up then.

"Because I wanted to spend time with you."

"Why?" He asked again, his stare weakened.

"Cause I love...lik-" Sergio's eyebrows furrowed. "You know I'm not even gonna hide it. I love spending time with you and that's that."

Iker smiled shyly at him. "Am I really that fun to be around? I only read,"

"Yeah well it's still fun." He smiled, got one back.

His chair scooted closer to Iker, their thighs got pressed together.

Neither of them pulled away.

~

They walked to history together, Sergio telling Iker about Isco's problems.

He never mentioned James since that would probably be a bad idea to spread the illegal around.

"Four years?" Iker was surprised. "And he never said anything?"

"Nope."

"Damn that's harsh. I can't imagine keeping something like that a secret so long. I think I'd explode if I didn't let it out at some point,"

"Yeah, me too." His voice softened.

Iker saw a change in mood and changed he subject. 

"Mom said ok for Thursday. So you're still up for it?"

"Yeah," he brightened again. "Yeah totally fine."

"Good," Iker smiled. "We'll do amazing on this thing. I mean even if we don't, we'll probably get a good grade."

"Why?"

Iker's ears got pink. "Well one smile and you make everyone melt Sergio, who wouldn't give you a good grade for that?"

Sergio smiled, teeth all exposed. "I have no idea,"

~

James waited till the school had thinned out with people before going to biology.

He knocked on the door and walked in, Mr. Cristiano was cleaning the board.

"Shouldn't you be going home? It's Friday after all."

"Exactly. It's Friday."

Mr. Cristiano was confused. "What do you mean?"

"It's Friday. Which means two days of no school. Which means two whole days of not seeing you."

Cristiano smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkled. "You're making me bend all the rules I've set,"

"How?"

Cris walked over to him, sat on the nearest desk. They were close but not abnormally close.

"Because you say things like that and I just wanna pinch your cheek and say you're cute and kiss you really hard but I can't. Or I shouldn't." They both reddened.

"Sorry," James looked down, embarrassed. He didn't know why he even came.

"Hey," Cristiano kicked his arm lightly. "Don't forget that I'm one half of this problem."

James nodded quickly. 

"Hey," he got kicked in the arm again, Cristiano's voice was quieter and gentler. He didn't speak till James met his eyes. "Give me a kiss and get out of here,"

James grinned, one side of his lips pulled up. 

He leaned down, nudged Cristiano's nose with his own and pressed their lips together for a second before running out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all hate weekends. It's all basically the same reason.

Isco didn't find Jesé for the rest of the day.

He asked some people if they knew where he was and all he got was shrugs and "I think home"'s which were not really helpful at all.

Therefore he had the whole weekend to cultivate this new information James and Sergio had given him and figure out how he was going to do this without peeing his pants or dying of a heart explosion.

Yay for weekends.

~

James hated weekends too.

Well now.

See inwardly he wished he could've asked Cristiano if they could be together (as in go to his house), but that posed more problems in his mind than he was aware of before.

So he was content with the kiss because honestly, that's as far as they could've gone.

Now he needed to find something to do for the next two days.

(It consisted of meditating over the computer and contemplating whether he should send him an email or not).

~

Lastly Sergio.

Who hated weekends too.

But he hated every day in between as well; they all got in the way of Thursday.

He had a mental calendar marking the days off of when Iker would finally come over.

It was the perfect day really.

James would be distracted with tutoring so no disruptions.

Isco would either be with Jesé or moping around about Jesé so no bothering from him either.

Therefore the only thing standing in his way was these five days and the fact that Iker was taken and straight.

One was easier to break than the other.

~

James went through a lot of sweating and stomach churning before coming back to school on Monday. 

See emails technically were signs of affection out of school; but he wasn't totally sure.

It was a school email after all.

Yet he didn't want any harm, he just wanted contact with Cristiano. But he didn't want Cristiano to get mad.

And then he could've went to him first thing in the morning since he always came early, but he didn't.

Every option he had seemed annoying and rule-bending.

~

"How was your weekend?" He didn't really care but it seemed nice to ask.

"It was ok," Iker pushed past Sergio to reach his locker.

"Yeah, mine too. Boring really."

"Don't you have all those woman parties to go to?"

"Nope; not this weekend. Or next. Or after that. Actually none at all." He was unconsciously implying something.

"Oh, ok."

"See my smiles haven't been very productive lately."

"Are they ever unproductive?"

"Occasionally,"

"That's hard to believe,"

Sergio would've commented to prove his point further but the bell rang.

~

Jesé wasn't sitting next to him again, yet Isco heard James' voice whispering in his head so he took a breath and sat down.

"Hi Jesé,"

"Francisco," he nodded in acknowledgment.

And then Isco ran out of things to say.

~

He noticed when James walked in this time.

James heated up.

He wasn't with Sergio because Sergio was discussing something (flirting) with Iker.

James sat down in the back. Immediately got back up because Mr. Cristiano called him over.

"Here's the deal," he started. "I'm not giving you my number because that would be suspicious. And we're not going to send letters because it's the 21st century, so I need your email. And something non school related because rules still apply."

James smiled, scribbled something down onto a paper.

"Good," Cristiano nodded in approval at the writing. "Now I won't have to spend my weekends sweating over the computer." He went back to his computer, signaling that James should leave too.

He screamed on the inside.

~

"You gonna last?" Sergio asked.

James looked at him, appalled. "What kind of a question is that?"

"A normal one."

"I mean of course I'll say yes. I'm not going to be pessimistic about this."

"Good."

James rolled his eyes, not sure what that was supposed to be.

"So Thursday: this is a given but don't bother me. I'll be busy."

"I will too."

"Well yeah but don't get any ideas after hours."

"Fine,"

"And also,"

"What?"

"I recommend not getting too kinky over email because you never know what might happen,"

James shoved the piece of paper underneath his book.

"What ema-"

"No no no, Hammy. I see that paper. I'm not stupid." He turned back to the board.

James slid the paper into his pocket.

~

Isco didn't really get an invitation to sit with Jesé at lunch, but he still did. The other was alone anyways.

They stayed silent, Jesé doing his homework, Isco munching his apple.

"All better now are we?" Jesé broke it.

"Yeah,"

"Good."

They went back to silence. The tension grew uncomfortable. And Isco expected Jesé to break it, get he was wrong.

So he did.

"Why me?" He faced him.

"Why you what?"

"Why... Me. Like, why did you kiss me."

"Kissed. I kissed you plurally."

"Ok why did you plurally kiss me when you have all these wonderful boys at your disposal."

"They're not wonderful trust me."

"Ok then: why me when you had all these other friends. All these other people more in your area of character. Cause I'm not exactly what you call 'cool'."

"How many times do I need to tell you they're not my friends?"

"Then who the fuck are they to you?"

"Followers."

"Followers?"

"Yes followers. That stick to you like fleas and then the only way of getting rid of them is killing them."

"Then who are your friends?"

"I don't have any."

Isco slammed his apple down. It came out a little more forceful than he intended.

"Well friendless or not you never answered my question."

"Because you were the closest thing to a friend and that was something new."

Isco was confused. "How was I a friend?"

"You didn't laugh Francisco. You say there on the side and never responded when I fucked up. And you didn't follow me around. And you actually took me seriously when I asked you something. Didn't laugh at my questions. Brush them off with a 'real funny Jesé'. Because it's not real funny. And I know I'm a fuck up and I know I can't read and I'm not stupid. Just cause z and s look the same and i and a look the same doesn't mean I'm completely useless. They made me feel like that though. And you never-"

"But I never did-"

"No. No. You did. You never said anything. I believed them. That's why I act like this, cause the only way I can look like less of an outcast is if I embrace the fact that I'm 'stupid' and can't do anything about it. Otherwise I'd be completely alone. Not that this is any better."

Isco stared at him, blinked. Jesé turned red.

"You know never mind." He was about to leave but Isco pulled him back down.

"That's why? Because I was your friend?"

"You know it sounds stupid but you have those two and I'm pretty sure you can't imagine living without them. I have nobody. They're all fake."

Isco kissed his cheek, pulled away quickly.

"Well now you've got a pencil supplier so you can't say nobody anymore."

~

James had to plead Sergio to stay with him during lunch.

"Why don't you just go to Cristiano's?"

"Because no affection in school and if I have to stay there and stare at him and know that I can't touch him I will literally explode."

"Welcome to my world."

"Please. Pretty pretty please."

"Fine," he slammed his stuff down onto the table, furiously took his food out.

"Thank you Sese." He smiled as widely as possible.

Sergio grunted something.

"You know I don't understand why you can't just invite him here to sit with us?"

"I'd like some alone time if you don't mind."

"Yeah but he needs a social life too and you only let him talk to you."

James had a point.

"He never says anything,"

"Maybe because he never has a chance since your mouth never closes." Sergio glowered. 

"Fine I'll bring him tomorrow."

"I mean I'm not saying anything bu-"

"Shut up. You're saying something don't even try to cover it up."

~

Iker wasn't met with Sergio at lunch.

He can't deny the fact that he was unpleasantly surprised.

It had become somewhat of an unwritten tradition that Sergio met up with him in the library, because really where else would he be.

So he sat alone, reading yet not because he had no idea what he was reading about.

And something weird happened with his stomach. Kind of felt like throwing up.

Maybe he'd caught something from Sergio.

~

Sergio had to admit: he missed sitting with James at lunch. 

But now he had to find Iker and explain why he was gone. Couldn't keep the other wondering.

"James was lonely and I had to be a good friend you know."

"I get it."

"By the way, want to sit with us tomorrow?"

Iker shrugged, "Is that ok with them?"

"Of course it is. I approve of you and they don't disagree with me so there's no way you wouldn't be able to."

Iker smiled. "Alright then,"

And Sergio was satisfied with himself.

~

James saw Isco walking with Jesé after school. They were smiling so that must've been a good sign.

Now it was time to solve his own dilemma: go say goodbye to Cris or no.

It probably should have been a no, but James couldn't resist. 

~

It was ok for now.

Jesé kissed him all day, nicely though.

No groping or tongue licking. Just soft appreciative kisses all over Isco's face.

And that's what Isco wanted. (And now he knew why he was so special).

So for once James' advice was helpful (he'd have to thank him at one point).

But now no because Jesé was kissing him again.

~

Mr. Cristiano was alone in his room again, packing papers into boxes.

James' heart stopped for a second.

"What's that for?"

"Old papers in my filing cabinets that I need to go over and throw out."

"Oh, alright, good."

"You didn't think I was leaving did you?"

He smiled when James shrugged lightly.

"Will you help me bring them out to he car? There's only two really but I don't feel like making too trips. Time to go home."

James grabbed one of them (it was extremely heavy but he tried hiding it).

He hobbled out the door, Cristiano followed him, locked it behind.

He saw that James was struggling but he didn't have the heart to mention it.

~

Cristiano's car was out in the back, all alone because most of the teachers were too lazy to walk and took up student parking spaces.

"You can just set it in there,"  
He pointed to a spot in his trunk.

James set it down, leaned against the side.

"Ready for tomorrow?"

He nodded.

They stood there, Cristiano pulled his sleeve up higher.

"Um," he started, looked to the ground, looked back up, "you want to get into the back for a second?"

James brightened. "Yeah, that's totally fine."

~

They squished in together, the back was kind of messy.

"Sorry about this, no one really comes in here and I hate throwing things away," he blushed, James shrugged.

He broke the ice with a kiss on the jawbone.

Cristiano laughed, kissed the tip of his nose. "You're a real tease," he mumbled.

Their thighs and shoulders were pressed together, James twisted his body so he was facing Cris.

He leaned in closer, grabbed Cristiano's hand. "Is that a good thing?" He asked, his focus on their playing fingers.

"Depends on the situation," he grabbed James' chin, kissed him on the lips.

James rubbed against his cheek, pecked him back.

Except that time Cristiano grabbed his bottom lip with his teeth, lured him back into the kiss.

James responded, hand found its way into his hair and he moaned quietly, heated up. Cristiano didn't break it, shifted himself so he was leaning into James more, his own hand on James' inner thigh.

But James broke it suddenly, kicked his shoes off and wrapped his legs around Cristiano's waist. His face got buried in his neck, arms hanging to him.

"Are you ok?" Cristiano asked, his own arms apprehensively enveloping James' torso.

"Yeah, I jus' really wanted to hug you," he mumbled into the crook of his neck, lips brushing against the skin.

Cristiano laughed and squeezed him, felt little kisses on his collarbone.

James detached himself after a few minutes, met Cristiano's eyes which were centimeters from his.

"I have a question," he said.

"Go ahead," Cristiano rubbed a trail from his cheekbone to earlobe with his thumb, James unconsciously leaned into the touch.

"What does 'outside of school affection' exactly define?"

Cris grazed the top of his nose with his teeth, smiled.

"It defines the address I will give you that you need to keep a secret and come to very slyly."

James smiled, plastered their cheeks together.

"I like that definition," he whispered, kissed his earlobe


	18. Chapter 18

“Did I ever mention that Iker likes my smile?”

“No,”

“Then why didn’t you remind me to tell you?”

James looked at him, annoyed.

“How the hell am I supposed to remind you of something I had no idea about?”

Sergio was offended.

“Never mind then.”

James sighed. “No Sergio, you never did. I apologize deeply please let me know.”

“Sarcasm isn’t helping your case,”

“He loves your smile?” He tried moving on.

“Yeah! Well, he didn’t say it directly, but I could feel it. He meant it that way.” It worked.

“Great for you Sergio,” he sounded cheesy, plastered a weak smile on. “So...then are you going to do anything Thursday?”

“As in?”

James shifted on his feet. “Make….make a move…” he winced, didn’t want Sergio to get mad.

But he smiled, said no.

“Why?”

“One step at a time. You see, it worked with my girls so we’ll see if it works on men.”

“What about that whole girlfriend thing?” 

Sergio darkened. “I’m just gonna ignore that part. And that straight part too.”

So at least he was being optimistic.

(Typical Sergio).

~  
If people could glow, Isco would be glowing when he approached them.

“Hi!” James cringed, Sergio rubbed his ear. 

“Hi Isco.”

“How is everyone? I hope you’re great cause who wouldn’t be great? One of you is getting laid the other one is…...well, you’re always happy Sergio.” He smiled as wide as possible.

“I see our advice must’ve helped yeah?”

“It was great. He was great. Everything’s great.”

“Great.” James kicked Sergio in the shin.

“We’re gonna sit with you guys today, ok?”

James nodded, Sergio chuckled.

“Well, I see it’s a boyfriend party today now isn’t it? Maybe you should invite Cris?” he winked, bumped James’ shoulder.

“Ha. No way in fucking hell.” His smile was cutting and he left.

But in all honesty, Sergio wasn’t kidding.

~  
“You live three streets away from Sergio.”

“I do? You already drove by?”

James shrugged, “Nope, Google Maps.” he blushed after realizing how stupid that sounded. “Moral of the story,” his voice shook slightly, “not a real great best friend. So many years of life next to you and he never mentioned it.”

Mr. Cristiano smiled lightly. “Well, I wouldn’t complain too much.”

“Why? That’s so rude.”

“Yeah? Well now you have an excuse. Makes it easier if you say you’re going to Sergio’s house, no?”

James was taken by surprise, never really noticing that it was a possibility. “Oh yeah…” he pondered.

Cristiano winked. “Ingenuity, James. We don’t promote it for nothing.”

~

See James didn’t talk to Iker very often. Iker was more of an idea to be honest. Sergio’s personal, secret life.

Yeah he saw him following the other around sometimes, but it seemed like more of an illusion really.

Like seeing a celebrity and knowing that they’re there, but you still can’t quite believe it.

That’s why he was so surprised when Iker came to him for advice.

“Um, hi James.” He was waiting by his locker.

“Hi,” he smiled as politely as he could.

“Look, I had a favor to ask. I mean I guess it’s kind of question. Actually two questions.”

“Sure,”

“Well first, where does Sergio live?”

“He didn’t give you his address?”

“No….”

“Why don’t you just ask him for it then?”

Iker’s ears reddened. “I mean I could, but I feel like he’s just gonna expect me to already know it, you know?”

James smiled and laughed, “You’ve got him figured out pretty well. Yeah, let me write it down.”

He grabbed a paper, scribbled something down and handed it to him. “And the other question?”

“Oh, yeah. Can you not mention this to Sergio though?”

“Ok,”

“Do you think Sergio genuinely likes spending time with me? I know it’s pathetic I’m asking you, but you’re best friends and I don’t know, I feel like he would lie if it was a no.” He looked down.

“Nah, I think he loves spending time with you. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Really?”

“Of course,”

“Ok, that’s good. Because I always talk about the project, but I guess it’s just that I’m too shy to tell him that I…….that I feel like I don’t talk enough. But good. Good. Thanks James,” He smiled 

And James was going to have a hard time not telling Sergio.

~  
“You can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s class. And you’re already on his shit list you know?”

“You think I give a damn?”

“No, I know you don’t, but I do.” Jese smiled, pinched his cheek.

“Cute little Francisco,” he kissed his ear. “Fine, I won’t kiss you at random moments in class, but just because you said that.”

Isco rolled his eyes. “Great, I’m glad we’ve agreed on something.”

They walked to class, fingers intertwined. Isco burned a little bit, he wasn’t used to showing off his feelings to everyone.

“Oh,” he turned to him right before they walked in. “By the way, we’re sitting by James and Sergio today.” he smiled apologetically, kissed Jese’s hand and ran in.

Jese would’ve objected, but Kirk was already eyeing him.

~  
James popped into Cristiano’s class quickly before going to lunch.

“Sorry to inform you, but I won’t be lunching with you today. Or any time soon.”

Cris rolled his eyes, shook his head. “Lunching? Don’t you just say eating?”

“Yeah well,”

“It’s fine, Hammy. You’ll be breakfasting with me one day so I’ll survive. Get out.”

James left, cheeks red.

Because did breakfasting mean he was going out to breakfast with him one Saturday?

Or….. maybe…sleeping over……?

And did that sleepover involve…….

~  
“Ready to dine with my best friends plus one extra guy?”

“Who’s the extra guy?” Iker asked.

“Jese, he’s a junior too. Dating Isco.”

“Isco’s gay?”

“Yeah, didn’t you know that? James too and he’s dating…. nobody. He’s not dating anybody because he’s kind of a late bloomer.”

“Oh,” Iker nodded along attentively. “But yeah, I’m ready.”

“Listen, they won’t be dicks to you because they don’t know you well enough: but, their egos are pretty big. So if they’re annoying, kick my foot and I’ll hit them for you.”

“Your friends have bigger egos than you?” Iker smiled quietly.

“Ha. Ha. Ha. So funny Iker, are we?” Sergio leaned in closer, their noses almost touched.

Except he didn’t notice what he was doing till after a few moments of silence.

He jerked back, fixed his hair. Iker looked around the hall.

“Alright, well…. time to go.” He snatched his lunch and started walking, Iker followed slowly behind.

~  
It was much easier to drag Jese to lunch than Isco had expected.

“Listen up, they’re not that bad. I talk about you quite a lot. I had a crush on you for four years so it’s not like this is something new.”

“You crushed on me for four years?”

Isco blushed. “Let’s ignore that and not change the subject. As I was saying, they are totally nice and sometimes are funny. Plus I’m there, so you’ll survive.”

“Will I really?”

“I’ll give you a 30-day money back guarantee if it’s horrible and if you die I will kiss you and revive your life.”

“I’m dying Francisco,”

Isco pulled him in, grabbed his chin with one hand, his thigh with the other. Their noses crashed (it hurt a little bit). Isco’s eyes were closed, Jese’s stayed open with the impact. Isco kissed him, moaned twice, licked his bottom lip before pulling away and smirking.

“That was your demo, now let’s go.”

It took Jese a second to follow.

~  
Everyone was at the table when James arrived.

“No buddy?” Sergio wiggled his eyebrows, James flipped him off.

Sergio turned to Iker, “See, told you he was a late bloomer. He can’t even think of a decent comeback.” Iker laughed and James was going to say something, but he was in a good mood so he let Sergio live through his five seconds of happiness.

Isco sat plastered to Jese across from Iker and Sergio, so James took the seat next to him.

“So how is everyone’s life?” James got kicked in the foot by Isco. “What?” he hissed.

But Isco was whispering something to Jese so he was no longer present.

James rolled his eyes, opened up his food.

Iker stared at everyone, Sergio squirmed.

“Conversations over here boy toys, flirting is for the time in between. You’re dating already anyways so I don’t see the point.”

Isco glared, opened his mouth but snapped it shut immediately.

Sergio nodded in a “I thought so” way.

James picked at his sandwich, focused his thoughts on the fact that Cristiano and breakfast (and something) were now a possibility.

It worked to block the awkward out for a while.

~  
Sergio couldn’t take silence any longer. This was a really bad idea.

“Well, we have a lot to do so why don’t you and I go and work on the project Iker?”

Iker looked to him, unsure of where this was going.

“But we’re supposed to do it at your house?”

Sergio bit his lip, looked for a way out so that this was as smooth as possible.

“But we….. um…we might be busy with other things at my house so you know gotta have a buffer..”

“What other things?” Now he was thoroughly lost.

Sergio chewed on the inside of his cheek, “I… I don’t know?”

James kept his eyes glued to the table, Jese smirked (he wasn’t really sure about the story these two had but it was kind of obvious).

Isco glared. “Just sit your ass down I know you’ll have plenty of time to work on it.”

Sergio narrowed his eyes back, collapsed into the chair.

“If you wanna be alone then that’s fine. I can go with you…. I mean…. you can go.”

Sergio looked at him, raised his eyebrows. “Just eat.”

Isco burst out laughing, James slammed his leg into his thigh, Jese shut him up by kissing.

Sergio didn’t talk to them for the rest of the day. Iker smiled apologetically and stopped talking as well.

~  
“So listen, Francisco, I don’t know what’s up but I know what’s up.”

“With who?”

“Oh come on, you have to notice it too? Mr. Shy Guy, I forgot his name no offence, totally digging Sergio.”

“No. No way.”

“Yes way? ‘I’ll join you if you wanna be alone’?”

“No way, he has a girlfriend Jese. You’ve got it mixed up. Sergio’s the digger.”

“Unless his girlfriend has a dick, I’m not buying it.”

Isco preferred to stay indenial.

~  
“Well that fucking sucked so let’s never mention it again.”

Iker shrugged, “Nah, it wasn’t that bad.”

“No it was worse than that.”

“I mean, we don’t really know each other so that’s probably why we were so quiet.”

“Yeah, well it’s never happening again.”

“No, we can. I don’t mind. If we keep doing it it’ll get better.”

“Really?”

“Well...sure. I want to know your friends too. Not just be some stranger you talk to.”

Sergio stared.

“I mean, I love...like having alone time with you…. I mean spending time with you when it’s just you and me… like….just talking to you…. but yeah more friends are nice.” He smiled, ears were pink.

(And Sergio was Sergio so he was pretty oblivious to what was happening).

“Oh, ok. Well good.”

Iker sighed. Sometimes he wished he knew how to talk more.

~

“Call me pathetic, but I’ve thought up a whole list of excuses to tell my mom.”

“Hit me.”

“Alright: I’m going to Sergio’s house.”

Cristiano clapped enthusiastically. “Amazing, baby. Amazing. I couldn’t have said it better myself.” He smiled animatedly.

James flushed, surveyed the floor and stayed silent.

“What?” Cris asked after he was left with no response.

“You called me baby.”

“I did?”

He nodded.

“Oh, sorry.” His own face turned crimson.

“No, it’s fine… you can call me that.”

“No, no. I’m not going to. Not original enough.”

“Original?”

“Yeah everyone calls everyone baby. It’s so generic. And you’re too spe- never mind. That was a generic statement.” He smiled apologetically. “I’ll make up a list of nicknames I find proper and let you know ok?”

James grinned. “Sounds good.”

“For now I’m sticking to Hammy.”

He received a frown in return.

“See usually I’d take that back, but not today.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesé hates naiveness. Cristiano hints. Sergio's mental countdown has almost come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sort of late buT I made it. not betaed so there might be mistakes and might not make sense so forgive my sins

"See usually I'd kill you but Iker said he had a good time so you're off the hook for once."

Sergio called that night.

"Well that's good to hear." (It was actually).

"Yeah I don't know why, but he said he wanted to do it again."

"Alright, I'm glad."

"Ok well that's all. Now I have to clean my room because it's been six months." He hung up, James cringed.

~

"This is about Iker." Isco called afterwards.

"Go ahead,"

"Jesé says Iker likes him."

James' heart dropped. "That Iker likes Jesé?"

"No! No, that Iker likes Sergio."

"Oh," he chuckled, "well did you tell him it's the other way around?"

"Yeah but he doesn't believe it."

"Ok, well what do you want me to do about it?"

Isco thought for a moment. "I dunno. I just thought you might want to know."

"Sergio will figure it out himself, Isco. You know that."

"Yeah but it's gonna be so weird seeing him with a boyfriend."

"I think it's weird seeing all of us with a boyfriend, let's be honest. We're not exactly craved material."

"I guess. Don't tell him this." And the like clicked.

~

James got one more message that night.

-I feel like Saturday would be good? Perfect time to try out your new excuse?-

It took James ten minutes to wrap his head around everything.

-This Saturday?-

-um, yes?-

-sounds good(:-

-don't freak out too much, goodnight-

He wanted to ask if this was a sleepover, but sleepover seemed too lame.

And then the other thing, he was too embarrassed.

~

"Listen, I have an important matter to resolve with you."

Sergio listened attentively.

"You live three streets from Cris."

"I do?"

"Yeah. Anyways I'm going over to his house on Saturday and I need you to back me up."

"How?"

"Well I'll just say I'm going to your house but I'll actually go to Cristiano's."

Sergio nodded, then stopped. "What if your mom calls? My mom will obviously know you're not there."

James froze. Fuck, he hadn't thought of that.

"Um..."

"How about you actually come over. Then we'll say we're going somewhere. You'll go to his house, I'll go some place."

"Ok, yeah that sounds good. Good. Great. Ok..."

"Is this going to be kinky because you're all red."

"No. I mean... I don't know. He just said come over."

"Interesting," he smirked. "Have fun, Hammy." He slapped him on the shoulder and left.

~

Iker ran into Sergio. His ears turned pink, Sergio laughed.

"Listen, we don't need anything special for tomorrow do we?"

Iker's eyes widened. "Um... Special? Like.... Like what?"

"As in I don't know. Crayons or something."

"Why would we need crayons?"

"It's a project."

"It's a writing assignment project. Not arts and crafts?"

"Ok well who knows. I lost my rubric. Anyways, 3:30 tomorrow. I might be home. If I’m not then call me.”

He left Iker. So Iker never really had time to mention he didn’t have his number.

~

“Have you created that list?”

“It’s getting there.”

“You know, I have high expectations so you can’t just blow this off.”

“I know, I know,” Cristiano gestured exaggeratedly with his hands. “Only the best for you,”

“Should I bring something?”

“Nope, I have everything.”

(Everything. Holy shit, holy shit.)

“Ok, um and is this a morning thing?”

“Does 4 sound semi-normal for your mom?”

“Every time with Sergio is normal time. She’s given up.”

“Ok then. Four.”

James started his own mental calendar, marked the time of exactly.

~

“Was it that awkward and horrible that you refuse to join them again?”

“Nah, it was quite interesting.”

“Interesting?”

“Yeah, I wanna see what this new budding romance has in store.”

Isco chewed his lip. “You’re not allowed to mention any of this, understand? Sergio gets so pissed if we butt into his things.”

“It’s for my own enjoyment.”

“I’m taking that as an ‘I understand’, so great.”

“Just answer this: you guys actually talk, yeah? Or is this a telepathic friendship?”

~

They reunited again. Iker was smiling, Sergio stared in awe.

Jesé smirked, Isco kicked him under the table and James.... James sat there awkwardly.

There were benefits to having an illegal boyfriend and then there were the issues.

Boyfriend? That still sounded weird in his head.

Mr. Cristiano- fucking biology teacher.

His boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

"Boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"What?"

"You just said boyfriend?" Iker looked at him sheepishly.

James turned red. "Oh, I have no idea where that came from. Ignore that." He smiled. Sergio winked from across the table.

It was quiet for a while (James and Isco both sighed, ready for another awkward phase of developing friendship), until Jesé broke it.

"So I hear you too have a project in history?"

James bit his lip. Anything but this.

"Yeah, semester long thing." Iker answered, took a spoonful of peas.

"So like December?"

"Yeah,"

"It's October."

Sergio raised his eyebrows. "And?"

Jesé shrugged. "I see you like working on that thing.. Together."

Iker and Sergio exchanged a glance. 

"Well, yeah, we're partners?" Sergio said defensively.

"How did you even get into that class?"

Sergio straightened. "I just did." His words were beginning to cut. James got nervous.

"I mean I would-"

"He's not stupid if that's what you're implying? I don't see you in AP classes, don't understand why your mouth would decided to open?" Iker's eyes stayed locked on his.

"I don't need AP classes to g-"

"Shut up." Isco stepped on his foot.

Sergio stared, glared.

He didn't know what Isco had told him but it was obviously a bad idea.

"Look man, I don't know what the fuck you're getting at but-"

"I'm not getting into anything." He grabbed his stuff, stalked away.

Isco took a few minutes to clean everything up, didn't dare look at them.

"Isco what the he-"

"Don't mention it. I don't know." He but his lip and hurried after.

James and Iker looked at one another beneath their eyelashes.

~

"Isco told him didn't he."

James shrugged.

"Of fucking course he did otherwise he wouldn't bring that up."

"I don't know Sergio."

"You know what; I'm boycotting them."

"Sergio-"

"No. I'm boycotting them. He's a dick and Isco...Isco should have never told him."

"Sergio you know he-"

"James. I never told anyone. He never told anyone about you either. But apparently I don't matter so- I'm boycotting them."

He stomped away, pulled Iker behind him who was standing on the side, away from earshot.

"We're not sitting with them anymore are we?"

"Not if dickwad's there."

"I mean; you shouldn't be too offended. Everyone knows you deserve that class."

Sergio stopped and smiled, ear to ear. "I know."

~

"And that was?"

"Naive people bother me."

"I'm naive half the fucking time?"

"Well you're you and they're them."

Isco stared at him disgustingly. 

"Listen buddy, I'm trying you know? I really don't want to be an isolated dickhole like you, I'd love to keep my friends. So if you keep acting like this because something bothers you then-"

Jesé challenged him with his eyes.

"Stop being a fucking douche. He'll figure it out himself. Took me four years; might take him five. Get out of his business and pretend you're not annoyed."

He left him in the hallway; his unfinished sentence a question even for himself.

~

"Can I eat lunch here again?"

He stopped by Cristiano's room before he left.

"Why?"

"Tension."

Cris eyed him. "I mean there's tension in here too so I don't see the difference."

James tried ignoring that statement (it failed).

"Friendship issues again. I mean I'd rather eat my lunch in peace without awkward outbursts you know?"

"I guess."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

Cristiano smiled, rolled his eyes.

"I guess yes."

"Thanks, I'll sit in the corner and not bother you."

Cris nodded, smirked. "I'm curious to see if you can actually pull it off."

"I will, I will." He smiled widely, Cris looked at him carefully (lovingly?).

"You being here doesn't let you bend the rules. It's still illegal wherever you're placed."

"You think about that too?"

"All the time. I mean I have to; you do too. Not exactly an easy thing here," he motioned between their bodies.

"Yeah, I know." He sounded discouraged.

"But," he picked his chin up, "only two years. You can survive that?"

"Yeah,"

"Good," Cris kissed his own hand, slapped James on the cheek. "Go home, Hammy."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is friendless. Sergio likes boycotts. Isco is a sucker for kissing.

"Sergio I need to explain something."

He got silence in return.

"Sergio,"

Nothing.

"James what is with him?" James  
shrugged.

"He's boycotting you."

"Boycotting?"

"That's what he told me yesterday."

"Sergio I'm not the one who did anything,"

Sergio turned to James. "Tell him he's associated with the asshole therefore it counts."

"You're associated with Jesé so it counts,"

"I said asshole." Sergio hissed.

Isco rolled his eyes. "I talked to him, okay. I don't know why he said that but he won't do it again."

"Tell him I'm still boycotting his bastard self."

"He's still boycotting you."

"I said bastard self James!"

"Well," Isco scowled. "Great to know we're back in fifth grade."

"Tell him he's the one in fifth grade."

"You're the one in-"

"Fifth grade. I know. I know." He eyed Sergio's back disgustingly. "Glad we've got all the hard feelings cleared up. Good talk." His words were cold, he left them there.

"I'm not talking to him."

"I've noticed."

Sergio nodded approvingly, and James was left alone.

~

"You don't need a ride do you?"

Iker shook his head. "I'm fine."

Sergio weighed his next question in his head, decided it was ok to ask (everything was ok to ask in his mind, he didn't know why he bothered contemplating it).

"Is your girlfriend ok with this?"

Iker was stunned. "Girlfriend?" He stayed silent for a moment. "Oh, why would she have an issue?"

Sergio shrugged. "I dunno. Girlfriend reasons?"

"No, she's fine. I mean, I didn't ask but I'm sure it would be fine? It's just a project workday after all, yeah?"

"Yeah yeah. I was just wondering."

"O...ok."

"So do we have to do a lot?"

It always amazed Iker how Sergio could skip from topic to topic so quickly, no hesitation.

"Not really. Catch up somewhat, since we did nothing this week."

"I'm guessing we're not sitting with them at lunch.....Well I'm not guessing: I'm making statement."

He skipped again. Iker had to take a moment to comprehend where he'd gone to.

"Oh, your friends? No, why? It wasn't bad."

"Yeah right."

"I mean, some people needed to be straightened out but at least we talked right?" He smiled encouragingly.

Sergio laughed. "Not exactly the type of conversation I had expected."

"We can try again."

He got a shake of the head. "Nope. Not today. I'm boycotting them and there is no way I'll turn out looking like a hypocrite."

"Boycotting?"

"Yes boycotting."

"Are you sur-"

Sergio clasped his hands onto Iker's mouth.

"Shut up and boycott with me."

~

See James didn't want to seem annoying but all that was on his mind was this visit. So it kept coming up in his conversations with Cris.

For example:

"Hammy,"

"Cris,"

"How are you?"

"Good. House are you. I mean... Um... How are you?"

Or:

"Was the homework ok? I was worried it might be too hard?"

"No, it was fine. I just didn't understand one thing on the first weekend..... I mean worksheet. First worksheet."

Until (after the fifth time) Cristiano asked him if he was feeling ok.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You keep messing words up."

"I do?"

"Yeah, you do."

"I have no idea. Really. None at all."

"Right." And he was suspicious (had a vague idea of what it might be about), but James was cute when he stuttered so he let himself leave this one alone.

~

"I presume we're not sitting with them."

"Yeah you fucking presumed right."

Jesé clamped his mouth shut. Collapsed onto the bench.

They ate in silence. Actually Isco ate and Jesé stared because Isco was having his own boycotting session. No grabby hands in his lunch allowed.

"Look," Jesé started, "I already-"

"Made up an excuse. Yeah I get it."

"No I-"

"Don't dig a deeper hole."

"But I-"

"Jesé." 

He gave up.

His hand crept up onto Isco's thigh. Isco shot a glare. "Touching is the same as-"

Jesé leaned into his lips.

"Jesé I ha-"

He got cut off again. The hand didn't move.

"You don't hate me," Jesé smiled triumphantly as he pulled away.

"I hate you and you're not telling me what I do and do not."

"I never told you to kiss back."

He didn't get a response. (It was a victory).

~

"I don't know why we're in the library doing nothing but eating when we could be in the eating place."

"Cafeteria?"

"Yeah yeah. Forgot what it was called for a second."

Iker snickered.

"So why are we here."

"It's quiet."

"Exactly. That's horrible, Iker. Ho-rri-ble."

"I don't think it's that bad. I like quietness."

Sergio looked muddled.

"But you're my best friend and I'm always loud."

Iker emphasized the 'best' in his head. "Yeah well I can have exceptions."

"You can?" Sergio smiled playfully.

Iker matched it. "Yeah, surprisingly."

"Well then my exception is that I don't like quiet people yet you're here."

"But James and Isco are relatively quiet?"

Sergio snickered. "That's cause you don't know them yet."

~

"Friendless again?"

"I'm not friendless Cris. I'm friendcrisis-ed."

"However you want to define friendless." He received a scowl.

James pulled up a chair to the side of his desk, laid his lunch out in the limited space.

"Listen: you better not get your cracker crumbs over my papers."

"Yeah well you can brush cracker crumbs off papers so I think we're fine." Now he got a frown.

He ate silently, watched as Cristiano worked.

His sleeves were rolled up, lean muscle of his forearms shifted as he wrote. James didn't notice he was licking his lips.

"You know," Cristiano paused (he'd been watching him out of the corner of his eye ((he was getting no work don't let's be honest)), "if you need a moment I can leave."

"Huh?" His mouth shut, he straightened up.

"I never knew you were such a rule-bender, Hammy?"

"Me.. Me neither..." His voice had gotten higher.

James felt Cristiano's hand on his knee beneath the table, his fingers stroked small circles.

"This is as far as I'm going though,"

And James wondered if he meant as far as he was going right at this moment or overall. (He hoped he only meant at this moment).

Cristiano went back to writing, semi focused. James lost his appetite.

His hand didn't move until the bell rang.

~

"I know you're boycotting me, but have a nice time." Isco stood next to Sergio's figure, awaiting an answer.

He never got one. Should've expected it too.

So he patted Sergio on the shoulder affectionately and left.

Sergio's stomach exploded. Only a few more hours. Holy. Shit.

"James?" He found him at his locker. "Why did I invite him over?"

"Because you're Sergio and you're gutsy and do stupid ass, gutsy stuff."

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"Because if I did I'd be boycotted as well."

"I hate you."

"But you hate yourself more."

He couldn't disagree.

"James..."

"What?"

"It'd be stupid if I called it off right?"

"Extremely."

"So I'm stuck."

"Looks like it."

"Fuck me."

"That's Iker's job."

"What's my job?"

Sergio's heart stopped.

"Your job to keep Sergio sane because me and Isco drive him insane." James saved him, plastered on the best smile he could.

"Aw, it's not that bad." He laughed lightly.

"You've got a lot to learn then buddy," he slapped Iker on the back and walked away.

Turned towards Sergio when the other wasn't looking, gave him a thumbs up and over exaggerated smile.

Sergio's stomach still floated.

~

"How do you think it's gonna go?"

"It'll be fine. Sergio can handle himself."

"I dunno."

James raised his eyebrows. "You know Isco, this pessimistic outlook isn't helping your boycott issue."

"Here's my logic: he gets what he wants? He'll forget about this ignoring thing. Typical Sergio."

"But that's if he gets what he wants and what he wants has a mind of his own."

Isco shrugged. "I'm somewhat of a good person James. It'll work itself out."

~

Sergio doesn't want to admit that he prepped himself before Iker got there.

He did for about an hour though.

Took a shower and changed his clothes and cleaned his room and gelled his hair (which he then proceeded to ruin so he didn't look like too much of a try hard).

He seriously hoped he didn't make himself a fool.

I mean, he did it on a daily basis but at his house it was different. For some reason.

New environment, he convinced himself.

(But his mind screamed: ¡¡alone!!).

~

He only got about five texts from Sergio asking him what to wear, which cologne to put on, if his room looked clean enough but not too clean.

-your bed is clean which is all that really matters-

-I fucking hate you-

-what! you're not gonna make him sit on the floor(:-

"Are you teaching or texting?"

"Teaching." James smiled as sweetly as possible. Cristiano had to resist the urge to do something unnatural in front of all these eyes.

"Sergio having a girlfriend crisis?" Fabio asked.

"You could call it that."

"That's a first. He's always so confident."

"I guess this ones special." Sergio didn't text him back.

~

"Ok, I got the right house. Good."

He had new clothes on too. (He smelled nice too).

((His hair looked a little messy though)).

"Yeah, yeah. Thank god."

They smiled awkwardly, till Sergio noticed they were still in the doorway.

"Oh, right. Ok this way. Rooms upstairs.... I mean... Unless you want to sit in the living room?"

"No, room is fine." His ears turned pink.

"Right," they sprinted up, Iker took his backpack off.

"You can sit on the bed. Or the floor. Chair. Desk. Anywhere. Sit anywhere. Bathroom is over there." He motioned with his finger. "Hungry or something?"

This was weird. He never offered, Isco and James knew the way to the fridge.

"No, I'm fine."

"Alright then. Let's start."

He pulled his papers out, they sat side by side on the bed.

~

"Usually I'd be mad at your phone using, but, since I'm more worried about your social life I will let this slide past."

"Told you I had friends."

"I mean it could've been your mom, but-"

James punched his arm. Cristiano grabbed it, jerked him into his chest and backed up into the corner where they weren't visible.

"I hate your face so much sometimes," he mumbled, crashed his lips into James'.

James smirked into it, leaned in farther so their noses were pressed against one another.

"You called me the rule breaker," he panted. Cristiano didn't answer, kept kissing him, one hand crept under James' shirt.

James gasped and pulled away.

"What?" He looked concerned.

"Nothing, your fingers are cold."

Cris' hand found its way under his shirt again, rubbed the burning hip until he felt his own fingers grow warmer.

"See, I'm not a physics teacher, but I'm pretty sure the friction will make this hotter."

"Temperature-wise?"

He was disoriented by the question for a second. "Yeah, because you said it was cold?"

"Um.. Yes."

"Then yeah," he nodded his head, still somewhat unsure of what they were talking about.

His other hand reached the skin right under his belly button, he proceeded to 'friction his fingers to warmth'.

James tensed up.

"Is this fair?" He squeaked. Cristiano broke from his concentration, paid attention to his words.

"What's fair?"

"I can't stare but you can do-" he motioned with his hands widely, "this."

"I can stop," he pulled away quickly, put his hands up innocently.

James smirked, got one back.

"See usually I'd say; no you bastard put those hands back onto me", but it's time for me to go home." He kissed Cristiano's neck and ran out.

Cris rubbed his hands onto his cheeks. (He avoided rubbing something else).

~

They were already so far ahead of schedule before, that there was barely anything to do.

Their work was done by 4.

"I told mom to come at 5." Iker mentioned.

"Oh, well. It's fine. We can just do whatever."

His back hurt from leaning forward and writing, but he didn't want to move away from Iker.

"You have any other work you want to do?"

"Not really. I did everything."

"Right."

Sergio slapped his knees, bit his lip, scanning his mind of things to do.

"How about we-"

Iker kissed him.

His ear turned pink. His cheeks and forehead too.

He stayed locked in place while Sergio processed what had just happened.

"Did you just-" he paused. Started at Iker's slumped figure. "I mean did we jus-" he grabbed Iker's chin, kissed him quickly as well.

Iker's eyes widened slightly.

"Did you just-" he mumbled, back straightened out a bit. "I mean did we jus-"

"Yeah we just kissed. What're you gonna do about it?"

Iker shrugged. "Kiss again?"

Sergio laughed in relief. "Yeah that's a fucking great idea."

He fell on top of Iker.

(His back didn't hurt as much anymore).


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's started snowing. Other things start as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a long time; I'm sorry.
> 
> Also; I'm being vague with this whole seriker but there is a point to it please trust me.
> 
> And lastly; Cristiano's new shirt photoshoot? There's a visual of how I imagine Mr. Cristiano. Like spot on. So there you go.

They almost did it.

Holy shit Sergio never had an issue with saying "sex" but when it came to him and Iker and this s-word and what could've been; he couldn't do it.

Not at all. He couldn't even think "sex" because finally this sex was a possibility within his grasp and.... Holy shit.

He almost had s- did it.

~

Iker was quite: frazzled. To put it lightly.

His hair had been sticking up in random tufts, shirt crumpled at odd places and his belt was missing (behind Sergio's bed?), but he tried looking as natural as possible as his mom pulled up.

He smiled tightly. Said goodbye. Sergio eyed him slowly from behind his mom's back. 

Iker's pants were a little too big for him (explained the belt) so they fell down slightly, shirt riding up on his lower back so that his boxers were showing.

Sergio smirked silently. (He could still feel the fabric of them between his fingers).

~

See James didn't expect anything big. Not that he doubted Sergio.

He just didn't expect: much.

Yet he started to get suspicious with his lack of confidence in Sergio as Friday progressed.

Sergio was vague. Extremely vague. "It was good." Was all he got.

Good? That's all? Just good. Totally good. Really good.

Nope. It was good.

James doubted it "was good", because Sergio would've made a big deal out of Iker breathing on him.

Good didn't cut it.

(Plus they were extremely touchy).

~

"If you keep touching me people will start getting suspicious," Iker shoved Sergio's hand away, tried sounding un-desperate.

"Can I touch you one more time?"

"No."

"Please,"

He didn't get a response, took silence as a yes.

His thumb ran across Iker's forearm. Iker tried resisting the goosebumps.

"I thought I said no."

"I got silence. And silence means I win." Sergio smiled widely.

"Well if it was the last touch of the day you could've at least touched something better."

Sergio turned red. Rolled his eyes to cover it up. 

See he could talk a lot but when it came to things related to the thing they almost did- holy shit.

Nope. Not happening. He felt lightheaded.

He didn't want to be weak. (He was feeling sort of weak).

Since when did Sergio freak out about things related to- that?

He should've never touched him. (Iker was cockier than imagined).

Because Sergio couldn't handle the fact that he'd almost seen Iker's-

Nope.

Never mind.

~

"He's ignoring me: therefore fill me in."

Isco tapped his foot impatiently.

"It was good."

"And?"

"It was good." James repeated, shrugged his shoulders. 

"Fuck off Hammy. What else did he say?"

"That's all."

"Yeah right."

"I swear that is all."

Isco raised his eyebrows. "A full three hours or whatever and all that happened was 'good'? Does he think we're stupid?"

"He thinks you are."

"Alright you know wh-"

"Drop it Isco. He'll tell us when he wants to."

"Why are you taking this so lightly?"

"Because I'm not being boycotted and I want it to stay that way."

Isco wasn't satisfied.

~

Sergio was pink when he entered biology. James would've asked but-

"Are you gonna buy him flowers or something?"

"Flowers?"

Sergio nodded. "Yeah as like a, I dunno, thank you gift."

"Thank you for what?"

"Dating me."

James kicked him. "I'm not buying him a thank-you-for-dating-me gift. That is pathetic."

"But you-"

"Leave it."

~

It started snowing halfway through class. Everyone took it as a once in a lifetime occurrence.

"Alright, calm down everyone." Cristiano tried bringing it back (it somewhat worked).

He looked at James, smirked quickly and then turned his attention back.

James was confused. He'd only looked out the window.

"He's got something on his mind," Sergio leaned in and whispered, laughed at his own thoughts.

"Like what?"

"How am I supposed to know? Maybe he's thinking about those flowers you're going to buy him."

"Fuck off."

~

"November and snowing?"

His voice stopped James. He turns towards him on his heel.

"Great isn't it?" His voice was coated in sarcasm. Coldness sucked.

"Totally. I love freezing all the time."

James smiled at him, his head unconsciously cocked to the side.

"Do you like flowers?"

~

"Are we going for another trial run at lunch?"

"Fucking hell you want another trial run?"

"It'll never work if you never practice."

Sergio stared at him in disbelief.

"You're stubborn."

"I want friends."

"They're not your type of friends."

"We're going."

Sergio winced inwardly (he wanted to avoid questions at all costs).

~

The answer to James' question was yes. 

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know actually."

"Flowers in winter are nice. Bring life and color to an environment of gloominess. And I am a biology teacher."

James decided that maybe he'd buy flowers. Maybe. But Sergio wouldn't know.

He was also quite surprised when Isco and Jesé were sitting at their lunch table.

"He said he'll behave." Isco pointed out as James eyed them oddly.

"I swear to god Isco if you piss him off-"

"I won't piss them off." Jesé broke in.

James nodded approvingly (somewhat doubtfully).

He just wanted one peaceful lunch.

~

Sergio exhaled quite loudly when he saw the scene in the cafeteria.

"It'll be fine," Iker smiled at him. Sergio still wasn't convinced.

He sat down cautiously, eyes focused on the table.

"Hi," Isco started it. Then a chorus of hi's preceded him.

"So it's snowing," James cringed at the sound of Jesé's voice, but it didn't turn out as bad as he imagined. 

"I hate snow."

"You hate snow?" Sergio turned to Iker, eyes wide open. 

"Why is that so surprising?"

"You seem like a snow person."

"A snow person?"

"Yeah a person that likes doing stuff in the snow."

Iker smirked. Sergio got red.

And that's when James' suspicions were proven correct.

It fucking was not just "good".

~

They shifted from snow to school to break and then Christmas.

Jesé hated Christmas. To which Isco was devastated because Christmas was his favorite holiday.

"Too much singing." He claimed.

Sergio said he liked it because he got presents. Then James scolded him on how bad of a person he was.

And then James said he liked it because the colors brought "life into a gloomy environment".

"That sounds extremely suspicious." Sergio's eyebrows raised.

"And you pointing this out doesn't make you a better person."

He had a point. So he stopped.

Also Iker's hand was on his thigh so that increased his nervousness.

~

"See it wasn't that bad."

"I guess."

"We talked."

"True."

"We're doing it again tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Saturday."

"You get my point."

~

"They're fucking." Isco was taken aback.

"What?"

"They're fucking."

"And you know how?"

"You can tell. Not that hard."

"Stop making assumptions."

"Ask him and it'll no longer be an assumption."

~

James' hands were clammy when he walked into Cristiano's room.

"No rule breaking today ok. You see me tomorrow." Cris warned.

"But that's another day. 24 hours. Almost. Even more. That's long, Cristiano."

"You can survive."

"But what if I-"

"Go home James."

"Can I at least get a handshake?"

He pulled his hand out reluctantly.

James grabbed it, shook it, kissed his palm.

"I thought I sa-"

"Palm kissing can be seen as a goodbye in some countries. You never said I couldn't say goodbye at school." He winked and left.

Cristiano rubbed his palm.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More snow. And sassy Sergio. And bashful James (as always).

-are you ready? Have you told your mom? omg I hope this works out-

Sergio dropped his phone onto his face, groaned because the light burned his eyes.

-james u fucker-

-what! omg she said no. OMg SERGio-

-james it's fucking 7 in the morning on a saturday you're going there at 4-

-so she said yes?-

-fucking text me back at like 1 ok bye-

-fine. no need to swear so much.-

~

It was freezing. Six inches of snow on the ground. James crinkled his nose.

Technically he just asked if Cris wanted flowers he never said he'd give them to him.

It was so cold. He didn't feel like leaving the house.

~

-it's cold but I don't feel like staying inside, mall?-

It took Sergio a second to wrap his head around the fact that Iker was asking him to hang out and the project wasn't involved.

-I'm busy at 4-

-then 5, whatever works-

-ok-

-bring money-

Sergio laughed. Obviously.

~

"I'm going to the mall with Iker at five so we kinda have to wait at my house for an hour."

"What do you mean? I'm not staying there till 5, I'm supposed to be at his house at 4."

"Can't you delay it a little?"

"What the hell?! No!" He tried lowering the anger in his voice. Sassy Sergio wasn't needed. "This is my first time going there Sergio I can't blow him off."

"You're not blowing him off."

"I'm going there at 4."

"What about me?"

"Build a snowman."

"The snow doesn't stick."

"Make it."

The line went dead. Sergio sighed.

The shit he did sometimes.

~

James got an email.

-Italian or Mexican?-

The hell?

-Mexican?-

-I'd prefer Italian but you're the guest-

-are you cooking?-

His cheeks burned.

-if that's what you prefer calling take out-

~

He didn't know what to wear.

If he was looking too nice his mom would get suspicious because "it's just Sergio"

But if he dressed "Sergio's house"-like, he'd be underdressed.

Or would he?

He didn't know if this was some type of dress-up meeting (date)- occasion.

It was takeout.

Then again Cris always wore dress shirts.

Then again he was required.

Then again maybe he liked wearing them on a daily non-required basis?

He clawed through his closet.

Jeans and something. Not a t-shirt because that was way too childish.

Then again;

He did like the idea of a short sleeve, super tight t-shirt occasion.

~

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know mom."

"Don't know?"

"Well I always get carried away with Sergio."

"7 and I see you walk through that door."

"7? Oh come on."

"You see that boy everyday, James."

"There's always something new with Sergio."

"8."

"9."

"8:30."

James sighed. When she got to half hours there was no use.

"Fine."

"Have fun doing whatever you two do."

He could tell she was slightly suspicious.

(Maybe because he never put cologne on otherwise?)

~

He got to Sergio's at 3:30.

"Did you figure out what to do?"

"Yeah don't you see? I've got some glue prepared so I can glue together a fucking snowman." His voice leaked sarcasm.

"I'm glad you've finally used your head."

He fell onto Sergio's bed. Something clanged.

"What is a belt doing behind here?" He asked, pulling it out and looking at Sergio questioningly.

"So that's where that went."

"What? The only belt you own?"

"I wear belts." He got defensive.

"No you don't Sergio. You've never worn one in your life."

"Doesn't mean I don't own one."

"Then why have I never seen-" he paused. His face became red. "You did not."

"Did not what?" He knew what the question was going to be. (He hoped it would be ignored).

"Sergio," his tone was accusatory.

"What?" He stayed emotionless.

James observed him for a second, threw the belt into his hands.

"Never mind. Just take it to the mall."

~

James wrung his hands together before getting out of the car. 

"Can I text you some code word if things go bad?"

"What would go bad?"

He got a shrug.

"Anything,"

"Like you flipping out because he shows emotion."

"Something like that."

"Then no."

"Sergio-"

Sergio wagged his finger in front of his nose.

"No no no. 8:00 and I'm here. No later. I'll be calling periodically to check up on you, have a great time honey!" He smiled as wide as possible, cooed and kissed James' cheek, pushed him out of the car.

James shivered from the sudden cold.

(Let's be honest: not the cold).

~

It was a polo type of occasion.

A tight polo may he add.

"Extremely punctual I see." Cris smiled, pulled him in.

There was snow caked on his shoes, flurries in his hair. Cristiano smirked and took his jacket.

His house smelled: warm. And safe.

Which was odd; even though it shouldn't have been. But James had always imagined his house colder and more science-y. A house that resembled the topic his teachers taught.

Except he didn't exactly kiss his other teachers.

"Hungry now or later?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Don't be like that."

"Like how?"

"Indecisive. It's a yes or no question. Or a 'now or later' one actually."

"I'm not really hungry." He shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, looked around the house. He didn't make eye contact.

Cristiano observed him, smiled quietly. "Then how about I give you a tour? Since you seem so interested."

James looked to him, "Yeah, sure." His smile was weak, stomach flipped.

~

Sergio didn't take the belt to the mall. To hell with that. 

There was no normal way of giving Iker his belt in public.

He actually had no idea what to do with himself for that extra hour. So he drove to the mall, circled around with the heat blasted and music blaring.

James and his mother would've been having heart attacks by now.

But as always; Sergio got bored quickly. 4:15 to be exact.

He texted Iker, told him he got the times "mixed up" and came at 4.

-I thought you were busy at 4-

-I meant 3-

-alright give me 15-

Sergio turned the music up higher.

~

"Ok so here is my kitchen. Obviously. There's the table. Sink. Food on the counter."

"We can eat if you don't want it getting cold."

"No no no, you said later. That's a final answer." He laughed lightly, grabbed James' hand.

"Are you hot? Because I can turn the heat down."

James blushed at his sweaty hands, tried pulling away but Cristiano's grip tightened.

"I'm fine."

"I didn't know my chairs could be so intimidating."

He got a slight laugh, the stiffness in his arm loosened.

"Next?"

They walked out of the kitchen into his living room.

"There's my couch. Tv. Stereo system."

James eyed the records stacked onto the shelves.

"You have a record player too?"

"Used to, it broke. Now they're there for decoration."

He guided him up the stairs. "There's the bathroom, there's three. My office right next to it. Don't look it's messy."

Papers were stacked on the floor, desk, chair.

"Being a teacher has that much paper work?"

"You'd be surprised." 

They moved on, Cristiano's hand clamped onto his still.

"Then there's my bedroom, with the second bathroom."

They stood in the doorway. James eyed the bed. Resisted the pink rushing to his face.

Cristiano watched him from the corner of his eye, leaned down to kiss his neck.

He smiled against his skin, James shivered.

"Come on," he pulled him away.

They got to the end of the hall, stopped in front of the last door.

"Then lastly is my son's room."

"Oh-"

Wait.

"Son?"

~

Iker lied. Took him twenty minutes. Sergio was half fried and deaf.

"You never remember the important things do you?" Iker asked through the window. 

Sergio reluctantly pulled himself out of the cocoon of warmth.

Iker was covered in snow. Even his eyelashes were coated. (Which was weird because Sergio thought that only happened in movies).

"I brought money, question is if you did."

Iker laughed. "Listen buddy just because I don't talk much doesn't mean I don't care about my looks."

"Eyekur Casillas cares about his outer appearance?

"Hey, I must be doing something right," He brushed his lips on Sergio's cheek.

It was an awkward kiss but Sergio still became red.

(Actually that was because of the warm vs. cold effect).

((Or so he claims)).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugly chapter but the next one will be better. I just wanted that cliffhanger *wink wink wink*


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The s-word comes up. Sergio needs super glue.

James felt lightheaded.

See there were a lot of s-words that made him dizzy or nauseous or triggered the sweat glands in his hands to overreact.

But this s-word.

This was something he would've never ever expected.

"Son?"

"Yeah," Cristiano had his eyebrows raised, saw that James was crawling back into his shell of shyness.

"You never mentioned children."

"Child."

"You never mentioned a child."

"I'm pretty sure I did."

"No I don't think you did."

"I never said anything about Junior?"

"Junior?"

"His name. Cristiano Ronaldo Junior."

"You named your kid after yourself?" He laughed quickly.

Cristiano scrunched his nose, got defensive. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, no. I just didn't think you thought of yourself as such a phenomenon."

"Well I definitely was not going to name him after his mother."

James' happiness froze. "He has a mother?"

"That's how babies form isn't it?" Cristiano smirked, grabbed his hand as they descended back downstairs.

"Well yeah I know... but-"

"She's not around anymore if that's what you're wondering."

He motioned James to sit in a stool, he went around to the other side of the counter.

"So you were married?"

"That's something I don't talk about. He's just here. Popped out of the air if it makes you feel more comfortable." He smiled apologetically.

James held his breath, stared at the pattern in the marble.

"How old is he?"

"Two. Three in June."

James nodded along. Still didn't meet Cristiano's eyes.

"He's with his grandma, I left him there thinking it could be just us. I can bring him here if you want though?"

"It's alright, I'll still have a chance to meet him." He looked up finally, smiled.

Cristiano mirrored it, slightly uneasy. (Maybe he should've never mentioned this).

~

They walked around. Not too far but not too close.

Sometimes their fingers would bump one another, Sergio would flinch and step a millimeter to the side. 

The snow melted on Iker's cheeks, little drops of water covered them now.

Sergio's hand itched. It was hypocritical (because he didn't even want their hands brushing), but he wanted to wipe them off.

Because it was OCD and bothering him.

(Or he just wanted to touch his face but).

~

Isco had discovered five new positions he could take on the couch.

It was a bad weekend.

He texted James. Virtual silence. Like yeah he was at Cristiano's but what the fuck were they doing that he couldn't answer a lousy text.

Oh wait.

He looked at the clock. Almost 6. A little early for some things but then again.

He tried Sergio. No reply.

He didn't have any excuses. Leave James and then do whatever he wanted. So why wasn't he answering?

Then Isco tried Jesé.

Except he didn't have his number.

The fucking snow wasn't even proper for a snowman.

~

"You know I have a baby cousin. So I probably wouldn't be too bad with Cris. I mean Junior."

They were finally eating. It was quite good for takeout, James mused.

His mouth was full. He didn't know why he ever even said anything.

Cristiano laughed, waited till he'd swallowed. "He's pretty flexible with people. And he is mine so if I like you, he has no choice." He winked.

James smiled back, dove back into his food.

And then he wondered what was planned after this.

It was six.

(And this didn't seem like some type of movie night).

~

"James didn't slay you for coming to the mall with me?"

"Well I am here, now aren't I."

Iker agreed. Stopped in front of a store window. "Does he ever get jealous or lonely or something?" He talked to the glass.

"Lonely?"

"Well yeah. Isco and Jesé. And now me and you. Well technically I guess it's not an official thing you know, but I'm talking friend wise. With us." Sergio looked at the reflection (it was red-cheeked).

"I don't think so. He has Cristiano."

"Cristiano?"

Sergio's jaw tightened. Fuck.

"Yeah ha, you weren't supposed to know. He has this imaginary friend. Since he was like five. Weird kid. But no. He's not lonely. Never."

"Isn't there a teacher named Cristiano?"

"Is there?"

"I was ask-"

"I don't know. No idea. Pure coincidence, I guess. Ha. Ha." He winced. 

"O-"

"You can ask his parents if you don't believe me. Actually, no don't. Don't mention this?"

Iker laughed. "I wasn't going to an-"

"Because if he ever finds out he will slay me. And I don't wanna be slayed you know?"

"I promise. I don't want you slayed either." He smiled and moved on.

Sergio shuffled behind him.

Fucking hell.

Imaginary friend?

~

"Do you want me to wash them?"

Cristiano looked at him surprised.

"No?"

"Oh well I mean, my mom, she always yells at me. I always have to offer at friend's houses. Not that you're my friend. I mean- you are-"

"You don't have to wash them," he grabbed his wrist. "I have a dishwasher you know?"

James smiled sheepishly. "I know but-" Cristiano kissed him, muffled "shh," into his lips.

James grew warm. Cristiano was warm. The house was warm. Everything turned warm.

"What time do you have to be home?"

"Mom said 8:30."

'Mom.' Real smooth James.

"So two and half hours left?"

"Math isn't my strong suit."

"And I'm a biology teacher so let's just leave it there. Want to go upstairs?"

"Are we gonna watch movies up there?" That slipped. He wasn't supposed to say that.

"Movies? I mean my room has a tv if you want?"

Of course they were going to his room. They weren't gonna hang out in Junior's room for fucks sake and get things-

"Your room sounds fine." He smiled widely. Tried covering up the fact that his legs were shaking.

"Alright,"

They stood in front of each other. James tightened his stomach so his legs would calm down. Cristiano hooked his thumbs in his jeans, shoulders sloped forward.

(Was James supposed to do something?)

Cristiano rocked forward on his toes, fell onto James' lips.

James stumbled back from the impact, but Cris caught his waist, started inching backwards towards the stairs.

~

-listen up bitch, james has an imaginary friend called Cristiano and istg if u ever say anything besides that I will slit your throat-

-smooth sergio gotta get some super glue for your lips when you're around Iker-

-how do you know I'm with him-

-you're not with james and you're not bothering me so who else-

-imaginary friend named cristiano engrave it into your stupid head-

-ha says you-

-named Cristiano!!¡¡¡-

~

James' feet slightly dragged against the steps. Cristiano walked backwards extremely quickly, and James had to focus on keeping his torso and legs from ripping apart.

He didn't dare pull away to make it easier, his lips feverishly slipped against Cristiano's, Cristiano tightened his arm around the waist.

Much more comfortable when they reached the top, James straightened out, suctioned himself into Cris' side, fingers digging into his neck.

His knees buckled against the edge of the bed as they inched in. Cristiano fell on top of him (predictable) but at this point James had no energy to object.

Cris stuck one hand into his hair, jerked it between his fingers. James silently pulled back. His other one snuck under his shirt, slid all the way against his side, over the goosebumps and found his nipple.

James hissed quietly into his mouth, Cristiano's fingertips were freezing.

Cris spread James's legs with his foot, sunk between them so that his lower belly was pressed against James' crotch.

James licked Cristiano's chin, with one hand, peeled some of the fabric away from Cris' body, so that it was bare skin against the fabric of his jeans.

Cristiano smiled at him, nudged his lips with his nose and moved away, quickly threw his shirt off.

He leaned over to James, motioned to him to take it off as well.

James hesitated. "Come on paixão," Cris encouraged.

"Is that my new nickname?"

"Yep, either that or foofoo. Now come on," he slapped James' thigh.

James bit his lip, but took it off and flung it towards Cristiano's.

Cristiano wasn't ripped, but lean as hell.

Muscle wrapped around his arms, encircled his torso. 

And then there was James. Chubby baby James.

He blushed, tried covering up his stomach with his arm.

Cristiano smirked and grabbed his wrists, pinned them into the mattress.

James shut his eyes and tensed. It got cold.

Cris leaned over him, nuzzled his eyelids with his nose so that he'd open them.

James opened one reluctantly, then the other. 

Cris watched him, eyes never moved from his as he lowered himself down, plastered his lips right under James' navel. Moved up slowly. One small kiss. One inch forward. Always looking at James.

The younger one squirmed slightly, Cris loosened his grip on the wrists.

He reached his chest, lingered there for a little longer, let James' breathing slow.

He licked one nipple, moved to the other, James chewed his lip, tried not moaning.

He dragged his tongue against his collarbone, chewed on the bone jutting out, and James ripped one of his hands away so that he could grab Cristiano's butt and push him further up. 

Cristiano bit harder, trailed his tongue against his neck, under his chin.

James pushed harder against Cristiano's jeans, the latter played at the hem of his pants.

His hand moved between their bodies, clasped around the buldge he found.

"You're beautiful, paixão." It sounded like a gasp, his lips were on James' again, fingers working on his zipper till it came undone.

His hand found its way to James' boxers, fingered the thin fabric and James-

James jerked away.

It was a sudden movement, took Cristiano a second to realize what had happened.

James was slumped over in the corner of his bed, eyes down again.

"Did I do something wrong?"

He got a shake of the head.

"You were doing great if that's what-"

"I'm just not ready."

Cristiano nodded understandably.

"Ok, ok. I get it. It's fine." He scooted towards him, scooped him into his lap.

"To be honest that's much more than I had planned." He laid his head onto James' shoulder.

James smirked, his cheek warmed up. "I never knew first dates were so action filled."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall let you figure out what paixão means.
> 
> Somewhat kinky Cris¿ it was time for something


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isco has a secret. Sergio gives in. James' eyes almost fall out.

8:00 came quickly. Sergio checked his phone, sighed because it was almost time to pick up his “son”.

He told Iker, who nodded (reluctantly?).

It was still snowing when they reached Sergio’s car. 

He opened it up, muttered bye and attempted to get in.

Attempted: because Iker pulled him back out from under the frame, pinned him to the door.

Sergio would’ve objected, because what the hell they were in public, but there was no one around. Deserted actually.

So why not?

Iker gripped his hand, nails digging into his fingers (it hurt but Sergio didn’t dare move).

And Iker, (who was supposed to kiss him????) just smiled, swiped the hair from Sergio’s hair and whispered ‘bye’ back.

~

James didn’t know where his phone was, he didn’t want to find it. But the clock on Cristiano’s table said 8:00, which meant his chaperone was soon coming. Hopefully. (It was Sergio afterall).

He shifted slightly (quite hard actually) because Cristiano had his legs wrapped over his hips, arms around his back.

“Cris…” he whispered. Cristiano’s eyes were closed, he got no response.

“Cris….” he tried shaking him, but his hands were trapped.

“Cristiano….wake up I need to go.”

Cris smirked tinily, eyes still shut. “Do you really?” he mumbled.

“Yeah really, mom’s gonna kill me.” He smiled shyly, kissed his forehead (for encouragement).

“Alright, alright,” he untangled himself, stretching. James shivered, it was much colder on his own (and his shirt was still gone).

“Will Sergio even be here on time?” Cris asked, watching James has he rummaged for his phone. 

“Most likely. He knows my parents.” He finally found it, checked the messages. Five from Sergio, one from Isco. 

“See,” he pointed to the screen. “He’s already here.”

Cristiano sighed, rolled over to James on the other side of the bed, and tugged on his arm till the younger one fell on top of him.

“This isn’t helping your cause.”

“I’m ok with that,” James rolled his eyes and kissed Cristiano’s chest, pulling away.

Sergio called. “I’m here little buddy. Five minutes or I’m leaving without you.”

James didn’t get one word in. “I have five minutes or else you’re driving me.”

“That means you can come back here,” Cristiano smiled and patted the space next to him.

“Be rational Cristiano.” He slipped his shirt on and walked downstairs.

Cristiano caught up to him when he was putting his shoes on.

“A week from now, Junior will be here. I promise. Unless you have similar plans to today, which means he can’t exactly be around.”

James looked at him from under his eyelashes. “Real funny. I’ll ask.”

He opened the door, but Cristiano caught his waist before he got away.

“Make sure the answer is yes, paixão.” he kissed his neck and James wriggled away.

It was freezing but his cheeks still managed to burn up.

~

“What happened? Unless it’s….. private. Then don’t give details.”

James rolled his eyes. The question came and he was barely in the car.

“We ate. Talked. I got a tour. He has a son. And then we just-”

“Wait what?”

“I got a tour.” James looked out the window, tried ignoring the fact that Sergio was staring creepily. “Eyes on the road asshole I’m not dying with you.”

“He has a son?”

“Yep.”

“As in- baby.”

“Yeah it’s a baby. Two years old. Three in June.”

“A baby.”

“Yes. Would you like an explanation of that as well?”

“But he’s dating….you?”

“Yeah well he’s like 33, he’s had people before me. I didn’t make that baby for him.”

“But- but you’re….he’s….. you need a girl for that?”

“Good job. Yeah a girl is needed.”

“I’m confused. Then why is-”

“He didn’t tell me. All he said is that he has a son that’s named after him, plus Junior at the end. He’s at his grandma’s house and that I can meet him next week.”

“He didn’t offer an explanation on how he made that baby?”

“Nope. Said he doesn’t talk about it.”

“Don’t you wanna know?”

“He said she was gone and I have nothing to wonder about so….”

“Right,” Sergio nodded, not satisfied, but he turned his attention back to the road. 

“Did you get some-”

“I thought you said you didn’t want explanations of that.”

“Does that mean-” he broke himself off and smiled cheekily. “I can’t call you baby virgin anymore, can I?”

“You can. It didn’t exactly…. happen.”

“What do you mean not exactly. Hammy!”

“I freaked out ok! Shut up and keep driving.”

They stayed silent for a while. James tried turning the radio on, but Sergio swatted his hand away. “I’ve had enough radio for one day.”

“Did Isco text you?”

“Yeah,” Sergio bit his lip. If that bastard mentioned anything.

“Oh, alright. He did me too, but you know, kinda busy.”

“I’ve noticed.”

"Shouldn't he be hanging out with Jesé though? Since he likes trends and you know.....hanging out with your boyfriend has sort of become a trend among us."

"James, I don't think he has his number."

"He doesn't?"

Sergio shook his head.

"Well then never mind."

~

Sergio didn't walk in, just told James to tell his mom hi and thanks for allowing James to hang out.

"As if I had a choice," she mumbled. James kissed her on the cheek (to enforce his niceness) and to persuade her for another visit.

"You've just left him. You have a whole week ahead of you."

"I know ma, but there's that new movie coming out that we really want to see."

"Called?"

"Well... That one... With the actors...."

She rolled her eyes, "I'll see. Isco called, told me to tell you call right when you walked in."

"Couldn't he have just called me?"

"He said he didn't want to bother you because you might be doing something important."

James froze. 

"You know, Isco is such a nice boy, I don't know why you don't follow him around as often."

James shrugged, ran upstairs.

At least she hadn't caught on with the reference.

~

"You know if my mom figured out what you were talking about-"

"How would she magically come up with the idea that you were dating your teacher?"

"No I mean the sex reference overall. Ok, she's already annoyed with how often I see Sergio. If she starts suspecting that we're screwing one another or something-"

"I sure did."

"Then I'm- wait what?"

"Nothing, you were saying?"

"No no no no. What did you say?"

"I'm not repeating myself."

"You thought me and Sergio were fucking?"

"I mean it's only-"

"No no no no. You know what never mind."

"Alright whatever."

"Ew what the hell, it's me and Sergio how could you ever?"

"Listen buddy you're together all the damn time, people start to wonder. And plus Sergio-"

"No never mind don't tell me."

"But you just-"

"Never mind Isco! I'm just glad all that's cleared up, thanks."

Isco laughed, James rubbed his eyes.

"How was it then?"

"Fine."

"I'm not-"

"It was great. That better? Food was good. House big as hell. We didn't frick frack since I know that's the only thing you care about. He has a son. I came home. It's over."

"You didn't have sex? Then the fuck was the point of that?"

And James laughed because of all the things that he could've asked about (ahem son ahem) he was disturbed at the fact that they didn't have any dick action.

"Nope; sorry for raining on your parade."

"I'm disappointed."

"Listen I have a serious question."

"What?"

James sighed. "Will you seriously be expecting a thorough explanation of everything that happened when it does happen?"

"Until I experience it myself? Yeah."

"You're disgusting and I'm telling Jesé to hurry on up."

He hung up. Isco laughed exasperatingly.

Fucking hell him and Jesé.

He was gonna explode.

~

-we're seeing a movie next Saturday yeah?-

-nah-

-sergio yes we r-

-nah-

-stop being a dick! work w/ me-

-I don't want you mom thinking suspicious things-

-like what?!-

-isco called. that's real fucked up. you're not even my type-

~

-And will you be coming?-

-I dunno. I told mom but she's still iffy. since I see serg all the time and all-

-Remember what I said?-

-no is not an answer-

-Precisely. Junior already knows he'll be meeting someone new. You can't let my baby down, can you?-

-I'll make sure yes is your answer-

-Great! We'll be waiting.-

And for some reason James was expecting the l-word to finish the message off.

(He was sort of disappointed it wasn't there).

~

"Wait wait wait! He has a son?!"

James rolled his eyes. Isco had called the day before about this.

"It's been like fourteen hours and you just now remember that detail."

"Yeah well I was sort of busy trying to catapult you into a pool of non-virgins. Sorry for being a good friend."

"Yeah he has a son."

"Name? Age? Gender?"

Silence.

"No wait wait it's a boy never mind not gender."

"Junior. Two."

"Junior? As in Cristiano Ronaldo Junior, Junior?"

"Yeah,"

"Big ego I see we're dealing with...."

"Shut up."

"So is this gonna be like a daddy kink thing now? Damn kinky Cris risen to a new level."

James didn't bother answering, his eyes almost rolled straight out of their sockets.

~

"I'm fucking hungry!"

Sergio screamed into the phone. James threw it to the ground.

"What the fuck are you calling me for at four in the morning!?"

"Just getting you prepared for parent duties in future situations."

"Alright you dumb piece of shit thanks I appreciate it greatly."

He almost cracked his phone while slamming 'end'.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is just a student. And too old-fashioned. Cristiano likes to mock people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW FUCKING FINALLY RIGHt. sorry for the long ass wait but hiatus was necessary for school. It's over though!! (Yay¡!) so normal intervals again.

Monday came. James was already pissed.

Because Sergio prided himself on baby daddy jokes; wherein his mouth didn't shut at all.

And Isco was no help in the situation (as if he ever was a help in any situation). He'd laugh uncontrollably and slap his knee as he leaned over.

James clenched his jaw and flared his nostrils.

He hoped it would look threatening but Sergio just claimed he looked like a bunny.

~

"I asked Sergio in advance, you know that we'll say where going on a movie date- I mean we're gonna go see a movie, but he's an asshole, like always, so like I'll try to get him to listen and it might not work but I'll make it work." James exhaled loudly.

"That like, sounds like a great plan. Junior is like so excited."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"For now, yeah." Cristiano smiled at him widely.

"It's not my fault I'm influenced by the bad grammar of teenagers."

Cris jerked him forward by his collar. "I guess it's good you've got a teacher influencing you now." He bit his ear and pushed him back, returned to his work nonchalantly.

James wiped the spot and loosened his pants.

~

"I think I need your number."

"You think or you need it?"

"I'm not dependent on you."

"Then why do you want my number? Can't survive two days without me? Sounds pretty dependent."

Isco rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and give it to me."

"I would."

"But?"

"I don't have one."

"Then house."

"No fucking way-" Jesé shook his head furiously. "My parents don't know about any of this. I'm not gonna let you start calling away, asking for phone sex."

"I wouldn't ask for phone sex..." Isco's voice lightened.

"Well then what would you say if they asked who you were?"

"Friend."

"I don't have friends. They know that."

"Partner."

Jesé laughed and looked at him pitifully. "No. You're just gonna have to survive those days."

"Yeah well what about when I want to-" he broke himself off.

"Want to what?"

"Never mind."

"No no no; what?"

Isco bit his cheek. "You know there's some things that can't exactly be done at school."

Jesé's eyes sparkled. "I mean if you think jacking you off is an impossibility at school I can prove you wrong."

"Not that!"

"Sex too. I just handcuff you, stick toilet paper into your mouth so your moans can't be heard and-" he eyed Isco the whole time, smirk plastered to his lips.

"What makes you think I'm gonna be the one with toilet paper in my mouth." his voice was quiet but the point came across.

Jesé laughed, exasperated. "You know what? Whatever involves your genitalia is fine with me." He patted his crotch and kissed his cheek before walking away.

So Isco still didn't get a specific date or time or solution to his... deprivation.

~

"I'll let you make all the stupid fucking jokes you want if you make up an excuse for this weekend."

"No."

"I fucking hate you."

"I'm fucking busy this weekend."

"With fucking what?"

"Fucking."

"What the fuck do you mean fucking."

"Just fucking."

"Fucking what?!"

"Iker!"

"Ha," James rolled his eyes. "As if."

"You know nothing."

"Alright." His voice bit, kept writing notes.

"You know," Sergio started, "this attitude isn't going to get you anywhere."

"I can never get anywhere with you."

"I see this baby has been keeping you up more than I expected. Unless it's kin-"

"If you fucking say kinky Cris I will knock all your pretty teeth out and Iker will never touch you again and you'll become an eternal virgin."

"Who says I'm-"

"Just shut up."

Sergio rubbed his cheek. Blinked blankly at James who sat stiffly in his chair.

"So you said what time for this movie date?"

"You don't have to."

"Alright so six it is."

"You don't have to."

"Yeah well you're not the fucking boss of me."

And James loosened up.

~

"He doesn't have a phone."

"What about house."

"Nope."

"He doesn't have a house." James and Isco glared at Sergio who slid in next to them.

"He doesn't want me 'phone-sexing' him on the landline or whatever. Parents have issues."

"Well yeah if my son was groaning-"

"That's enough Sergio thanks for your input."

"Anyways-" Isco faced James only, blocked Sergio's body, "I don't know how we're supposed to contact each other."

"He didn't come up with a solution?"

"No. Made some stupid 'cuff you to the wall genitalia' remark."

"What the fu-" Isco elbowed Sergio's stomach.

"Send him mail." James suggested.

"What fucking age are you living in James?"

"What?"

"That's so cheesy nobody sends mail."

"Yeah well for the record, handcuff fucking isn't exactly some modern thing either. They've got much more handy contraptions nowadays." And he stomped away to Cristiano's.

And Sergio burst out laughing, mumbling 'contraptions' under his breath.

~

"Is six ok?"

"I guess. Junior goes to sleep at 8."

"I'd just leave at 8 then."

"Only two hours?" His lower lip stick out.

"Yeah, you already see me for seven hours a day."

"This doesn't count. It's only a museum."

"A museum?"

"Look don't touch."

James smirked, sat down on top of his desk. "So I suppose you're a kinesthetic learner?" His voice was raspy.

Cris's lip quivered. "I'm pretty sure this is against my policies." He looked over James from top to bottom, hunched over in his chair.

"I'm just sitting."

"Seductively."

"How can sitting be seductive?" He smiled down at him, cheeks pink.

Cristiano shifted in his seat, fingers pale. "You should go."

"Why?"

"I have this sudden stomachache."

"Lower stomach?"

"James-" his voice whined.

"I'm just curious."

"Paixão, please." He squirmed even more.

"Fine," he hopped off towards Cristiano. "I'll see if Sergio agrees to a longer time. But a five hour movie is sort of suspicious, yeah?" 

Cris didn't move at all. Glued to his spot. "Yeah. We can figure it out. Now go," his head motioned towards the door carefully.

"Are you sure?" James kneeled next to the chair, hand clasped onto Cristiano's left thigh.

He didn't get a response, just a wince.

"Because you know, I like, can like help you if you want? With your stomachache and all..." His hand slid up farther, nose pressed up against the sleeve of Cristiano's shirt.

Cris bit his lip, fingers tugged at his earring.

James kissed the sleeve gently, moved his hand even more, fingers ghosted around the bump. He kissed the arm again, nose nuzzled.

"Cause like, you know," his voice was barely audible, "I'm a visual learner and all." His pinky grazed over Cristiano's crotch for a split second.

"Fuck," Cris moaned, leaned over in his chair.

James laughed and kissed the back of his neck. "Good thing it's your lunch break."

~

"You want to hang out again this weekend?"

"You're willing?"

"Well yeah, unless you're not?"

"No no, I am. I'm always." Iker smiled sweetly. Sergio hooked his thumb in the loop of his jeans.

"I'm telling my mom I'm going to the movies so, movies?"

"Why are you telling your mom that?"

"Because James is going-" he caught himself (thankfully). "Because James is going and he invited me but I don't want to go in all honesty. So I'll blow him off but I don't want to stay home you know? So I'm just sticking with that."

Iker stared at him, smiling. 

"We don't have to see a movie..."

"You can come over if you want."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. What time is this movie?"

"Six. I'll be there earlier though." He hoped he didn't sound too excited.

~

"What's up with Cris?" Isco asked after school.

"It's still Mr. Cristiano to you." James retorted.

"Ok why the fuck does Mr. Cristiano look like hell?"

"I wouldn't call it hell. I'm pretty sure he enjoyed it. But then again, he's the teacher, I'm just a student." James shrugged lightly and left him.

Isco would ask but.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano is quiet. James tells Isco to question things.

“Listen, I know a five hour long movie is sort of really suspicious with our moms, but Cris he-”

“I’ll figure it out. I’m going to Iker’s. Two hours is too short.” Sergio didn’t acknowledge him at all, walked right by when James stopped.

~

Jese found Isco by his locker. “Your buddy tutors today right?”

“I’ve got a lot of buddies.”

“Alright, not your penis but James.”

“Hey I was-” his cheeks reddened. It was difficult staying strict with Jese.

“Yes he does. Ok that was all I wanted to know.” He started off, but Isco caught him.

“Look,” he peered from under his eyelashes, “this might sound pretty stupid, but what about if I mailed you?”

Jese snorted. “No, you’re not allowed to mail me Francisco.”

Isco’s shoulders drooped (James would never find out about this). “Then how the heck are we-”

“I don’t know Isco.” his voice was cold and he ripped away.

Usually Isco would bite back, but Jese had never called him Isco.

~

“Are we back on speaking terms?” James popped his head into Cristiano’s room. He was ignored.

“Hey come on, I know I’m an asshole for yesterday but you can’t say that you-”

“Go to class.” James’ smile disappeared.

“Cris, you know I’m-”

“Leave.”

“But…” he waited to be cut off, though Cristiano stayed silent.

~

‘We can say we’re going out for dinner after the movie to make it longer.” Sergio pinched James’ hip as he was leaving Cristiano’s room.

“Are you kidding me?” James snapped.

“What? How else are we supposed to cover it up?”

“You can convince your mom we’re dating, but I really want my mom to avoid that thought at all costs. No restaurant business.”

“Well then what?”

“Figure it out.”

“Hey,” Sergio grabbed his elbow, “let’s not fucking forget I’m doing this for you, so you figure it out.”

James sighed.

~

“Isco-”

“What?”

“You’re pissed too?”

“No I’m not.”

“Nevermind.”

“What!”

“Fuck off!”

~

Jese sat at the lunch table alone. Again.

Isco watched him from the corner of his eye at another table. He knew it, but wouldn’t acknowledge.

Let him figure out ways to talk to him if he was so desperate, Jese wasn’t going to find them.

Although it would be nice to-

No. Didn’t matter what he wanted.

~

James sucked in a breath. “Look I-”

Jese eyed him oddly. 

“I- um….I just-” his eyes watered. Jese was intimidating. “I have issues so I’m sitting here and just… deal with it, yeah?”

Jese snorted. “What kind of issues? Mental, physical because if you’re-”

“I said I’m sitting here, I never said we were going to talk.”

He laughed again. “Whatever Hammy.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“You know, I would’ve expected better treatment towards your bestfriend’s boyfriend.”

“You call yourself a boyfriend? He’s fucking pissed half the time you’re around each other. Question that.”

~

James ditched Jese after that. No point in awkwardly eating your sandwich and pretending his glare isn’t causing you pain.

“I’m eating here.” It was easier with Cristiano since he still refused to acknowledge his existence.

James sat down in the desk closest to Cris’ cautiously. Cris rubbed his eyes.

James pulled his food out, scratched his nose, kept looking in the other’s direction. Some deep hope inside of him wished that enough intense staring would finally crash this ignorance party he was throwing.

Funny joke.

Didn’t work.

The bell rang, he gathered his stuff silently and left.

Cristiano scanned his back for just a few seconds.

~

-I’m telling mom I gotta party don’t know if youll approve but whatevr-

James read the note and crumpled it up into his pocket.

Sergio knew his mom would never believe that. He wasn’t invited to parties.

But fine, if he was going to be an ass then all the blame was going on to him.

~

“Does your mom know about this?”

“You coming over? Yeah.”

“No that like you...suck dick and all.”

Iker’s eyes widened. “First off I’d never reveal this fact to her like that. But no. I still have a ‘girlfriend’.”

“Doesn’t she get suspicious when you don’t show her though?”

“I do though. She’s just my friend, agreed to do this and all. It’s easier now though because she doesn’t have to hang around all the time and pretend. Has a chance to have her own life since this is all ‘long distance’ now.”

“Oh.”

“You?”

“Nope, but mom doesn’t ask cause she’s well-aware that I got denied all the time. Sometimes I think she might think I’m fucking James but you know, whatever.”

“Fucking James?”

Sergio shrugged. “It’s complicated.”

~

“You think if I tell mom I’m going to a party she’ll be suspicious?”

“Yes.”

“I fucking knew it.”

Isco grinned and turned to him. “Out of excuses?”

“No that’s what Sergio’s telling his mom and I need to go along with it. But it sucks. But I can’t convince him to change it because he’s a bastard.”

“What happened to movies?”

“I’m not gonna stay at his house for only two hours. That’s pointless.”

Isco frowned and turned back to his locker. “At least you get to see him.” he mumbled.

James sighed. “I’m concerned about your health in this relationship.”

“Don’t.”

“But you’re always dissatisfied! What the heck is up with that?”

“Don’t I said.”

“Then when-”

“Not now. Have fun at your party. Sounds like it sucks anyways cause what sick party starts at six.”

“You understand I won’t let this pass b-”

Isco flipped him off.

~

“Goodbye Francisco.” Jese grabbed his arm from around the corner, pushed their torsos together.

Isco tried wriggling away but he was too strong.

“Oh c’mon, you don’t have to pretend you don’t want to.”

“Who said I was pretending?”

Jese tried leaning in, but Isco broke his hand through, covered his mouth.

“Fruhchishco-” Jese shook his head but Isco’s fingers stayed put.

“I told you I wasn’t pretending.” He managed to rip away, Jese bit his lip.

~

James flared his nostrils, wiped his palms on his jeans before walking into Cristiano’s.

Technically he wasn’t being irritating because it was tutoring time but he still winced at the sight of him.

“I don’t think there’s going to be a lot of people today.” James was startled at the sound.

“It’s fine, whoever comes, comes.” He observed him to see if there would be some reaction, but nothing.

He sat, laid his head down onto the desk propped up on his folded arms.

Cristiano faced him after a few minutes. “You know you’re making me feel uncomfortable with that staring.”

“Are you sure it’s my stares making you uncomfortable.” he smiled sweetly, but when Cristiano frowned and turned away, he recoiled.

“You know I don’t see what the big deal is?”

“The big deal is that this isn’t exactly allowed James and you know great thing I have extra pants here because I’d sort of be fucked trying to explain why the hell there was a stain on my other ones.”

“You could just say that-”

“Do not give me some smart ass excuse ok. I’m serious.”

“Well then I wonder why the fuck you keep spare pants in your desk because I’m pretty sure coffee stains don’t threaten your life.”

~

They didn’t talk at all.

After James returned from his dramatic exit, only four people joined them.

He sat, helped, didn’t look up at all.

Sometimes (but that on total accident) he would see Cristiano glancing at him from the corner of his eye.

But otherwise nothing. And James was ok with that.

Because if Cristiano was going to be an asshole about all of this then let him. He wasn’t going to apologize for something both of them knew he wanted.

Cristiano rolled his sleeves up, leaned back in his chair while James was packing.

The other expected him to start some type of lecture; explanation on why this was bad and how he made up those stupid rules.

“It’s just because I’m scared.”

James turned to him.

“You and I both know I want it. And you want it.”

“Then why do you-”

“But.” He raised his voice. “You and I both know we don’t want this to end in a shitty way. Unless I’m wrong?”

James lowered his eyes. “No.”

“Then get out of here and imagine in your head I kissed you.”


	27. Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They give each other presents every 19th of December. Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so since Christmas is two days away and I had ideas, I took the characters out of context and flash-forwarded them into Christmas in their own world. so I guess a one-shot, but same relationships. hope it doesn't suck(((:::

Sergio grabbed the smallest rock he could find on the ground. 

Not too small so that it would make no noise, but not too big so that it would crash James’ window thus resulting in hell breaking loose.

Hopefully.

James ignored the first tap. He knew Sergio was down there, but it was fucking freezing outside and a red-nosed Sergio would definitely be nice to see.

He deserved it.

The second thump was louder. The third even louder and James finally got up to open the window, for fear of the fourth one’s size.

“What?”

“What the fuck do you mean what, we planned this a week ago!”

“Shut up Sergio my parents can hear you!” James’ parents knew Sergio wasn’t an angel, but they still refused to believe swearing was a part of their everyday dialogue.

“Where’s Isco?”

“You were supposed to call him.”

“I thought you said you were going to!”

James sighed, Sergio started chuckling. “Get down here, I’ll call him.” he motioned.

~

Sergio pulled two little packages from under his jacket. “Green one’s for you. But we have to be polite and wait.”

He leaned against the tree, James right next to him. “Why did we ever give up on our secret meeting place?”

James shrugged. “Cause it’s not exactly secret. My house is literally right across the street. This tree doesn’t exactly offer concealment.”

“Oh,” Sergio nodded modestly.

Isco came running, nose red, hair a mess.

“Sorry if we interrupted something,” Sergio smiled slyly, Isco glowered.

“Listen assholes, you never told me about this gift exchange so I have nothing.”

“That’s rude as fuc-”

“You never told me!”

“But Isco we do it every year,” James interrupted.

“Yeah well a date would be kind of nice so I know by what time.”

“Every year the 19th.”

“Is it really?”

“You never noticed a pattern?”

“Oh fucking come on Isco even I noticed the pattern and I’m-” Isco kicked Sergio’s leg.

“Well, I’ll get you something after Christmas, ok?”

James nodded, Sergio rolled his eyes.

“Then why did you even come?” he asked.

“Because you have to give me your present?”

~

Sergio handed both of them at the same time. “Now I’m just warning you, I hope these presents are opened with parents not around.”

“What the fuck did you-”

“Nope, it’s a surprise.”

Isco sighed, James laughed and stuck the present into his pocket. “Mine’s G-rated, so don’t worry.”

“Three way phone call then?” Isco asked. James nodded.

“No no. Can we do a live opening this year actually? I’m curious to see your reactions.”

James and Isco eyed one another. 

~

“You go first Hammy.”

“I don’t know Sergio, I feel like we should-”

“No no, go ahead Hammy.” Isco smiled sarcastically.

James winced and pulled the package out from his pocket. It wasn’t nicely wrapped, a small square with tape sticking out from the sides. “Sergio is their a gift receipt with this?”

“Nope, no returns allowed.”

“But-”

“Just open it!” he smiled enthusiastically.

James bit his lip, closed one eye, moved his arms in front of him. He didn’t know if that was necessary, but really, if something was to pop out of there might as well kill Sergio first.

He kind of had an idea of what this was going to be. Sergio did love kinky Cris.

“Will you hurry up?”

“Alright, alright,” He grabbed the edge of the wrapping, it peeled straight off. 

His eyes were closed, but when he didn’t hear any screaming/laughing/crying from Isco, he expected it to be ok.

“A gift card?”

Sergio nodded his head happily, Isco raised his eyebrows, but internally exhaled (This was a good sign. No crazy ass presents this year.)

“Um, thanks Sergio?”

“You expected condoms or something didn’t you?”

“No I just..”

“Mhm. Alright Isco your turn.” His attention span was short.

Isco grabbed his present out, much calmer than before because really how bad could it be?

“Hey I…….Sergio?”

“Yeah?” James leaned over to get a better look.

“What in the fuck is this?”

“Well,” Sergio smiled at him, cleared his throat. “I remembered this one time at school, when James voiced his concern about the fact that the only handy contraption you and Jese had were handcuffs, so I decided to get you something more modern and-”

“Where do you even find these types of things?” James asked exasperated. Eyes wide open he leaned over to get a better look in the box.

“There’s a store in the middle of town where they have all types of things like-”

James and Isco left.

~

“I love it!” Sergio screamed through the phone, James cringed.

“I’m glad.”

“Did they cost a lot? They’re diamond right? Holy shit James they’re amazing!”

“Yeah, they’re real.” Even though the diamonds were fake and he’d asked his mom if she had any spare earrings so they didn’t cost a penny on his part, but let the poor guy think things.

“Now all I have to do is get my doubles and I’ll be fucking stacked. You’re the best James, enjoy your gift card.” He hung up.

And James didn’t have the chance to yell at him because no, doubles would not make him stacked. Doubles should not be an option and god forbid his mom allowed him to do that because James would personally singe the holes closed.

And no he wouldn’t be able to enjoy his fucking McDonald’s gift card because there was literally fifty cents on it.

~

“You two give the shittiest gifts in all the history of gift-giving, I hope you’re aware.”

“I try my hardest for you baby.” James cooed.

“Like where in the fuck am I supposed to wear this stupid shirt. Jese doesn’t even have the other half.”

“How do you know?”

“You can’t look at him without crying, let alone giving him a gift.”

“I don’t cry.”

“I’m throwing this away. It’s useless and pointless and has no meaning.”

“Hey now, Isco you need to be creative. ‘I’m his’ could mean multiple things. You could be your own. Respect yourself Isco. Isco comes first.”

“I’m still throwing it away.”

“It would make more sense if you had a girlfriend and I could buy the proper half.”

“Yeah well I’m not gonna stop sucking dick so you can buy me the proper half of a shitty gift.”

“I love you too.” The line went dead.

~

-it’s official. not getting you guys gifts-

-but isco honey mine was great-

-it sucked ass sergio and james’ did too-

-bc it wasnt meant for ass sucking silly! it goes on the other side!!!-

-still not buying things-

~

-im awaiting my gift?-

-not getting you one-

-cmon i spent all that time finding that shirt. knit me a sweater or something-

~

“Did you get a present?”

“He made it clear I wasn’t getting one.”

“Yeah me too. But I want one!”

“Should’ve been more creative Sergio.”

“How was that not creative?”

~

James was home alone when the doorbell rang. 

He opened it, no one was there except for a small package.

There was cat hair inside.

-You wanted a sweater, so here you go. Merry fucking Christmas Hammy(:-

~

Sergio still didn’t get anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys understand what Isco's present was, because if not let me know and I'll explain!!!


	28. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Isco reunite. The virgin table resumes for two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sucks SoRRy

James approached Isco the next morning. 

He winced a little because who knew how Isco was going to react to yesterday's... confrontation.

He did get the finger after all.

But Sergio got there first.

"Do you know where Jesé is?"

Isco shrugged.

"But you're-"

"Yeah I'm aware that we are doesn't mean I know where he is all the time. You don't know where Iker is half the time."

"Half the time he's right next to me like a good boy-"

James elbowed him.

Isco frowned. "Sorry to disappoint yet another one of you." he slammed his locker and left.

Sergio turned to James. "Do you know where he is?"

"Not my responsibility."

~

James was going to apologize for being 'high-maintenance' as Sergio had once described him, but the other was gone. Grumbling about hormones and penises.

~

Isco found Jesé first. Ran into him actually.

"Sergio's looking for you." he mumbled.

"Sergio?"

"Deaf are we?"

"Where is he?"

"Dunno."

"How long ago did you talk to him?"

"Dunno."

"Don't fucking-"

"Two minutes. Probably with James."

"Great."

He didn't get a thank you. Or anything for that fact.

Isco denied the happiness he saw.

~

"You're a very good imaginary kisser you know." James walked in early.

"I try."

He walked over cautiously, sat on a desk. "You know I was wondering what your son's-"

"No presents."

"What?"

"Do not buy him anything."

"Well how do you know I was gonna buy him something? Maybe I'm just curious about my futu- I mean I'm just curious."

Cristiano raised his eyebrows, James chewed his cheek.

"Just don't over think it. You're the only present we need."

"I never said I was getting you one, cheesy asshole."

"It's cheesy? I don't recall you getting that far down?"

And James would've retorted with some snarky comment but students walked in.

(And his voice temporarily disappeared, let's be honest.)

~

Sergio walked in late, Cris eyed him, James rolled his.

"Where have you- why is your lip bleeding?" James whispered.

"Not now Hammy, I'm paying attention; don't disrespect Mr. Cristiano."

"You fucking know that I can-"

"James?"

James perked up, looked back down into his book.

He'd never been called out by Cris.

~

Sergio tried running away, James caught up to him.

Cristiano called him back.

He slumped over, turned on his heel.

"You know that-"

"I know I know you're my teacher first and you can't get involved in all the drama blah blah blah sorry and I forgive you."

Cristiano laughed. "I wasn't going to apologize."

"Yeah you were."

"No I really-"

"Because otherwise I'd be mad at you and I'd never taste your cheesy asshole and we all know that's something you don't want; so you're forgiven." he winked and ran after Sergio.

Cristiano bit his lip, rolled his sleeves up higher.

~

"Do you know where-"

"No I fucking don't!"

Iker recoiled. Isco turned to him, realized it was neither one of his 'friends'.

"Sorry, I thought you were, you know, them."

Iker smiled earnestly. "It's ok, but I'm still guessing you don't know were Sergio is?"

"No idea."

~

James found Iker.

"Do you know-"

Iker shook his head. "Sergio? No idea."

"But I thought you two were-"

"Nope."

"How about Isco?"

"Locker,"

He should've said thank you when he thought about it later.

~

He approached Isco for the second time that day.

His hands were up, "I'm not here to fuck your day up."

"How thoughtful."

"Are you lonely this lunch too?"

"What no lunch fucks today?"

James shrugged, resisted the urge to lash out. "I've used up my weekly pass."

Isco smirked. "Yeah I'm lonely."

"Great."

"You don't have to James. You can go to him if you want."

James shook his head. "I see him enough. It's time we resume our renowned virgin table again."

~

It was just the two of them. Luka and Gareth sitting on the other side of the table didn't count as part of the crowd. 

(They were assholes, they knew that.)

James tried pretending that Sergio was in the lunch room, that Jesé was sitting alone.

And that Isco didn't periodically look around and zone out of the conversation.

"He's with Iker, you know that." he finally voiced.

"What?" Isco came back. 

"Sergio, he's with Iker."

"Oh, yeah totally. I know. I know that."

And James knew he didn't think that.

And Isco knew that James knew that Isco was just serving him a pile of shit, but a lot of piles of shit had been stacking themselves up recently, so Isco gave and James took gratefully.

~

They followed each other around for the rest of the day.

Bathroom, locker, class.

Ironically neither came across any of the three.

Isco's lip started bleeding at the end of the day.

"I have to go say bye to Cris. You can come."

Isco smiled weakly. "I'd rather miss out on the kinky actions."

"He doesn't let me do anything at school, I'm sorry to disappoint you. Come on," he grabbed his arm and pulled.

Anything to keep him from standing around and staring.

~

James tried saying subtle.

"Isco's joining me for my routine goodbye."

"You have a routine?" Isco asked, Cristiano laughed.

"I had no idea either?"

James glared. "Don't go along with it Isco, he's always stupid."

"I'm always stupid? I don't think you thought that wh-"

James kissed him quickly, grabbed Isco's arm and started pulling him out.

"You know, I still think it's fucking weird that you're kissing a teacher." Isco mumbled.

"I think so too. But his face helps me forget."

Isco cringed.

~

They ran into Jesé while walking out of school.

James cringed, eyed Isco from the side.

"You've ditched me Francisco?"

Isco glared. "Guess so."

"You know I don't appre-"

"Save it," he motioned to James who followed dutifully.

And Jesé tried saying something else but Isco flipped him off, kept walking.

"You really like using that finger don't you?" James wrapped his arm around his shoulder, patted his cheek.

~

Sergio went home sick, as he claimed.

"Sick?"

"Yeah, stomachache."

And James was skeptical because Sergio's mom rarely let him go home. "The fever will eventually break." she'd claim.

"Maybe that cut in your lip gathered some germs?"

"What?"

"Iker was looking for you."

"I know."

"Ok. Well feel better or whatever."

"Yeah, whatever."

And Sergio, he wasn't a bad person intentionally. There were just some things he couldn't control himself on.

It's not like he wanted to; he just had to.

And that's why he hated himself sometimes. 

A lot of the time actually.


	29. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio hates secrets. James and Isco do too. Iker sucks at keeping them.

Isco found his way to James' locker the next morning instinctively. 

"He said he had a stomachache." James answered. Isco had never asked, but it was obvious he'd want to know.

"Stomachache, huh?" His voice was cold, James winced.

~

Sergio's mom said no to staying home.

He coughed and sneezed and gagged to enforce his point; but she didn't budge.

So at school; it's not that he wanted to ignore them, he just didn't want to explain himself. So it was easier to take opposite routes than where they were going.

Jesé wasn't around either, took his own ways.

They'd forget eventually. It was fine.

~

You know Isco and James weren't fucking stupid. They saw Sergio, eyes wide, lip between his teeth; going the other direction whenever they walked by.

He was funny, really. Sometimes so stupid he didn't even realize.

James and Isco went along with it though, they wouldn't pry. After a while he'd break. Because Sergio hated keeping secrets, even if they were his own.

"Looks like his stomach is better." James would mutter once in a while and Isco would nod and keep looking around.

~

Iker couldn't find Sergio anywhere. He didn't call the other night, like he always did.

He saw Isco and James, together unlike usually. And he could've asked but something told him they didn't know either. Or maybe they did.

But he still wasn't going to ask because Sergio rarely disappeared, and when he did it wasn't exactly a good thing.

~

They had to pry away from each other when class came along.

James walked into biology late, sat down close to Cristiano.

Cristiano eyed him, because he never did that and what the fuck James you can't start acting up not today. But in reality he sat there because Sergio wouldn't dare go up front, especially if he'd be late. 

Which he was, which wasn't surprising and Cris gave up with his stares. They never worked on him anyways.

~

Miraculously Sergio had a question on the work they'd been assigned.

James glared holes into his back as he was asking. Cristiano tried not bursting out in laughter as he watched him from the corner of his eye. (He did that a lot actually. Figured out the best angles that gave him good views yet were completely undetectable. Hopefully?)

Sergio shifted from foot to foot. Something felt weird but he just couldn't figure it out.

And James felt accomplished. He also felt a wave of questions coming in from Cristiano.

~

Isco sat alone during English as well. In his usual spot in the corner where everyone and everything was visible to him.

He missed that spot, where he could observe everything happening. This little guy, Asier, who owned a very odd assortment of sweaters, always sat diagonally from him. His head was small enough so that Isco could see the teacher, make sure he wasn't watching while Isco was busy doing things other than his work. Sometimes those sweaters became a distraction though, and Isco found himself counting the shapes.

Except today, someone's big ass head occupied Asier's spot. Big enough that Isco sighed and put his own down onto the table, because what was the point if he couldn't see.

He also denied the fact that he was discouraged because it was Jesé's damn head.

~

Asier walked into class, looked towards his spot, hung his head down and shuffled over to another chair.

Isco bit his lip. He'd literally never talked to that kid, but hey never late to make new friends. Especially if it made an asshole get pissed off.

"Asier!" He called over. The boy looked around startled, searching for the voice. 

Isco kept talking. "Hey, you can sit here next to me." He patted the seat next to him, Jesé perked up on the side.

"Oh, ok." He grabbed his books, shuffled over. Isco tried not laughing at his expression; that was not how you made friends.

Asier's sweater was light brown. Poopy brown really. With triangles alternating in rows. Isco scrunched his nose up. Jesé smirked from the side.

Though if Isco's disgust amused him, let him be amused, Isco thought.

He needed to start some type of conversation anyways.

"So," he started, "I see you've got quite a collection of those sweaters?"

Asier brightened immediately. "Oh yeah. I guess I kinda collect them. From everywhere I go."

"You buy sweaters as souvenirs?" Jesé bit his lip in laughter as Isco talked.

"Yep. I've one one from almost all the states. From France and Spain and Italy. I've one with a kangaroo from Australia, but I don't wear it cause technically I wasn't there. My aunt sent it to me. The Spanish one has little bulls at the bottom. That's one of my favorites. I also went to Virginia once and got this really cool one with pentagons on the sleeves. It took a while to find really, but my mom knows how much they mean to me."

"And I'm guessing the French one had baguettes on it?" Isco laughed lightly, but snapped his mouth shut as Asier stared at him in confusion.

"No? That one's just blue. Why would I buy a sweater with bread on it?"

Jesé snorted into his fist, wiped his eyes. Isco turned red. This wasn't supposed to be like this.

"No yeah, I totally agree. Stupid question." He smiled weakly.

"They make really good presents though. I always get people sweaters and the look on their faces is priceless." Asier smiled earnestly and Isco mirrored it.

"I don't think I have anyone to buy a sweater for."

Asier shrugged. "Like some special person you know."

"Yeah," Isco shrugged too, "I thought I had a special person, but I can see that I was wrong."

He glanced at Jesé, who was staring back.

And Asier shut his mouth because he didn't think there was going to be any sweater talk anymore.

~

Sergio was the first to rush out of class.

"I've given up on giving him detentions you know. Nothing works." Cristiano stated and James shrugged nonchalantly. 

"He's kind of his own person. Not a lot you can do."

"You could've killed him with some of those stares."

"Maybe," Cristiano stared at his slumped figure.

"Are we eating together then?"

James shook his head no and proceeded to walk out. "You know sometimes it's good you're a secret."

~

James waited for Isco by the classroom.

The other walked out talking to Asier.

"Nice guy," he motioned with his thumb.

"Hideous sweaters," James scrunched his nose.

"It's a collection alright. All of them have a specific meaning." He got a roll of the eyes.

"Was Jesé around?" Isco nodded his head. 

"Sat across from me. I don't know what he expected but Asier saved me.

"Using poor boys to your advantage, asshole?"

Isco slammed his shoulder into his. "As if you never."

~

Iker finally found Sergio.

"I've been looking for you?"

Sergio acted surprised. "Really? Had no idea?"

Iker had none of it. "Listen you didn't call like always,"

"I was sick."

"Was your arm cut off?"

"No the fingers went numb,"

"You have another arm." Iker spat. 

"I'll make it up to you?" He tried grabbing Iker's chin but the other jerked away.

"What happened with you and your friends again? Doesn't this fighting ever get old?"

Sergio darkened and shied away. "I have to figure things out." He ditched him there. 

~

James and Isco were joined by Iker during lunch. 

"Didn't find Sergio?" Iker answered no, because really, he didn't find him. There had been no purpose in that conversation.

He wasn't in the room either. Jesé sat on the other side with some of his old 'friends'. James observed Isco from the side, but he was ok. Didn't look up once. Too busy explaining to Iker about the wonderful sweaters.

This time it was Jesé who would look up to his direction. He must've caught James looking at least once, but his eyes never left their spot.

James sighed. He hoped Sergio didn't fuck up too bad.

~

Jesé found Sergio in the bathroom.

Sergio stiffened at his sight, kept staring in the mirror.

"Your boy's joined the friends." Jesé pointed out, eyed him.

"Good,"

"You're good at ignoring people."

Sergio shrugged.

"You think you'll last?"

"I have to."

"Good." He walked over, stared at him through the mirror, "Because if they ever fucking-"

"You'd have to kill yourself too, remember that. You're half the problem." Jesé never finished his sentence.

~

"I have tutoring today if you guys want to come." It was an open session, Cristiano wouldn't have an issue with any of his decisions.

"You tutor?"

"I couldn't believe it either," Isco laughed and elbowed Iker.

"Bio. I mean you don't need to come, just a suggestion. Crist- Mr. Cristiano he directs it, he's chill."

"I thought he was hot?" James glared.

Iker shrugged. "Yeah that sounds ok."

"Alright, so you and me."

Isco laughed. "You're not denying me my learning opportunities."

They walked to James' locker. 

Sergio was waiting.

Isco flared his nostrils, grabbed Iker and walked the other way. James could've done the same, but he actually needed his books.

"Don't be mad at me." Sergio started, James shoved him aside.

"Don't be mad please." He repeated.

"I'm not in this."

"But you're talking to Isco and I know he's mad but-"

"Listen if we can't be honest then what's the point?"

"Because if I'm honest then-"

"You know what, I don't want to know,"

~

He was late to his next class because even though it was stated that he was in no way wanting to know, Sergio still hated secrets.

He got the whole 'don't tell Jesé I told you this or anyone else for that matter or else we're all doomed'. Which technically James wasn't doomed because his boyfriend was loyal and stayed out of this, yet he was a teacher so maybe he got some extra points.

But nevertheless his friends would be doomed so might as well get involved into a conflict. Again. Like always really.

And he knew Sergio wasn't a bad guy, just extremely foolish. Though this time James was really disappointed because there's limits for everything.

~

He didn't have to explain himself too in depth to Iker and Isco. Just a simple 'he tried apologizing and I totally denied him' speech and they gulped everything down.

"So he won't try talking to us?"

"I would think not."

"Good because I'm not talking to him."

"Yes Isco, we are all aware."

~

Sergio was serious when he said Jesé was half the problem. These things didn't happen with one person.

Well, they could, but not to that extent.

And Sergio; he was ashamed and sad and mad because he did care about Isco and Iker, but Jesé was going to be on his back all the time. So maybe, once again, James would be able to pull him out of his own hole. Think of some good way to say it.

Because "Me and Jesé fucked against a wall" isn't exactly a very good way of putting it. 

Especially when it came to dramatic people like Isco.

~

"Two new students." James announced proudly as they walked in after school.

Cristiano smirked. Tried not eyeing James too much (since he was wearing tight pants and his eyes were acting up).

"Do you guys actually need help or are you as friendless as James?"

"Nah we're just supporting out friendless colleague." Isco retorted.

"Ah, understood." He smiled slyly.

Iker looked around the room, sat down slowly. "Mr. Cristiano, right?"

"Right,"

He nodded lightly. "Hey don't you have an imaginary friend named Cristiano, James?"

James cocked his head in confusion. Isco's eyes widened. Cris furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh shit," Iker mumbled, "I wasn't supposed to mention that, was I?"


	30. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new trio forms. Sergio calls. Isco isn't weak he's just confused. Iker hates commitment.

It took James a while to figure out why the hell Isco was nodding yes so furiously behind Iker. Why his arms were flapping around.

James never had an imaginary friend; ever. So obviously either Sergio or Isco had fucked up at one point or another.

Which most likely it was Sergio because he was the only one fucking Iker.

Well;

"Yeah. Um, there was this....this show when I was little and one of the guys his name was Cristiano so it just happened." James smiled sheepishly and Isco sighed.

"Are you sure that-" but Cris stopped himself. Because he didn't think asking if the friend was just Cristiano's dick (since it was still imaginary for James at this point in time) would be an appropriate thing to ask. For a teacher.

James eyed him. His cheeks were red. Penis thoughts, James mused. Because what else would get him nervous.

~

Iker was actually quite good at his biology. And miraculously a swarm of girls was in need of help. 

Isco laughed from the side because Iker was so focused on helping, little nerd. Not once did he even question why the hell one girl was asking him the date three times.

So James took the day off. Slid a chair next to Cristiano's desk, Isco right beside him.

"Popular within the other gender I see. He must love it." Cristiano chuckled. Isco bit his lip.

"I don't know." James muttered, Cris looked confused. 

"What is he gay too?" James smiled lightly.

Cristiano laughed and turned to Isco. "I'm guessing you are too then?" And he meant it as a joke but Isco shrugged nonchalantly so his mouth snapped shut.

"And... Sergio? He can't be. All those girls are always-" 

James motioned at Iker with his thumb. Cristiano paled.

"Technically Sergio at this moment-" Isco stopped after James kicked him.

"I presume Sergio knows about-" he looked at James, cocked his head.

"Of course Sergio knows." Isco broke in. "This guy wouldn't last a day without telling someone. And who better to tell."

"What about him?"

James shook his head. "Not yet."

"Not an official member of this gay gang yet?"

"It's not a gay ga-"

"It's basically a gay gang James," Isco pinched his cheek.

Cristiano smiled and propped his head up on his arm. "So is there a lot of members you're planning to tell? Because I need to keep track of who to kill if something came out."

"That's cute." It wasn't exactly supposed to come out of his mouth, but it did and Isco clamped a hand over it.

"What's cute?" James peered at him intently.

"Just never mind."

"Cute that I'd kill someone for him?" Cristiano smiled. "Depends on who. Not exactly for him though, my ass is on the line too. Have to keep my reputation as clean as it is right now." He winked, James snorted.

"I don't know why you're laughing, Hammy," he got up, ruffled James' hair. "I'll be back, bathroom."

"Sarcastic," Isco said after he was gone. "I like him, Hammy. Good job,"

James rolled his eyes, peeked at the door ever so often.

"Go relieve yourself," Isco smacked the back of his head. And James would've denied or rolled his eyes again over dramatically, but what was the point of denying himself and Isco (and Cris for that matter) the pleasure. 

~

Cristiano was already washing his hands when James walked in.

"Stooping down to the student bathroom are we?"

"You don't have the key to the teacher's one."

"And what made you think that I came here for yo-" Cristiano grabbed a fistful of James' ass who was trying to get away, pulled him back.

"Because I," he kissed his chin, "am" kissed his left eyelid, "smarter" the right one, "than you." He ended it off with his nose, James scrunched it up and slammed his forehead into Cristiano's chest.

"Would you actually kill someone for me?" He mumbled and looked up at him through his eyelashes innocently.

Cristiano smiled back as innocently as he, "Nope." And caught James' lips with his own.

And James really should've pulled away and said something snarky, because who does Cristiano think he is trying to distract him from things.

But Cris was sweet and his pants were tight so he didn't really have enough energy.

~

Isco wasn't rude he was just afraid.

Afraid that if he moved to Iker and shooed all the girls away he'd end up telling Iker everything. And then some.

Because yeah he told James a lot and complained a lot and was a dick a lot but there, surprisingly, was still a hell of a lot that he didn't tell James.

Not that he was too embarrassed. That guy knew some crazy things; things that Isco was surprised didn't disgust him or scare him to the point of no return.

He didn't tell James because he didn't want to be annoying. Or bi polar. Or confusing. 

James already did a lot. He was the peace maker.

And at this point; after fussing and grumbling and cursing people's names, Isco didn't think it appropriate to tell James: I actually still want Jesé.

As annoying as he could fucking be.

And Isco had a pretty good idea on what that bastard did. He wasn't stupid. Smart enough to know too that James knew what Sergio did, he just wasn't budging 'for fear of'.

Isco would eventually find out though. Pry the words out of Sergio's mouth. Or maybe even Jesé's to make it more dramatic.

And then, Isco knew, he'd probably walk back to Jesé (not crawl because he wasn't that disgustingly desperate) and resume again how it was. I forgive you and then I hate you and then it's all ok again. Back into that vicious cycle.

But Isco didn't love Jesé, not at all. He just didn't know what else to do with the bubble in his stomach whenever they were together.

And he hoped to god he'd never fall in love with Jesé because that would fuck things up even more.

~

Sergio was confusing, Iker knew that.

But he'd never expected him to be confusing to this extent.

Iker really liked Sergio. Liked to touch him and smile at him and kiss him.

Sure Iker had been with other guys. One night stands and short unimportant relationships. Longer ones where he'd promise to runaway with him when they graduated, but he'd eventually run away himself. 

It never really affected him, even the promising ones.

But Sergio did affect him and Iker didn't like it.

He didn't want to get too attached because he was 18 almost 19 and Sergio was 17. He had time to runaway again and find something better.

Though Sergio kept pulling him in. Not literally but if Iker tried abstaining from contact he was always there. Always when Iker didn't want him there because fucking hell he was trying to pull away a little.

Sergio lied and Sergio most likely cheated and Sergio was just a little kid to be honest

Iker didn't want special. But he wanted Sergio. And that was the problem.

Sometimes he wished he could just like girls.

At least they were invested into their schoolwork.

~

James had a text when he turned his phone on after school.

-if u help me get out of this i will b ur date slave-

-date slave?-

It didn't take long for him to answer.

-yea whenevr u need an excuse ill b there-

-don't need u-

-but I need u!!!!¡¡-

-dont stick your head into the wrong places and you won't need anyone-

-was that supposed to be a pun?- 

James didn't answer anymore.

-did u mean my penis?-

-james????-

-james!!!???

-I still need uuu!!!!!¡-

~

Sergio called Isco.

Sergio called Isco? 

He didn't pick up the first time. Must've pressed his name instead of James.

The second time he laughed because Sergio was really clumsy.

The third time he started getting suspicious.

After the fourth he called James because what in the hell.

"Why is he calling you?"

"Do you think I fucking know? I didn't pick up."

"Maybe he wants to apologize?"

"Since when does Sergio apologize?"

James couldn't disagree. "Just answer and see."

"No."

"Then pick up, say 'call Iker instead' and hang up."

Isco laughed. James could be a real asshole.

~

"Call Iker."

"What?"

But the line went dead and Sergio sighed. At least he wasn't being ignored anymore?

And for the record he had called Iker already.

Twenty times.

He wasn't picking up.

~

The new trio resumed their usual spots the next day.

Sergio didn't ignore them completely anymore, he would walk by. It was an improvement.

Jesé sulked around them once in a while, his eyes always glued to the side. And Isco tried ignoring the fact that they were glued to him but it was a little difficult. The bubble grew.

Iker had known very well who was calling him twenty fucking times last night but there was no need for him to pick up. What would Sergio say anyways? Hi how are you? He should've known if he cared enough. Feeling like shit was the answer.

And James was fine. Wore looser pants for once because Cristiano had emailed him about the fact that he was planning on wearing short sleeves. "Don't want to make your excitement a show for everyone" were his exact answers. To where James had explained that, actually, his hairless arms were in no way a show-goer for him. But he wore the pants anyways just because everyone knew the arms were actually a really good trigger for his friend. And he didn't need Cristiano making jokes later on. (Which he probably would anyways but).

~

Asier resumed back to his usual seat diagonally from Isco, to which he was relieved. 

Except Jesé thought it was a good idea to sit right next to him.

Isco screamed on the inside.

~

James returned to his seat.

"Giving me front row seats for your show?" Cristiano muttered when they were still alone. 

James groaned in agitation. "There will be no show. Those arms have no affect. And neither does the fact that your shirt is too tight to be appropriate."

Cristiano chuckled. "I've noticed. Those pants are too baggy. I'm sure there'll be a show behind the scenes though?"

James glared. "Yeah well your nipples are showing through that shirt so jokes on you. I'll pay after my show." He smiled as sweetly as possible, and Cristiano turned all red.

"Can you really?"

James shrugged. "You're the director."

~

Jesé tried pushing his thigh against Isco's, but Isco was going to have none of it.

"I'm cold Francisco."

Isco gritted his teeth, didn't respond.

"Don't you care about me?"

His lip quivered. "You know if you cared you'd tell me what happened between you and Sergio? Maybe then I'd warm you up."

He squeezed Jesé's crotch just to add enforcement and excused himself to the bathroom. 

Jesé paled.


	31. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano reserves some things for James only. James talks too much sometimes. Sergio needs reassuring because he's starting to falter.

"He tried thigh seducing me." Isco spat and James tried hard to not spit his milk out.

"Thigh seducing?" Iker asked cautiously. (Cautiously because Isco seemed serious and he'd learned to not toy with that fact).

"Yeah," he kept munching his chips nonchalantly, offered no explanation whatsoever. It was obvious, he believed. 

So Iker and James exchanged a glance and shrugged.

"Did you succumb to his seducing?" James asked and Isco glared.

"You think I'm weak? I can handle it." He retorted. "Told him; tell me what happened and I'll forgive you. Otherwise he can't touch me."

"And did you find out..?" Iker sounded unsure. Unsure because he didn't exactly know if he wanted to find out. (Sergio was pulling him in again).

"No. I left to enforce my point. Dramatic exit."

James smiled crookedly. "He'll break."

"You think?"

"Well with a face like yours?" 

Isco rolled his eyes but his lips pulled up at the side. It was a nice image; Jesé breaking.

~

"I need you,"

Iker but his lip, shut his locker to uncover Sergio leaned against it. "for the project." He finished and Iker exhaled sharply.

"You work on that?"

"Have been,"

"What do you want?"

Sergio breathed in slowly, locked his eyes with Iker's who faltered and couldn't meet them. "Works cited. Don't know how to format it."

"There's a sample in the directions."

"But I still don't understand,"

"You can just look at-"

Sergio pinned Iker's arm to the locker, leaned in slowly. "Can't you just help me?" He hummed. 

Iker looked at his eyes. They were quiet. Sad? But Sergio knew how to conceal.

"I ca-" and he knew it was coming, Sergio's lips on his own. He just didn't know how to avoid it properly.

He had about three seconds before pulling away, tearing his arm from Sergio's grasp.

"Figure it out yourself. I can't help you in this situation."

And he hoped Sergio wasn't too thick-skulled to not realize Iker referenced a different situation.

~

"I'm gonna need you for tomorrow." James stated as Isco was gathering his stuff.

"For the date?"

"Not a date."

"It's a date but whatever. Sure, I can be your alibi. Your mom will probably be proud anyways."

"I know." James rolled his eyes.

"You have to take pictures,"

"Of what?"

“Your so- friend. Junior. I wanna compare.”

“Compare what?”

“To see if Cristiano’s genes passed on.” Isco smiled sweetly and left.

~

Jese found Sergio leaning against Iker’s locker. Fingers curled in a grasp, eyes averted.

“I’m telling him,” Sergio muttered and Jese’s eyes narrowed.

“No fucking way.”

“Yes fucking way. He’ll barely talk to me,” he motioned with his hand toward the direction Iker had went.

“Well then you learn to deal with it.” And he began to walk away but Sergio caught him.

 

“As if you actually deal with it. I don’t give Iker weird stares from across the room. Stalk him around class. You learn to deal and then maybe I will too.”

He let his arm go, but Jese hovered for a few more seconds, voice biting. “He’s mad now, he’ll get over it. If you tell him then he’ll hate you. So choose which one your good-natured soul wants.”

And he had a point but Sergio was never going to admit that.

~

James managed to ignore Sergio for the rest of the day. 

Good.

He wasn’t mad but the thought of Sergio once again pleading for help and a way out made him nauseous. There was no way out of this one, he was going to have to figure it out himself.

And thankfully James had Isco to make up excuses for him. 

So Saturday he told his mom him and Isco were going to the mall. (He could use that excuse, it was fresh for Isco).

She was thrilled to say the least, lightened even more when he said Sergio was not joining them. “That’s a pity,” were her exact words.

And James had the urge to add in “Yeah, we broke up.” just to see her reaction, but he feared that he would activate a five hour conversation/explanation for which he definitely did not have time.

~

Isco’s mom was thrilled too to hear he was going out with James.

Friends, she thought, he has friends.

~

Sergio didn’t get the memo.

So he dressed himself all up, told his mom that, yes, once again he was seeing James, “Please just deal with it, yeah?”

But James wasn’t there when he came to his house. “Went with Isco to the mall,” his mom answered Sergio’s confused stare.

“But-”

“I’m sorry Sergio, I’ll let him know when he gets home.”

 

So he left, cold and pissed off because he didn’t gel his hair for a fucking half hour for no reason. These things took time.

And since when was Isco his date slave? Had he even applied? Qualified?

~

“You got wine in that bag or something else I don’t want to know about?”

“Chocolate, Isco, fucking chocolate.”

“Melted perhaps?”

“For the kid! It’s for the kid.”

“Ok, ok don’t be disrespectful,” Isco sounded exasperated, “he has a name, please.”

James rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the window.

“So what time shall I be picking you up?”

He shrugged, “10:30-11ish.”

“Fuck doesn’t this kid have a bedtim- oh. Nevermind.”

James shifted back to Isco again. “Are we ever going to-” his voice was high so Isco laughed.

“I really don’t think so.”

“God if only Jese wasn’t such an asshole I could make jokes about you too.”

Isco quieted, focused on the road.

“Shit, I didn-”

“Just forget it.”

“You know I wan-”

“Don’t James.”

They stayed silent till Isco pulled up to the driveway.

“You’d rather not know, Isco.”

“Yeah well,” his mouth stayed open, wanted to choke something out, but he changed his mind. “Text me whenever you want a ride back.”

And James had to jump away from fear of getting run over.

~

He was still feeling sour even when Cristiano opened the door smiling, eyes bright.

“I told you no presents?”

“It’s just chocolate. If he eats those types of things. I know his father didn’t eat chocolate to look like…….it’s chocolate.”

“Look like what?”

“Nevermind,” Cristiano snickered and pinched his cheek.

“He likes chocolate, thank you.”

James peeled his shoes off, gave his coat to Cristiano’s outstretched arms and followed him to the kitchen.

“Now just a warning before you meet him,” Cristiano went around to the other side of the counter and leaned down, “he’s extremely shy so it might take him a while to get used to you.” He popped back up with a little boy in his arms. Curly hair, big brown eyes, tan. Isco was right, the genes passed through. “Right?” he poked his stomach and the boy smiled lightly, curled himself into Cristiano’s neck.

James smiled tightly, rocked on his heels. 

“He brought you chocolate buddy,” Cris tried prying Junior’s face from his neck, “C’mon, I know you’re just pretending,” he tickled Junior’s armpit till tiny giggles came spilling out, Junior’s face revealing itself but plastered to Cristiano’s cheek. “He was excited, trust me,” Cris turned his attention to James but his body leaned in naturally towards Junior’s touch. James wondered if that’s how it looked when he touched him. (Was that selfish?)

“I was excited too,”

“See baby, he wanted to see you too,” Cristiano nuzzled his cheek with his nose before placing a kiss there and letting him down. “Go ahead,” he nudged him to James who lowered himself onto his knees and stretched his arms out.

Junior was unsure at first, took tiny steps which were followed by a look to his father every time. James watched him quietly, bit his lip. And Cris observed them both.

Junior finally inched closer, until tripping into James’ torso. He almost fell over too, but caught himself and picked the little boy up. He smelled like soap and baby powder, his fingers half the size of James’ pinky. He didn’t lean in to James, which was expected.

“Much faster than usual, I will tell you that. He’ll cry sometimes. I don’t know where he gets this shyness from since his father is such a social butterfly,” Cristiano smiled genuinely at James who mirrored it, focused his attention back to Junior who had started fidgeting.

“You can let him down if he starts getting cranky. Shy, but he likes moving. Everywhere all the time,” James obeyed and let him go, took a seat in one of the chairs.

Junior ran over to his cars in the corner, began driving them around and making soft sounds under his breath. James watched him, a smile on his face the whole time.

“Kinda weird me being a dad, huh?”

James turned to Cristiano who was leaned up against the counter. He shrugged. “Not really I guess. Some of those things you say to me aren’t exactly parent-y but,” he smirked.

“Those are reserved for your ears only.”

“I’m flattered.” James rolled his eyes and Cristiano leaned forward farther, closer to James.

“I’d kiss you now, but that’s not parent-y for you, so I guess I’ll pass.”

“Uh-uh,” James muttered, “I never said anything about kissing, and he placed one on his forehead.

~

-james was planned with me-

-isco you cannot ignore me-

-isco-

-ISCo he had plans with me!-

-why did u take him from me-

-isCO WIlL u just answer me-

Isco read them all. Only had one thing in mind.

-I wouldn’t be one talking about taking things from people.-

Sergio felt the anger surge through the phone. He winced.

~

Iker wasn’t any better.

-i still hvnt figurd it out can u help me??-

-don’t have time, sorry-

-iker u alwys hav time this is our projct-

-I’d start with spelling review before you get anywhere on this works cited.-

~

-i know ur out&about but im dissapointed in your date slave choice-

He didn’t get an answer. 

It was predictable but he had to try. Anything to reassure him that James hadn’t ditched him as well.

He could live with a lot of things, but living completely alone was something he was terrified of.


	32. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isco has special sensors, James is unfulfilled. Sergio runs to not away.

Isco promised he wouldn't bother: but there was only so far he could go before becoming impatient.

It was Saturday. He was lonely. At the mall. For who knew how long.

So naturally (since Sergio was out of the question), he texted James.

-hi sorry but I'm bored so I guess I'll text you rhetorically until you either leave or U get annoyed ahahhahaha-

But then he ran out of things to say.

~

Sergio smacked things while he walked around the house.

Stomped his feet. Sighed loudly. Till his mom got frustrated and told him to "get some air".

But air wasn't going to help him in this case?

He was breathing constantly yet no miraculous ideas were coming to mind on how to dig this hole back full.

Or maybe it was fill this hole?

He didn't know but the only important thing was that there was a hole he was in and stomping smacking and sighing were the only things satisfying his panic.

Silly mom, if only she knew.

~

James didn't know what to do.

Literally. 

With his hands or his mouth or his feet.

Everything he thought of sounded wrong. Inappropriate. Insensitive.

Weird?

Scary?

No, he was just scared.

Scared that all those decisions would offend Cristiano. He didn't want to act wrong around his kid.

So he sat in his stool and watched Cristiano make the food and sometimes glanced at Junior to make sure he was alive or you know; playing not crying.

Until Cristiano noticed his caution. "You can touch him you know. Not a bomb, won't explode."

James blushed. "I know, but you know, don't know what I should do,"

"Oh I know," Cristiano smiled gently. "He likes those cars so you can try asking him about them."

James shrugged and got up, sat cross legged in front of Junior.

"Which ones your favorite?" His voice was higher, quieter. Hoped Cris didn't hear him because apparently he'd reversed back to puberty somehow.

Junior was apprehensive at first, looked to him from under his eyelashes. He grabbed a little blue one, the car almost as big as his hand. Though he jerked it back as James tried taking it; James winced.

He tried a yellow one. No.

Red too.

Or green.

Till James gave up; he wasn't going to make the kid cry.

He sauntered back over to Cristiano, pasted himself to his side.

"You'll figure it out. He'll stop being shy after he gets used to you,"

"You want me back again?"

Cristiano swung his hip into James' "I don't answer stupid questions. There's still a lot we haven't done in this house,"

He didn't make any eye contact, focused on his work, but James wondered if these things included beds. 

Unless he meant gardening. 

~

There was still an hour left till Isco had to return to James.

A fucking hour. He was gonna shoot himself.

There wasn't any store he hadn't been in. He'd doubled up on some.

This one music store he'd visited three times but the manager had started eyeing him oddly so no more of that.

The hell now.

Couldn't go home because his mom would ask.

Not outside because it was freezing.

He wasn't hungry, but the cafeteria was the only place he had left.

Might as well.

~

Pulling his hair out had now been added to the list of things he was doing.

Not literally though because Sergio would never harm his precious locks. Too much work to make it all go to waste.

But symbolically speaking he was running low on hair.

He didn't even have the guts to text Iker anymore. His last response repelled him.

Too bad Sergio was such a fucking asshole.

He hated himself quite often at this point.

But he missed Iker. He really did. Missed his smile. But the one that Sergio produced not the one Isco or James did.

And Jesé's words loomed over his head, pulled their own hair out.

But Sergio decided that hate was better than guilt because at least Iker would hate him for the right reasons.

~

Isco was bored. James could tell. 

Because a half hour before his assigned time he was at Cristiano's door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't this enough time for you?"

"Isco!"

"Guess not," he scooted back a little.

Cristiano then approached the door, invited Isco not.

"I'd rather not,"

"He'd rather not,"

They spoke at the same time, stared at one another.

Cris smiled. "Ok, well I won't interfere with your parental decisions."

"Right," James stood in between them, unsure of what to do. 

Well, leave, but should he say bye in his own way or in the "Isco is watching" way?

"Alright, well I guess I'll get going," he pulled his shoes on, Cristiano handed him his jacket.

They stared at one another until James took a step and half hugged Cristiano, pecked him on the cheek.

Cris held him for a few seconds, whispered "thank you" into his ear and James followed Isco outside.

He didn't know what Cris was thanking him for.

It didn't go exactly as James had planned. 

Too short. But Isco's pain made him give in.

He sighed.

~

"No invitation for next week?" Isco asked as they settled into the car.

"Nope,"

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "kids very shy."

"Nothing else?"

"What?"

"Nothing else happened?"

James glared lightly. "No. It doesn't have to always be action filled you know,"

"I know,"

"And," James tried lightening the mood because Isco had darkened a little. No need for issues, "if anything would've happened, sure as fuck wouldn't be in this car at this moment." He smiled, Isco snorted.

"I figured. But then again, I think my sensors would've detected some illegal behavior going on."

James would've said something but for some reason he started laughing uncontrollably.

~

-sorry, Isco offered and he seemed like a better option-

-I'm not gonna be ditched by you too james-

-I'm not ditching you sergio-

-then what was that-

-choosing-

-why choose him when U can choose me-

-mom says surround yourself with positive influences-

It took a while for him to respond.

-I'll b positive in a few days-

-what do u mean?-

But he never got an answer.

~

Isco planned on bothering James again on Sunday but it was too cold and his bed was too warm so he stayed there till four and then showered so what was the point of bothering him at six.

So they saw each other on Monday, straight away in the morning as was the routine now. Along with Iker who had circles beneath his eyes and a red nose.

Allergies, he said.

And apparently insomnia, Isco thought, but he was running low on friends so he didn't voice the opinion. 

James was also cranky for some reason, sighed a lot and stomped when he walked.

Something crawled up his ass, Isco thought.

Oh wait;

Nothing crawled up his ass that's why.

He laughed aloud at his own joke and the two stared but he offered no explanation.

Going crazy, James thought, really needs to figure things out. Virginity will make him go insane. 

He laughed aloud too, they glanced his way.

What the fuck is going on, Iker thought.

No one looked.

~

"I need Iker," he was panting and James pushed him away.

"What the hell have you been doing?"

"Running dumbass is that not obvious?"

"From?"

"To."

James raised his eyebrows. "You have the whole day to find him."

"But I can't see Jesé before because he'll kill me with his stares and I'll freak out too much."

Now James' eyes widened. "You're telling him?"

"Maybe,"

"Sergio!"

"What!" And he got defensive, mad. Because what the fuck, wasn't this the right decision? Finally? He didn't make those too often??

"I'm proud of you," James smiled, slapped his shoulder and Sergio smiled back because wow, maybe James wasn't ditching him after all.

Maybe he could figure it out.


	33. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isco and Iker talk to themselves. Cristiano might've just...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be bold randomly for some reason but I'll fix it when I'm off mobile

Sergio ran past Isco, Isco proceeded to roll his eyes.

Not only did he lie he almost killed people.

“What’s up with him?”

“Finding Iker.”

Isco choked on his spit. “Our Iker?”

James smiled (since when was he theirs?). “Yep.”

“To?”

“I dunno, but I’m guessing it’s a good decision on his part.”

“A good decision? Made by Sergio? You fucking wish,”

His voice bit and his eyes were piercing and James believed it.

But Isco left quickly because even Sergio was making good decisions and he was still stuck hopeless with Jese.

~

James thought he’d be left alone for biology, since Sergio was being a do-gooder and all, but Sergio was already in class.

He was dealing with Iker after all, and Iker was an eternal do-gooder.

“No luck?”

“I’ll find him after.”

James nodded softly, turned to the board.

"But James,"

"Hm?" His eyes didn't meet his.

"Can you look at me for a second?"

James shook his head. "Give me like ten minutes."

"Te- ten minutes? What do you mean?"

James still didn't look at him so Sergio turned to the front to see what the big deal was.

He didn't see it.

"Why can't you look at me?"

James motioned with his chin to the front again. "Cristiano's writing notes. I'm studying."

"His ass..."

James then turned to him, eyes full of attitude. But he softened.

"Yeah I'm not even gonna lie. It's a fucking national treasure."

And Sergio laughed too hard.

~

"Did I scar your kid too extremely?"

Cristiano knit his eyebrows together. "Scar him? Did he get hurt?"

"No, I mean... Maybe that wasn't the best way to put it?"

Cristiano was still confused. 

"I meant like I don't think he liked me."

His expression calmed. "No, that's not true. I told you; he's shy. And you're shy too so-"

"Me shy?"

Cris smirked. "Yeah, you."

"I don't think so," and he inched closer to him, didn't bother looking if anyone was around.

That happened sometimes. This ignorance. Weird seductive instinct that clicked and controlled him. He didn't know why or when it would happen but sometimes Cristiano, fuck, Cristiano would say something or do something and James succumbed to this thing. And that's when he found himself in situations like these where Cris and his arms and his eyes and his voice were the only things in James' mind and his vision got blurred. And he moved quick.

But that was sometimes. Outbursts of confidence and sexual tension.

He wished they'd come at appropriate moments. (Bed scenery moments).

This was not that moment.

So he inched closer and Cristiano resisted (it was fucking hard let that be known because sometimes James had these little outbursts and Cristiano had to bite his lip open to not explode right then and there). 

"School paixão, school. I take back what I said. You're definitely not shy," he smiled down at him, kissed his cheek quickly (because James was already latched onto his arm so how couldn't he?) and James calmed down. Let go of the stern (lustful) grip he had.

"I'm glad he likes me," his cheeks warmed up a little.

"He doesn't like you, he loves you. Like his father. Now go," he pushed him out the door and James didn't fight back because did he just???

He was pretty sure he did???

~

James stumbled into lunch, tripped over his shoes twice. His heart had blown up a little (was this dangerous?).

But he would not mention it. As much as it physically pained him to do so, the other two weren't exactly in a great place (well one was hopefully going to be soon) so enforcing his own achieved goals was not a great idea.

But!

No he shouldn't.

"Sergio was looking for you," was the alibi which slipped out of his mouth.

"Why?"

So Sergio hadn't found him yet. He winced because if he chickened out.

Isco sighed a little. Not because he was an asshole but obviously something happened with James and his boy- man actually. Nobody tripped over their shoes for nothing.

And he didn't want to be the only one in his little bubble of despair and sadness because someone was being a dick.

It was nice having Iker float around with him, as greedy as it sounded.

"Um," James faltered. He wouldn't give it away because with Sergio there was a 50/50 chance he'd changed his mind and it wasn't happening. "Dunno."

'Dunno' was always a valid response.

"Oh, well I haven't seen him so," he cut himself off, didn't know what to say.

Sergio looking for him? All he hoped for was that it wasn't going to be another stupid bibliography question and he wouldn't advance in a total asshole-ish way like last time because Iker didn't need this.

It was already hard enough staying away from thoughts of him. Let alone resisting Sergio and Sergio's everything pressed up against Iker's everything.

Respect yourself, Iker would chant in his head. Don't give in easily.

That's why he somewhat stayed sane but Sergio still haunted him at night. When his mind was open yet there was literally only one thing he could think of.

~

They stayed silent for a while. Iker zoned in on is sandwich, possibilities swirling his mind.

James nibbled his food because he feared too much would activate a gag reflex. Emotions were hard to deal with.

And Isco sat bitter. Watched Jesé as he walked in and sat alone. He would've said that he didn't feel a pang of hurt when he saw Jesé lonely but that'd be lying. Respect yourself, he'd say. But Jesé drowned out the voices in Isco's head.

Sometimes he wondered if he didn't already give into him because of the fact that he was actually strong and confident, or if he was just too scared.

Either way he was back at square one.

"What if we hung out? Some day after school. Just us?" Iker squeezed it out because the silence was allowing thoughts and thoughts were not good.

"That sounds good, I actually don't remember the last time I hung out." James smiled as non creepily as he could. But he was gushing. Isco could see straight through him.

"I'm guessing just the three of us?" He added, James and Iker gave him the dumbass stare. "Never mind,"

"There's this outdoor mall I hear is good?" Iker asked, he wasn't sure really.

"Yeah it's ok. We can go but it'll be freezing?"

"I don't want to freeze my ass off," Isco mumbled. Once again James had the urge to comment but changed his mind.

"Put a hat on it." Iker took James' spot.

Isco just smiled lightly, because Iker was rarely a smart ass so it was nice for a change. "If you sew me one then I will gladly."

Iker but his thumb up nonchalantly, "Deal."

James started smiling, but it turned out to be much too gushy for the situation again. "How about Wednesday then? Because I'm busy on Tuesdays and Thursdays." He didn't feel his cheeks burn up. They unconsciously did because he'd just mentioned Cristiano. Who had said.... that.

Both nodded, Isco eyeing James and his enthusiasm.

He would've asked like a proper friend but part of him was still sour.

~

Literally speaking, good things hated Sergio.

The times where he felt like a decent person were the times where those decent acts didn't want to be accomplished.

Like now, because Iker had disappeared.

All the other times he was around too much and now he was just- gone.

He knew very well that he was at lunch, the one definite location of his existence, but he was not about to go there and 'excuse them for a second'.

Isco probably already knew from James but there would still be stares and Sergio hated "I-know-what-you're-about-to-do-" stares.

They made him feel too open. Which open was Sergio's forte but there was such a thing as too open in some situations and this was one of them.

Iker was a closed situation. Private. His. And he had to protect it from becoming open even though he was doing a fucking horrible job at this moment.

Also at protecting Iker overall but Sergio was working on it.

If only he could find him.

~

Jesé took up the seat by Isco again.

Isco contemplated whether clawing his eyes out with the pudding spoon his mom had given him was a rational idea.

In some ways it was.

"No stupid antics," he pleaded in his head and hoped that in some futuristic way the brain waves or whatever would transmit into Jesé's.

If he had a brain that is.

(He took that back. Someone without a brain wouldn't know how to hurt another like this.)

He cringed.

Sometimes his internal pep talks turned depressing and not peppy whatsoever.

~

Update because James only tripped over his feet once while catching up to Sergio.

Once!

He'd also gotten his emotions under control, yet Sergio read him well.

But he didn't ask since his own emotions were acting up.

James pouted midway into the conversation. Because it didn't involve questions or him or Cristiano or lo- the l word.

That l word.

That Cristiano had used.

Indirectly.

(Still).

~

It dawned on Cristiano what he had said midway through fifth period.

Not that he was replaying their conversation but.... he was.

He did that sometimes. Especially when James was in his mood and the rest of the day seemed to drag on and become unimportant.

So he replayed it. Perfectly. Coincidentally.

And that's why he 'coincidentally' muttered "Holy shit." In the middle of writing notes.

Did he really? Just?

Sometimes Cristiano impressed himself with his own subconscious slyness.


	34. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black holes of uncertainty basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than I imagined so sorry, but things are going to happen so future ones will be lengthier

"Why are you red?"

James peered back at Sergio who sat watching him. He rubbed his cheek.

"Dunno."

"So you're burning up and there is no concern within you?"

"I'm not burning."

Sergio raised his eyebrows. "What did he do?"

"Who?"

"Him."

"Him?"

"Yes fucking Cris-"

"Iker!" His voice rose over Sergio's, some people looked back. Now James felt the redness in his cheeks. Sergio recoiled.

"There's other words you could use."

"And there's ways you could teach yourself to be more careful."

~

"So you guys hate Iker?" 

James glared at Fabio. Not exactly the best time to be asking random questions. "No."

"But you were yelling his na-"

"Listen Fabio if you ever mention any of this again I will never help you with anything. Again." He cringed at his overuse of again. But it took those types of things to get across to Fabio.

His eyes widened, gulped. "It's fine. Never heard a thing."

It was too late though, because Sergio had escaped.

James was going to apologize, then pepper him with questions of when how and where all this apology stuff was going to happen. But.

Maybe Iker was getting some vibes.

~

Isco was fucking definitely getting some vibes. Once again not positive but Jesé kept staring.

Out the corner of his eye and Isco stared back to see if Jesé was staring but Jesé had started it.

And whenever Isco shifted (uncomfortably) in his seat, Jesé's head would move a millimeter closer towards Isco then shy back. Better view, Isco thought. Then he pinched himself because no, Jesé didn't deserve better views of him.

He didn't know what to do. Obviously Jesé was interested in something. Sometimes it skimmed Isco's mind that it might be an apology but then he laughed because really, since when did Jesé care about those types of things.

Attracted to the wrong kind, Isco was. 

It was one of those extremely strong attractions too. Magnets that were pulled together so tightly you could barely pry them away from one another.

Isco was starting to give up on repelling.

~

James realized later that, yes, he actually had to communicate with Cristiano once again that day.

Which he wasn't planning on.

But Cristiano was in a similar dilemma. Childish, he called it. Grown men weren't supposed to sweat over words like love.

Yet he was dating a child. (He imagined James' pout at the mention of child).

Maybe James hadn't caught on though, it was pretty vague.

Then again, James remembered the most unimportant things.

But hopefully this one?

Because for a fact he knew James would come in and be shy and trip over things then light up. And Cristiano would be required to explain the situation, what had happened. Slipped out.

A thing he still wasn't sure was quite true.

~

Iker bumped into Sergio.

Sergio inhaled sharply, shut his eyes. "Sorry," he mumbled, because despite the things he did he was still well-mannered.

"It's fine," Iker muttered too, straightened the books that were cradled in his arms.

He didn't move. For one because Sergio was in the way, but two because the look on his face suggested 'sorry' was not the end of the conversation.

Or maybe those were Iker's hopes shining through.

"So you haven't disappeared?" Sergio smiled weakly, his eyes were too wide.

"Nope," his lip popped out with the p. Sergio's eyes were drawn to it.

"Look," he wrung his hands, "kind of a suck ass place to do this because you know," he motioned to their surroundings, the clock. "But, I fucked up Iker and I know that," he pointed to him to emphasize, "I fucking know that but I need you to know that I'll fix it."

Iker looked at him blankly. "Start with telling me the nature of this fucking up."

Sergio nodded furiously, "I will. I promise. But not, not here. Come over. Please." 

Iker weighed his options out. Say no and be an ass and keep living life like a semi-normal person and ignore the fact that Sergio's lip biting and innocent eyes weren't penetrating his rational thoughts.

Or say yes and see what was in store.

"Not tomorrow because I'm busy."

"With?"

"Things. I can come Friday." He got a sigh in return which was predictable from an impatient soul like Sergio. But then he received a smile.

"Good," and he left him standing there. Probably because of the fact that Sergio had a short attention span.

But in reality he left so he wouldn't cry out in joy with Iker standing there.

~

Jesé's thigh accidentally rubbed up against Isco's a few times.

Isco sighed because obviously this wasn't meant to be an accident.

But Jesé tensed every time because he actually didn't mean it.

Yes he was creepily staring at Francisco and yeah Francisco had probably noticed him but his eyes just wouldn't tear away.

Every movement caused a brush of their bodies because in all honesty Francisco was sitting extremely close. And he didn't seem to bother moving.

Jesé's thoughts exploded with possibilities, but as always the black hole in his mind sucked them all in and he was left with anger, solitude, and a hint of wanting.

Jesé was many things, but a hypocrite was not one of them. In some cases.

Therefore when the hint of wanting became more than that, he vacuumed it from his feelings and restarted with the bitterness he was so used to. He wouldn't give in. He shouldn't give in. He did what he wanted to do. It happened.

Francisco would get over it.

And as much as it killed him, getting over it would most likely mean Francisco getting over Jesé which, at some moments, Jesé couldn't bear thinking about. Moments where his internal vacuum was a work in progress.

And if Jesé wanted Isco back, fresh and forgiving, he would have to apologize and admit.

But see Jesé wasn't a hypocrite in, some situations, so he wouldn't demand something of Sergio and then do the opposite.

But he wanted Francisco.

Hence this endless black hole he'd sucked himself into. 

Creepy staring was the least of his problems.

~

"Mall tomorrow, yeah?" Iker asked subconsciously because now his mind was on Friday. Damn it.

James grabbed books from his locker and took a deep breath. His emotions were starting to regurgitate themselves. "Yes I believe so."

Isco sauntered over to them. Expressionless which probably meant he was thinking.

"Isco?" James snapped his fingers in front of his face, but jerked his hand back after seeing how badly his hand was shaking.

"Huh?"

"Mall."

"Oh yeah. Yeah ok. Sure. Tomorrow. Great. Money." He talked and moved his head, yet his eyes were glassed over.

James gave up. At least he knew when it was planned, no other worries required.

So Iker was left alone with zombie Isco.

His words slipped. Didn't think Isco would be listening anyways. "So Sergio invited me over for Friday and I don't know what the fuck is going on really,"

He was right. Not listening. "Yeah I totally agree."

And then Iker was left alone.

"Thanks guys."

~

He actually did cry out in joy.

A little quieter than the actual feelings which were exploding inside of of him, because obviously school rules applied (for once).

Truth was he wasn't even sure how he'd get the point across to Iker lightly. With minimal freak outs and without a "I really fucking hate you, bastard."

But Iker had agreed! With quite an ease actually. Sergio didn't have to do much.

Something new since Sergio always felt like he was supposed to do something.

And the panic of confessing hadn't completely registered in his mind yet, but no worries because it would eventually come.


	35. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James pouts and both Isco and Sergio start coming to the end of their resistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took a while, I'm sorry

James walked in, half anticipating Cristiano to be staring at him. The other half anticipating Cris sitting nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened.

He tended to do that.

He did that this time too.

James tried brushing it off, not a big deal. Well sort of because the l-word but maybe Cristiano hadn't even noticed. Maybe. Hopefully?

He sat down stiffly, pulled his things out quietly like always. Really the only difference was that he didn't ask Cristiano hundreds of questions and abandoned the "secret" stares.

Let him figure it out this time, James wasn't going to constantly.

He also feared the threat of throwing up.

~

Iker gnawed the erasers off three pencils that afternoon.

Coincidence, he claimed.

Yet his homework was finished abnormally quickly, his room pristine, mom wasn't home therefore no extra tasks assigned to his name.

So he had nothing to do (except worry about Sergio).

Coincidence? He thought.

His music blocked out unnecessary mental topics.

~

Isco needed a hobby.

Desperately.

Because between schoolwork and James he had multiple voids of empty space available.

Plus another extra that Sergio had himself left vacant.

His mom had always yelled at him, get a hobby.

Start reading or writing or painting or even collect damn baseball cards if you have to.

But Isco was artistically impaired and any type of sport repelled him. He was just lucky lean bodies ran in the family.

Although now scrapbooking all of a sudden became a plausible idea to him.

Because staring through the window and worrying about something useless wasn't exactly what he'd call the teenage dream.

~

James wanted Cris to figure it out, Cris knew it.

James was predictable, read very easily. Either that or Cristiano paid extremely close attention to his actions, which was also a perfectly valid argument.

He pouted in the corner (most likely in denial to the fact) and Cris had to restrain himself from laughing. It would attract attention (from James mostly) and even though he was still confused as to how to figure this situation out, he didn't need a pissed off James to work with.

But James, James was such a cute kid sometimes. Tried some of those secretive scans every so often, to "discreetly" attract Cristiano's own eyes over to his desk.

And Cris smiled internally and watched him from his peripheral vision. Each time he was ignored, James slumped lower into his seat.

~

Sometimes Jesé wondered if he should've just given Isco his number.

Or email or whatever because honestly he still didn't have his own phone. Assholes for parents, but that was no surprise.

Because sometimes, very very small some, he had the urge, sudden pressure in his chest that just might've been pushing out an "I'm sorry". But since there was never anyone around who needed to hear that sorry, he put the cap back between his lips and gulped them down.

Sometimes he'd choke on the words, barely force them through his throat.

Then again that might've been guilt but Jesé was too busy trying to breathe evenly and erase the fuzziness in his vision.

Then again, maybe having no contact with Isco was the better way out.

It was not cowardliness. It was fe-

Something else.

~

Sergio gnawed another hole into the side of his lip. He was also flooded with thoughts, but contrarily to Iker, his homework was not done and his name was assigned to multiple tasks which his mom sighed over.

The hole bled slightly, and Sergio would run his tongue over the spot, lick up the blood and move on.

And every time his tongue returned there was more blood pooling up between the torn skin. A game. To him at least.

A never ending one actually, and Sergio realized that he seriously needed to fucking figure it out with Iker this time because it was never going to end otherwise.

~

James' pout increased as the day slowly progressed.

He got tired of sighing excessively. Sometimes he came close to stopping because the muscles in his face began to get sore, but no. He didn't give into things easily.

Cristiano needed a constant reminder to offer an explanation. He needed to, it was a requirement. 

Then the other side of James (the tired face one) told him, yes. Just give in. Because if he honestly explains what he meant by those words, James would most likely burn so hard he'd turn to ash. So what was the point. Lose-lose situation.

The stubbornness in James won out.

~

-I was a little out of it but that doesn't mean I still don't want to go tomorrow-

-that's fine-

-so u me james at 5 ok?-

-sure. but how did you get my number-

Isco pondered about that, unsure himself.

It's not like he had crazy drunk nights where his mind didn't function correctly and he did weird things.

Or at least he didn't remember any?

~

Cristiano didn't get an acknowledgement as James was leaving. Not that he was anticipating some grand fiasco of kisses and hugs.

But what he meant by acknowledgement was that he was literally not even looked at.

Not glares or stares or rolls of the eyes.

James walked out with nothing in return.

And Cristiano was left feeling hollow inside, because he seriously was an asshole.

Although what he didn't know was that James had to clench his fists as hard as possible to hold himself back from looking.

~

-did I ever get drunk?-

-what in the fuck?-

-what! it's a general question-

-not for your innocent ass-

-says fucking you omg-

-hey remind me of the time you were in bed with a 33 year old???!!-

-idk why don't u remind me of the time U were??!!??-

-we were-

-yeah talking about enzymes in bed doesn't count as in bed so lol stfu-

-the answer to your damn question is no U never were drunk and don't try because I don't need your hangover vomit all over me. thanks.-

~

-I don't know how I got it actually-

Iker stared at the text for a few seconds before it registered in his head that, wow yeah he'd asked that about an hour ago.

And it was a useless answer anyways.

~

"You think I'll be able to hook up with someone at the mall?" Isco had ignored last nights texts completely, restarted the conversation with James and Iker standing by.

"Hook up? You and hooking up don't fit in the same sentence." James was still bitter.

"No offense but I don't think bathroom stall sex is your type of thing Isco." Iker was quiet.

"How in the hell would you know? Maybe I would be into it. Something new."

James stayed silent because Isco was in one of his moods again. No use in contradicting his sexual fantasies because they'd most likely be gone by lunch.

Iker didn't know Isco well enough though. Unfortunately.

"But wouldn't you feel guilty?" And he regretted his decision the second the words escaped him.

Isco shot him down with his eyes, didn't want an explanation. Just left.

Iker flinched. He didn't mean it that way. Not in a rude one that is. He didn't really know what he meant exactly but-

"He's in one of those moods. You tend to not want to say those types of things during these periods." James pitied his slumped figure.

"Yep good to know. Right on time."

~

Isco ran into Sergio who was searching for James.

"Oh Isco good to-"

"We're still not talking."

"But-"

"I'm not going to fucking talk to you!" He meant to just stick his hand a few inches from Sergio's face, not actually stick it into his face. But it did and is index finger went up Sergio's nose which made it even worse.

And the fire of his mood was fueled, burned even higher.

So he vigorously rubbed the nastiness onto Sergio's shirt and ran off before he would do something stupid.

Like say something along the lines of "I actually might kind of miss you and your obliviousness", but that was inappropriate. Completely, considering the situation they had placed themselves in.

Even though Isco loved being mad sometimes, he didn't want fights. He'd had enough of those for a good long while.

~

"Isco picked my nose, does this mean he's forgiven my sins?" He smiled weakly, since in all honesty he himself had missed contact with Isco. Maybe not in the way that had just occurred, but they would do some crazy shit together sometimes.

His ignoring abilities were slowly screeching to an end. There was only so much he could handle.

"Unfortunately I have to inform you that no, he is not over the boycotting experience. Or at least I don't think so."

"It was a nice gesture nonetheless."

James smiled back as unenthusiastically as Sergio.

"So I heard you're doing something Friday?" For lack of anything better to say.

"How do you know?"

"Iker."

"Oh, yeah. Wait-"

Sergio put his hand up. "Yes, yes I did. I finally sucked it all in or whatever and asked him over. We'll see how it goes. Worst case scenario I can lock him in a room and talk through the door."

"He agreed?"

"Surprisingly."

"Do you know what you'll say?"

"No."

"But-"

He got Sergio's hand in his face again. "Enough. I'll panic when it's time. What about you? Since I know you don't share your feelings with them two. And we kind of had a red face discussion previously,"

"He's fine."

"And the red?"

"He said he loved me but it's no big deal." Though when it was released out into the open like that, vulnerable and real now, because it was no longer something James focused on internally, he felt nauseous again.

Sergio's open mouth didn't help either.


	36. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isco babbles when he's nervous. Iker feels things he doesn't want it admit. James daydreams but no one really knows about what.

Isco was not in the mood for Jesé's dramatic advances today.

His finger was still nasty and Iker's words still played out in his mind. He knew the latter meant nothing harmful but they pissed him off nonetheless.

Maybe because they were so true.

Obviously he wasn't going to hook up with some grubby guy who'd give him more pain than pleasure and then dust it off like some average thing. Isco liked dedication.

Which was ironic because look where he stood now.

Jesé sat down next to him again. Isco bit his lip.

~

He tried escaping but the truth was; they had their next class together so James had nowhere to run.

"He said he loved you?" Sergio whisper shouted, and James glared because they were already in Cristiano's classroom and this was definitely not the time to discuss such matters.

"Can I explain later?"

"Did you say it back?"

"Can I explain later?"

"Oh my god was he really cheesy in saying it?"

"Can I explain later?"

"So are you guys gonna actually get in bed now since everything is set in stone?"

Since his pleads weren't working, James resorted to silence and ignorance. And only then was he able to realize that there was a substitute.

~

Iker hadn't seen Sergio that day yet. He'd only heard mentions of him from Isco's mouth who had seemingly picked his nose for him.

It was stupid but Iker felt a pang of jealousy. He missed contact with Sergio.

But then he was reminded of the situation they were in and his mind fed off the fear of what Sergio had done.

He still had no idea. Neither did Isco. And he had a feeling James knew but was playing dumb.

Whatever it had been, obviously it wasn't good because Sergio was an open person. Maybe he'd find out tomorrow. Maybe it'd be better if he didn't.

All Iker knew for sure was that the longing for Sergio was inching back and he was struggling to fight it off.

~

"I think I need to talk to you,"

Jesé's voice startled him.

"You think or you know," the pissed off mood helped Isco gain confidence. As much as he was intimidated by him sometimes, it was quite easy for Isco to be a bitch towards him.

"I have to talk to you."

"Now is not the time. I'm very keen on learning more about this excerpt."

"There's no need to be an ass."

Isco glared down at him. "So ironic, some things that you say."

Jesé bit his lip and looked away, nervously tapped his foot. Isco watched him from the corner of his eye. It was no secret he didn't give two shits about what they were reading.

"Look," Jesé tried finding his eyes again, his tapping slowed, "there are things that have happened and I'm obliged to tell you them."

Isco glanced at him exasperated. For one because, was Jesé actually willing to admit his faults? And two because he knew how to use a word like oblige properly.

"You're not obliged to tell me anything. I don't know what it is you have in mind, but knowing you it's not in my best interest. I think staying away from each other is the best decision."

Jesé shut his eyes, his lips tightened. "Will you just hear me out?"

"I said not now."

"Yeah well I fucked your best friend in the ass isn't that something you should be concerned with?"

Isco stiffened. He'd expected it so he didn't know why it still socked him so hard. Jesé never knew how to sugarcoat things. Or how to deliver them properly.

"That's not my problem anymore," he murmured, "like I said; distance is the best thing." He was surprised at how smoothly it came out. How quickly. Because it was taking him all the self respect he had not to reach out and kiss Jesé and say thank you, yes you admitted it, I forgive you you're a changed man. He didn't though. Because this was the real world and not some fairy tale where they both rode off into the sunset. There was no happy ending for them.

Asier shifted uncomfortably in the seat across from them. "Holy shit," he thought. The first time he'd ever sworn.

~

A substitute.

He'd seriously flipped his shit so badly that he ordered a substitute.

Yeah James had been a drama queen and put up his own silent fit the day before, but was Cristiano actually so weak as to not be able and handle it?

Had he gone too far?

Part of him felt guilt and a little ashamed that he himself had waited it out and refused to speak until Cris had offered an explanation, but then again what was there to say?

"You said you loved me so explain what you mean"? What if he didn't even mean it that way?

Even Sergio sensed the situation because he scooted a few paces away from James and occupied himself with throwing spit balls into Gareth's hair (who was trying something new out and it was not working).

Whatever, James wasn't going to mull over the fact.

He was going to have a perfectly good time with Isco and Iker and not be constantly reminded about this fact.

He wouldn't.

(Hopefully).

~

Iker found James biting his nails by his locker. Isco was babbling but James was obviously not into the conversation.

An occasional "Mhm," was muttered to satisfy Isco, and he was in no condition to notice that James wasn't interested at all.

Iker surveyed the situation, weighed out the options that he had. How to make a subtle entrance and not piss either of them off. It hadn't been long but the two weren't too hard to figure out.

"Hi," was what he settled on. Isco nodded towards him, acknowledging his presence but his mouth didn't close. Panic, Iker guessed. Most likely Jesé related.

James' nails remained between his teeth but his eyes had now lost their hazey glaze and he proceeded to stare at Iker pleadingly.

Iker tried not laughing or smiling too suspiciously because Isco's focus was now turned towards him as well, even though, Iker was guiltily blocking his words out too.

"I don't know what I did. I mean I can't believe I did it. And the worst part is I don't even know if I want this. I mean I do but I don't. You know what I mean? No of course you don't, I mean you might Iker because Sergio is an ass too but not as assy as Jesé. Is assy even a word? Well whatever, the point is I hate him but then again I don't and I am just so-"

"Isco," Iker had neared him, his hand covered his arm gently. "Can we resume this in the lunch room? Because really, I am emotionally invested and extremely sorry but my stomach is sending me pissed off signals." He still had no idea what the fuck Isco was talking about but he heard Jesé so obviously the situation was dire.

Isco was reluctant at first, his mouth remained open for a few seconds while he thought it through. The door for more talking had been left open, so it must be safe to agree. "Fine,"

And Iker had to physically push James into walking because once again his eyes were fixed on some distant point.

Once again Iker had become the fatherly figure. Sometimes he longed for someone to babble to.

~

At one point he needed to leave. Isco's mouth did not shut. And that was no exaggeration.

So he set his sandwich down neatly and excused himself to the bathroom. James would've probably followed in any other situation, but today seemed off.

Maybe this mall date wasn't going to be too great.

He didn't actually need to piss, which was a given, so he spent a few minutes in front of the mirror fixing his hair (which felt awkward and unnatural since he never did) until Sergio appeared around the corner and he jerked back clumsily.

"You look fine if that's what you're worried about." Sergio's sly smile returned back to his lips and Iker tried staring secretly, because damn it'd been a long time since he had the privilege to experience that.

But he broke from his trance and asked the actual important question. "What's with James?"

Sergio was somewhat surprised, he would not lie. He didn't expect a full on conversation from Iker to blossom. He didn't remember the last time they had one which didn't involve some type of mention of Sergio's sins.

"Cris. Said something and disappeared without an explanation. So if you ask him, he'll deny it but at this moment, mind you I have not seen him, he's probably in his own little world establishing scenarios of what Cristiano could've done."

Iker scrunched his eyebrows up. "Cristiano? His imaginary friend?"

Sergio paled. He couldn't open his mouth without some type of mistake falling out. "Fuck," he mumbled and rubbed the tip of his nose. There was no point in denial at this point. "Um, no. Not imaginary. He's extremely real."

Iker was still puzzled. A real Cristiano? What in the hell was a real Cristiano? Surely James didn't believe that his imaginary friend was a real human being? Because if he did, then this wasn't exactly healthy and he didn't know why either of his best friends ever showed any concern. "Who's Cristian-"

Wait. Wasn't that teacher guy's name Cristiano? Mr. Cristiano? "Mr. Cristiano?"

Sergio nodded reluctantly. 

"But what? What did he say?" Give him a bad grade? Tell him he was a failure? It had to be quite the horrible thing if James was sitting there reevaluating his life's decisions.

"I mean, he himself isn't sure what he meant by it, but apparently something to do with love,"

Love? What in the fuck? Since when did teachers use the word love? And why would it be deemed a bad thing for James? If he said he loved some science project then shouldn't James be ecstatic? Those things didn't happen everyday, definitely not for Iker. "Love?"

"Yeah like he loved him,"

Wait a second. Wasn't this illegal? Like what the fuck? Sergio wasn't serious right?

"Loved him?"

"Yeah I know I was surprised too. Like yeah they're all cute and what not but that was sorta fast. They've been on house dates and stuff, true but I'm me and I wouldn't even say something like that so soon."

"Are they dating?"

Sergio laughed. "All that and that's the only question you have?"

Iker shook his head of the confusion. "Because I still have a gray area. They are?"

"Yeah,"

"Since when!"

Sergio shrugged, "It's been a while. I bet James has it written on every calendar possible but yeah, not the time to ask," he smiled weakly.

"So there was never any imaginary friend,"

Sergio laughed again because Iker wasn't much of a gossip, straight facts for him. "Nope, I'm just a dumbass."

He would've added more but the bell rang and Iker rushed out.

Shit, he forgot to mention not to tell James. Because then Sergio would truly be friendless.

~

Believe it or not, Isco was still talking. Iker saw them from afar and decided to take a detour to his class. He wasn't ignoring them, he just- wanted to visit a different part of the school.

It was quite impressive though, Isco's ability to speak for unlimited amounts about one topic.

~

James honestly had no idea what Isco was going on about for the past hour, but he wasn't about to admit it.

Obviously it was about Jesé and his multitude of issues, James didn't even need to be tuned into it to understand.

For the past four years, it was only about Jesé that Isco knew how to talk excessively.

Iker had disappeared, which he didn't blame him for it. Poor guy was probably scarred.

But then again James wouldn't be too sure since his own thoughts were invested into Cristiano.

Which he'd promised himself he wouldn't do, but come on it was inevitable.

It was odd and random and unnatural and sometimes James hated himself for the decisions he made because it just created more problems than were existent previously. 

He was extremely conflicted now. Part of him was mad and contemplated setting up his own boycott for a few days. If the bastard even decided to show up.

And then the other half (the more persuasive and intimidating half) told him to let go and wait till he came. And then hug him and kiss him and curl up into a ball, plop himself between Cristiano's arms and stay in his bed all day. Because those were things James daydreamed about. As well as the fact that being angry at Cristiano for any reason at all was extremely hard since he was so cute.

And cute seemed an improper word to use since there was around a fifteen year difference between them, but he was. He really was.

So in all honesty, he may have seemed conflicted and in pain, but half the time while he was "deep in thought" James was imagining all the things they could/should/would do together if/when Cris returned.

The l-word could be ignored, he concluded. At least until Cristiano finally decided was a good time for an explanation.

Because at this moment, all James wanted was to touch him. And yes it had been only around a day since the last time but James was addicted and he had his own priorities that were pleading be attended to.

~

Isco's jaw had started hurting by the end of the day, but it was fine. Totally worth it. Which was great.

At least his concerns were worded and let out into the air, open for other ears to hear.

Ears which obviously did not belong to his friends. He wasn't fucking stupid. James was out dreaming about Cristiano's dick or whatever so obviously that wasn't something his own issues beat.

And then Iker who excused himself to piss but, and mind you Isco had had some long ass pissing sessions, none of them lasted twenty minutes.

So he was virtually alone, nothing new. But at least none of them objected his insistent talking spells, therefore he got it out of his system and didn't have enough energy to become mad.

He still had the mall visit to summarize his problematic life.

~

It's not that Iker was disgusted by James' dating status, he was just surprised.

Never in his wildest dreams would he have guessed that little James who occasionally had panic attacks, although he was clever, would get someone like- well Cristiano.

Not that he was thirsty, he had his own, though screwed up beyond belief, Sergio, but Cristiano wasn't what one would call "ugly".

And he was what, 33? Somewhere around there?

Usually an age gap like that wasn't a good sign.

Yet Sergio and Isco didn't seem to mind.

Then again, Iker wasn't supposed to know so maybe he had never been a thorough observer. And also the two seemed to be more invested in their own lives than one another's.

A funny friendship, these three had. But he was in no position to complain, they had finally accepted him. After many months of weird stares and distant hi's.

Iker had the right to keep an eye on James, not that he was creepy or didn't have a life, but because he often complained about always being left with the fatherly figure as the only character left to play, but he liked that role. He really did. Gave him the opportunity to keep things organized.

And not to be snoopy or jump to conclusions because Sergio was more than once at a fault, but using this l-word so early was somewhat suspicious.


	37. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio loves his mom. Isco loves money. James loves something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ALive omg I'm sorry I was gone but school. But that's out of the way so regular intervals now(:

Isco’s mouth surprisingly was not open when James approached him after school. His hands were rummaging around his backpack, searching for the fifty bucks he’d stuffed in that morning. Wallets were for the weak, he claimed, yet he was the weak looking one when all his money got lost.

“Listen, our first stop is the food court, yeah?” James claimed, made his presence clear. Isco nodded slightly, still distracted with his money searching. “Who’s driving?” he received no response which was expected.

Iker came then, reluctantly it has to be pointed out, because this new found information was still filtering itself through his head. “Who’s driving?”

James looked to him and shrugged, motioned to Isco who was occupied. “Money issues.”

“Aha,” he shifted from foot to foot, until Isco sighed and looked to them, seemingly surprised.

“Oh, hi. Look I sorta lost my money. Well I didn’t lose it it ran away but yeah, can you lend?”

James rolled his eyes because somewhere lost in his own room was a list of all the times he’d lended money to Isco and all the times the latter never paid back. He was his best friend, but James was greedy with money. So he proceeded to ignore the question and bite his nails.

Iker noticed the denial from James and took up the offer himself. “Yeah, fine, here’s twenty.” Isco tried hiding his annoyance because James was never this stingy (he was greedy himself, a recurring theme between the three friends).

“Thanks,” nonetheless.  
~  
“I told him.”

Sergio smiled in disgust and pushed Jese aside to get to his locker. “Ha ok cool, thanks for letting me know we’re gonna be hypocritical assholes. Good to know.”  
“You don’t believe me?”

“Did I fucking say I didn’t believe you?” he talked but his body ignored.

“Well the hell is this attitude for?”

Sergio laughed in exasperation. “Maybe because you tell me to hide it from Iker “or else” or some shit. And then you go on ahead and tell. Like fucking really? I hope he dumps your ass then because you seriously do suck shit.”

Jese tried pretending nothing happened. He was…… (embarrassed). “You can tell Iker.”

“Yeah thanks for the permission. I’ll do things my own way and you can fuck off.”

“Hey you know what I never told you to-”

Sergio grabbed him by the collar, “I said you can fuck off.”

And so he did, left Sergio glaring in the background.  
~  
After a small deliberation they actually did finally come to a decision on who was driving. Iker.

Because according to them he was the most mentally stable of the three and it was only smart to put him in front of the wheel.

Iker smiled because damn if only they knew.

James called shotgun, because he was just afraid Isco would get some crazy idea that talking about his issues was ok. Isco mumbled a bit but in the end he sat himself and looked out the window.

None of them uttered a word, which was both comforting and nerve wracking for Iker, because it meant yes, he was completely able to drive in silence and not yell/sigh/try to clog his ears, but the flip side of the coin was a most definite building up of material to vent about in those tiny stressed out heads.  
~  
Cristiano was sick ok, he did not ignore James.

It just happened to turn out in this crappy way that might seem somewhat suspicious, but have no fear. He was totally not stalling or ignoring or buying himself time to figure out to explain all this to James because he had no idea how to.

He wasn’t.

He just had a…… fever. Yeah. 99 degrees. Cough.  
~  
Jese laughed to himself when he’d finally escaped Sergio’s wrath of intimidating staring. Not because he was laughing at the confrontation, but because of Sergio’s irony.

Dumping his ass was an understatement. Isco wanted distance and that was worse than dumping, because dumping meant there was a small possibility he was left on the side of the friendship street and he could somehow gain Isco’s trust back.

No, he had received distance. Aka: stay away from me because you’re fucking useless.

Which Jese totally understood because contrary to popular belief he knew that he was a horrible person. His mouth and bodily functions just didn’t have a filter, so his mind was left pleading for things to go differently. It was brain-hand coordination from him. Unable to control.

His mind knew he deserved it, it really did. But his heart (which he winced at because how disgusting, he isn’t supposed to talk about hearts and souls), was part of that dysfunctional body so it enslaved him to feelings. Isco related feelings.

That’s why he didn’t want distance.  
~  
I mean Sergio was going to tell Iker anyways, whether Jese had admitted it to Isco or not, because his own priorities came first (aka Iker), so he yelled at Jese just because he wanted to let him know what kind of an -asshole- he was for lack of a better word at that moment.

Yeah, ok things happened and he was ashamed and he wasn’t going to go into depth on why/how/when, because those memories had been banished from his head and Iker wasn’t (hopefully) going to be interested in knowing details anyways.

He just needed forgiveness at this point. Hard-to-receive forgiveness, but nevertheless. From both Iker and Isco.  
(And he was also proud of Isco for doing whatever it was he did, because Jese didn’t become desperate for no reason).  
~

Isco spent his twenty bucks on food.

"How do you even do that?" James asked irritated, because Iker has already been nice enough to lend so inevitably it was going to be James' turn.

"I dunno," Isco shrugged and bit into his taco. James punctured holes into his salad leaves.

"So now what you're just gonna walk about and window shop?"

"Guess so, I'll just be the entertainment."

"Ha, entertainment." He grumbled.

Iker then came, Chinese food on his platter. "What's wrong now?" His kids were pouting.

"Nothing."

"Then why do you two look mad."

"Because," James broke his fork after the last stab. Rolled his eyes and threw it down.

Iker ignored the situation.

Isco eyed him and thought about money.

~

He never got his money because he never said anything and James proceeded to ignore him, so he didn't give him any either.

So they did window shop, only Iker bought hand soaps and air fresheners for a half hour because "I can't choose which one smells best."

Isco didn't get the point of choosing if he just bought them all in the end anyways.

James had to leave halfway through the choosing because a headache was ensuing.

Usually Isco would follow but just in case Iker realized he didn't have any money, he stayed.

He didn't know where to go. Wasn't going to sit on the bench in front of the store because he'd look like a loser. The closest ones were some kind of toy store, ice cream store and one with all kinds of earring and accessories for girls.

He glanced into the earring store, saw a little girl sitting in a high chair, waiting for her ear to get pierced. She only winced a little, it shouldn't be too bad, James thought.

He'd always wanted an earring, actually. He just never had the guts to ask his parents who would most likely deny.

He could've technically gotten one at that store, but he wasn't about to sit in the window of a girly store in a chair that's probably break.

So instead he walked in quickly, found some that looked somewhat manly (just studs really) and ran out before Iker or Isco could see.

You just needed a needle really, it wouldn't be so bad.  
~

Isco spent an hour in his favorite clothes store, looking at pieces he wasn't going to buy.

Usually James would grow irritated and yell at him, but today he was too busy palming the earrings in his pocket, glancing in every window to imagine how they'd look.

When Isco finally finished, Iker claimed he needed new shoes so they spent another hour looking at sneakers.

It was about seven when they'd finally finished.

"I think we can go," Isco announced. His legs hurt but his broke heart hurt more.

"You good James?" Iker acknowledged the last one himself.

"Hm?" He tore his eyes away from a store, his cheeks were red.

"Can we go?" Iker glanced in his same direction but he hadn't noticed anything.

"Oh yeah, sure let's go." And he began to shuffle quickly towards the exit.

Isco and Iker followed confused.  
~

They had to stop by the school in order for the other two to retrieve their cars.

They drove that day out of niceness, just in case they were chosen to drive. Otherwise their moms took them because they were too lazy.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, yeah?" Iker asked through his lowered window. He didn't feel like getting out.

"Yeah," they nodded in unison and Iker drove off.

They began walking in silence but then Isco decided to break the ice.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"About what?" James was startled, somewhat knew the reference.

"About Sergio and him."

James shrugged. "It was bad."

"No kidding,"

They remained silent again. So that's what Isco was babbling on about, Jesé had told him. And so guilt flooded him because it wasn't a little deal.

"Am I actually, like, that big of a loser?" Isco huffed out a chuckle but his expression was sour, eyes curved down.

"What?"

"Like, why... why'd he do it," he smiled quietly, shrugged his shoulders in answer to his own question and turned away to face his car, which they'd reached.

James presumed he wasn't talking about Sergio, so he wrapped his arms around Isco's waist from the back and rested his head on his shoulder. "Cause he's an asshole. And you're not worthless if that's what you're thinking. Annoying little shit sometimes, but hey you're cool."

Isco rolled his eyes. "This looks gay get off." But he was laughing.

"Wow what a pun," James brushed his lips on Isco's neck and pulled away. Isco turned to face him.

"Get out of here, we swore. I still have a copy of the paper. Your signatures on it."

"Aw come on Francisco, what were we, 12?"

"13. Makes it more legitimate."

"No it doesn't but alright, contracts are always broken." He pinched his hip, Isco slapped it away. 

"Fuck off home Hammy."

"We all know who came up with that one," James winked and jumped away from Isco.

"Fuck off home," Isco laughed and pinched James cheek before the latter ran off.

(For once he forgot about his issues).

~

Sergio cleaned his room again and vacuumed the house and went shopping for food because they were lacking as his mother stared in awe.

"What is this for?"

"I love you mother that's all,"

He smiled widely but she wasn't buying it.

"Are you inviting a girl while we're gone." (They were going to be gone.)

"Maybe,"

"Sergio I swear if I become a grandmother before you graduate I will-"

Sergio kissed her cheek, "I promise mommy, that'll definitely not happen."


	38. NOT A CHAPTER AGAIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but this isn't about my blog

ok so I guess this is a mini spoiler but I'm writing jamisco, a sort of spinoff of the original fic (based off things that happened in the last chapter) and basically I've fallen in love with writing them so the question is;

do you guys want more jamisco one-shots that I would make? And what genre/au/events do you want to happen?? (kthanks)


	39. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabbits? Bath salts? Earring anxiety?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of my favorite chapters I've written so far just because I was able to get into their head a little, so I hope you enjoy it(:

Cristiano was back in school the next day. James didn't notice at first because he was trying to act "natural" around Sergio.

Yeah totally, I'm fine. Not gonna pierce my own ear this weekend or anything. Don't worry about me.

He hoped Sergio didn't hear his mental conversations (sometimes it seemed like he did) ((or maybe that was paranoia??)) (((was he being weird right now, was this noticeable?))) 

But thankfully Sergio was off in his own la la land because damn Iker was coming over tonight and he was gonna pop the question (he wasn't popping anything and it wasn't even a question but to Sergio it seemed to dramatize the situation perfectly).

Cristiano squirmed in his own chair as well. 

Act natural maybe he won't ask maybe he forgot maybe he's somewhat deaf maybe maybe maybe? (hopefully?)

Do you love him? Of course you do but do you love him enough to tell him you love him? Do you want him to know? How strong is it? Do you love him like your son?

"No of course not that's disgusting."

He didn't know he said it aloud until every student began staring at him.

~

Isco came to school refreshed that day. Renewed. Ready.

The three R's most essential.

As if that neck kiss from James had some special power. (Scratch that, he wasn't supposed to feel that way anymore).

He might've even said that he was prepared to face Jesé. Not that he had to face him because they were done. Distanced. Over. But he knew Jesé and knowing Jesé he'd probably be seated in his usual place again. Somehow wanting to steal another chance from Isco's seemingly never ending bucket. But the twist was; the bucket was empty.

Maybe that's why he felt so refreshed.

It didn't even cross his mind once that he'd been cheated on.

Oh.

~  
Among other things that were plaguing his poor head, Sergio had to come to a decision on whether he should personally apologize to Isco or if he should wait for Isco to apologize to him.

He'd done a hell of a lot of waiting lately.

But then again, approaching him first would seem the righteous thing. He could almost hear James' voice repeating those exact words.

But then again maybe he should wait until Iker had forgiven him (he was going to forgive wasn't he? Hopefully? Please-fully?)

But then again Isco had been his right hand man for so long and this had been such a dick move no pun intended and he should just suck it up because he was missing his right arm.

Maybe that's why this was taking him so long? He was right handed after all, so he was technically impaired without Isco.

Was this valid reasoning? Was he committing a fallacy? What was a fallacy again? James would know-

"James-"

But he wasn't by his side. 

"Bathroom," Fabio muttered.

Of course he would know. 

~  
James didn't wipe his hands when he left the bathroom. They were so sweaty there'd be no difference anyways. It disgusted him since personal hygiene had always been his minor obsession, but oh well. He couldn't control his palm sweat glands.

Grind your teeth and suck it up, he ordered himself. Even tried it literally but it turned out looking foolish.

His palm glands were acting up for reasons unknown. Was it the earring still? Yeah it crossed his mind and he was still attempting to "act natural" but he'd never hand sweated this much before.

Maybe he should ask Cristiano for his consent. He has his own earrings anyways, and for some reason Cris seemed the type to pierce his own ears.

Yeah that'd be plausible, a grown up but then again not a grown up that would rip him to shreds in disgust and disapproval. 

Yeah he'd ask Cris.

Oh wait.

~  
Jesé was not going to quietly intimidate Isco any longer. He'd gotten the message. Though dyslexic, he was not impaired.

The only reason he was sitting by him again was that he didn't have anywhere to sit, honest. Even his previous clan of goons was nowhere to be found. Or, they were found but no longer interested in Jesé's daily fuck-ups.

And that's when he realized just how bad his fuck ups were, when they weren't even found humorous by imbeciles anymore.

~  
Iker's brows furrowed whenever he was nervous. A tick he'd had since childhood. "Squirmy fuzzy worms," his mom would always coo and he was eternally disturbed. Worms were disgusting. He didn't want something placed permanently on his face to resemble them.

Like said before, he was pretty sure what Sergio was going to say. He just didn't want the initial impact of it being released out into the open. He feared the tension would wrap its hands around his useless throat and choke him. Sergio's words would be the death of him.

And plus he'd finally started to get the hang of controlling himself, not desiring Sergio as often. It had taken a while, he wouldn't just throw it in the trash.

Yet at the same time the desire to throw it overcame him.

So maybe he hadn't gotten control over it at all.

~  
It was Friday so technically he had a whole weekend to think of ways to explain but James' expression suggested that he was stressing out over this and stressing out over him was not the proper thing to stress out over. He had to stop ranting.

He was going to call James over and have one of those five minute "we're not dating but pretend we are because we actually are but people can't know" talk but James was gone.

So Cristiano sunk further into his self dug hole of panic and self loathing.

~  
Jesé was sitting there but he made no sign of advancements. Isco breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

In moments he had these pangs of longing and it felt like invisible hands were emanating from his body, enveloping Jesé's torso and pulling Isco towards him, but he brushed them off and kept his self composure.

No but he literally brushed himself every time they popped up again, it helped him if he could 'visually' see them dispersing.

Asier smiled confused across the table and wondered why he was deemed the weird one by people.

~  
Sergio decided on his own that he was not committing a fallacy but nevertheless he was going to apologize to Isco after the weekend.

Not only was he being generous and giving Jesé a whole three days to sort his priorities and finally align them properly, but he was giving himself 'buffer' time. Meaning if he was denied by Iker he'd have two days to breath into a bag and most likely (but not limited to) cry because Iker was Iker and no one else was going to be like Iker. He needed this one. Exact copy.

But anyways he just needed some buffer time and not kill two birds with one stone (meaning have two disappointments in one day in case Isco denied. So really two stones one bird and Sergio would be dead, but like mentioned, logic wasn't Sergio's strong suit and it made sense in his little coconut head).

Iker would be fine. It would go fine. He had a mini speech written out on a stained napkin and everything. How could it go wrong? Trick question; it wouldn't go wrong.

So since Iker was sitting with Hammy and Isco, Sergio proceeded to the library like a loser (just kidding like an awesome person because Iker loves libraries and he's perfect).

Maybe Sergio needed to set his priorities straight first?

Nah.

~  
Iker saw Sergio from the corner of his eye, walking into the cafe, scanning the parameter and then scurrying out. He was mumbling to himself under his breath, Iker could see his lips moving, not that he was looking.

It was cute when he mumbled, his little dummy. Not that Iker thought he was cute. Or his. He was a dumm- dumb though. He was dumb.

Iker pinched his thigh. Getting ahead of himself. It wasn't even going to be anything special from Sergio anyways. Probably some cheesy speech written in old pen on a stained napkin. Whatever.

(And how right he was).

~  
Isco flared his nostrils unstoppably during lunch. James' own nose was hurting from looking.

"What in the good fuck are you doing?" He asked, Iker was startled by the confrontation, thought he was addressing him. Isco narrowed his eyes.

"I'm good fuckingly flaring my nostrils in a free-natured environment, sweat spaz."

"I'm not a fucking spaz you rabbit dick."

"Rabbits don't fucking twitch their dicks."

"I beg to fucking differ."

James tried to keep his glare steady but he broke when a crack of smile appeared on Isco's face. "Are we so thirsty that rabbit dick is becoming an option?" He asked and James kicked him under the table.

"I'm not the one practicing my rabbit seducing."

And the stress that had been building up all day overcame them, so they began laughing hysterically, eyes watering, butts on the end of the chair which hurt like hell but whatever because they were too caught up in the hysterical spasm to notice the pain.

Iker smiled mildly from the side. At least he didn't have to break up any hissy fights.

~  
Jesé peered from a few tables down at Isco laughing. Eyes crinkled, hand holding his stomach.

The nerve this guy had, pretending to have fun. Pretending to actually care about whatever his two 'friends' had to say. As if he wasn't miserable and lonely and depressed. As if he didn't wish things turned out differently. That he could change his character. Fuck up.

And Jesé was most definitely describing himself in his fit of- something. But he didn't have enough self esteem to admit it.

~  
After their laughter had subsided and they seemed to be somewhat coherent, Iker proceeded to ask for their advice.

Crazy, but true.

"Iker the ancient wants our advice?" Even Isco found it humorous, as did James and once again they erupted in a fit of giggles.

Iker waited patiently but his nails were digging into his palms. He wasn't mad but insomnia was catching up with him too. His new bath salts were slightly too intoxicating.

"Ha ha, yes, quite hilarious. Anyways if we may; what am I supposed to do at Sergio's?"

He was hoping for a concrete answer; no. No don't forgive him, to be precise. You're too worth it. He sucks. Stick with us, wink wink. Anything to encourage Iker to make the right decision and not fall straight back into his old ways. It was suffocating him, this "righteous path". 

"I mean," James started, "whatever you feel is right. Sergio's been here since we were little and antisocial so, we'll always take his side as stupid as he is sometimes. He's like a puppy, you can't hate him as annoying as he gets,"

Isco snorted. "He's the puppy?"

"You shut the fuck up," his finger pointed accusingly. "Anyways before we were rudely interrupted, we're stuck in the middle yes, but the gist of it is Sergio's side is inevitable."

"Maybe for you it is," Isco muttered. 

"No no, I know somewhere under that thin ass mask of hate, that you're barely holding up just FYI; your love for Sergio is emanating into all your organs and corrupting your mind, as is Sergio's way. But it is and don't even begin with me."

Isco rolled his eyes but his lips were curved slightly.

Iker didn't answer, just sighed in relief because at least he wasn't the only one with Sergio seeping into him.

Well, in certain ways.

~  
Reading was ok. It was quite confusing and some words were too long to be real and the book was so big it made his head spin but he made it. Through lunch at least.

When Iker forgave him he'd have to ask if he ever got through that thing.

What was the title again? War and Love? Fight and Peace?

Something like that, Iker would know.


	40. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sappy birds.

They were huddled together when Sergio broke through them and addressed Iker.

"I can take you if you want," he told him but Iker shook his head.

"Nah, I'll take myself thanks. I have to take a shower anyways." Which was a blatant lie but he didn't want to be stuck in a condensed area with Sergio and his mother. The pressure would be too high, he'd surely crumble.

"Oh, ok." Sergio looked disappointed, pulled his keys from his backpack.

"You drove?"

"Yeah," and he left the three standing there.

Iker pinched himself.

~  
"You know," Isco started since he noticed Iker had changed moods, "I'm pretty sure he doesn't even have his license so you're better off."

"He doesn't have a license?"

"Yeah, I don't recall him ever rubbing it in our face and he tends to do that a lot?" James chimed in, eyes fixed in the direction Sergio had disappeared to.

"But-"

"Yeah yeah," Isco waved his hands around dramatically, "police, jail, permanent record, school threat, he knows. Does he care? Nah, 'it'll blow over'. Don't you know his logic?"

"I guess but-"

"Hey," James placed his hand on Iker's shoulder pitifully, "stop pretending you give a shit and go take your 'shower'." He winked and smacked Iker's butt so he'd be on his way.

They weren't too bad of friends when out of the turmoil of their own drama.

~  
So since Iker was taking a shower, Sergio assumed he should too. Washed his hair, put new clothes on, sprayed cologne (too much for his mother's liking but she was leaving anyways so what was the difference). He barely listened to her. When it came to chores of course, otherwise he was a perfectly obedient little son.

Little son who blinded her to the point where she didn't even know he didn't have a license and was driving? Yeah, that far.

So when she threatened him about pregnancy news and his dad rolled his eyes outside the door because come on, what were the odds of him getting laid he was such a nerd, Sergio waved goodbye to her sarcastically and she plugged her nose from the smell but nevertheless obeyed and left.

Interesting relationship they had, too materialized to be true.

And of course Sergio was raised in such an environment, where many times objects and hollow words won out against feelings. 

Which set the skeletal outline on why Iker meant so much to him (he was oblivious to this of course) because Iker was emotion and true emotion was so rare to him.

He didn't know real love but Iker was coming close.

~  
James was pulled in by the collar into Cristiano's room. He would've sworn or kicked or something but he was so choked up (in both the verbal and literal sense) nothing came out.

"You ran away after class?"

"Ran away? No, nope don't recall." He brushed his sleeves clear of the invisible dust. Cristiano smiled.

"Someone's been a dick, huh?"

James didn't catch on to the reference, thought Cristiano was still oblivious to the fact that he, was in fact, the dick. 

"Yeah being a big old dick that's for sure." He spat and wiped more imaginary dirt off.

"I didn't think it was that old?"

"Well it definitely doesn't last long under pressure," he coughed, looked around nonchalantly and Cris's jaw hung open.

"I was actually sick yesterday."

"Never said you weren't?"

"I mean your dusting implies,"

James immediately tore his hands away from the fabric. "Do you need something or have you dragged me into here to pick on me?"

"I have a purpose,"

"Let's hear it then," his arms crossed over his chest.

Cristiano blew out a breath. "I think I love you."

James raised his eyebrows, but his heart was racing. "What is with this 'think'?" His hands accentuated.

"Fine ok," he sighed again, "I love you."

James scrunched his nose up. "You're red,"

"Really wow, ok yeah maybe because I just, said- that?"

"Maybe because yeah really wow?" James mocked and Cristiano grew confused. Was this? Supposed to happen?

"But I-"

"Like I, sort of like, think I love you too?" James shrugged and turned pink, kissed Cristiano's chest and ran off before he had anything to say.

~  
He sprayed cologne on to make it seem like he'd actually showered, just in case Sergio stuck to that minor detail which he did quite often.

His hands were wet when he got to Sergio's. Were his parents going to be home? Because that'd be really awkward if, you know.

Sergio seemed to be alone though. He smelled awfully strong but Iker wasn't going to be the one pointing that out.

They were still on somewhat non speaking terms.

"Hi," he muttered and Sergio nodded his head in response. 

"I bought food so yeah."

For his dispense, Iker guessed. But he wasn't hungry. Didn't want food to be showing itself twice either.

"My room or the couch?"

"It's your house."

"You're the guest,"

"I hate making decisions,"

"I like my room,"

"How about room?"

"Ok great."

It was going fabulous.

~  
James was so awkward when it came to sappy emotional situations. He panicked. He sweat. He babbled. His mind went blank.

So therefore it wasn't like he was trying to be a weird asshole, even though he was trying to keep up his attitude, but he just- verbally vomited.

In a perfect world he would've kissed Cristiano properly and just said I love you in a totally normal way because twas the way.

But this wasn't a perfect world and James was still somewhat of an insecure teenager who had just been told by, mind you, a really really really hot beautiful wonderful smart beautiful man that he was loved?

Went better than he would've imagined.

(Also Cris had a strict list of rules on what not do to and kissing passionately was one of them and of course James obeyed those, of course).

~  
He crossed his legs on the bed. Then uncrossed then crossed the other one the propped himself up with his arms up then against the wall until he got up and strung his hands together. This was not going fabulously. His insides were burning.

Sergio stood in front of him, hand rubbing holes into his neck. There was no easy way to pop this question. It was never going to be. His stomach even experienced a small case of butterflies which had never happened otherwise.

"So," he finally released and Iker sighed in relief because he was afraid the task of getting the ball rolling was once again put upon his exhausted shoulders. "James sucks with keeping secrets so you probably already know," his eyes were downcast.

Iker shook his head no. 

"He didn't spill?"

"Nope,"

"Damn," he muttered and his hand started rubbing again. "Well I guess it's my duty then."

"Guess s-"

"I fucked Jesé in the nasty bathroom stall and it stunk. In both ways. Well he fucked me actually but it still doesn't make it less nasty."

Iker bit his lip and nodded along lightly. Sergio bore his eyes into his, looked for any sign of immediate denial.

"I-" but Iker snapped his mouth shut quickly. He didn't know what he was going to say anyways.

"I'm disgusting, I know. And if you ask me why I did it, I can't really tell you. I guess I was in the moment? It just happened. And then you're wondering why I didn't fuck you when we were in the moment on this bed right over here and I'll tell you that I cared more. I didn't want it to be 'just a fuck'. And this is getting really sappy really fast so let me just move on to the thing I wrote," he pulled the napkin from his pocket and Iker smiled lopsidedly because he'd even guessed that.

"Ok so, hear me out yeah? It sucks and I know you're fucking mad but just hear me out before you stab my soul or some other aesthetic thing;" he breathed in sharply and began.

-I once thought I was straight  
Then I saw you and thunk "wait"  
You were cute and liked books,  
And let me tell you; didn't miss any looks,  
I pretended to like history  
To make you less of a mystery  
And you opened to me  
And I was able to see  
That I wanted to make out with a guy  
You also let me try  
But then I screwed up  
And saw it close up  
I'll get it if you say no  
Tell me to fucking go   
Because I'm an asshole and don't deserve you  
Or anything you do  
And I know I'm fucked up,  
I'm reminded every day,  
But Iker Casillas I love you  
And you made me gay-

He peered from under his eyelashes, his heart was pounding.

But Iker was smiling wholly. Lip still between his teeth. "Thought."

"Huh?"

"Thunk isn't a word,"

"It's not?"

"No, but who really cares."

"You d-"

He didn't mean to startle him, but the desire was eating him from the inside out and what was a better time? So he ended up latched onto Sergio, kissing, fingers digging into his neck. 

"That might be the single best thing anyone's done for me," he mumbled in between pecks and Sergio sighed into his mouth.

The bird wouldn't get stoned after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried making the poem as bad as I could omg sorry


	41. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earrings aren't great ideas. Cristiano fixes problems. Sergio accomplishes life goals.

Sergio was a bottom.

Or he realized that night. Not that he had much of a choice because Iker pinned him back on the bed before he had a say. 

(He didn't mind though, anything to have Iker).

~  
Isco decided to be a less shitty friend and ask James how everything was with his- boyfriend? Was that what they were gonna officially call it? Secret boyfriend?

"It's fine, we told one another we loved each other so you know, basic stuff."

Isco paled over the phone, "Basic stuff? Basic stuff?! He told you he loves you! That's not basic!"

"It's not?"

"James you fucker don't be nonchlalalant with this."

"Nonchalant, please Isco, get it together."

"Whatever! He told you he loved you oh my god isn't that something to be pissing over?"

"I was pissing but you didn't notice-"

Isco quieted, oh yeah. He had been babbling quite a lot. "Sorry I'm a shit friend."

"You're not a shit friend, you're just a best friend who's obsessed with a shit person. We all have our flaws."

"After all that I'm still considered 'best'?"

James sighed into the phone, "Yes dumbass. A dumbass in your life doesn't make you any less of a cool person."

"I'm cool? Oh my god James I've never been blessed with such beautiful language. Thank you, thank you so much," he cried out at the end to prove his point. James rolled his eyes, at least he wasn't sad. 

"I know, I know. Kiss my feet and my ass because I'm better than you all. Now sleep Isco and stop pretending you care,"

Isco laughed lightly, "Contrary to popular belief; I care. I really do. And I'm grateful you've put up with my pitiful ass for this long."

It was silent. Isco dwelled over the words, James drank them in.

"I care too Francisco, I care too." And he hung up before either one of them could ruin it with their shit humor.

~  
"Now I can use 'I'm fucked' in the literal sense." Were Sergio's first words after they were done. Iker was wrapped up into him, head between Sergio's and his shoulder. He snorted into it.

"That's disturbing," he mumbled and pulled away slightly, grabbed more covers because his ass was cold.

"No but really, what a life accomplishment. And with someone like you too," he rolled onto his side to stare at Iker, Iker grew red and covered Sergio's eyes. 

"That's creepy stop,"

"But-"

"Shh," his fingers smeared Sergio's lips. "Don't ruin the moment."

Sergio rolled his eyes and inched back into Iker. "Don't be stupid babe, we've got so many more of these moments in the future."

And Iker couldn't disagree, he just smiled into Sergio's hair.

~  
He was so in the moment of freaking out, he'd forgotten to ask Cristiano if piercing his ear by himself was safe.

Oh well, might as well.

His parents were going to be gone on Saturday, so he'd do it then. Cover it up with the hair he didn't have and pray they didn't ask questions.

Great plan he had, really, top notch. He didn't think it through twice just jammed the needle through his ear and screamed.

~  
"You know, I'm having a great time and all, really, but my parents will be here in-" Sergio picked his phone up and winced, "about ten minutes."

Iker jumped up, "Ten minutes? Sergio!"

Sergio shrugged, "I was told not to kill the moment," he smiled at Iker who was hurriedly pulling his pants on. "Going commando then?" Sergio pointed out and Iker pulled them back down, rummaged around for his underwear. "It's on the dresser,"

"How the fuck did it get there?" He panted.

"I dunno, I was too busy flinging mine on the chair halfway across the room." He made no attempt to help, stared amused in his bed.

"Where's my wallet?" Sergio pointed to the end of the bed. "What about my keys?" He pulled something out from between the covers.

"We should become more organized for future sexcapades," Iker rolled his eyes and ran out the door. "You forgot something!" Sergio called.

Iker appeared, kissed Sergio quickly and ran back out.

His parents didn't question his nakedness, they never did.

~  
There was more blood than he imagined. It got on the floor and in the sink, and James tried to pitifully wipe it up with one hand while the other rubbed rubbing alcohol into his ear, all while trying not cry because it stung like a bitch.

He hadn't even put the earring in yet, was too busy trying to cover up all his 'tracks'. He was so fucking dumb, but what was done was done. The pain would subside eventually.

He stuck the little stud in after everything seemed more or less unsuspicious. Took in a deep breath and looked in the mirror.

"Hot," he mumbled. Painfully hot, but hot. Not that he needed to be anymore hot because look at who he ended up in bed with sometimes.

When asked why it smelled so much like alcohol in the bathroom, he said he spilled.

Faked a stomachache till Monday and stayed in bed so his parents never noticed.

~  
Sergio and Iker walked in together on Monday so James and Isco assumed everything turned out fine.

"Look at what this dumbass did," Isco only addressed Iker since him and Sergio will still ignoring one another.

"Oh my god," Iker approached James and took the piercing between his fingers, James hissed.

"Be careful damn it, it hurts."

"You did it yourself?" Iker let go and looked taken aback.

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"Are you fucking crazy?"

"That's what I said!" Isco chimed in.

"You can get that infected. What are these earrings anyways?"

"Like some random ones I bought."

"Are they even real or are they shitty plastic ones?"

"How am I supposed to know!"

"Exactly, you're supposed to!"

James rolled his eyes and turned away to his locker. It's not that he disagreed, he just felt foolish and he hated feeling that way.

"I think it's pretty sick actually," Sergio commented and got his foot stepped on.

~  
"No but really you look sick as fuck," he continued as the walked into Bio together.

"Stop rubbing your asshole all over me Sergio, I know I'm stupid."

"Hey don't worry I won't be rubbing my asshole on you anytime soon,"

"He forgive you?"

"Thankfully."

"And then you fucked. Yeah please don't explain your great top abilities," because he already seemed eager to.

"I mean I can't anyways,"

"What do you mean?"

"Not a top,"

James snorted. "Don't shit with me."

"I already told you my asshole is coming nowhere near you so-"

"You're a bottom!?"

Some kids looked around, Cristiano pretended to not hear.

"Shut the fuck up please," Sergio whispered but nodded his head.

"Never in a million years," James mused and laughed to himself.

"Same, Hammy, same."

~  
"And then the oxygen flows through-" Cristiano's eyes caught onto James' earring. "Um, ugh- it earrings- I mean," his eyes ripped away quickly. "It flows through the,"

Sergio elbowed James, "Someone likes it," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"No I'm pretty sure I'm just gonna get a whooping from him after this,"

"Hey a whippin-"

"I said whooping and I swear do not begin with your stupid kinky Cris shit."

"Kinky Cris didn't even cross my mind actually, but now that you've brought it up-"

He got stepped on again.

~  
"Care to explain?" Cristiano motioned with his hands. James didn't even try escaping after class.

"Well, I mean I love earrings and really wanted one so what's a better time really?" He smiled sheepishly, Cris didn't buy it.

"You're crazy you know," 

"Yeah but how did you even know I did it myself?"

"You did it yourself?!"

"Oh,"

"Please don't tell me you-"

"I did."

"Are you honestly out of your mind?"

James shrugged, "Probably."

Cristiano's lips tightened, James shuffled on his feet.

"It's gonna get infected."

"Oh."

"No not oh you need to fix it. Take that shit out and put a proper one in."

"But I like-"

"Then get similar ones not like that."

"But-"

"Take it out James."

"No."

"James."

"Cristiano."

They stared one another off. Cristiano was the first to break. You couldn't take James' glares seriously, you just couldn't.

"Paixão you're going to go through more pain than pleasure if you keep that thing in," he cupped the ear gently and looked at the red ring already surrounding it. 

"Ow," James scrunched his nose up and tried moving away.

"Please paixão, I'll buy them for you, just get proper ones. And you're gonna have to clean that thing with special solution, not water."

"Well I don't have 'special solution'." He mocked.

Cristiano smiled and patted his cheek. "Guess we're going shopping today then."

"What?" 

"What, it's Monday are you busy or-?"

"I can't leave school with you," James hissed.

"I'm not stupid. I'll go shopping and you'll wait at my house for me."

"It's Monday."

"And your parents wish friends upon you the same way I do probably, so I'll be home at 6."

He would've said something but Cris shooed him out.

~  
Lunch was the best time to apologize, Sergio decided.

"We need to talk," he told Isco and Isco tried ignoring him but it was inevitable.

They found somewhere people-less. Isco shifted on his feet awkwardly, Sergio cleared his throat.

"Unfortunately I haven't written a poem for you, as I did for my lover,"

Isco rolled his eyes.

"But we are gathered here today so I can apologize for my fuck- I mean, my mistakes."

He got no response.

"Isco I am honestly genuinely really actually sorry. As sorry as I can get. You really are my bestest friend, other than James, and I don't want to keep pretending we don't care."

"Best."

"What?"

"Bestest isn't a word."

Sergio sighed in relief. "Is all you guys can do is just correct my grammar?"

"I mean we can't have fucking imbeciles walking around this world polluting our children, can we?"

"Does this mean we're ok?"

"What, you want a hug or something?"

"It'd be nice,"

Isco glared and then burst out laughing, walked over to Sergio's outstretched arms. "You really are a fuck up."

"Does that mean you missed me?"

"I don't admit lies."

"I missed you too my little baby Francisco," he cooed and kissed Isco's cheek.

Isco rubbed it off irritably but he would be lying if he said he wasn't happy.

~  
While the other two were gone, James and Iker submerged themselves comfortably into conversation.

Iker thought maybe it'd be ok if he shared his new knowledge.

"Sergio told me," he started.

James froze, because what else could Sergio have spilled?

"I mean obviously I'm not going to scream it out upon the mountain tops, but I'll admit it was always suspicious that an 11th grader had an imaginary friend."

James laughed and put his sandwich down. "Crazy huh? Someone like me and someone like him."

"No, I wouldn't call it crazy. That earring ages you now,"

They laughed again, but Iker grew serious. "He's good to you though, yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah amazing."

"Doesn't force you into things?"

"No, he's completely cooperative. He's not- he's not a pedo if that's what your going at?" He became slightly flustered and Iker recoiled.

"No way, no way. I was speaking in terms of what Jesé and Isco did."

"You know about all that?"

"Sergio had no filter," he shrugged.

"True. But no. He's perfect Iker, he really is. I couldn't ask for anything better." He smiled genuinely and went back to his food.

"Good," he smiled back but something still ate away at him.


	42. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isco starts a club and James lies but for good measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is boring and pointless sorry but I needed something in between

Sergio and Isco were smiling when they came back to the lunchroom so James sighed in relief. Inexperienced Iker assumed it was a good sign.

“We get everything out of our systems?” James asked, both nodded and took their designated seats.

“So did you get whipped?” Sergio asked. He was fully aware of the word he was using, but he was in a good mood and a good mood meant he’d be a pain in the ass.

James glared. “No, I got a warning that these were the improper earrings to use, therefore he’s getting me new ones.”

“Fancy,”

“Fuck off.”

“I just said-”

“Sergio,” Isco warned and he obeyed because in all honesty Isco scared him most.

~

Isco didn’t want to call his feelings jealousy per say, because he didn’t desire any of the guys, he was just- well he felt left out. Boyfriendless left out to be exact.

It wasn’t necessarily that he wanted Jese to be his boyfriend, but it’d be, you know, cool to have someone like they did.

Maybe not as serious as Iker and Sergio took this in terms of bed riddance, and not as illegal as James liked to go, but an in between. An extreme in between.

But then again, a happy medium seemed boring. But then again he didn’t want someone crazy. But then again-

But then again maybe that’s why Isco’s relationships (let’s be honest is was only one) never worked out, he was too picky.

But then again, Jese was an asshole.  
(But the- no. He just wished Jese was different.)

~  
"Speaking of, I need you today." James mentioned when Sergio and him were alone.

"You need me?"

"Yes as an excuse. Because I'm going to Cristiano's."

"I'm just an excuse for you?" He rubbed his eyes of 'tears'.

"No, just this once. Or like sometimes. But our relationship isn't defined by these parameters." He smiled and slapped Sergio on the shoulder.

"Time?"

"Six,"

Sergio snapped his fingers jokingly. "Aw darn I'm really busy at six, can't do it."

James rolled his eyes, "Funny."

"You only have two hours though, my mom will kill me otherwise." 

"Would she really?"

"No probably not but I have my own limits."

"Fine, two hours should suffice."

"It better sufeese because you're not getting anymore,"

~  
They had partner work during English. They never had partner work before. Why now? Why today?

"Asier," Isco whispered and got the other boy's attention. "Partner?"

He didn't get a firm answer because Asier shrugged and turned away, but he took it as a yes. Jesé tensed next to him.

Whatever.

~  
Their history project was finally due next week. 

"Got a lot of history this history project, how ironic huh?" Sergio mused and Iker laughed.

"Totally,"

"I mean it taught me how to read. And research. And taught me how to kiss guys,"

"Sergio shut up."

"I mean am I wrong though?"

"No but..."

"But what?"

"Nothing,"

Sergio smiled slyly, "You know.."

Iker winced.

"If you want me to shut up sometimes, you can kiss me? That would most definitely do the job."

"I'm not kissing you in the middle of the hallway, period."

"But-"

"No."

Sergio shrugged. "Ok, guess I'll just do it then." And he smacked one on Iker who blushed and turned away.

Not that he didn't like it, he just liked it when Sergio was, well, private. His own.

~  
"I only got two hours Cris."

"Have."

"What?"

"Got is improper, I only have two hours."

"You're not an English teacher anyway so?"

Cristiano pinched his nose, "Two hours is fine smart ass. Does it hurt?"

James probed the earring and winced slightly. "No,"

"Liar." Cristiano took it between his own fingers again. "It's looks nasty,"

James jerked away. "Cool Cris. I don't care. I'm not a baby."

"You're not?"

James crossed his arms over and pouted. "Two hours and I'm going home Mr. Doctor. If you don't make it I'll handle it myself."

Cristiano laughed, "I'll make it don't worry."

"Whatever," he huffed and tried getting away but got pulled back into Cristiano's chest. His chest was hard (James swooned) but it hurt nonetheless. "Oww." He complained (but didn't make any attempt to move away for his own private reasons).

"What would you and your poor ears do without me?" Cris mumbled because his lips were too busy grazing over the side of James' head. 

"I'd be fine. Plus I'd still be pure and obedient."

Cristiano pulled his chin towards him, "Pure and obedient?"

"Well," James reddened, "because someone said kissing in school wasn't allowed but like, this is kissing. So I don't obey. Or you don't but you know."

"And pure?"

"What?"

"What about you losing purity?"

"I just, my lips are less pure because I've never kissed before so yeah." He then pried himself from Cristiano's arms and grabbed his stuff. "So, see you later or whatever."

Cris nodded, "Or whatever, you know, like it don't really matter."

James rolled his eyes. "Disgusting. Bye, I think I love you," he smiled cheekily and left.

"Yeah, I think I love you too,"

~  
Isco caught James on his way out.

"We've been friends for like, what? Ten years?" He asked.

"Um, yeah?"

"That means you'll join my club then right?" James was lost. 

"Club?"

"Yeah I've started one."

"You started a club?"

"Yep."

James eyed him oddly, his eyes were wide but Isco was never the type to smoke weed. "Wh-what kind of... Club?"

Isco smiled widely. "I call it the 'Get A Dick In Isco' Club. Or GADII for short. Nice ring huh? Easy to remember."

James exhaled in relief. "Aha, yeah it sounds great. But how is this supposed to work?"

"Well signup is tomorrow. Whoever wants to volunteer for me, they can go right away."

James bit his lip, "Are you ok?"

Isco shrugged. "Yeah. Lonely but fine."

"Lonely?"

"Well not lonely friendless lonely, but- never mind."

"Did he say something?" Anger rose in James, he didn't need this shit anymore. Neither did Isco.

"No, he existed though which fucking sucked."

"I'll kill him if need be, not like he's a big benefit to either of us."

"Nah," he smiled lightly, "We don't have to obliterate him completely. Although I'd love being incarcerated with you."

"It could be an accident?" He smiled enthusiastically. Pitifully on the inside, but not that he could show Isco. That would make it worse.

"I don't know why I even brought this up," his shoulders dropped slightly, James slapped both of them.

"Francisco,"

"He calls-called me that."

"My wonderful asswipe,"

"Yes?" He looked up with wide eyes.

"As Sergio once told me; there are plenty of dicks in the sea. One day you'll fish the right one out."

Isco grimaced. "That is so disgusting."

James shrugged. "Weird but true. Don't worry about it yeah? I don't need your flawless complexion to become infested with wrinkles too early on, cause what a turn off that would be." He cupped his cheeks tightly and then patted them before letting Isco go.

"I'm blessed. You're free to go on your date now," and he left him there.

James didn't give a shit about Isco's complexion, but he did about his mental stability. (And he wasn't kidding about the killing shpeel).

~

-we have a fellow asshole in distress-

-isco being depressed is nothing new-

-sergio have a heart u literally just made up-

-am I lying??????¿¿¿¿¿¿-

-U WERE FUCKING ANNOYING TOO WHEN IKER WAS MAD-

-I never called him annoying...-

-we need to cheer him up-

-how¿-

-that's where U come in-

-where?-

-as in ideas-

-I'm idea-less-

-Iker-

-no-

-yes-

-no-

-we're friends too so I can just ask him myself-

-throw a party-

-for what occasion-

-um 'don't cry' party-

-you're useless-

-Iker says movie theatre and then hang out at house-

-Iker is your only hope-

-ik. this weekend-

-who's house-

-mine obvs.-

~  
Jr. wasn't home, James assumed he was at his grandmas. 

There was an extra key under the doormat, if you were wondering how he got in. He hadn't received one. (Not yet anyways).

He was sort of confused on what he was supposed to do exactly since Cristiano wasn't home yet.

There was the TV but the remote was too complicated. There was his porch but James didn't want to put his shoes on but he didn't want to drag dirt into the house. He could've laid on Cristiano's bed like a creeper and wait, but then Cris might have some type of ideas which he wasn't in the mood for because all he really could think about is his throbbing ear.

He was hungry though, since Sergio hadn't offered anything just thrown him out the door and raced over to Iker's. Cris wouldn't mind if he had something, or he shouldn't anyways. He had 15 minutes left anyways.


	43. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio supports incest. Iker checks up on everyone. James ends up speaking his mind and other- things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the other day aka last night I found a song that I feel embodies Legally from both a lyrics standpoint as well as tune/sound and I cried a little. Anyways it's called "Let Their Faces All Blur Out" by the Astral Swans. It's indie rock so sorry if you don't like it, but like I said it was dropped from heaven and made for this fic according to me so enjoy or don't whatever. Let me know what you guys think too OR if you have songs you think fit for the fic/chapters because I'm really into that(:

-guess we're having a party at my house this weekend-

-I'm proud of you sese-

-why I did nothing-

-you're supporting your friends-

-ya whatever. 7 then. I'll tell isco-

-will Cris b there-

-ha no fucking way-

-fine.-

-wait Iker since when do u call me sese-

~  
James was in the middle of his sandwich when Cristiano came in.

"Helping yourself I see," he said while putting his bags down. James lowered his sandwich and gulped loudly.

"I was hungry?"

"Could've gotten something diabetic for you along the way,"

James shrugged. "It's ok, I don't really want diabetes- I mean fast food. Whatever. Sandwiches are good."

Cris smiled at him, "Where's mine then?"

"Oh," James jumped from his seat and opened the fridge hurriedly, but Cris caught his arm before he could grab anything out.

"I'm kidding."

"Oh."

"You have a test or something coming up? You're quite high strung?"

"No, I'm low strung. I'm fine." But really he wasn't because Cristiano's home and Cristiano being in his home freaked him out. It was a possibility for sexual things, not that he didn't want them, he was just- inexperienced. Plus he'd stalled once, he couldn't do it again.

"Alright, well I got all the stuff for your ear," he explained whilst probing the lobe again. James shrugged away.

"It hurts."

"No kidding?"

"Will it sting?"

"Probably."

"Damn."

"Will you cry?"

James pouted, but when Cris started laughing he gave up and laughed too. "Maybe. But I'll have get better kisses all over me so it'll be ok," he smiled cheekily.

"From who?"

James bit his lip and shrugged. "Dunno. Cristina or something. Maybe it was Christine."

"You sure it wasn't Christian?"

"Nah, I'm pretty sure it was Cristina." He could've kept going, but the overwhelming urge to hug Cristiano overcame him, so that's how he found himself glued to his torso.

Cristiano was taken aback by the change in mood, but nevertheless rested his chin on James' head and squeezed just as hard as the latter was.

"Fankyew." James muttered into his shirt, then pulled away to look at Cristiano's reaction.

"What?"

"Thank you," he repeated and repositioned his forehead on Cris' chest.

"I mean it's only an earring not a big dea-"

James kissed him lightly on the lips, standing on his toes since Cris still won out on height. "Not about the earrings," he clarified.

"I didn't do-" but he got kissed again.

"Don't ask for an explanation because I can't give you one but yeah just thanks for being around," he smiled widely and nuzzled back in.

They would've stayed there longer if Cristiano's stomach didn't growl.

~

After surviving the initial impact of Iker calling him Sese, Sergio called Isco. Called because he needed to check up on his voice and whether it was happy or what not.

"Hello my fellow asshole,"

"Ah how I missed this." Isco grumbled. Must be a good mood, Sergio concluded.

"I know, but anyways we're having, and by we're I mean me, a party at my house. This weekend at 7."

"Which day?"

"I said weekend."

"There's two days in a weekend dumb ass."

Sergio panicked. He was right. Fuck he was right?? What day then? He didn't get clarification?

"How about Saturday," Isco recommended since he felt Sergio's confusion seep through the phone.

"Huh?"

"Saturday at 7?"

"Saturday?"

"Yes fucking Saturday."

"That's fine."

"Ok."

"Wait should we invite Cristiano?" 

"What?"

"Cristiano. James' boy toy."

"If anything James is the boy toy."

"Well should we?"

Isco sighed. "Sergio Ramos do you think a grown man will want to come to a 17 year old loser's party?"

"Well he's dating James."

He was taken aback. "Well touché but still."

"Fine then. He'll be alone."

"Not only him..."

"Then you guys can side fuck."

"Sergio!"

"What? Is that not a thing anymore?"

"No."

"But-"

"Saturday at 7 at Sergio's ok great thanks bye." And he hung up before he could say some other stupid thing.

Sergio wasn't sure what he did wrong.

~  
"Where's Junior?"

"Grandma's, as he is every other week day since I don't like leaving him with random nannies."

"Good father material," he was sitting on the lid of Cristiano's toilet while the latter cleaned up his ear. It stung so he racked his mind for anything to ask about.

"Guess so," Cris' eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. James tried tilting his head so he could get a better view but Cris pushed him back. "Stop moving."

"But you look hot-" his hand slapped onto his mouth.

Cristiano rolled his eyes. "Why do you even try to hide those types of things anymore?" He asked while dabbing with a cotton ball. "Just come out and say it. I know what you're thinking half the time."

"Oh do you now?"

"Not that hard."

"Impress me."

Cris chuckled sarcastically, "My pleasure. For example, you love those grey dress pants I have because they're tight and you can see my ass outlined." He 'hmphed' in triumph, James' eyes widened. 

"How do you know?"

"Your notes suck on those days."

James clamped his mouth and crossed his arms, "That's one thing you've noticed. Not exactly fantastic."

"Fine, whenever I wear my blue shirt and roll the sleeves up you get a boner."

"What?!"

"It's never failed, every time I wear it you squirm."

"Yeah well- well you get turned on when I stare at you in those moments."

"Yeah?" He threw the cotton into the trash and grabbed some more, unfazed.

"Yeah your nonexistent undershirts do a fucking horrible job at hiding your nipple erections.

"I do not have-"

"Your cheeks are red don't deny it." James stated bluntly and Cristiano focused on his work again. He didn't like losing but- this time maybe he'd just give up.

"Whatever."

"Ah the pinnacle of comebacks."

They stayed quiet, James with his hands crossed dutifully in his lap waiting patiently. 

"You know," he started after some moments of silence, "that doesn't mean I don't like it. Work those nipples Cris, I'll gladly observe."

Cristiano snorted and shook his head, but offered no response.

~

"Knock all thoughts of nasty incest out Sergio's mind."

"Incest?" Iker asked. Isco sounded pissed off. Which was either bad because they'd just fixed it, or good because at least they were talking like normal best friends, or whatever they called it.

"Me and James is an incestuous relationship and just remind him that it's never happening and he should never mention it again."

"But- but why can't you mention it?"

"Because I just hung up on him and I have no intention of calling back. Although I'll be attending your party."

Phone clicked before he could say something.

~

"Done."

"Already?"

"Well it took like half an hour?"

"Yeah but I like when your hands are on me."

"W-what?" Cristiano looked at him in surprise.

James shrugged and stated bluntly, "Well you told me to speak my mind so, might as well start now."

"So if I said we should totally go to my room right now and keep our hands on one another you'd be ok?"

James' eyes widened for a second but then went back to normal, he shrugged again. "Totally. Because then I'd say that I was totally thinking the same thing except maybe with no clothes on."

"And I'd say I was thinking about who'd get there first."

James took off running (his shirt was off).

~

-don't support incestuous relationships-

-wtf. where is hammy?-

-wasn't he supposed to be at cris'-

-I gave him 2 hours it's almost been two hours-

-well call him-

-have been-

-he's busy leave him alone.-

-doing whaT!¿-

-well-

~

Well Iker was right, because after fifteen minutes of James' giggling and kissing Cristiano, Cristiano finally pushed him down.

"You actually ready?"

"I mean anything to have Sergio stop calling me a baby virgin," his heart was pounding but still plastered a smile on.

"You do realize he'll still call you that?"

"Yeah well he isn't a deciding factor on whether I want this or not so let's get this rolling."

"I'll go slow."

"Well shut the fuck up and start then," and James flipped himself over.

"Eager,"

"It's been seventeen years."

"But you're-"

"Cristiano please before my panic attack sets in,"

"Ok," so James waited patiently, goosebumps lined his back when Cristiano finally did. He didn't scream, just groaned loudly into his pillow, bit his lip till it bled.

It hurt. Fuck it hurt, his knuckles turned white and the blood from his lip dripped down and his body tensed but Cristiano panting above him was worth it. Kissing his back too, holding onto his thighs.

It didn't take long till both of them gave in and released and Cris flipped James back onto his back to scoop into his arms.

"You ok?"

"Well," James breathed, "I definitely won't be able to walk for a fucking week but that was definitely the best sex I've ever had."

"It was the only one."

"Take your damn compliments will you," and he shut his eyes for just a moment, or that's what he thought. But moments turned into an hour and Cristiano's lips didn't leave his temple. 

~

When he finally woke up it was 10:30. Not exactly what he'd planned on with Sergio.

"Shit," he rolled over since moving still wasn't really a possibility. Sergio had called. Fifty times. Not to mention the fact that his parents were going to kill him.

"I need to go," he mumbled to Cristiano who was still slipping into consciousness.

"But-"

"Not but or butts it's 10:30 and my parents will literally slay me."

"Then don't go, value your life."

"One day I will, today is not that day. Thanks for... everything basically." He smiled and kissed Cristiano on the nose before running out.

"James?"

"What?" He asked irritated, he really needed to go.

"I was thinking that the earring looks hot as fuck on you."

~

"Sorry," was the first thing he said when Sergio pulled up.

"Yeah well I'm gonna be more sorry for you when you get home,"

"Touché."

"The fuck is up with you?"

"What?"

"You're sitting funny."

"Oh, his toilet seat is uncomfortable."

"Oh,"

They drove in silence, James bit his chapped lip again trying not to laugh out loud at Sergio's oblivion. 

~

He got hell at home, but nothing that stopped him from the ability of going to school.

Isco and Iker were crowding his locker again, Iker because he wanted to check up on the work done to his ear, Isco to announce he was attending the party.

"Great and great."

"I'm guessing your man isn't coming."

"Nope,"

"Good, cause that would be so awkward." James rolled his eyes and proceeded to his first hour.

"Hammy?"

"What?"

"What's with your legs?"

"Uncomfortable sleeping position,"

"Don't give me that shit."

But James ignored Isco and kept going.

"He got laid." Isco said rhetorically and Iker nodded along.

"No sleeping position gives someone a sore ass."

~

"His toilet must really be fucked up if you're still in pain." Sergio remarked while they were taking notes.

James nodded distractedly (because Cris was wearing both the shirt and pants), but it registered in his mind to laugh at later.

"Should we invite more people to this lame party?" 

James shook his head. "Too many people is annoying."

"But-"

"We'll be fine."

~  
Isco had a grand idea during English.

Jesé was sitting next to him again, on this rare occasion staring at him from the corner of his eye.

Anger in Isco rose. They hadn't spoken a good week if not two, why did he have to return to these stupid paths . Nothing was going to change.

So just to drive the knife deeper down Jesé's throat he said,

"Asier, want to come to a party with me this Saturday?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ok so this ~sexual~ description is honestly the worst thing ever it's short and ugly I'm sorry but that's not really my /forte/ I guess you could say, as is visible. I'd honestly have a whole chapter dedicated to their banter and sarcastic conversations. sorry to the people whose desires I killed


	44. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party drama. People drama. Sweater drama. The usual.

"Asier's joining us in this grand event," Isco stated while they were waiting in the lunch line. James paused in his spot and got angry glares from kids behind him. 

"Who the fuck-"

"Nerdy guy. Sweaters. Nice though so you need to accept him."

James furrowed his eyebrows. "But this was supposed to be a -"

"He's nice man. Get used to it. Kind of cute too...."

"Don't give me that shit," James scolded and cut in front of Isco who was deciding whether to take peas or broccoli. Not that it mattered, he hated both.

"What shit?"

"That you're actually interested in this kid. I've never even heard of him, don't know why the fuck you invited him, but whatever. The point is-" He turned to face Isco since his back was turned before, "I know you're not into him in a 'sexual' way so stop lying to me and yourself."

"Like you know anything-"

"I know enough that you're not getting over your life long love in one week. I'm totally for you ditching his ass, but that doesn't mean you get to frolic around trying to turn everyone gay."

"I'm not trying to turn-"

James put his hand up awkwardly since he was balancing a tray, "End of discussion Fran." He heard Isco huff in agitation behind him, but he followed nonetheless.

~

James was not the only one in awe at the fact that Isco had friends other than this group.

"I don't need nerds crashing my party," Sergio said. He meant it as a joke, as always, but as always Isco took it negatively.

"It's a fucking horrible party anyways. You're the crasher if anything."

"I'm hosting it!"

"Yeah well.... well...."

Sergio squeezed Isco's lips into a duck shape. "Just bring your little friend, I'll try not to stare."

"Hedhslaofnughsly."

"Whatever you say," Sergio released his lips and delve into his sandwiches eyeing Isco from under his eyelashes.

"It'll be fine," Iker consoled, sensing the fact that it was time for him to step in "I'm sure he's a nice guy, all the people you associate with are nice."

James, Sergio and Isco snorted at the same time. Iker gave up.

~

"It looks better."

"I know."

"Ah of course, because you're the all knowing." James shot Cris an irritated glare.

"And because of that I refuse to hang out with you on the weekend."

Cris shot his eyebrow up, "I never asked you to 'hang out'." He made the quotations with his fingers.

"Yeah well, I won't even if you ask."

"You have a party anyways, I wouldn't want to intrude."

"How do you-"

Cristiano shrugged, "Sergio isn't exactly a quiet person."

~

"No but come on Iker you need to agree."

"I'm not going to judge people."

"But it's so random!"

"Maybe he has some secret life he keeps a secret."

"Don't be dumb. He can't hide things, it's Isco."

Iker moved away a little, ready for the impact of what he was about to say. "Well you're not exactly the best concealer of things either..."

Sergio opened his mouth to object, shut it, furrowed his forehead and opened it again, "Yeah, no can't disagree. But I mean all these people around here and he chooses this kid? I mean of all people, I mean, I mean come on right?"

"I mean-" Iker winced at his own use of the statement, "I meant- uh. Listen don't assume things about people."

"Yeah yeah I know, don't judge a cover by its book. Like I've heard that one million times from James for the past 15 years and yet I still do. Iker- this kid has a sweater collection."

"And I have a book collection?"

Sergio was confused for a second, but brought it back. "Well yeah, but, but it's you."

"And maybe to Isco it's Asier and that's normal."

"Gross."

Iker sighed. "You are doing this party for him, don't forget."

~

Asier found Isco at his locker all alone. He released the breath he'd been holding in anticipation. "Hi," he mumbled and waved his hand.

Isco addressed him from the side, he wasn't being rude, he just did that to everyone.

"Um- well I was wondering where to be for this party..." Isco had asked him and he'd said yes, but then Isco had ran off to the bathroom and Asier never had a chance to learn the details.

"Sergio's house at 7 this Saturday."

Asier's eyes widened. "S-S...Sergio? Sergio Ramos?"

Isco eyed him oddly. "Uh- yeah?"

Asier had second thoughts about this. "I dunno Francisco."

"It's Isco."

"What?"

"No one calls me Francisco."

"But Jesé do-"

"Doesn't matter. Isco. Just come I'll even pick you up."

"But it's Sergio Ramos."

"Ok and?"

"Doesn't he have crazy parties?"

"No?"

"But that one time....."

Isco hardened. The fuck 'one time'? "What time?"

"Like in ninth grade. Everyone talks about it. Huge house party with alcohol and everything. And he ... He did it."

"He did it?"

"Yeah," Asier's cheeks reddened.

Isco smiled and rolled his eyes inwardly. He remembered that party. The first and last time Sergio rose to fame, used that party as a pick up line with every girl he ever met after that. Isco and James had watched in the corner, watched his mom's glassware shatter and his dad's alcohol stash slowly decrease into two bottles of cheap wine. Nobody had done it though, neither of the three anyways. James and Isco had kept an eye on Sergio the whole night. Screw him getting in trouble, they just cared about him staying within the legal guidelines. "Oh yeah," Isco mused. "That party." He added emphasis just to keep the joke going. Asier seemed mesmerized that a guy like Isco was hanging out with a guy who 'did it'. "Well man there won't be any doing things this time. Just a couple people. All legal." Probably.

"Really?"

"Positive." 

"Ok then. I guess it won't hurt."

Isco nodded in agreement. Hopefully.

~

A party? Since when was Isco invited to parties. Parties that involved him inviting more people. Parties that wanted Asier.

Jesé never got the details because Isco had left before the kid could ask. He exhaled loudly. Always having to get things for himself.

He didn't know who to ask, since he really couldn't think of many people who'd have crazy parties including Isco. Not that he was- judging.

No one heard about a party though. Everyone he asked looked at him weirdly, nothing he was new to. Some people laughed because they were still stuck on the fact that he was cracking jokes all the time.

He could ask, well one of the people from Isco's group, but he got death glares from most of them in the halls, so maybe that wasn't a good idea.

He'd just have to ask Asier.

~

"What sweater should Asier wear."

Sergio bit his lip in laughter. "His balloon one. It's a party after all."

Isco glared. "This is a serious question." 

"Is it actually though?"

"Yes."

"What are the options?"

"I don't have a list."

"And I'm not a fucking sweater expert so get me a list and I'll choose."

"Will you really,"

"I swear my beautiful little Fran, I will."

Isco rolled his eyes but laughed. "You're a fool."

"Well, they say fools are the best people."

"No they fucking don't."

~

"I'd invite you but I don't think it's your type of party." James was sitting on Cristiano's desk after school waiting for kids to start filing in for tutoring.

"I have to agree. Although I am extremely blessed."

James stared at Cristiano for a few minutes, till the latter got uncomfortable. "I have an idea." He concluded.

"What?"

"Quit your job and then you're not my teacher and it's legal."

"You're seventeen it's still illegal."

"It'd be more legal."

Cris patted James' leg pitifully. "I'm glad you're optimistic but there's a downside to everything."

"And what's the downside to this?"

"You wouldn't get to see me everyday. In dress clothes."

~

"Is everyone invited to this event?"

Asier stiffened at the sound of Jesé's voice. "W-what?"

"The party," Jesé restated irritably, "the one you were invited to by Isco."

"Oh, um, I'm not sure. You'd have to ask Isco."

"So it's Isco's party?"

"No Sergio's but-"

"Ramos is having a party? Another crazy one?"

"No no no Isco said it would be all safe."

Jesé smirked at him. "You believe that?"

"What? Is it bad?"

"They're always crazy. So many people. Alcohol. Sex. So much sex."

"But Isco doesn't seem the type-"

"He's best friends with Ramos. Come on Asier, you can't be fooled."

"Then maybe I should pass..."

"Whatever makes you feel safe. Didn't hear it from me though, you understand?"

Asier nodded meekly and Jesé left him there reevaluating all his choices.

Not that it hurt anyone, Jesé thought. Francisco can do better.


	45. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweaters, marine biologists and .69 cents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am getting so ahead of myself I need to end this but I am so attatched I can't . 
> 
> So since I am so attached I was wondering if you guys would want a Legally: College. This isn't a set and done idea. And it could potentially make smooth pebbles a really short fic. But let me know!

The usual came, the usual happened. James kept looking up at Cris, Cris kept looking towards James. Fabio complained.

"I don't get it," he repeated for the thirtieth time and James rolled his eyes, tore his gaze from Cristiano, pencil playing between his teeth.

"Yeah you do." He stated, voice coated in attitude. 

"No."

"Fabio shut up I explained this fifteen minutes ago!" He flipped through the pages quickly, scanning over the information they'd learned a week ago yet Fabio still claimed he had no idea about. 

"It's hard."

"You're hard."

"I mean I am but that's cause-" James slammed the book in anger.

"Do not."

Cristiano laughed at his desk.

~

"I need a list of sweaters." Isco tapped his foot nervously. He felt foolish.

Asier looked out from behind the door of his locker. "List?"

"Yes because Sergio wants to know so he can choose."

"I don't know Isco. I don't think this is a good idea..."

"Nonsense," Isco slammed the locker door for Asier (he wasn't done) and put his arm around his shoulders, leading him down the hallway. "just text me it. I'll send it over. Here's my number-" he slipped a piece of paper into Asier's front pocket, "and I'll be waiting. Not stress really. Any kind of sweater you own." He smiled genuinely and patted Asier's chest, leaving him there.

Asier turned on his heel and walked back to his locker.

~

After everyone had filed out, James found himself on Cristiano's desk again.

"You're messing up my papers." Cris warned.

"With my ass, so I don't think it's that big of an issue really." He received a sigh. "Speaking of-" James started and jumped off the desk to sit on Cristiano's lap. He barely fit, but nevertheless settled himself in. "Will I be able to take biology next year?"

"Ask your counselor." Cris answered breathlessly because James wasn't exactly light or calm.

"Will I get a teacher recommendation?" He smiled smugly and tried resting his head on Cristiano's shoulder. That didn't work so he repositioned himself to the other shoulder. Then that didn't work so he slid down so that his feet were on the floor and his head reached Cris' chest. His butt hurt. So he settled on sitting sideways and looking from the corner of his eye. Cristiano winced.

"Yes, you will."

James' eyes widened suddenly. "Oh my god."

"What?"

"What if-" he shifted again so that his legs were awkwardly enveloping Cristiano's waist. His limbs were sticking into Cris' back and the pain was horrible, but James' sparkling eyes made him grit his teeth and bear it. 

"What if," he started again. "I became a biology teacher and then I could be your assistant teacher and then we could be together like all the time? Oh my god I'm a genius."

Cristiano smiled weakly. "Don't become a teacher."

James' eyebrows furrowed. "Why not? You're a teacher."

"You have more potential. Be a marine biologist or something."

"But then-"

"But then," Cris interrupted, "I can bring Junior to see dolphins and whales and seaweed and it would be better than teaching him things. Trust me paixão." He rested his head onto James' outstretched chest. James wrapped his arms around it, stuck his fingers into his hair.

"I like seaweed," he said dreamily, his fingers pulling tufts of hair carelessly. Cristiano nodded tinily, his eyes closed. "We'd have to move though, there's no oceans around here. You'd move right?"

He got no response.

"Right Cristiano?"

Cris shot up suddenly. "What? Yeah you should I support that completely."

"That's not the answer to my question."

He smiled sheepishly. "Junior's sick, I'm tired."

James pulled his head back into his chest and kissed the top. "Fine then. We'll discuss moving plans some other day." He got off and collected his stuff. Cristiano grabbed his hand before he could move away too far.

"If the party gets boring, you could always come over. I don't live too far." James scrunched his nose up in happiness. 

"It's probably gonna be a boring party anyways." He concluded.

~

"Iker,"

"Sese,"

Sergio smiled sweetly. Iker awaited his task. "I kinda ran out of money."

"Ran out of money?"

"Yeah mom and dad started giving me a limited amount a month. Fucking crazy but true. But anyways I used up this months so..."

"You need stuff for the party."

"Yeah! You know me so well," he snuggled into Iker. They were in the parking lot getting ready to go.

Iker sneezed because some of Sergio's hair had gotten into his nose, but he wrapped himself in him as well. "I'm not exactly rich you know.."

"Yeah but it's just chips and drinks and lights that's all."

"Lights?"

"Yeah like decorations."

"Fine."

Sergio kissed Iker harshly, their noses smashed into one another.

"You're the best."

"I am aware." Sergio kissed him again.

"I'll even go with you."

"I'm blessed."

"I love you."

"I know."

Sergio looked hurt. Iker backtracked. "I love you too, Sese." That satisfied him. He grabbed Iker's keys from his hand and hopped in.

"What are you doing?"

"Shopping." He said nonchalantly. 

"Now?"

"Better late than never." He looked at him impatiently.

Iker sighed.

~

Asier shakily typed the list of sweaters into his phone. All of them were laying out on his bed. Therefore his bed was covered plus some of the floor.

He was still reluctant about this party. Very reluctant. Extremely reluctant. As reluctant as can be.

Isco was a nice guy (cute too) but Sergio was the issue. Sex Sergio. Sergio who performed sexual activities. Who was experienced. Crazy sex Sergio.

If he went he'd just follow Isco around. He wasn't sure who else would be there anyways. Normal that is. Maybe James but James was so smart it was intimidating. 

Yeah he'd just follow Isco around. Stay away from Sergio at all costs. Far away.

Maybe he shouldn't ever wear a sweater? That'd seem dumb. It's a party. And parties weren't like school clubs, right? Not that he'd know.

He'd ask Isco. He didn't want Sergio to be mad. Or weirded it out. Or annoyed. No he couldn't annoy him. He'd stay away and wear normal clothes.

Because if he didn't he'd either trip or cry or throw up or pass out. And that'd be so embarrassing. He couldn't do that: not in front of Sergio.

(Sergio was so fucking sexy. He blushed)

~

Jesé caught James on his way out.

"Is this party all inclusive?"

James looked at him irritably. "No."

"But it's a Ramos party?"

"So what: 'Ramos party'. Ramos parties only include mentally stable people who don't fuck up people's lives."

"So does that mean he didn't invite himself?"

James grew red. "I don't know what Isco saw in you but I'm thanking him for getting over it."

"Over it?"

"Yes over it like over it. Moved on. Shunned you. He's got someone new now."

"What?"

James bit his lip. Shit. He shouldn't have said that. "Just... Just fuck off, yeah? No one needs you anyways." And he scurried off.

Asier, Jesé thought. He was with Asier now.

~

Isco never got a list so he texted first. 

-list??¿¿-

-I'm not gonna wear a sweater-

-why?-

-changed my mind-

-so then what?-

-so many ?'s-

-answer them properly- 

-you'll see. surprise.-

-asshole-

-dummy.-

~

Sergio ran around the aisles like a mad man. Grabbed whatever thing he saw which could be applied to a party.

"It was food and drink and lights I thought?" Iker mentioned lightly to him.

"Well yeah but look at all these sales," Sergio motioned wildly with his hands.

Iker saw no sales.

"Sese I don't have much money though,"

"How much?"

He pulled his wallet out and counted the single bills. "Um," he reddened, "fifteen."

"Oh," Sergio's lips created a little circle, "that's, that's ok." He smiled and started pulling stuff out. "Who needs food anyways, right? We can eat the grass."

Iker bit his lip.

"That was rude wasn't it." Sergio said and moved to him. "Sorry. You know I'm dumb anyways. I appreciate every penny of the fifteen dollars you're willing to spend on me." He kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand.

"It's thirty cents," Iker mumbled.

"What?"

"I have 15.30."

"Oh, even better then. Just add another .39 cents and it'll be perfect." He kissed his cheek again and slid his arm around Iker's waist, grabbed part of his ass.

Iker rolled his eyes but didn't move.

~

-wait isco, what is Sergio's favorite color?-


	46. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lettuce leaves and plaid.

James walked in on Wednesday, plan all formed in his head.

He'd come for a while. Then he'd claim he had a headache. Then he'd walk to Cristiano's house.

It was ingenious really. None of them would care anyways.

And plus it was for Isco. Not him.

(And he had sexual needs to attend to)

((Not that he was expecting anything major from Cristiano's offer))

(((Yeah he was)))

~

Sergio ended up buying (it was actually Iker but he still claimed ownership) a total of three bags of chips, three coke liters, a bag of marshmallows and some glow sticks.

"You know, you could make this a 'bring your own food' type of party." Iker had mentioned but Sergio had shaken his head furiously.

"No no, they don't need any excess calories anyways." He'd meant it seriously so he was unsure why Iker smirked.

That's how they ended up presenting their shopping to James and Isco.

"That's a shit load of food Sergio, I commend you." Isco bit. Sergio opened his mouth to retaliate but Iker squeezed his wrist.

"What about sweater guy?" Sergio switched gears.

"He's not wearing a sweater."

"And why so?" 

Isco shrugged, his anger subsided. "Said he was going to wear something party like. Green."

Sergio nodded along. "At least he has good color choices." And Isco didn't feel like mentioning he'd asked.

~

"Listen," James grabbed Isco and pulled him to the side before class, "I- I um...."

Isco looked intently.

"I, well it's just that- I.... Cristiano can't come can he?"

Isco laughed slightly. "Not that he can't, more of a does he want to. And if someone will see, if he's willing to take the risk."

"Yeah you're right. He shouldn't. Ok good. Great. Never mind." And he hurried off to biology.

Way to go. 

~

Sergio was tapping his foot insistently. 

"Can you stop?" Jame nudged him. He didn't. "Sergio-"

"What?"

"Stop tapping."

"I have to pee."

"Then ask Cr- Mr. Cristiano."

He received a smirk, but nevertheless left without asking.

Cristiano stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked at James confusedly. James shrugged.

“Pee.”

~

Asier was bouncing his foot when Isco walked in.

“Do you have to piss or something?”

Asier looked up innocently, stopped bouncing. “No.”

“Then why-” He got cut off because Jese walked in and sat in his usual spot (which was still conveniently right next to Isco).

“What are you wearing then?” Isco changed the subject quickly, felt Jese perk up.

Asier looked reluctantly between the two. “Um, my...my plaid shirt. And jeans. Ripped.”

Isco smiled at his specification, even though he was already informed.

“People still wear ripped jeans?” Jese asked suddenly and even Isco turned in surprise.

“Um, yeah?”

“Aha,” he dropped the conversation as quickly as he’d entered it. Isco still stared quizzically in his direction.

Jese shifted uncomfortably. Asier bit his lip and turned his nose into his book. 

~

“He’s challenging me. Trying to see how long I can last. Fucking ass, why can’t he just live his own life.” Isco complained to James as they walked to lunch. James was in the dark.

“Asier?”

“What?”

“Asier’s being annoying I presume?”

“No!” Isco threw his hands up in defeat. “I told you, he’s a nice guy ok? I’m talking about satan.”

James was still confused, but he took the reference as one about Jese. (Who else could it be?)

“He still sits next to me and bothers me. Asks dumb questions. He probably knows about this party too but I swear James, I swear if he comes I will punch him. Straight in the nose. Or in the eye. Or kick him. Any of those.”

“Yeah I totally agree…” James kept his voice low so Isco wouldn’t hear the uncertainty.

(He didn’t).

“I’ll make Sergio take him home. No you know what, I’ll make him walk the fifteen blocks to his house. Bleeding and nasty and I won’t even feel bad. I won’t.”

(James was right). He nodded along. “Wait-”

“What?” Isco was annoyed.

“How do you know he lives fifteen blocks away?”

“I...I guessed. I don’t really know. Why would I know? I don’t even care.”

“I know you don’t,”

“Then yeah. That.”

And he hurried off to the lunch table before James could ask any other questions.

~

By the time Iker and Sergio had joined them from the “bathroom”, Isco had calmed down and actually started a normal conversation.

“How was your bathroom break?” He asked sarcastically.

“Wet,” Sergio responded and both Isco and Iker made a face. Sergio was not secretive, Iker still had to learn to live with that.

James bit his lip and wiped his nose on his sleeve, contemplated whether this was a good time to- well. Tell them the two things on his mind.

"Um-" he started and they all perked up (well actually not Sergio, but then again he never showed attentiveness). "Um, I-" James grew red under the curious eyes. He had to tell them, well at least one thing. Isco should know.... about the fact that he sort of... spilled stuff to Jesé.

"I- well this bread is really good. My mom just bought it. You- you can try it?"

Isco made a face, Iker smiled encouragingly. "I'm going vegan." Sergio announced and everyone turned their attention to him. James exhaled shakily. Alright then.

It's not that he couldn't do it, he just was afraid of Isco's reaction. He was still- touchy, to put it modestly, and if he found out James had planted a seed of curiosity into Jesé's head, who knew what Isco would say.

The second thing was telling them he was going to be leaving the party for Cristiano's, but then again, secrets were necessary sometimes. He didn't need to carry their disappointment on his shoulders.

"You eat meat all the time Sergio you can't become vegan." James zoned back in to Isco's voice.

"Fucking watch me."

"Sese, since when?"

"Like- I don't know. We watched a video in health so might as well, you know?"

"You're eating a ham sandwich..." James pointed out quietly (though Sergio didn't have the tendency to break out in anger like Isco did). 

"Twomuuroh-" He mumbled with his mouth full. Isco rolled his eyes. James did inwardly. Iker smiled crookedly.

~

"Is Junior still sick?" James threw himself into Cristiano's chair and swiveled around as Cris was wiping his board.

"Cough. Boogers everywhere. Yeah. He just sits in bed and watches his shows while grandma spoils him all day."

"You probably spoil him too," James smiled and Cristiano shrugged. 

"Probably."

"So anyways," James got up from the chair and stumbled slightly from the dizziness, "grandma will be available for this weekend or?"

Cristiano finally turned away from the board and put his hand on his hip. James supported his weight against the desk (his sleeves were rolled up).

"And why are you wondering?" His eyebrows raised in accusation.

James scrunched his nose up innocently. "It must've been my imagination but I thought I got an offer of some sort yesterday," he smiled as nicely as possible.

Cristiano turned back and started wiping again (tried hiding his smile), "Did you now?"

"I presume." James crept up behind him and squeezed his arms around Cris' waist. "CuzIcfoodmaykearrungemnts."

"What?" Cris turned himself to face James (whose lips were pressed into the back of his shirt). James laughed because they'd left a mark.

"I could make arrangements." He said giggling. Cristiano rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair. 

"I'm the one making arrangements then. When is your party?" 

"7."

"That's late?"

James shrugged. "I guess."

"You'd come around nine then I'm guessing?"

"Probably."

"And stay for another three?"

James nodded obediently, his eyes shining.

"That's late."

James nodded again (he was totally oblivious.)

"And you tend to sleepover Sergio's right?"

"A lot, yeah."

"Aha," he mused and James became impatient.

"What? What 'aha'? Why does that matter?"

"I mean we don't want to disrupt your parents' sleep right?"

"No, they get really mad. But I still don't-"

"Then maybe you should sleepover Sergio's?"

"Go back to his house? But that's, that's late? And I don't want to be roaming the streets alone at this hour? You'd walk me there right?" 

Cristiano laughed and kissed his forehead. "Of course." 

"Oh, ok." He loosened up. "So then I tell my parents I'm sleeping over Sergio's?"

"Only if you want to."

"Want to? What do you-"

"Go home James."

"But-"

"Go,"

And James left still confused. Why would he not want to sleep over Sergio's? That was a weird thing to a-

Oh wait.

(He was finally going to get to breakfast, wasn't he.)

~

Thursday and Friday flew by. James tutored and blushed all throughout them. Couldn't look Cristiano straight in the eye without panicking.

Sergio ate salad for a day (actually he chewed the salad leaves and then spit them out while he thought no one was looking) and then decided that maybe he'd start out with vegetarian first. Iker would smile encouragingly and pretend to believe in him.

Jesé didn't ask any more stupid questions. He actually (miraculously) moved away! Far away to the other side of the room and Asier, noticing the change, moved right next to Isco.

"Should I bring anything?"

"Nope, just yourself."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be rude."

Isco laughed exasperatingly. "You rude? I think I'd be more worried about Sergio. Don't worry about it, just you and those ripped jeans."

"Will his parents be home?"

"Nope, just the five of us."

Isco didn't know why Asier had blushed.

Cristiano made his arrangements. James got permission.

And then Saturday came and everyone panicked.

(Well they were going to anyways.)


	47. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties are extremely angsty.

“I’m not coming.” Asier panted through the phone. Isco rolled his eyes. How many time was he going to change his mind?

“It’s 6:30 Asier. It’d be totally rude if you bailed now, Sergio would be pissed.” Isco did it unknowingly, but that got him.

“Pissed?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“I’m waiting by the door, let me know when you’re here.”

~

James looked at the clock. 6:30.

He’d convinced his parents that it was vital he stayed for a sleepover, too dangerous to go home at that time. But now he was doubting his own decision.

Not that he didn’t want to go (he really did), but then again his stomach was hurting. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Cris (even though he’d done it plenty of times before).

Or maybe his stomach hurt because he hadn’t eaten anything since 11 that morning. Because he was so nervous he couldn’t eat.

A vicious cycle.

Suck it up, he thought.

Cristiano will calm you down.

(Just kidding).

~

Iker was pleaded by Sergio to come earlier and help set up. He came and did nothing.

“Excuses to get you to come here I guess.” Sergio smiled and pulled on Iker’s shirt collar, Iker rolled his eyes.

“I think we’re far enough into this, so you can just tell me to come earlier ‘because’.”

Sergio shrugged, “Didn’t know if you’d agree. But now that you’re here, we have” he looked at his wrist (there was no watch), “I’m guessing fifteen minutes? We could fit something in there.”

“Sergio I’m no-”

But his pants were already down.

(Oh well.)

~

“You look- different.” Isco said as Asier got in. Asier bit his lip, Isco’s eyes widened. “Not a bad different, just- yeah.” he stopped when Asier started squirming in his seat.

“You said party. All the videos- I mean. Yeah. Thanks, I- guess?”

Isco nodded not taking his eyes off the road, Asier winced. Smooth.

“I’ll be expecting a return at around one.”

“One? I told my parents ten..”

Isco eyed him oddly. “Um, if you want. I mean Sergio will-”

“No. It’s fine. I’ll just call them.” he smiled and pulled his phone out frantically.

Alright then.

~

Sergio was wiping his forehead when James rang the doorbell. James raised his eyebrows instead of greeting him.

“Didn’t know setting up was such a work out.” He threw his coat on the couch as Iker walked out of the bathroom.

“Oh, hi.” He smiled sheepishly and brushed his hair back, James waved half-assly. “I really did help-”

James raised his hand to stop him. “Hey, I don’t talk about my good deeds. You don’t talk about yours.” And he left into the backyard. Sergio started smirking.

~

Isco and Asier came spot on 7. “I’ve never not been exactly on time.” Isco explained to Iker. Sergio was with James.

Iker nodded politely and smiled at Asier who stood there shuffling his feet. “Aseer, right?”

“Asier.” Isco snapped and Iker raised his eyebrows.

“Thanks for correcting me, Asier.” He glared and pat him on the back. Isco rolled his eyes. “Iker. Sergio’s- friend.”

“Boyfriend. He’s not dumb.”

Iker cleared his throat. “Come on,” he grabbed Asier’s shirt sleeve, “I’ll take you to the other guys while Isco settles in.”

Asier let himself be pulled along, but he turned around pleading to Isco. Isco pretended to not see.

~

James bit his nail. He didn’t know if he should just tell him. It wouldn’t be too big of a deal if he did leave early, would it? And it was for good measures. But then if Sergio got mad. And maybe Isco too? He didn’t-

“What?” Sergio asked, pushed him playfully.

“What, what?”

“You’re biting your nails. Not talking. What do you want to say.”

“Well- I kind of, well I made plans…”

“Sure.”

James exhaled irritably. “Can I at least finish my sentence before you interrupt?”

“I just answered your question.”

“What?”

“Made plans with your man, dude, boyfriend, whoever. You can leave.”

James’ mouth hung open. “How did you…”

“Not that hard.”

“But I-” and Iker walked in so James never finished his sentence.

“Sergio, your last guests are here.” Iker announced, Asier hid in the back, shifted from side to side.

Sergio scanned Iker for a second, walked over to him. Asier started breathing heavily. “Hi.” He mumbled. Sergio raised his eyebrows.

“I thought you liked sweaters.” He said, pushed Iker aside so Asier was standing alone, hands clenched in fists next to his side.

“I-I tried….I didn’t think… it was…I’m Asier.”

Sergio nodded his head slowly (eyed Asier’s chest). Asier had accidentally (purposely) left his shirt unbuttoned at the top. Sergio bit his lip.

“Bet you’ve never seen so many freckles, huh.” Isco came in, drink in hand, smirk on his face.

“Yeah freckles. Lots of-” he gulped, “um, freckles.” He looked to James quickly and then ripped his eyes from their spot. Isco was smiling up at him when they made contact. Sergio knocked the drink out of his hand and went inside.

“Button your shirt up kid, you’ll catch a fucking cold.” he yelled back and James snorted in laughter.

Iker looked confused.

~

“Ditching us then,” Isco mentioned as James piled food onto his plate.

“How do you know?”

“Sergio. He was muttering angrily under his breath when I came in. Something along the lines of ‘My friends fucking suck. One’s an ass the other ditches me’ blah, blah, blah. Cristiano’s I’m guessing?”

“If it makes it better, he gave me permission.”

“Doesn’t stop his mumbling.”

“Right,” he rummaged through the box of mixed up utensils and pulled out a fork. “It’s not an issue though, is it?” he asked with his mouth full.

“Uh, no. Not for me anyways. I have nothing to do with you.” He smiled and slapped his shoulder.

“Good. Causeyaknow,” he chewed through, “this was made for you anyways.” he scattered the food across his plate (it tasted funny) and looked up.

Isco was staring. 

“What?”

“What do you mean ‘made for me’?”

James gulped. “Uh, nothing. Like it was made for you and me and Asier. To make new friends.” He smiled crookedly but Isco didn’t stop. He cleared his throat and left.

“Isco!”

Nothing.

“Oh c’mon man you know we didn’t mean it that way!”

Isco turned on his heel. “Save it. I don’t need this.”

“We’re just worried.”

“I said save it.”

“But-”

He didn’t get to elaborate on his but.

~

Sergio appeared, dragging Isco with him.

“Little asshole thought he could stay away from the fun. But he can’t.” He pushed Isco into a chair and then assembled the rest into a circle. “We’re playing a game.”

Iker sat down apprehensively, Isco had his arms crossed. James winced but sat down.

Asier had nowhere to go but between Sergio and Isco. He bit his lip.

“Alright, so what should we play?” Sergio asked. James was going to interrupt and ask why he didn’t have things planned, it was his damn party (he was feeling bitchy), but Iker shook his head slightly (he noticed).

No one recommended anything, so Sergio took the reins again. “Alright since we’ve all gotten our tongues cut out, truth or dare. Thanks for the overflow of ideas.”

They eyed one another. Great.

~

Sergio went first. Since of course no one else dared. (Or truthed for that matter).

“Iker.”

Iker expected it. “Dare.”

“Suck me off.”

“I already di- no.”

“I dared you.”

James interrupted. “Can we please stray away from nudity.” Asier exhaled.

“I support that idea.” Isco butt in, (but he was still ignoring James).

“Fine,” Sergio crossed his arms. “Asser,”

“It’s… Asier.” Sergio raised his eyebrows. Asier panicked. “But if you want my ass…. I mean… I mean Asser is fine. It’s fine.” He started blinking rapidly. James snorted.

“Whatever,” Sergio sighed, “Kid. Truth or dare.”

“Tr-”

“Dare it is. Make out with James.”

James choked.

~

“No.” James and Isco said it at the same time. Iker rubbed his temples.

“Fucking hell, fine. Have you ever played this game? You’re not supposed to deny.”

“Modification. We can deny.” Isco glared (Sergio glared back).

“Kid make out with Isco.”

No one said anything. Asier got up. “How long?”

“How ever long you feel is fit.” He smiled sweetly.

Asier kneeled first (I didn’t say blow job, Sergio laughed from the side), but got up when he realized he couldn’t reach his head. He leaned over, that didn’t work. So Isco patted his lap and smiled.

James rubbed his forehead and turned away. 8:15. Fucking 45 minutes left.

~

Asier sat himself awkwardly on Isco’s lap, the latter grabbed his butt and pulled closer. Asier stiffened.

James and Iker were eyeing one another, Sergio sat with his legs crossed, staring.

He didn’t know how to start. He’d never really- well done this. He’d kissed yeah but not people he didn’t want to.

Isco got impatient and pulled his head onto his lips. Asier gasped (they were really chapped). Isco’s tongue slid in almost immediately, Asier cocked his head uncomfortably. His own tongue lay limp, fingers dug painfully into Isco’s shoulders, eyes open. Isco didn’t pay any mind. Squeezed his ass harder, eyes shut and violently pulled at Asier lips.

It was painful to watch, even Sergio turned away for a second.

Asier finally pulled away, panting. “Long enough?” he asked Sergio who nodded weakly. Isco smirked at him, squeezed his butt one last time and Asier returned to his seat, wiping his lips off.

8:17.

~

It was Asier’s turn.

He’d usually choose Isco since he was only comfortable with him, but that had changed.

“Um, James?”

“Truth.”

He didn’t have any questions at the top of his head, so he asked what was, to him, the normal thing to do at these parties.

“Uh- don’t, don’t hate me but, are you a virgin.”

“Nope.” That came out faster than he had imagined. He wasn’t bragging (although it was brag worthy I mean c’mon, he’d gotten Cris, that was a fucking win in every possible perspective).

“Oh. Ok.”

“You don’t want to know who?” Isco asked, Iker hissed.

“Well-”

“That’s two questions. Not allowed.” Sergio caught him.

“We’ve modified rules, I think this one can be-”

“We’ve broken enough fucking rules. This is my party. James.”

Asier would’ve never expected so much angst at a party.

~

It was calm after. As calm as it would’ve been, really.

James looked at his watch again, as Sergio was licking dirt. 8:50. Not too long, he’d be fine.

Technically he could leave now if he just-

“James, truth or dare?” Isco looked to him expectantly.

“Neither, I got to-” he got up, but Isco shot him down.

“Truth. Or. Dare.”

“Truth.” He leaned forward, waiting for a quick escape.

“What’s your biggest mistake.”

Sergio burst out laughing. “That’s ironic coming from you.”

James shook his head violently, Iker mimicked. But Sergio didn’t “see”.

“What do you mean?” Isco bit, Sergio rolled his eyes.

“You’ve made quite a big mistake, bigger than anything Hammy’s ever done I can bet. You know that’s why all of this happened. But you can’t appreciate can you? Just can’t, you have to keep being a complete asswipe. Asshat. Asshole. Just an ass and I’ve had enough. If it wasn’t for him then-”

“Do I have to remind you where your dick’s been?”

Sergio bit his lip, laughed again. “It was my ass his dick. Get your facts straight before you go on accusing people, buddy.”

8:57.

“You know what, I can’t-” Isco shook his head, his cheeks were burning, “I can’t believe you?”

“Yeah? And I can’t believe you actually love that piece of shit.”

Isco broke into tears. 

9:00.


	48. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showers and blankets.

Cristiano was in his underwear when James knocked.

“I should change…” he mumbled, but James shrugged. “What’s wrong?”

“Does something automatically have to be wrong? I just shrugged, didn’t I? I didn’t cry or scream or punch you. Although I could if I wanted to. So don’t piss me off: my head hurts and I’m cold.”

“I think you need a hug.”

“I don’t want a hug.” He scowled at him.

Cristiano hugged. His lips pressed into the side of James’ head. “You’re cold.”

“I fucking said that didn’t I?” But he smiled slightly.

“You want tea then?”

“I hate tea.”

“Well I’m not giving you coffee.”

He pulled away, arms crossed. “I’m not thirsty.”

Cristiano stretched his arm out to catch him again, but James shook his head. “I’m really not in the mood.”

“You can go home, I won’t mind.”

James looked him up and down. “I’d say yes, but I rarely see you in underwear so I guess I’ll suck it up and stay.”

“Paixao, I won’t-” James smothered his lips with his fingers.

“I need to throw up.”

~

He’d left immediately after Isco ran to the house and locked himself in the bathroom. Something in him told him to stop being a shitty friend and knock on the door, but he knew Isco would either ignore him or cuss him out: so he saw no point.

Isco rarely cried, they all rarely cried but Isco always sucked it up and covered his sadness with sarcasm (like they all usually did), so this was big. Big and not good. Sergio fucked up.

He felt like a bad person too, deciding that Iker could handle the drama, but he really did not feel good and all he wanted for the past two hours anyways was Cris. He had went there out of necessity.

So he left without saying goodbye or caring for that matter, because this was getting out of hand. All of it.

He felt bad for Isco, he really did. And on one hand Sergio had no right to say that, but Sergio was stupid and he said those types of things. Then on the other hand, Isco was- being annoying. Everyone in that backyard (except maybe Asier) knew he didn’t want to make out with him. Knew he wasn’t “into it”, didn’t want to fuck the crap out of the poor sweater bastard. But of course people in pain were in denial to the source of it. He just wished Isco would handle it better.

And then came James’ role: the one who was supposed to be caring and patient and help him handle it better. Because only he knew how. Sergio called out the anger, Iker didn’t know him well enough. But James couldn’t bring himself to do it. He was tired. He just wanted Cristiano (which was hypocritical, based off how he treated him then, but he did). He didn’t want to mend the bridge again. Didn’t want to be the only “sane” person within the three of them (which was a total lie in itself). He just wished he could cure Isco’s overreactions and Sergio’s ignorance and pop Jese from the face of the Earth. All memories tied to him too.

This also meant that the burden was falling upon him again, because he always had this speech played out in his head before it fell. Because people in pain were in denial to the source it came from.

~

Isco did stay in the bathroom. For the rest of the time. Which did not last until one in the morning and Asier had to call his parents for the third time and change the time to ten again.

James had disappeared, everyone except him knew where to. Iker was consoling Isco through a closed door, who was ignoring him completely.

So it was just Sergio and him in the backyard.

For a half hour.

It was totally awkward. Asier didn’t know what to say, Sergio didn’t want to say anything. He just kept picking at the loose skin on his thumb and spitting into his mom’s flower pot. She never cared about those things anyways, they were half dead.

Asier scanned his brain for things to say, videos he’d watched. What To Do At a Party, What To Say at a Party, How to Start a Conversation with Your Crush. Though the last one didn’t seem applicable anymore. No one had sucked anyone else off, but by Iker’s reaction there was stuff happening behind the scenes. That was not something he was going to ask about though.

He was also much less devastated than he had expected. At least he’d gotten Sergio to stare at his chest, that was one thing.

“Are parties always this dramatic?” he choked out finally, and Sergio was startled by the broken silence.

“What? Like crying people and fights? Or dead silence and tension?”

“Um, both?”

“Kid, depends on which group you’re hanging out with. This one? By signing up you’ve gotten yourself a lifetime of drama and anger. Good luck.” He got up then, kicked his chair and dove into his pool completely dressed.

“Thanks,” Asier muttered and mixed his drink with his finger.

~

James saw his food twice that night. All of it came up in Cristiano’s toilet. So much for finally eating.

“Well at least now we know why you were so grumpy.” Cristiano stated while pulling him up from the floor. He’d put on a shirt, but not pants. James thanked him mentally.

“Serving me old ass food, smooth.” James grunted and shivered. Cristiano hugged him again, James’ cheek squashed against his chest. “I smell like shit.” he mumbled.

“Nah, you smell like regurgitated salad and chicken. Doesn’t even come close to shit.” James rolled his eyes and tried pulling away, it didn’t work.

“Why are you so against contact today?”

“Because I smell bad I told you.”

“You can take a shower.”

“I don’t have a change of clothes.”

“You can have mine.”

“They won’t fit.”

“Who needs clothes anyways?”

James laughed. “You’re immature.”

“I have a kid.”

“Will you take it with me?”

“Of course.”

~

Iker’s knuckles had turned red by the time Isco finally came out. His voice was hoarse too from yelling through the door. He didn’t know if Isco didn’t hear him or if he was ignoring (it was the latter).

“I’m going home.” He stated and brushed past Iker, wiping his nose.

“Your mom’s not here.”

“I drove.”

“Isco,” he grabbed his shoulder, “you know that-”

“Do not give me the ‘you know he didn’t mean anything bad’ speech because I don’t need it. Make sure Asier gets home ok, I’m not waiting.”

“What are we going to do?”

“There is no we. I am not going to do anything, because I didn’t do anything wrong. You can figure it out.”

He tried ripping away, but Iker’s fingers dug deeper. “No, no you did. He has a point Sergio, not about the loving, because I agree he had no right, but he has a point about the victim. Jese hurt you, we get it. You can’t dwell on this forever man. We don’t have time or the nerve to deal with it. Which includes you. So stop hurting people because of it and that includes him.” He hooked his finger towards Asier out the window.

“I don’t play victim.”

“You don’t exactly cope either.”

“Leave me out of it.” And he tore away hard enough, Iker’s grip gave out.

Sergio winced when he heard the door slam.

~

James hissed when the water touched his skin. “It’s too hot.”

“You were freezing cold, get under this.”

“But-” Cris pushed him in. James moaned.

“I hate-” But Cristiano got in himself and kissed him before he could complain even more.

“I didn’t want contact, remember.”

“That was before, when you smelled like shit. You smell nice now.” He squirted shampoo into James’ hair, rubbed it through.

“Will you watch out,” he dodged his hands, “my earring is still sore.”

“Your ear, earrings can’t be sore.”

“Why do you have to correct everything?”

“I’m a teacher, it’s my-” James pushed him against the wall, jumped up and wrapped his legs around Cristiano’s waist, stuck his head into his shoulder. Shampoo got into Cristiano’s mouth, but his hands were too busy holding James’ butt to wipe it away.

“Can I stay?” James mumbled, repeated it louder because Cristiano couldn’t hear him over the water.

“I mean, I said you could didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but like- all the time? I don’t want my friends’ drama again. It’s so tiring.”

“I’m not drama free either though,” He tried angling his head to see him. James laid his sideways to get a better view.

“Very true. Annoying as fuck sometimes, but I can’t say I don’t like it.”

“So I have permission to do it more often?”

“I never said that.”

Cristiano laughed and kissed his head. “You can stay how long you want, but under one circumstance.”

“What?”

“You get down because I’m losing feeling in my arms.”

~

Asier had ended up dipping his own feet in the pool while Sergio dove consistently.

“Doesn’t it get in your nose?” he asked after Sergio’s head had popped up.

“You blow it out. Haven’t you ever tried?”

Asier shrugged. “Once, but then I choked and got scared so I’ve never done it again.”

Sergio laughed. “I get the feeling you haven’t done a lot in your life huh?”

He shrugged again. “Nothing I’m mad at myself for.”

“So you’ve never drank? Or gotten in trouble? Never had sex?”

“Uh, no. But I’ve traveled a lot.”

“With your parents.”

“Yeah..” he blushed a little. “But I’m only 17.”

“Only 17. Almost only 18. And then when you’re only in your 20’s you’ll be caught in a book doing nothing fun, and what’s that good for? Next thing you know you’re dead.”

Asier laughed. “You’re real optimistic, I see why you’re popular with people.”

“Yeah? And you’re a sarcastic piece of shit, and somehow I seem to always end up with one.”

They quieted. Asier stirred the water with his toe.

“Maybe I should get ‘live a little’ tattooed on my ass so I won’t forget your wise words?”

Sergio eyed him. “Unless you’re spreading my message to the people you’re having sex with, I don’t think that’s a good place. Try your forehead.” They laughed and made eye contact, but Asier looked away shyly.

“You know,” Sergio started, “for a kid with a sweater obsession you’re not so bad, Asier.”

He brightened. He’d never been told that.

 

~

Cristiano gave James a pair of underwear and a shirt, wrapped him in three blankets and threw him onto the bed.

“I can’t move, Cris.”

“But you’re warm.”

“Too warm. Undo these.”

“Nope.” He fell onto the bed next to him and rolled him over into his arms. “Now you can’t protest when I kiss you.”

“Since fucking when have I ever protested when you kissed me?”

Cristiano shrugged and nudged their noses together. “You won’t start now.”

James tried wriggling free but Cristiano’s grip made the blankets tighter. He sighed quietly.

“What?”

“Well,” James scrunched his nose up, “this is gonna sound dumb.”

“What?” he loosened his grip to look at him better.

“I know this is illegal and all, and you could totally go to jail for whatever.” He tried motioning with his hands, remembered they were trapped. Cristiano smiled encouragingly. “But they surely can’t arrest you for making someone so happy can they?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cringed a little on the last line, but here ya go.


	49. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weekends suck and burdens too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BAAAAACKKKK omG I'm such an asshole for taking forever I am so sorry but this train is back and rolling and will never end I am in so deep OMf but please forgive me and I hope you guys still love it xxxx

Asier eventually jumped into the pool with Sergio. His parents would probably yell at the wetness of his clothes and scold him about the threat of pneumonia, but as Sergio had said “live a little” and at least he’d die knowing he had.

Iker came out to them after Isco had stormed away. His first instinct was to join them, take his clothes off because he wasn’t a crazy bastard like them.

But he decided against it. Sergio and Asier seemed to be having a good time, and he wasn’t in the mood to voice his opinion on their current topic of onions.

So he started cleaning, as was his fatherly duty within the group. Stacked chairs, threw cups in the trash, cleaned up spills and discarded all the used up tissues from Isco, who’d been nice enough to leave them all on the floor.

Maybe the kid was depressed, maybe he was just lost, but gross tissues were never ok.

Iker grew angrier.

~

James woke up sweaty. Somewhat confused and extremely sore. His first instinct was that he’d sat on Cristiano’s toilet for too long again, but the blankets covering him suggested otherwise.

Oh right. Last night.

(His accidental rhyming, as well as Cristiano’s arms made him feel a little better).

And then he remembered that he was technically at Sergio’s house which meant no need for rushing. (Finally).

Cristiano was still snoring next to him, legs enveloping James’ whole torso as if he had any chance of escaping from the blanket prison. But he managed to roll away and not bother him. It was 9 on a Sunday. He had every right to sleep.

James on the other hand had rubbed his eyes, and eye rubbing meant he was done for: no more sleep no matter how hard he squeezed them shut.

It was ok, he’d make breakfast or something.

~

Sergio had pleaded Iker to stay the night, but Iker refused. “I have stuff tomorrow.” he claimed.

It was the party, Sergio knew it. He was oblivious but sometimes knowledge showed through the cracks. Everyone was in a shit mood, he wasn’t going to lie to himself. The only thing was he hoped that he could ‘fix’ part of it with Iker staying, leave it on a not -so- sour note. But Iker refused, pecked him on the cheek and left before 11 struck.

That’s how Sergio woke up with a migraine and Isco’s pained stare replaying in his mind.

He was an asshole, a complete one at that. A full package of asshole, but he didn’t have a filter. And Isco, Isco needed to hear unfiltered words sometimes, as much as he was indenial.

(He might have to write a poem this time though)

~

Isco on the other hand crept in at night, not allowing his parents to glimpse the tear stains on his cheeks. He didn’t want questions. He didn’t want words to be honest, there’d been too fucking many that night. He just wanted sheets and darkness and if he could, he’d rip his brain out and forget about all the fuck-ups contaminating his life.

But he couldn’t rip his brain out, no matter how hard he pulled on his hair, and he ended up with a larger headache than he started with.

He hated hims- no yeah he hated himself sometimes. He was an asshole and an asshat and everything else that Sergio had called him and maybe he deserved all this pain that Jese had given him, maybe he did. But none of those stabbing words nor sharp pains could drown out what Sergio had pulled out of the dark:

It was true. He’d fallen into the poisonous pit of loving Jese and he hated himself for it.

~

The grand breakfast James had planned in his head just turned out to be week old milk mixed with the remnants of cereal that Cris had stuffed into one of his cupboards. He wasn’t lazy, he just wasn’t in the mood for sandwiches or eggs or bacon or pancakes or anything for that matter. He didn’t even want this damned cereal actually, so he let his spoon travel around the bowl till Cristiano came down.

Cristiano who was still in his underwear, his hair sticking up on all sides, some stuck to his forehead, small curls brushing his neck. His eyes were still squinting, his legs wobbled and that’s when James realized this is what they talked about in the movies and in poems. This “raw” beauty or whatever; where Cris looked, to some, like shit, but to James he couldn’t look any better. He’d cling onto his neck time and time again and Cristiano could stay like this forever, James would never mind.

Cris found him staring, smiled weakly because he was still slightly disoriented. Mornings were not his thing. “I see you’ve helped yourself again? Did you remember me this time?” He was half asleep but his sarcasm never ceased to leak through.

“You can even have mine.” James recommended, even though his was starting to get soggy and the spoon had splattered half the milk out onto the counter.

“Flattered,” Cris mumbled and hugged James from behind. James conformed himself into his body, completely opposite of his attitude yesterday. “Feel better?” he asked into James’ hair. James didn’t know if he meant stomach wise or friend wise, because the latter’s burden was slowly plummeting towards him.

“Yeah.” he answered, because it wasn’t completely a lie. His stomach was fine and the burden was in the action of plummeting, not here yet. Cris didn’t buy it, but he was still too disoriented to contradict. James thanked him by squeezing even closer.

~

In a way, Iker had wanted to stay. He did, but then in another way he hadn’t: for fear that Sergio would mention the drama and his mood would be ruined even more.

He loved those guys, they were great, but he was slowly starting to notice that they were better on their own. When he didn’t pile all of them onto his plate, but waited patiently to finish one. Which was such a creepy comparison, but Iker didn’t want to keep throwing up from mixing too much at once.

Or maybe it was just the situation they were in that made everything so high strung and barely bearable? Aka: Jese. Because Jese was the common denominator in all of their issues. He angered Isco and angered James and fu- angered Sergio and Iker.

Iker was a forgiving person, he really was, patient as well. But his patience was so thin in this situation, towards Jese that is. Maybe it was because he cared for Isco or maybe it was because he just had a particular distaste for this guy, but it needed to stop.

So since everyone else only knew how to throw fits and raise their voices instead of talking normally (which, mind you, he knew was not easy and they had every right to yell), Iker decided to take matters into his own hands.

Because he was the fatherly one of them all of course.

~

Sergio woke up fully dressed and stressed out whether or not he should apologize to Isco or let him marinate until tomorrow.

Apologizing virtually was totally dumb, but he doubted Isco would want face to face contact that day. At least at school he had nowhere to hide (somewhat).

So he waited. Took a shower and rumpled his clothes into his drawers, drew patterns on the table and erased them. Panicked when they didn't want to erase. Contemplated calling James and relieving some of his indecisiveness virtually, but stopped because he was probably at Cris's doing who knows what. And then he texted Iker good morning even though it was 3 in the afternoon and crashed on the couch.

Stress made him sleepy.

~

Isco on the other hand walked five times around the block. Only after his mother had shoved him out the door though, otherwise he was moping on the couch.

He walked slowly, his headphones blaring indecipherable words into his ears, his head cast down.

He tried everything to forget about the black pit threatening to open up and swallow him, and only when he reminded himself he'd already been swallowed did some relief rise from his chest.

~

Cristiano eventually ate his (now soggy as well) breakfast, James sitting on his lap, face buried into his neck. It's not how be imagined his breakfasting to look like, when the possibility had first come up, but it was something and Cris smelled like mint so he didn't dare complain.

They had to unstick themselves when James got up, skin glued to skin because of the heat their bodies produced. James would've laughed but - not in the mood.

Cristiano panicked quietly, afraid of touching this type of James because he didn't want to hurt him. He was hurt enough.

"Am I going to see you at lunch more often again?" He asked cautiously, James was stretching himself on the couch.

"Probably. Unless I figure out some plan soon enough."

Cris nodded along, threw his dish in the sink and sat at the end of the couch near James' feet. James shut his eyes. Almost 12.

"Can I stay here?" He muttered. Cris turned to him instinctively, pushed his body to the side slightly so he could splay himself next to him.

"Sure, as long as your mom doesn't get suspicious." His fingers tugged at the hair on James' neck. James leaned in, eyes still closed.

"I mean forever." He repeated the same thing as the night before, Cristiano smiled almost pitifully.

"We've gone over this."

"I know." James sighed and burrowed himself beneath Cristiano's arm. He was hoping saying it out loud a second time would change things.

~

Iker texted Sergio back, but he never got a response which meant 

A) Sergio was showering

B) Sergio was sleeping.

He guessed b because 5 hour showers were impossible no matter how much Sergio loved himself.

He didn't know what to do with himself, each one of the guys out of the question as to hanging out. So he turned on his TV and watched irrelevant movies, pretending he had no issues.

~

James left at one. Reluctantly because the smell of mint on Cristiano's skin was intoxicating and he didn't want to imagine a world where that was out of reach.

"I want a do over of this breakfasting shpeel." Cristiano mentioned as James gathered his stuff. He brightened.

"Really?"

"Of course. When all of this -" he waved around at nothing in particular, "gets resolved."

James smiled genuinely for the first time that day, plopped himself between Cris' legs. "I'd be honored." He nuzzled his nose into Cristiano's, who tried to nuzzle back but it ended up hurting more than being pleasurable.

Cris kissed him, James held their lips together like that with his teeth. "I love you." He mumbled and pulled himself off (reluctantly), headed off to the door.

And it was finally a statement and not a weak opinion.


	50. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ego inflated assholes are the hardest type to deal with. Suck everyone in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you train : out of control

They all had stomachaches of some form when they walked in on Monday. Well except for Cristiano of course. (He never did find out exactly what happened, James claimed his nerves weren’t worth it).

It was - tense. In a way. Even though none of them were near each other. Isco strayed away, had his books stacked up onto his arms so he didn’t have to go to his locker too often, and he ran the other way if any of the other three passed by. James kept sighing deeply. Sometimes for no particular reason, but extremely loudly when Sergio or Isco walked by so they got the memo that he hated them. Sergio hunted for Isco while Iker followed him around - it never worked. For once Isco hid too well.

~

James didn’t know if he should start his own boycott party with Sergio this time, because he deserved it. But in a way he himself deserved it as well for leaving. (Priorities, though, priorities).

Cristiano didn’t expect anything from him, probably still living through Saturday, but he felt a kiss on his shoulder 10 minutes before class started and caught James running to his seat. “Better?” he asked and James laughed.

“Nope, but I have priorities I need to attend to. I -” but Sergio came in and sat right next to him. James stiffened, not really knowing what to say and if venom should be applied. This was so confusing, he hated it.

“I’m gonna apologize if that’s what you’re wondering.” he said to, well no one, but James knew where it was directed.

“You’ve been apologizing a little too often, don’t you think?”

“Yeah well- well it’s not my fault there’s issues in the world that need to be solved.”

“Peace isn’t achieved through fighting.”

And James sounded like an old fucking man. How would he know? He never even tried solving these problems, he’s always just on the side. He was the peacemaker but maybe - just fucking maybe! He needed to write poems and kiss asses sometimes too.

“Fucking watch me.” And the tension grew three times bigger.

~

Isco had the dilemma of apologizing to Asier. Apparently he didn’t want to make out with him, according to some ‘reliable’ sources. Maybe in a way - he didn’t, but that didn’t make things easier. How was he to word this? “Sorry for groping you I unconciously think you’re gross?”

Which Asier wasn’t gross per say but he wasn’t, like, he didn’t look like Jes- he didn’t look like someone he’d be interested in. Of course he forced it, the black hole had brightened the truth, but he was never going to admit it, especially not to Asswipe 1 and 2. 

So maybe he should just - apologize for the shit of a party. Even though the party was Sergio’s and technically he should be -

Or maybe he should stop being selfish?

Nah.

~  
They didn’t talk the rest of biology, Sergio ignored him completely and then ran out before James had different ideas.

He probably had some ‘empowering’ internal monologue and decided that James was an enemy as well, which was, fine whatever. Another shove of the burden but James would take it. He always did.

But maybe not today?

“Keep a seat open for me, I might be clinging onto it for dear life.” He told Cristiano before leaving.

(Cristiano’s lap was always open)

~

Halfway through English Isco realized he had no choice but to apologize to Asier for a few reasons, all connected to seating.

Because he wasn’t gonna sit next to James and he wasn’t sitting next to Sergio, nor Iker and sure as fucking fuck not Jese and he refused to be alone.

Asier: once again his life jacket or raft or whichever he preferred (he’d be nice enough to let him choose which device he wanted to be).

Surprisingly, it was easier than he had hoped because Jese was not around and Asier sat right next to him. 

“I need to talk to you after.” he whispered and Asier nodded in reply.

He was still quite overwhelmed with the events of the weekend, but alright. Isco was having a midlife during your young life crisis, so he would listen to whatever rants he had. And he had even forgiven him for that gross makeout session. 

‘Please don’t bring it up, please don’t bring it up’ he pleaded in his head, because his hands still groped him in his nightmares.

~

“And now you only have me.” Iker concluded. Sergio glared.

“Um no. Obviously not? I have other people god damn, Iker.”

“Like?”

“Like…. like….. like Carla and Betheny or whatever her name was and like, Coentrao and …. fucking more people why does it even matter to you.”

Iker rolled his eyes, Sergio was mad but it could never be a ‘take you seriously’ mad. He played with it. “Watch your tone or I’m gonna ditch you too.”

Sergio suddenly stiffened, stopped biting his nails and looked up. “You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

“No you wouldn’t.” he sounded slightly panicked but there was a smile tugging at his lips. Humor to rid of problems- Sergio’s way.

“I probably woul-” Sergio slammed his fingers onto Iker’s lips. 

“Nope, you’re done for. You used probably which is probably because you’re bluffing and I know you wouldn’t leave me even if - even if, I don’t know something because you wouldn’t.” Iker pulled away.

“You’re babbling quite a lot.” Iker mused and Sergio threw himself onto his shoulders.

“I know, I think it’s cause I’m thinking so much. It’s stressful.”

~

Isco grabbed Asier by the sleeve of his sweater and pulled him around the corner (as if Asier didn’t remember he’d asked).

They stood in front of one another awkwardly, Asier tugged at the loose strings of his sweater, Isco shifted.

“So Saturday,” he started. Apologizing wasn’t his thing, “sucked.”

Asier shrugged. It wasn’t that bad in the end, well for him. “Yeah.” he agreed because Isco seemed the type to need to be agreed with.

“Anyways, I wanted to say sorry for ditching you.”

“It’s alright, I know you had your own - difficult situations.”

And at difficult situations Isco felt guilty and opened his mouth again. “And I’m sorry for that PDA that we had. I groped you too hard and it was weird and uncalled for and I didn’t really want to do it, no offence to you, but I’m just really sad right now even though it may not sound or look like it because I love this one guy and he’s a total - dick. For lack of a better word.” he exhaled loudly and looked down, cheeks pink.

“Hey,” Asier put a hand onto Isco’s shoulder. He was afraid too, but it seemed a safe gesture. “We all make dumb decisions.”

And Isco didn’t know if he was referencing the party or Jese but it didn’t matter because the hand pat/hold meant he was forgiven. And it felt accomplishing.

“You know, for the record you kiss pretty well.” Isco threw in while they walked to lunch. Asier just smiled because at least there was that.

~

Iker and Sergio found themselves in the library like old times.

The heater never reached that room, so they sat huddled together on the floor straining to reach their sandwiches over the tangled limbs. “This isn’t working.” Iker complained and tried pulling away but Sergio tugged back. His sandwich fell on the floor. Great.

“No stay here I’m cold.” And he stuck his head into Iker’s arm pit, shivering over excessively to prove his point. Iker’s stomach growled, he stuck a carrot into his mouth.

“So why are you mad at James as well?” he asked, because there’d never been an actual explanation, just Sergio’s pleas to not sit with him.

“He’s pretending to only be a victim in this situation, even though he could’ve helped out. But no he had to prance to his little, little - had to go to kinky Cris.”

Sergio’s lack of insults was both irritating and terrifying.

“I have a solution to all of this.” Iker told him and Sergio positioned his head so Iker was upside down to him. He was listening. “Lock you three in a room and only allow you to leave when all the problems are resolved.”

“You’d be pulling three dead bodies out of that room.” And Iker had the feeling he was right.

“How’d you even become friends?”

“Desperation and a lack of motivation to move on. Plus it was never this bad, only now cause it’s Jese’s fault.”

And usually Iker would interrupt and tell him that blaming your difficulties onto someone else was not the ‘grown up’ thing to do, but this time he couldn’t disagree completely.

~

James didn’t take up the designated seat in Cristiano’s lap, rather the desk in front of his. He was always in the mood for touching Cris, but sometimes he wasn’t that in the mood. This was one of those situations.

“So I heard some ‘fucking’ and ‘watch me’ phrases being thrown around.” Cristiano brought it up because James was silent and maybe bringing up the thing (most likely) on his mind would break it.

“Yeah I’m now on both of their shit lists. But it’s whatever. I don’t depend on their worthless asses anyways.”

“Whatever makes you feel good.” Cristiano mumbled, and he didn’t mean to be rude but James blew up.

“What do you mean ‘makes me feel good’?!”

Cristiano stared at him, stunned. It was just a general statement….. “I meant, maybe you three need to stop all your disagreement shit because doesn’t it get old?”

James bit his lip and stabbed his sandwich. “Yeah it is fucking old but it’s hard to make it dissipate when you’re working with two ego inflated assholes.”

“Three.”

“No Iker is nice.”

“Yeah but you.”

James squinted his eyes. “Um, me?”

“Yeah.”

“What the hell did I do? You weren’t even there.”

“And you weren’t either cause you ran over to me. So maybe you-”

“Well you fucking wanted me to!” he slapped his mouth shut, cause this was still a secret in a way.

“James, I don’t know what happened but maybe it’s time you apologized for not always being there?”

“You sound like Sergio.”

“And Sergio gets A’s sometimes and sometimes comes to class on time, so he isn’t as big of a nut as you think he is.”

“I know.” his voice softened, the burden plummeted onto him completely. And this time he was hidden in it.

~

Isco assumed Jese was going to be roaming the halls and terrorizing bathrooms during lunch, but no, he was plastered into his seat all alone.

Something rose in Isco and he identified it as hate.

Asier talked quite a lot, Isco was happy. Half the time, unfortunately, he had no idea what he was babbling on about, but that didn’t stop him from his stories and didn’t stop Isco from appreciating.

But when he got to the part of his lunch that consisted of cheesesticks, he excused himself and threw the damn thing into the trash, clenching his teeth at the same time.

~

Jese saw the white stick get plummeted violently into the trash. He looked away and played with the grooves carved into the table. His stomach growled but he didn’t have his money and his food provide- he didn’t have money.

James’ words were also getting proved to him, since Isco and Asier were sitting together.

Yeah James could’ve lied and them two together at lunch didn’t mean anything, but the expression of “shit” on James’ face is what convinced Jese that this was the real deal.

So he had moved on. Actually found another loser and used up the distance he put between himself and Jese. Damn him, Jese thought but his stomach tugged. He blamed it on the hunger and the fact that he was such a fuck up.

~

Iker knew he was going to do it, he just didn’t know when. And he didn’t know if the other three should kiss and make up before he went along with his plan, because if they didn’t more: complications threatened to sprout up.

When did friendship become this complicated?

When did he get himself tied into this?

Oh right.

~

Cristiano didn’t allow James to leave until he was 100% certain the latter wasn’t pissed at him as well.

“I won’t be able to live with myself,” he cooed and grabbed James’ waist who laughed despite himself. Keeping up this depressed facade was near impossible with Cris.

“I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I allowed myself to break the ‘no contact in school’ rule you so thoroughly set out for me.” he smiled crookedly and pulled away, grabbing his lunch.

“For once in my life I gave you permission and you shoot me down. But fine, fine. It’s fine. I’ll be fine.” He turned away from him and began wiping the board (which was completely empty). He heard James’ laugh right behind him which meant he won.

“Ok now Mr. Cristiano. I can’t disobey the teacher.” And he lumped himself into Cris’ chest. “Thanks,” he muttered and Cris would’ve asked but James smelled like mint (coincidentally) and he didn’t want to pull his nose from his hair.


	51. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iker is influenced. Asier confuses people even more. James is a tea enthusiast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love tea sorry for the somewhat shortness. next chapter will be longer

Iker caught up to James at the end of the day.

“Glad to see you haven’t been sucked into Sergio’s hole of self loathing and hatred.” James growled and Iker backed away from instinct. Never know when a puppy could bite.

“I’m glad too, but I’m not glad that you and Sergio aren’t glad with one another.”

James shrugged. “Sorry you’re unglad. Nothing I can do about it.”

Iker’s shoulders slumped. He had a headache, he didn’t want this. Sergio had invited him over, he had things to do. “Ok but - but you can. You can.”

No response.

“Listen, my mom’s a psychologist so trust me I’ve had my fair share of shitty situations, tragic bedtime stories and conferences about mental instability within a friendship. And now, mind you I said my mom so I could be wrong, this friend thing you three have going is probably a 10 on the ‘how fucked up is your relationship’ scale, so I recommend you guys get it fixed. I can handle Jese, stay away from the germ that started this mess, but you three ….. you three just -” he waved his hands around “do something!”

He rushed away before James got to ask if 10 was the best..

~

Sergio had in fact invited Iker to come over after school. And (surprsingly) it had nothing to do with his sexual desires.

He was failing math.

His mom noticed for once. Honestly of all the times she could’ve noticed.

But then again, it was sort of kind of his fault for dropping his papers on the floor and being too lazy to pick them up. She could’ve left it for the cleaning lady though, damn.

Though nothing changed the fact that he was failing math. First semester had went fine, he scraped by, but second semester was much more sour and his mom threatened to do the mysterious “something” to him, like she always threatened.

Sergio wasn’t scared of the unknown, he was just scared of summer school.

Iker wasn’t a genius, per say, in math, but Sergio refused to call over Luka or Gareth and the last lady they hired tried hooking up with him, so his mom agreed that this ‘Eyekur’ guy was better than nothing.

“It’s Iker.”

“Right.”

~

“I was wondering, in a totally platonic friendship type of way, if you wanted to go out sometimes? Ice cream or mall or just the park, anything?” Isco had weighed the options in his head for the rest of the day. It was the nicest thing to do, and when he had finally tuned in to Asier’s stories, he realized he was actually a pretty humorous guy.

“Um, sure I guess. I don’t know about your priorities though, but I have to finish all my homework and extracurriculars before I go places. It’s my own little rule.”

Isco didn’t know they had extracurriculars. “Yeah sure, I totally get it. James is the same way. Or at least he used to be I don’t know anymore.” he flicked dust off his shoulder nonchalantly. Asier smiled crookedly.

“You three guys are a real peculiar bunch.” he said and patted Isco on the back (pitifully?) before leaving.

~

“I’ve come to say my ritual goodbye to you and then be on my way.”

“I didn’t know this was a ritual, but alright.” he got up, James came to him hand outstretched. Cris took it confusedly. “You call it a ritual but I don’t remember this happening.”

James ignored him and sat down. “It’s January 31st today.”

“And?”

“February starts tomorrow.”

“That’s good, real good James. I’m proud.”

“I’m not one to barge in on people’s lives and all, but consider yourself having a guest this Saturday.”

“This Saturday?”

“Yeah.”

“Um, alright I guess? Is Jr. invited?”

“I don’t know yet. I need to ram some things into my head first and drink gallons of some calming herbal tea and then I’ll get back to you on that. For now, no. Goodbye.”

He got up and left, backpack swinging on his shoulder. Cristiano furrowed his eyebrows.

~

-fyi moms home-

-fyi um what?-

-you heard me. the person who carried this treasure for 9 months is in her house-

-this isn’t some ‘meet the parents’ shit is it? i wasnt ready for this???-

-neither was i nor is she. i guess ill be coming out tonight-

Iker hardened.

~

Jese caught Asier on his way out from school. Usually Asier would’ve curled up into a ball and begged Jese to not attack him, but his recent adventures were giving him more confidence. He stared, the bear on his sweater stared even more ferociously.

Jese faltered. “Um, so you and Isco, huh?” he asked. Asier kept staring. “Like,” he crossed his fingers.

“Oh, like together? Yeah.” He waited a little longer to see if Jese had anything more to say. He didn’t. It was his turn to stare. So Asier went away.

It was weird that Jese was asking if him and Isco were together just a second ago. Didn’t he see them at the locker?

 

~

Iker brushed his hair and reapplied gel and changed his clothes just to make sure he looked decent when he met Sergio’s mom.

He could not believe this was happening. How was this happening? Why? His own parents didn’t know and now he was going to admit it to some totally random stranger lady?

This was not happening.

He sat idle in his car for a few moments before leaving. His hair was gelled and he had gum in his mouth and not on his shoes so he hoped this would turn out better than he was expecting.

Sergio opened the door, sweat pants, hair a mess. He looked at Iker oddly. “Where the fuck are you going? Church?” he asked and moved aside so Iker could come in and take his shoes off. 

“Shut up!” he whispered. His mom could be anywhere, damn it she could be anywhere. Sergio eyed him.

“You want slippers or something so your socks don’t get stains? A plastic bag for your hair perhaps?”

“Why are you like this.” Iker hissed and stood up straight, grabbed his bag.

“Well that’s a dumb question, ask her.” and he swung his thumb back the exact moment Sergio’s mom came in.

She looked much younger than he’d expected. Her eyes dark pits from the eyeliner, nails longer and sharper than Iker had ever seen (blindingly red) and her hair probably couldn’t hold more hairspray even if she had tried.

She matched him, yet didn’t. Extremely materialized.

“So this is the math tutor?” she asked. Her eyes surveyed Iker. He winced.

“Don’t underestimate him, he’s very well rounded, Ma.” he smiled sweetly at her and steered Iker to his room, hand squeezing his hip. Iker sighed both from relief and panic.

~

-I am overly curious, forgive me, but why is Jr. not invited?-

Dads, James thought.

-look, i love telling you things but like i said, this time i dont even know for sure. im only on my first cup of tea cris. patience-

-But I am impatient-

\- i can find you a tea for that-

~

Sergio was a horrible listener. Especially when there were objects surrounding him that interested him. And this time there was a very large, very hot animate object sitting on his bed talking in a very hypnotic voice. Had been talking for about an hour now and Sergio had not heard one word of it.

“Understood?”

“Mhm.” he muttered for the twentieth time, eyes fixed on Iker’s chest.

“You have no fucking idea what I just said, do you?” Iker huffed.

“Mhm.” he shook his head. “Wait, what?”

“Exactly.” Iker slammed the book shut and laid down instead. His shirt pulled up, exposing some of his stomach. Sergio inhaled. 

“You know,” Iker started, hands behind his head. Sergio scooted closer, legs wrapping around his, mouth probing the side of Iker’s neck, “I know you only give half a shit about your grades, but it’s not good. I mean, you’ve survived through this school thus far, how I have no idea, but life isn’t a joke. How do you think you’re gonna get through college without me or James or Isco or - or whoever.” Sergio pulled away to look at him at ‘without’. Iker allowed himself to feel disappointed at the lack of contact.

“But I’m going to college with all of you. Like, we’re all going to the same one?” he sat stiffly, but his hand didn’t leave the exposed skin on Iker’s hip.

Iker laughed lightly. “What do you mean?”

“We’re...we’re all going to the same school. Like always. Me and James and Isco, we’ve always been at the same school. It’s never been different.”

“Well I’m sorry to inform you that, life, real life where we all get jobs and settle into our mediocre lives until we die, is about to begin. Starting tomorrow I have four months of high school left and it’s over.”

Sergio pulled away completely and stared expressionless. “F- four? So, so we’re gonna be on our own?”

“Oh c’mon, Sese. You’re not that stupid. They talk about this, you knew this was coming.”

“Well, but - but not so soon.”

Iker turned to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him down. He tangled his legs over his waist, lips pressed to his forehead. “This,” he mumbled, “is why you need to appreciate the time you have with your shits, and not keep fighting with them.”

Sergio didn’t say anything, but his eyes stayed wide and still.

Iker’s mom was rubbing off on him more than he had expected.


	52. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio talks a lot, but in the right way. Iker meddles, but in the right way. Cristiano doesn't meddle, but for the right reasons.

Iker decided to leave soon after. He untangled himself from Sergio who was still lying nimbly, processing the information given to him.

His mom offered food while he was pulling his shoes on. "I can make like - fries or something?" But he thanked her and said she didn't have to bother. 

Sergio stared at him blankly before he left, his bye was extremely hollow and Iker regretted talking so much. Sometimes it was better to leave Sergio in his personal bubble of obliviousness instead of exposing him to realistic situations.

"I can come tomorrow if you want?" He offered, Sergio started smiling because even reality couldn't ruin the possibility of Iker being over every day.

"I'll set up something. Ma will pay."

"She doesn't hav-"

"Yeah, she does." And he shoved him out the door, eyes burning a little more than before.

~

James came in the next morning, the taste of his morning tea still in his mouth.

It was working, this tea. His mom had offered it to him after he claimed that he had a lot of nerves for four upcoming tests. So she gladly offered and even reminded him to drink the tea, told him everyday that he was going to do amazing because he was a 'special' kid.

And he smiled enthusiastically every time because, damn mom, if only you knew how special I was you wouldn't believe it.

Sometimes he regretted not telling her about - stuff - maybe not exactly the teacher-in-bed stuff, but at least the gay stuff.

She was usually accepting of things, if she saw it in public she never said or did anything that would suggest she was grossed out, but then again those were strangers and not her beloved only son.

There was that Sergio/James rumor though-

~

Asier walked into school the next day, giant peach sewn onto his sweater.

"What's that peach signify?" Isco asked. He was trying to make it a habit of finding himself next to his locker daily. 

"From Georgia. My aunt got it for me for my birthday a few years ago. She had some tagline sewn into the back, "You have im-peach-able taste in sweaters". Like impeccable ya know. But I had my mom sew over it with this -" he pointed to a strip of fabric that was a shade lighter than the rest, "cause you know. That's real embarrassing."

Isco's eyes widened and he laughed lightly. "Totally."

"Anyways, I asked my mom if it was ok that I hung out with you sometimes and she said sure. Well actually first she asked me 'wow is he real?' And I bumped her shoulder cause what kind of a question is that? She's ok with that. As long as you're not into drugs and alcohol and sex and things like that."

Isco gulped. "Well I can't promise you the last one."

Asier shrugged. "That's what I thought. I mean who isn't into sex?" And he grabbed his books, started walking off. "Aren't you coming?" Because Isco needed a minute to process how much he'd changed after one of Sergio's parties.

~

They didn't sit next to one another, but James could feel Sergio squirming in his seat impatiently. He wanted something, but what it was, James feared.

Cris wasn't helping either. He 'didn't' acknowledge James all class, but James could feel the mental notes being passed onto him.

Telepathic communication in a very vague way, but 'tell me tell me tell me' replayed in his head over and over again till he had to excuse himself because it was borderline unbearable.

Sergio had reserved to biting his nails when he returned.

~

Jesé pretended to not stare when Asier and Isco came in. Except his 'not staring' stares were even more obvious than plain staring. Isco wondered if he ever looked like that.

It was uncomfortable, yeah, because he could feel them. His eyes. It was creepy and he kept tapping his pencil and rubbing is temples till Asier kicked him under the table.

"Are you ok?" He whispered. Isco shrugged. Yeah, he was ok physically but mentally Jesé was crippling him.

"Headache." He chose the easiest thing. Asier nodded in agreement (though he didn't agree in the least). Jesé didn't stop. 

~

Sergio sped out of biology, pushing people aside. There were cusses and glares thrown at him, but as always he was oblivious.

"Does this still have something to do with the whole situation?" James shrugged, picked up his books.

"He always had ADHD so..."

"Is your tea helping?"

"Yeah, pretty good. My mom knows her stuff."

"Is it good enough to te-"

"Nope. Not that good." And he left him with a sweet smile before more questions could be shot at him.

~

He was jerked back when he left the classroom. Sergio was the owner of the hand gripping his collar. Isco's was in his other.

"What the fuck are you doing?" James hissed, dodged people because it wasn't too easy walking slanted. Isco asked a similar question, but it used more vocabulary. 

"We're going to the band room. It's empty."

"I don't play the fucking flute asswipe so let me go." Isco growled, tried pulling away but Sergio had always been stronger.

James sighed deeply. This was getting dirtier than he had imagined. Maybe it was time he-

Sergio shoved them through the door and flicked on the lights. His eyes were abnormally wide, fingers wrung together in front of him. You could see the blood where he'd chewed too hard.

Isco glared, James pushed hard against the wall and hoped he'd fade away. He was missing his lunch.

"I don't understand why you couldn't take us somewhere like a civil person." Isco finally broke the silence. Sergio seemed to be forming sentences in his head instead of blurting. Unusual.

"Well we were never civil so why start today." He took a deep breath, fingers started turning white. James bit his lip. 

Sergio finally looked at them (he was staring at the wall before). Isco opened his mouth but snapped it shut when Sergio put his finger up.

"We only have about one a half years together at this shithole. And not too long ago this real smart person informed me that, we are actually not going to go to the same school anymore which is - weird. Real fucking weird because I know I'm 'childish' and what not, but I can't imagine having to wake up at 6 in the morning and going to another shit hole and not having your douche faces look at me every day. And apparently our lives are deemed to be mediocre and boring as fuck according to this smart person, so I'd like to make this experience a little better." He sucked in a breath. 

"Sergi-" James started but Sergio interrupted.

"No no. I'm not done. These past few months have a been a real pain in the ass all pun fucking intended. And I'm not gonna lie sometimes my boycotts might've been a little over the top but it still doesn't hide the fact that it pisses me off that we're fighting so much because of some ass wipe from who-in-the-fuck-knows. Of course I'm not blaming everything on him but, and I'm gonna make this short" because his throat was starting to dry up and he couldn't feel his fingers anymore, "I've spent some real fucking fantastic 11 years with you two and have lived through some crazy ass shit and I can firmly say that I love you guys. And I don't want to ruin the last year we have together because of some dumb ass drama." He clenched his jaw, took a breath. "Cause I really miss fucking around with you too. And I'm sorry for being a douchecanoe."

Isco and James blinked at him. Sergio stabbed the tip of his shoe in the ground.

"Sergio," James started again and waited to be interrupted. But when it didn't come, he stepped over and hugged him. Sergio loosened up and hugged him back, looked over to Isco who had his hands in fists, eyes glued to the ground.

James pulled away slightly, Isco stayed in his spot. He sniffed. Sergio smiled widely.

"I didn't know I could be so romantic." He cooed and Isco rolled his eyes. 

"Don't get your hopes up, princess." He wiped one eye with his fist and allowed Sergio to envelope him in a hug. James burrowed himself under Sergio's left arm, all three of their heads tucked away in a tight circle.

"Didn't know words like 'douchecanoe' could elicit such emotions from me." James muttered and Isco laughed.

"No kidding." They felt Sergio shrug.

"I try my best."

They stayed silent for a moment, neither of them willing to say they were starting to sweat from this intense and close breathing. Sergio broke the silence. "So does this mean we can go back to our old table of virgins."

James and Isco laughed. "It'd be an honor to become a virgin for you two again." James claimed, Isco smiled lightly. "I'll tell you a secret," he whispered to him, "life's more fun a virgin." He bumped Isco's hip and Sergio ruffled his hair. "Should we start now then?"

Isco was the first to pull away. "Yeah, it's time to end this lump of love. We don't want people thinking we're gay or something."

~

And they did resume it. Except this time there were two more added on.  
Which was alright, they'd live with it. Plus neither Iker nor Asier said anything when Isco threw peas at Sergio or when Sergio tried catapulting potatoes off his spoon onto James. Stayed quiet when James fell on top of Sergio in a fit of giggles, didn't try help Isco up who fell off his chair. Smiled through the stories that Sergio was reliving animatedly, pretended to know what Isco was referencing when he started talking about elementary school.

And when they stopped abruptly, James interrupting their silence with an "I really do love you guys," and when they ended up hugging in an extremely tight and uncomfortable position, Iker just winked at Asier who smiled back. Because yeah, they had no idea what 99% of this lunch conversation had been, but it was better than anger.

~

"Maybe we can finally go to some movie or something together?" Isco suggested. It had been a while, February had started. Sergio agreed, James bit his lip.

"Well, um, I sort of have plans for this weekend." The other two looked at him, but it wasn't threatening so he didn't stiffen.

"Kinky?" Sergio asked, and usually James would shoot him a glare but he was in a good mood.

"Uh, yeah. But that's only Saturday."

"Then Sunday." Isco offered, Sergio shrugged in agreement. 

"That should be fine. Iker's my math tutor now so I'll get enough ass for the week. And he'll be done the day before." James rolled his eyes.

"Alright then. Sunday it is. Like always?" He raised his voice because James was starting to pack up and leave. 

"Yeah yeah, like always. I have to go."

"Right," Isco nodded, "but James!" James turned back around. 

Isco mouthed something. Shook his head and then proceeded to make letters with his fingers. 

They were horrible gestures, he had no idea what they were supposed to mean but Sergio started laughing and he heard 'kinky' get thrown around again so maybe, maybe that had been an S T and a D.

~

Iker decided it was time.

The other three had kissed and made up (which honestly with the way they were acting he wouldn't have been surprised if physical kissing was involved), so it was his turn to get involved.

And you'd think that it was hard to find Jesé, but it wasn't. Because he was planted around the corner by Isco's locker. Isco who was talking to Asier.

"Hi," Iker started easily. Jesé turned around, surprised.

"Uh- hi?"

"We need to talk."

"I'm not interested in your charity."

Iker hardened. "Well, it's great that I'm not offering you charity. Now you're gonna listen to me, cause you fucked with my life enough already, so you owe me."

Now Jesé stiffened. Right.

"What?"

"This whole Isco situation you have going on-" he waved his hands around. Jesé stopped him.

"Look, I have this figured out. I don't need your help."

"Doesn't look like it."

"Well because I haven't fucking acted upon this yet so calm down. I'll get it done, I don't need your fucking philosophical advice." And he pushed Iker aside to get away.

Right. That went great.

~

James walked into Cristiano's smiling. Cristiano sighed in relief.

There were already people in the room, so Cris restrained himself.

"Feeling better?" He asked and James looked to him happily.

"I have two douchecanoes as my best friends and one as my boyfriend and I love it."

Fabio called him over so Cris never had a chance to ask. But maybe he shouldn't meddle this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tired of making them fight and i wanted them to be a happy little trio of dummies again


	53. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glasses and turtles and clays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next one will be more interesting

They were crowded next to James’ locker the next morning: Sergio and Isco pushing themselves into James, Iker and Asier standing on the side watching. They weren’t being left out, or, they weren’t worried about being left out, the three just needed some time to work things out and get their love out. Asier smiled weakly at Iker.  
“So anyways, moral of the story is that I actually got punished for once and I need one of your scrawny asses to take me to the mall.”  
“I’ve been working out.” Isco defended.  
“What?”  
“I’ve been working out, don’t call me scrawny.” Sergio eyed him seriously and then laughed.  
“Walking outside once a week to take the trash out doesn’t count as ‘working out’.” Isco stayed silent.  
“I can take you.” James interrupted before Isco had enough time to gather the courage to spit something at Sergio.  
“You won’t be too sore?” Sergio asked, arm snaking itself around James’ neck, James shook his head as well as he could.  
“I’ll go easy.” And they left Isco with Iker and Asier. Iker wrung his fingers together.   
“Um, Isco?” he was quiet because he wasn’t sure if this was an appropriate question to ask. “Do you perhaps know what Jese’s first hour is?”  
Isco weighed the question in his head. Iker winced at his own stupidity. “You know I can ju-”  
“Math. Room 40.” and he grabbed his stuff and left. Asier looked at him like he was an object to be worshipped.  
~  
And Jese was there. Not in class because of course he still had two minutes to stand outside the door and walk in late.  
He glared when Iker came his way. “Look, bro. I don’t know what Sergio’s been stuffing up your ass but I don’t need your advice. I said - leave me the fuck alone.”  
Iker stood and stared at him for a while. Jese grew uncomfortable.  
“You know: if you tried,” Iker started, “you could even be a nice guy.” and he left him there, mouth slightly opened but enough for people to start getting suspicious (not that anyone would care).  
Iker had had other plans of what to say, but maybe that was enough.  
~  
Mr. Cristiano had a sweater on. And jeans. James noticed immediately when he walked in, because it never happened. He didn’t mention anything though because the bell had rung and Sergio was buzzing at his ear constantly.  
“So you know, spring comes soon so I guess I could do it.” he ended, collapsed into his chair. James nodded along. Something about springs, maybe he’d broken his car. “What do you think James?”  
Cristiano was writing but James stripped his eyes away. “Ugh, yeah it’s great.”  
“Really?! Because you’re the first person I’ve told. Ya know, it just popped into my head and you know how quickly I like to do things. So I was wondering-” James’ eyes were gone again (he’d been talking too long). “I know you played when you were younger so maybe you could give me your stuff? Like it might be a little small but I’m skinny I’ll squeeze.” his eyes were sparkling with anticipation (James knew because he turned back around).  
“Wait- what?”  
“Your football shit. You know the clays and the cones and towels or whatever you need.”  
“Clays?”  
“Yeah the fancy shoes.”  
“Cleats.”  
“Whatever. Will you?”  
“You want to play?” he should’ve been listening, this was more interesting than he had imagined.   
“Yeah.” he was still peppy even though James had basically just said he wasn’t listening.  
“I played in the fifth grade, Sergio.”  
“And?”  
“My foot has grown like five times the size.”  
Sergio pondered that for a moment. James took the chance to stare at Cris again. “Well, I can stick newspaper in them to stretch them.”  
James widened his eyes. “Look, I don’t know if that’s a method.” he smiled weakly, Sergio shrugged.  
“I’ll figure it out. I just need to see them. Tryouts start end of March.” his teeth shown when he smiled and James smiled back (because it was contagious).  
“Alright, I’ll see what I can do.” Sergio kicked him lovingly across the walkway.  
~  
“He was a great guy. I took him everywhere, ask Sergio or James. Sometimes my mom yelled at me for taking him because she said he’d suffocate in my backpack, but I always started crying and she felt bad.”  
“So what happened? Those things live for like 20 years.” Asier slid into his seat, Isco right next to him.  
“He ran away.”  
“He ran away?”  
“Yep, that’s what mom says.”  
“That’s suspicious for a turtle, isn’t it?”  
Isco shrugged, Jese was at the table beside them like always, but he wasn’t staring. For once. “Yeah, but that’s her claim. I mean he died when I was in the 7th grade and a nerd and extremely emotional so I think she just made it up. Pretty sure he dried out or something. But oh well. I’d get a new one if I could though.”  
“Not like, a dog or something?”  
“Nah, James had a dog once and it bit my hand and I’ve been scared ever since. Cats are lazy and Sergio’s mice always shit on me so that’s out too. Turtles are nice: quiet, calm and don’t complain when you stuff them into bags.”  
“Sergio’s parents let him buy mice?” He’d been there. It didn’t seem like a house owned by mouse enthusiasts.  
“Tell you the truth, I think he found them outside. He never had a cage, it was just a box with jagged holes and some grass. He’d throw in some carrots and cheese once in a while, don’t know when or how they died. They just disappeared one day.”  
“Like your turtle.”  
“Like my turtle. He was a great guy though, one of those rare cases too. Albino. So I got him for half price because his lifespan was shit.”  
“Miss him?”  
“Yeah, cause when my friends are dicks I’d actually have someone to talk to.” Asier looked offended but Isco didn’t notice.  
~  
“Football?” Iker spit his peas back out. “Like, joining the team?”  
Sergio pretended to not notice, grabbed a handful of them himself. “Yeah. In March. I’ve seen those players, I don’t think they’re too hard to beat.”  
Isco rolled his eyes, he was so delusional. “Those dudes have been playing since the womb, and you think you can just ‘make it’ the first time?”  
“Uh, yeah.”  
Isco gave up. “Ok, whatever you want.” James let out his breath.

"Anyways, I'll be expecting you guys to be sitting on the bleachers screaming my name while I score goals." He kicked Iker. "Especially you." He whispered and winked.

"What if you end up the goalie?" Asier asked. Sergio surveyed him (not violently). He burst out laughing, peas showing in his mouth.

"You know Isco, I was surprised why you talked to him at first but he's so fucking funny, I know now."

Asier bit his lip. He wasn't - joking?

~

"Mom told me if I keep drinking tea in these amounts I'm gonna hurt myself." James mentioned nonchalantly, sat down on Cristiano's desk. Cris tried pulling the papers from under his butt.

"Why are you so insistent with this tea anyhow?" He pulled his glasses on, James opened his mouth and shut it again. He stared. "What?"

"You- you have glasses?"

"I've never worn them around you?"

James shook his head violently. "Oh well... Do you.... Not like them or something?"

"No no no. I love them. They're- they're great." He smiled dazily and Cris pat his knee.

"Great. Anyways about the tea?" But James was still somewhat out of it. 

"Yeah sh-she said s-top. She said stop." He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "But it's alright I think I've convinced myself of the thing." He tried getting up but Cris held him down with his hand. 

"What thing?"

"It's a surprise." He gulped. Cristiano laid his forehead on his thigh. James stuck his fingers into his hair. 

"And Junior?" It took a second for James to understand him.

"Yeah no sorry. Still not invited." Cristiano sighed, stripped his glasses off.

"Ok. I'll be waiting then." He took his palm off, James jumped down, kissed his cheek.

"Make sure you have your glasses on." He mentioned before disappearing out the door. (They both had tighter pants.)

~

Iker was at Sergio's house as promised. His mom was home again.

"You know it's real nice that you put up with him. I know he can be pretty tough to deal with."

Iker stiffened. "Um,"

"With the math."

"Oh yeah. Yeah. No it's fine I'm used to it." He smiled lightly and Sergio saved him. 

"Getting to know one another." He winked. (Never mind, not saving.) Iker dragged him away before he could drop anymore hints.

"She agreed to pay you 20 bucks an hour."

"20?"

"Yeah if that's not enough it's fine. I can talk to her."

"No no no, that's, that's extremely nice of her. I don't want more."

"Cool. But just for the record you staying the night doesn't count as paying hours."

"Staying the night?"

"Yup."

"But isn't that suspicious? Your tutor staying till morning?"

"Well one: you're not just my tutor."

"But she doesn't know th-"

"And two: I have a window silly. You leave out the door, climb in my window."

Iker stared at him. Sergio blinked and smiled. "Uh......"

Sergio smiled wider, skin at the corner of his eyes crinkling. Iker sighed.

"My first hour is chemistry I better not be late."

Sergio collapsed onto him.


	54. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jese's lost and Cristiano loses time and Sergio is losing his patience.

-if you were a middle aged man what would interest you- 

Isco texted back immediately. 

-Colombian dick-

-other than that-

-whipped cream for the Colombian dick-

It wasn't the worst answer.

~

-flowers-

James scrunched his eyebrows together. That was a weird answer coming from Sergio. He got another one right after.

-sry old man took mah fone. my ansr is dick-

-besides that-

-watches-

-watches?-

-ye cuz when ur old ur time is runnin out so U wanna keep ur eye on it-

~

"Why do you ask?" Isco asked the next day. They were squished up onto one another again. Iker and Asier moved further away.

"Um, my uncle is having a birthday soon so you know- priorities."

"I thought your mom was an only child?" Sergio asked nonchalantly, picking at his nail. 

"She is."

"What uncle?"

James gulped. "From my dad’s side."

"Oh." Isco made a perfect o with his mouth. Dropped the subject, because James' dad had died when they were in the sixth grade and he'd never heard him mentioned after that.

But Sergio wasn't very emotionally considerate. "Since when? I thought you had no contact with them?"

"Yeah well mom decided it was time I strengthened ties because I shouldn't ignore them just cause she didn't agree with them." It came out much easier than he had imagined considering he'd spoken a total of five words to all members of his dad's family. 

"When is this for?"

"Friday."

"So like, tomorrow?"

"Oh. Yeah."

Sergio eyed him, Isco winced (though he was interested).

“Well….” Sergio asked after James looked around the hall, not offering any answers.

“Well what?”

Sergio bit his lip, contemplated forcing him to spill what this whole thing was really about (because he didn’t believe in this uncle shit), but he noticed Iker had ran off to the bathroom so James was no longer a priority.

~

“You’ll be visiting me today, no?” Iker splashed water onto his face. 

“Do I have a choice?”

“No, not really. Plus I cleaned my room and changed the sheets and everything.”

“What if your mom comes in to check on you at night? Won’t she have like - a cardiac arrest or something?”

Sergio soured. “Odds are, I’d have one before she does. Her checking up on me? Stop being preposterous.”

And now it was time for Iker to have one, because Sergio had used that word. Correctly.

“I know I know.” Sergio assured after Iker didn’t respond. “It was a new vocab word in English today. I haven’t been studying.”

“You’re positive that this is ok?”

“Anything I do in my household is ok, because mom and dad don’t know any other way.”

Iker sighed.

~

He got ambushed by James once they left lunch. 

“I need your help.” his eyes were wide and he was panting (borderline creepy), so whatever it was, Iker was preparing himself for some grand desire. “Will you drive me to the mall?”

Oh.

“Um, sure. But can I ask why?”

“Because mom can’t know and Isco and Sergio ask too many questions and I feel dumb asking Asier for help. Please, it’ll only be for a half hour.”

Iker furrowed his eyebrows. James grew darker (but tried hiding it). “Well, yeah sure I guess. But half an hour and then I seriously need to be gone.”

“Half an hour. I promise.”

“Ok.”

“Thank you!” and he outstretched his arms, ready to collapse onto Iker, but he remembered it was Iker. And Iker didn’t seem the type to invite affection from strangers. He stretched his hand to him, Iker grabbed it and smiled. (Grateful really because he didn’t need another aggressive hugger in his life).

~

 

Jese wasn’t in English.

Not that Isco was taking note or anything. No that would be pathetic and desperate and totally not something that Isco would allow himself to become. It was a casual notice, something that everyone would be aware of. People tended to just know when someone was missing in class, this was all completely normal.

“Who’s missing to-”

“Jese.” his outburst was completely coincidental and normal.

~

“Iker is gonna spend the night tonight. And the night after that. And after that. And after that.” Sergio was babbling, James was half present.

“It’s gotten to this point of seriousness, huh?” he sat down, Cristiano was turned away.

“Well, yeah. It has.” he looked much more pleased with himself than he realized.

“Congratulations. Is this level 5 or 6 then?”

Sergio rolled his eyes. “Level 7 dumbass. Not that you would kn-”

James raised his eyebrows, waited to see if Sergio would continue with his claim. He didn’t. “That’s what I thought.”

“You know, you can’t blame me for forgetting. All these years I was used to having you be pure. It takes some time to get used to this impurity.”

“How do you think I feel?”

And Sergio had said something, probably sarcastic, but James stopped listening because Cris turned around. Sleeves pulled up, glasses on.

“Hey, I didn’t know he had those.”

But James was too busy thanking God he did.

~

“You seem disoriented?” Asier asked Isco when they left class. Isco shook his head to get oriented again.

“Well, I’m not.”

“Ok.” Asier eyed him from the side. Isco grew agitated.

“What? Does something look wrong with me?” he didn’t mean to snap, but then again he didn’t mean to do a lot of things and he still ended up doing them.

“Like I said, disoriented.”

“I fight with myself a lot, Asier. It’s not called disorientation, it’s self loathing.”

He also never meant (not always) for people to pity him, but he always failed at that as well.

~

“You know, for all the nicely contoured places you could be staring at, you do seem to love his hands.”

James turned to Sergio in surprise and confusion. “Nicely contoured?”

“Like, ass, chest, neck, hell, his knees.”

“Are you suggesting something?”

“What? That I find your man, bro, dude, boyfriend, whoever attractive? Because in this case, I don’t find him unattractive.”

It had never occurred to James that there may be others out there thirsting for what he had. Something stabbed his stomach.

“Why would you say wrists?” was the question he stuck to.

“You’re looking down. Not at the notes, obviously him. But not down down, like you know. But not very high either. And then your eyes keep moving from side to side. So like - hands.”

“Well you’ve never seen his fingers up close.”

“Enough.”

~

‘It’s Thursday.” Cristiano announced to no one in particular for no reason in particular, but James was the last one packing his stuff up. Who else would it ever be directed to anyways?

“Good job.”

“Which means that Saturday is in around 48 hours, which means that you’re capable of telling me what the hell this whole date is supposed to mean?”

James wondered if he meant date as in calendar or as in intimate interaction with dinner.

“You’re extremely impatient for a man your age.”

“You’re extremely mature and outspoken for one of yours.”

James shrugged, slung his backpack over his shoulder and went over to Cristiano’s desk. Cristiano stiffened in his chair.

“Do you,” James started, contemplated whether sitting on the desk was a good decision, but it hadn’t led to the most comfortable of situations last time, “ever wonder what time it is and are unable to find out?”

Cris bit his lip. (James wasn’t sitting on his desk, which was both relieving and disappointing).

“There’s things called watches, James.” 

“Well yeah, but I never see you with one on so maybe sometimes you forget the time and panic?”

“What is the point of this scenar-”

“Do you like watches?”

“Yeah, they’re nice.”

“Have a great day Cris.”

And he was too confused to catch him before he left.

~

“I promised.” Sergio kept pouting.

“Well you can unpromise because you promised me first.”

“I know, but Sergio, he needs help-”

“I need hel-”

“Yes I know, I know you need help, but this is for a half hour. Can’t you loan me out for a half hour?”

“I’ll have a fucking timer on and if you are there even a second after then I am shutting the door on you.”

“You can’t. You have a test next week and your mom is expecting me.”

“I’m metaphorically shutting the door you complete asshole.”

~

Isco found Jese.

Or in other words, Jese found Isco.

Or actually neither of them found one another, because Isco turned the corner while Jese was turning the corner and they ran into one another.

“Sorry.” Isco mumbled, cheeks turned red against him.

Jese didn’t meet his eyes, stubbed the heel of his shoe into the ground. “I need to talk to you after school.”

Isco didn’t say anything, tried to compose himself and breath because his head was feeling too whimsical for its own good.

“What?”

“I need to talk to you after school. Just do it.” And he walked away before Isco had the chance to disagree. (Or faint for that matter).


	55. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watches and paper bags and frustration.

Isco had been growing increasingly frustrated the longer Sergio's mouth stayed opened. But it was Sergio and he always said immature, ill-timed things and they'd just made up, so he bit his lip and tried smiling.

James thought it looked an awful lot like a grimace.

"I just don't understand why all of a sudden he's in the mood for 'talking'. Like actually talking or threatening you? Or will this be an aggressive sign language type of conversation?" Iker kicked him under the table. He didn't get the message.

"I don't know, Sergio." He let his breath out, smiled through his teeth. "I'll find out after school when I meet his demands."

"Why are you doing this anyways? Who gives a fuck what he wants, it probably won't be anything good knowing him."

Isco was contemplating, yet Iker and James grew nervous thinking he was simmering his pot of anger down to a few harsh words.

"I don't know." Was all he came up with and they were all more surprised that expected.

 

~

"Do you think that Sergio will actually time me? Because then we have a major problem."

James looked up from his locker to meet Iker's worried eyes.

"If Sergio knew how to use a timer, then hell yes I'd be worried because he rarely ever doesn't act upon his stupid ideas. But in this case - I think you're okay."

"But he has a timer on his phone?"

"Doesn't mean he knows it's there."

~

Isco leaned himself against Asier's locker, shifted from foot to foot, stuck his fingers in his mouth till Asier had to pull them out because 'biting nails is probably one of the worst habits'.

"Why is it bad anyways? It's just nails anyways."

Asier thought for a moment. He shrugged. "Guess it just takes away from the aesthetic of your hands."

"How can hands be an aesthetic?"

"You've obviously never seen Sergio's." His eyes widened when he realized what slipped. He turned pink.

"Well I've never had the desire to observe Sergio's hands, considering they've probably been places I don't want to think about."

He didn't catch it. But he didn't help either because Asier turned even more red.

"Are you ok?" Isco asked, the latter shook his head furiously.

"The fucking heat at this school is screwed up."

"Yeah." Isco nodded but he wasn't too sure there was any heat on.

~

James had thought he was done with the bombardment of Cristiano's questions, but then he remembered tutoring. Damn.

Fabio would most likely need help with all of his homework though, so this was one day where he could pretend he cared and focus on something other than excuses.

Fabio was gone.

Damn.

~

The one thing Jesé knew (the one thing he'd admit to himself) was that if all of this didn't work out he'd give up.

If it was a bad response then he'd give up and forget it, because there was no point in dwelling on something so insignificant for so long (although it wasn't insignificant, but he didn't want to admit that).

Also he'd have wasted a shitload of time so fuck him if it was a negative response.

He didn't care.

(But he did?)

((He did.))

~

Fabio wasn't there but James was reminded that he had a date with Iker that he couldn't give up on because watches were more important than hopeless lovers.

"I can't come." Cristiano stared at him. 

"What do you mean 'can't come'."

"Exactly what you heard. I'm busy today with tea drinking and homework. Sorry Cris."

Cristiano licked his lips, pulled his sleeves up. "There's this policy of 'letting-me-know-beforehand'. I didn't know you missed the presentation on it?"

"Well we're in this situation so my absence should be obvious. I would've if I could've but I couldn't." He smiled sweetly and stood on his toes to reach Cristiano's chin and kiss it.

"That doesn't make up for it." He tried scowling but James curled up into his chest, hands gripping his sides.

"Good thing I've got a whole Saturday reserved for making up."

And he left Cristiano with one dropped sleeve.

~

"Half an hour man, half an hour." Iker rushed, car already running, arm outstretched so he could shut the door before James was completely settled.

"I don't understand why you're so nervous. You do realize that Sergio isn't serious, right? It's manipulation because he's greedy."

"I realize that, but we're not doing this solely for Sergio's greed."

James bit his lip.

~

"I dunno if I can do this. I'll have a heart attack or some type of nervous breakdown, I swear I will. I can feel it coming. Can you come with me? Hold my hand? Or do you have a paper bag in case I hyperventilate? I feel like throwing up, I feel like peeing and shitting and fainting all at the same time. I don't know if this is healthy. Is this safe? You're smart Asier, is this safe? Please tell me it is because I don't want to die because of a-"

Asier grabbed his shoulders, shook him. "You're the unsafest thing for yourself, understand that."

"I need some pills."

"We are not resorting to drugs, I will not allow you."

"I meant headache pills."

"No. You don't need things for you head, besides some words of encouragement." He smiled and patted Isco's cheek. "So here's your medicine: shut up and go to him. Nothing he does will be worse than what he did already. And if he does do something, then run away and let Sergio handle it."

Isco grimaced. "I don't think I want Sergio handing my Jesé issues."

"Why not?" And Asier was in the dark, because he was the result of the unspoken situation, but Isco wasn't in the mood to explain. (He never would be).

"Sergio isn't a fighter. He might look like one but he'd end up punching a wall instead. Coordination is horrible."

"But football?" He looked even more confused.

"Exactly."

Which cleared up literally nothing but Asier didn't want to keep the conversation going. "Go."

"No."

"Yes." And he pushed him around the corner. Isco ran into Jesé again. 

Damn.

~

"I'm not running, if that's what's on your mind." Since Iker had been staring at him frantically. Iker smiled.

"Wouldn't even dare ask you something like that."

"If you help me, it'll go faster." He rummaged through another pile, Iker joined him. 

"I don't even know what your uncle likes?"

"Yeah that makes two of us."

Iker laughed, moved on to another pile. The cashier lady stared at them.

"So at least describe him to me, so I can get a feel for what he might enjoy."

"Well, he has black hair. And he's relatively young. Tall. Muscular. But not like body builder muscular, but lean muscular. The perfect type of lean muscular in all the right places. And his fingers are really long. Oh and he has earrings. But only has studs, diamond studs. Sometimes black but never hoops because it makes him look less professional. And he wears dress shirts a lot and he pulls the sleeves up all the way to his elbows and buttons the right one but never the left one because he's right handed. He hates sweaters and sweater vests. Hates the color red. Or at least I assume. His eyes are brown and he feels insecure when his hair isn't gelled back because his natural one is curly, like spiral curls curly, and he hates it."

Iker eyed him. "I thought you rarely spoke to this guy?"

James faltered. "Um, I like family pictures."

~

"You wanted me." Isco tried to steady his voice. He squeaked slightly but it was better than full blown shaking.

"You have to come outside."

"Quite a lot of demands. Can I know what they're for?"

Jesé took a breath. He didn't want to get pissed off, not yet it'd been twenty words.

"I can't do this inside."

Isco started thinking about all the illegal things that can be done outside not inside and he had the urge to run away but Jesé grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out.

Isco stood frozen on the grass, Jesé dug his heel into the snow.

"I didn't write out some speech cause I assumed I'd just say whatever came to mind. Except I don't have a lot on my mind right now so I guess, here." He reached into his coat and pulled out a turtle.

It was white.

Isco's eyes widened.

"What is this?" He asked, but reached his hand out to grab the animal.

"I guess they call them apology notes but I suck at writing so an apology animal."

"Apology?"

"Yeah, for fucking it up more times than I can count."


	56. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio's half a brain but Iker makes up for the rest. Isco has too many options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back (,:

James didn't like the brown one and he didn't like the black one and he didn't like the army patterned one that made the funny noise so Iker gave up. He had tried, he had failed, he lacked the desire to try again.

"It's been 17 minutes." He reminded lightly.

"How do you know?" James asked, threw another brown one back into the pile.

Iker reached into his pocket. "Him not knowing what timers are doesn't mean I don't."

~

Isco didn't know what to do. He stood there, the baby turtle cradled in his hands.

He had one of two, no three, options. 

1\. Run away with the baby turtle and let Jesé wallow in his sorrows every time he saw Isco walk in the hallways with Freddie in his hands (that was his name, it was official).   
2\. Throw Freddie back into Jese's hands and run away. A difficult plan since Isco had already been holding Freddie for ten minutes, standing there awkwardly planning this right here in his head, and he'd grown attached. But then again it would be an act of defiance. Proof he was not some big baby who got lost in the high school building.  
3\. Thank Jesé. Thank him and say he forgave him for all the one, two, three, even more than three shitty things he'd done to him in the span of a few months. And kiss him to show the affection. Well maybe not kiss that was too soon, too emotional. Although it would be ni-

"Isco?" His voice startled him. Jesé was staring, Isco turned red.

"How did you know I liked these ones?" Not part of any plan he had outlined. Not sure if this was good or bad.

"I heard." Slightly creepy. Nothing Isco didn't expect.

"Oh. Well......I like these ones." Repetition. It was a poetry device he had learned in English. A useful tool so maybe it would be proven useful in day to day conversations.

"Yeah, I know." Did not prove to be useful. Definitely not.

"Well," he shifted on his feet, sheltered Freddie under his coat because it was too cold for turtles. "Thank you. For him. And for the apology speech." He looked down at the ground, stuck his toe in the snow.

"Oh, the people at the store told me it was a female."

Damn it.

~

"We have ten mi-"

"This one is perfect." James pulled out a navy blue one. 

"We already looked at that one."

"Oh," he eyed it, "we did? Whatever. It's perfect. Crist-" James turned to Iker quickly, to see if he was looking or maybe the slip up wasn't noticed. "Uncle Chris will love it."

"Right, well I'm thrilled but if we could go?"

So James ran over to the lady who was about ready to ask them politely to stop harassing the watches.

(And by the way, Iker had noticed.)

~

Sergio was growing impatient. Yes he had just made up with Isco and James, but it wasn't ok for James to start using Iker all of a sudden.

They were best buddies, best friends, best pals, best etc. but there were certain limits and private Iker time was a limit. A limit Sergio hated most to be crossed and James was so smart, so extremely smart he always knew which line to cross.

So now Sergio was left in his room with an open book and a mom who was crashing pots and pans back and forth in the kitchen pretending she knew what she was doing, even though she'd end up microwaving some TV dinner in the end.

He could've started his homework, the book seemed to be calling out to him. But then again, who actually did that stuff.

If only there was a way to time Iker's arrival.

~

Isco ended up leaving with Fredinia not too long after that. No point in standing there awkwardly pretending you had some other literary element you were going to use in your conversation.

As for Jesé, well he left too. Not a left-left to home, more of a went for a walk to the park to swear and throw some rocks at innocent birds, his favorite pastime as of late.

He went there when he couldn't think of how to apologize. Went there when he did know how to apologize but couldn't gather up the courage to do it and now went there to hate himself a little for not being forgiven. Emphasis on the little because that was a complete lie.

He'd spent a whole 20 bucks on that turtle and a total of five days and nights looking for the damn thing because albino turtles didn't just walk into every pet store in town.

But fine, whatever. He didn't care. He tried, he failed, just another F in another subject. Except this was a real life subject and Isco's F was a little harder to swallow than what he was used to, but ok. He was fine it was fine everything was fine.

(He was so not fine).

~

"Thank you Iker. One day I'll repay you. Don't know how or when because I already gave you my best friend, but we'll make ends meet." He smiled when Iker smiled and left the car. Ran upstairs after telling his mom the usual "yes I'm great school was great my life is great" speech and made sure the watch was hidden because he didn't need more questions asked than the ones he was used to.

~

"Told you I would come on time." When in reality he was about ten minutes late, but Sergio didn't seem to notice. Just rushed him upstairs and pushed him on the bed and started kissing him. With the door open.

With the door open?

"Sergio the doors open." Iker tried muttering because Sergio was still glued to his lips. 

"Mom'll get it." Sergio slurred and didn't stop kissing. But Iker wasn't having any of it. He pushed Sergio off, got up and closed the door before sitting back down on the bed.

"Why do you care all that much if she knows anyways?"

"You don't?"

Sergio thought about it a moment (so basically he faked a look of thought and just sang lalalala in his head for a seemingly sufficient amount of time) and shook his head no.

"She can do whatever she wants, whenever she wants, so why can't I?"

"Because you're the son?"

"So, I have a brain. Or at least part of one. I have my own life, she has hers. We live in the same sphere but in different squares. We see one another but nothing we do affects the other."

Iker eyed him. "That's a very philosophical conclusion but you don't think she'd be a little - weirded out?"

"No?"

"Oh. Well... That's good."

"And yours?"

"My parents?"

"Yeah."

"Well I assume they'd be a little surprised yeah."

"Oh. Well then all the more reason for you to stay."

Iker would've rebutted but Sergio was on him again and that half hour was long.

~

James only had one more day to put up with Cristiano's questions. One more day of weird stares and annoyed looks and he'd finally be able to break away from it.

Sergio was already in class when he walked in the next morning. Surprising. Unusual. But alright.

"What has compelled you to follow the rules for once?"

"Iker's my tutor. He's teaching me his ways. In the classroom, in the room and in the be-"

"Thank you. That's explanation enough."

Cristiano walked in. Sleeves up, glasses on. James sighed. He didn't know he had sighed but Sergio made sure he knew.

"Did you find a gift for uncle Chris?" Sergio whispered, James turned to him in fear.

"Iker knows?" 

"Of course Iker knows. Iker is not stupid. Iker knew for a while but Iker is a mode-"

"James move up here." It was Cristiano that time. Pointing to the desk right in front of his. And James turned red because this had never happened. Cristiano never acknowledged him out loud.

Sergio kicked him on the way up, but he wasn't sure this was such a good thing. 

~

Isco wasn't willing to share as much as Asier had hoped about the previous day's adventures. Jesé didn't want to face it either apparently because he hadn't even come to school.

Isco noticed that. Right away. But he decided that this time his mouth would stay shut when the teacher asked who was missing.

"Your mom didn't ask about the turtle?" Asier pressed.

"She did. I told her it was a very early birthday present. Or late Christmas present, whichever one she preferred."

"And what did you say to him?"

"Thanks. I didn't know what else. Staring or kissing or being mean all didn't seem right for the situation we were in."

"You considered kissing?"

Isco quieted. Asier sounded like he was accusing him. It wasn't his fault. It had crossed his mind. It was normal. He'd always liked kissing Jesé, or the idea of it anyways.

"I don't know what I should do."

"Looks like he doesn't either. So you have an extra day to address your council of geniuses."

~

James was going to ask Cris why he insisted on having him move, but Cristiano didn't seem to want to acknowledge him after the bell rang.

"Well, bye." James said, hovered around the door to see if he would get any response.

He did. A nod.

"So I'm leaving. For the weekend. With no other class with you. And no tutoring..............?"

Another nod. James huffed.

"Why'd you make me move anyways?"

"You were being a distraction."

"I can put a mask on if it's really that distracting." He smiled, but Cristiano didn't see. James rolled his eyes.

"Well anyways I didn't drink my tea this morning because I'm not coming tomorrow."

That got him. He looked up from his papers, eyebrows furrowed. "You have two minutes to get your next class and 27 hours to get to my house so you should probably hurry up."

He did, because you had to obey your teachers.


	57. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rice and mice and lasagna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i missed these people.

Did Isco address his council of geniuses? Of course Isco addressed his council of geniuses.

His geniuses stared at him in awe. Sergio wiped some spit from his lip.

“He bought you a turtle?” he asked, Isco nodded slightly. He didn’t know if Sergio would explode in happiness or anger and he hoped it’d be neither because he was too busy picking up the pieces of himself already.

“Like the one you used to have?” Now James asked after his moment of contemplation.

“Yeah. She’s in my home right now in the same cage I had for Mitchell.” He shifted on his feet and waited for them to say something else. Iker and Asier watched until Iker started to say that “You know it was-”

“Did he get me some mice and box of grass to go with them?” Isco shook his head no slowly. “Then I don’t fucking forgive him.” He walked away. Iker apologized and followed.

~  
Isco looked at James hopefully.

“What?”

“What do you mean ‘what’? What’s your opinion?” James had an opinion and it was a strong one, but in the end Jese did apologize with a turtle (even if there wasn’t a poem, but then Isco wasn’t a poem type of guy) so maybe it was ok? But he was a dick before and he didn’t want Isco sad so maybe it wasn’t? So he chose : ‘I don’t know’.

Isco sighed. “I’m sorry, I just don’t know.”

“You’re tea works shit.” and now Isco walked away.

~  
“I think that if you want to give him a second chance after he’s sufficiently apologized in your opinion than you should. But if you don’t miss him and you don’t care, then don’t do it.” Asier smiled at the end of his sentence, Isco was grimacing but he turned it into a smile.

“I’m renaming you the council of geniuses and the rest of them are idiots.”

Asier smiled. Maybe he’d get a cute little “Mommy’s Little Genius” sweater next.

~  
“Well I don’t like him.” 

“You seemed fine for those 15 minutes.” Iker snapped, Sergio looked at him.

“Don’t bring it up.”

“Then support your friend.”

“I did. I said I don’t agree. The guy’s a douche and he’ll remain a douche no matter how many turtles he fucking steals.”

Iker sighed. “Fine, then give me your phone so I can find your house and let’s go.

~  
James’ gift was already wrapped and put in his room, he just needed a card. He thought of buying one, but he decided it would me ‘more special’ if he created it himself.

So he got a piece of computer paper and folded it into a half like he remembered learning and used the letter stickers and glitter to spell out Cristiano.

It looked like a 7 year old’s cards, but that’s when he learned to make them so maybe it fit. Then again, it would lack suspiciousness, because his son could have just made it for him.

Then again, he doubted Junior called his dad Cristiano.

~  
-do what u think is gut w/ this dude-

That’s the heartfelt message Isco received when he arrived home. Sergio was never extremely sentimental, and even when he was it was filled with dude’s and bro’s and swearing, so at least this one didn’t swear.

So thanks Sergio, he was going to do what he thought was gut w/ this dude not because Sergio told him, but because Asier was the genius who created these things.

(Iker never needed the map to his house).

~  
Sergio’s mom walked in when Sergio was feeling up Iker’s thigh. Their books were on the floor and his hand flew away the second she walked in, but it was there for half a second and Iker started sweating.

“I wanted to ask if the study buddies wanted to try some of my famous lasagna?”

Iker smiled and thanked her, said yes why not, but he felt Sergio punch him when she left. “What?”

“Famous means she’s famously wanted because that shit murders people left and right.”

Iker didn’t want to believe it, it couldn’t have been that bad.

~  
Yeah, it was that bad. The pasta was still half uncooked so he asked what the crunch was and she said it was her secret ingredient, but all the ingredient was, was not enough water in the pot and her never stirring the pasta to cook them all through.

The meat was ok but the sauce tasted like cinnamon instead of tomatoes (she adds cinnamon apple applesauce, Sergio would later say). There was two slices of cheese for the whole pan of lasagna and Iker asked if he could please sprinkle some basil onto his, but she stared at him like an extraterrestrial.

“Basil on lasagna?” She laughed, “You’re smart in school, but I see that doesn’t extend to the kitchen.”

Sergio made out with him extra hard to make up for the comment.

~  
Isco also decided to make a card for Jese. He knew he didn’t owe him anything per say, but he just wanted to show his gratitude more than just a stare and a Thanks? And then running away as if he stole the turtle from the owner.

It wasn’t special, he made it napkin size with a few stickers James gave to him when they were seven and a smiley face written in gold sharpie marker.

He didn’t want it to be extra special, but he didn’t want it to be very ugly, he just wanted Jese to know that maybe he didn’t give up yet completely.

~  
James was on time. Cristiano was waiting at the door. He might’ve grabbed flowers along the way just to make sure the watch and his ugly card were enough. They smelled the nicest and James chose them because Cristiano always smelled so nice.

“Happy birthday!” he yelled when he walked in and put his stuff down to jump into Cristiano’s arms and wrap his legs around his waist.

“This is why we couldn’t have Junior? Because of a birthday surprise that I never celebrate?” James kissed his ear and shrugged, lowered himself down.

“Well I am a big celebrator of birthdays.” He smiled and kissed Cristiano again, handed over the little bag and flowers.

“Wow, this smell so good.” he sniffed them three times in a row. James was his own council of genius.

(And he made himself president of his own council when Cristiano put the watch on immediately.)

~

The one thing he missed was food.

“Oh shit I forgot about food.”

“It’s ok, I can make something. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches to match the mood of your card.” he smiled, James slapped him.

“No, you’re not making food.” He pulled out a crumpled and faded piece of paper from his wallet and read the name out loud. He looked up. “Guess we’re eating Chinese then.”

~  
The Chinese was ok. Cristiano didn’t know how to use chopsticks so James sat next to him and guided his fingers, tried to whip the food into Cristiano’s mouth as soon as possible but he kept missing and the food would fly onto Cristiano’s cheek or nose. It was fine, food was good so James just licked it off.

He had asked the place if they made cakes and they said no, but they said they had rice cakes so James thought, fine, cake made out of rice flour that was fine. So while Cristiano was in the bathroom washing off the food stains James had missed and reading his fortune cookie fortune out loud to him, James rummaged around the kitchen for candles and a lighter.

He found a half burnt one and a cigarette lighter he didn’t know Cristiano used but it would have to do. Maybe now was the time for James to start working towards his license.

~  
Iker did sleep over and Sergio’s mom did not check up on them which was a miracle and also a bummer because Iker felt bad about the neglect Sergio felt sometimes. He would never talk about it, but telling his mom about the words he learned in English and her constant banging in the kitchen, making it too loud to hear, was hardly ever pleasant.

He met Sergio’s dad who was grumpy and had such a thick mustache Iker found his hand itching to touch it. But he clenched his fist next to his side and when they left upstairs his dad commented to his mom about how these video games were turning children so violent and high strung these days.

So Iker and Sergio woke up, Iker wrapped under Sergio who’s mouth was open and spit was hanging out. Iker loved Sergio but spit from the mouth while he was sleeping and smelled mysteriously was not a thing Iker was into. So he wriggled out from underneath and went to the bathroom to handle his own things.

When Sergio woke up he asked Iker to handle his own things too (which Iker did) and Sergio decided they weren’t eating rock waffles with tomato soup on the top, so they went out for breakfast without saying bye.

~  
As for James’ rest of that Friday, when Cristiano came back he pulled out the rice cake and realized it was literally just a mound of rice shaped nicely and sticky so it wouldn’t fall.

“Wow, I did not know that the cake industry was doing so badly lately.” he commented and looked at Cristiano to see if he was mad. Cristiano was laughing.

So he stuck the half candle in the top of the rice and lit it and sang happy birthday out loud and out of pitch and then counted to 31 till Cristiano said stop (but not before he said false stops three times before that).

Some of the rice had burned at the top and the candle wax dripped on the other half, but it wasn’t too bad if you poured some sugar on top.

And when the finished the last edible kernel of rice and washed their plates, James decided it was a good idea to sit on top of the kitchen counter and wait until Cristiano was done filling the dishwasher and then start kissing him. And Cristiano decided it was an even better idea to take James down and wrap his legs around his waist and comment about how well that tea was working, even though James doubted it was making a difference. But if Cristiano liked it then he was asking for a restock from his mom.

And Cristiano thought it was an even even better idea to take James and start walking up the stairs, even if James knew it was a bad idea to start kissing his neck on the way there because it was taking three times as long and Cristiano tripped every other stair but they were making it, they were making it, and when they were almost there James started kissing Cristiano’s ear and Cristia- the doorbell rang. Once, twice, three times and James hit his but on impact of Cristiano throwing him down.

“Give me a second, let me go yell.” James smiled and watched Cristiano walk down and turn the corner, open the door.

It was silent. And then “What are you doing here?”

Silent.

“What? Is it illegal for me to see the father of my child on his birthday?”

Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's shorter but i just wanted to finish it off this way ya know


	58. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dangerous red, a shitty paper quality and: shit.

James didn't feel like getting up from his spot.

He heard whoever it was come in, take her shoes off and he heard her loud replies when Cristiano whispered questions to her. 

"Oh, were you in the middle of something?" James decided it was the right time to get up. His shoes were in the walkway and there were two dirty of everything in the sink, so he might as well try saving Cristiano in some way.

So he walked downstairs and caught Cristiano's eyes before she turned around. "Sorry, the toilet got clogged." He smiled slightly and felt her eyes on him. He didn't break contact with Cristiano.

"Irina this is my cousin James. James this is Irina." James looked at her and regretted it because the redness of the lipstick blinded him.

"You never told me you had a cousin named James?"

"He lives far."

"Evidently if he doesn't know who I am yet." She sat down, Cristiano mirrored it and James placed himself on the couch. "Well I wanted to say happy birthday. I don't have a gift and I won't bother giving you money because you have plenty of that." She smiled sweetly, Cristiano smiled sweetly back. James gagged on the couch.

She only looked but didn't offer a comment.

"Thank you for the thought." He held her gaze until she gave up and looked to James. 

"Well, I hope you won't be staying the night seeing as I'll need a room to stay in." She smiled at him again. James started hating smiles.

"No, I won't be. I was leaving anyways." It was 8 and he was supposed to spend the night but he knew sleeping on the couch was his only possibility now and her being around made his rice bubble up in his throat again.

So he got up and collected his things, put his shoes on and decided he wasn't going to be calling his mom from outside, he was walking home. Sergio was probably too busy doing his Sergio things to Iker (or the opposite. Or the both. Or maybe James should stop thinking about it) so that was out. 

"It was such a pleasure to meet you. I see quick runs in the family though." She smiled for what James hoped was the last time and stretched her equally as blinding nails out to him to shake. He took them weakly and walked out the door.

Cristiano caught up to him quickly after, before he had time to leave the gate. "I'm sorry, I didn't know she'd come. I paid her to stay away."

"Well she's evidently run out." James wasn't mad but he wasn't in the mood to be nice.

"She'll be gone soon and we can replay this next weekend?" He shrugged because why not even though kissing on the staircase didn't seem too appealing at this point.

He contemplated texting Isco or Sergio about the situation but then gross Sergio Iker images popped into his head and he decided maybe it wasn't the best anymore.

-life sux- was the message he sent to Asier (he forgot he had his number) and when Asier read it he was hoping he meant it was the bad type of sucking.

~  
So James' fairytale morning turned sour but Iker and Sergio? Kissing on the staircase sounded appealing and so did at the door and in the car and in the breakfast place they chose.

Sergio ordered pancakes and sixteen sausage links because he was a sausage link type of guy. "It's not a pun if you're wondering. But I could make it a reality if you want." He smiled and Iker politely reminded him that he did not own sixteen sausage links and his one would most likely not make it through the trauma of treating it like sixteen.

It was a bummer but Sergio enjoyed the links too much to dwell on it.

Whereas Iker studied the menu for thirty minutes trying to calculate which omelette truly had the least calories. They were listed on the side but he watched documentaries and Sergio had to stop him from asking the waitress for the fifth time if she could double check if the triple stacked pepper and cheese stuffed omelette actually was just 600 calories, because that was a lot of cheese. (For the record, it was). But he ended up taking the spinach and mushroom quiche with low pulp orange juice. They were incapable go making fresh squeezed juice, he asked.

"Why do you care about these carbolries anyways?"

"Calories and carbs. Two different words Sergio. Plus you should be worrying yourself if you're to be a footballer? You can't eat anything you want."

Sergio smirked and pulled Iker's hand under his shirt. "Does it feel like I need to look out?"

No, no it did not feel like he needed to look out but Iker just stayed silent.

~  
Isco's morning was better than James' but not as good as Sergio and Iker's because he realized that somehow Fredinia had crawled out of her cage and shat all over his floor. She didn't get far obviously, but she stepped in it and dragged a trail to his door and partially down the stairs so he could hear his mom yelling at him for the carpet turtle shit stains already. 

He picked her up and wiped her butt since she was white and you could see everything. His spray wasn't working as well as he wanted but he rubbed the stains out a little and hoped the rest wasn't noticeable enough to his mom.

He made his own omelette with sausage and cheese and tomatoes but no spinach because he hated it and no mushrooms because he was allergic but in the end it probably had about 500 less calories than what Iker had. Not that he knew.

James wasn't texting so he assumed he was still sleeping off whatever the hell happened with him the night before (or what happened this morning or maybe it was even ongoing? Holy shit). And Sergio didn't text either so he assumed, no he knew, their thing was ongoing. And Asier never texted because he still had a flip phone (Asier texted, it just took him longer).

So he decided what better way to spend a Sunday than to proofread the thank you note thirty times and dwell on the situation which was going to happen way too much.

~  
Sergio's mom was surprised that Iker was back to tutor on a Sunday.

"You don't need a break, don't you?"

"No ma'am, I am obligated to work and so I am here. Sergio may have a hard time graduating without me." He laughed to indicate he was joking but his mother looked at him knowingly and said, "Oh, I know. Work your magic because I don't want the bum in my house forever."

Iker coughed. Sergio felt the sausages showing themselves again.

~  
"She's a cock anyways don't mind it." Iker didn't know why Sergio was apologizing.

"She probably didn't mean it."

"It's not a question of whether she meant it, but how much she meant it." Iker stayed silent and Sergio picked at his nail. "Whatever."

"You can come be a bum at my home if you need to."

"And your parents?"

Iker shrugged. "I'm gonna have a tutor."

"You're a genius you don't need tutors."

Iker kissed him. "I'll be dumb for you."

~  
James didn't do anything on Sunday besides watch TV, have his mom yell at him for watching TV, and then proceed to watch more TV.

It was fine it wasn't like he had homework anyways he did it all on Friday so he could 'sleep over at Isco's the whole weekend, mom'. 

All his mom did was berate him for being too old for sleepovers. Mom's just didn't understand. Girls just didn't understand overall. Sleepovers were a thing still. You weren't supposed to crash them for people who truly got enjoyment from them. It was rude and uncomfortable and now James was tired because someone just had to interrupt his sleepover.

But the rudest part was that she got her own sleepover in his place.

~  
Asier surfed the web for 'genius' sweaters.

It was incredibly hard to find one because for some reason all of them were just in childs' sizes? Who knew.

~  
Isco's hands were sweating the moment he woke up on Monday and his thank you card was already damp by the time he got to school so he considered tossing it and forgetting about the damn thing.

But then he remembered about Fredinia and he thought he'd be obligated to return her if he never accepted Jese's apology so he kept the card tightly wrapped in his palm (he didn't want to admit his tiny little itty bitty bit of missing he had for Jese).

He saw James at his locker and he should've asked about the weekend and he was about to actually but James slammed his locker and left before Isco was able to shuffle over.

Damn, Cristiano worked magic.

~  
Sergio skipped into the school and about ten people stared at him oddly (including Iker) but he kept skipping until he ran into a teacher and she yelled at him for unruly conduct.

"Sorry ma'am I'll crawl from now on." Iker crouched behind his locker. It was hard being associated with Sergio sometimes.

"Why are you skipping?"

"I'm about to get some birthday sex revelations from my bestest buddy and I cannot wait to see the awkward expressions he makes when I force them out of him."

Iker stared. "So you're going to be a creep."

"Iker we've been dating for a while why are you saying that in a surprised tone?"

~  
James walked in right before the bell rang to avoid any type of conversation. He wanted to talk to Cristiano but he didn't want to hear one thing about her so he would avoid hearing it for as long as he could.

Sergio found himself right next to James. James bit his lip.

"I want extremely extreme detailed details of literally how every breath you took felt like. If I can't feel it myself then you're not describing it well enough." James bit his lip harder. He looked up to Cristiano whose glasses were on, buttons unbuttoned at the top, sleeves rolled up.

"It was good." 

"I can't feel shit buddy. Step it up." 

James bit his lip tighter. Cristiano looked to him for a second, his right sleeve slipping down slightly. He missed a button on the side, he could see from there.

"It was really good."

"Ok, ok, we're getting there, but more. More, Hammy, more. A lack of purity doesn't mean you can leave me out of the impurity circle."

James bit his lip even harder. "You know what," he kept looking at Cris and then he turned to Sergio abruptly, "it fucked sucked." And he ran out of class.

The shirt was red.

~  
Jese was in his seat during English. Isco didn't notice but he noticed and it kept bugging him.

Asier was wearing baby elephants on his sweater. "How was your weekend?" He whispered and Isco shrugged. 

"As usual."

Asier didn't know what happened in Isco's life usually and he was hoping the latter would elaborate but the latter was too busy crumpling the thank you note in his hand and not staring but staring at Jese.

Asier saw his gaze and forgave him. Poor guy. He thanked God he was a virgin and lonely and that no one wanted him and that Sergio was occupied. It made life - easier.

~  
James didn't know why he started crying. It was stupid and his shirt was getting wet and his nose was red and the snot was too much to handle but he couldn't stop himself from crying.

His legs were pulled up onto the toilet, he had to keep himself balanced while crying uncontrollably at the same time, but it was better than, God forbid, being identified by the shoes. Allergies were always a solid excuse.

He hoped Sergio wouldn't care this time as he didn't seem to care as much all the other times but father Sergio turned on and he heard him walk in ten minutes later.

"I know you're in here because you don't have the balls to run home." He started off well.

James didn't respond, he just quieted his crying slightly. 

"Hammy, come out. There's no one here to see your boogers but me and I'm really interested."

Nothing.

"James Rodriguez, get out of the stall right now because I have to shit."

Nothing. James quieted himself even more and almost fell off the toilet when he saw Sergio pop under the door.

"I have to shit and I'm going to do whatever I need to do to shit." He pulled James up and James thought he'd push him out but he pushed James into his arms, biceps wrapped around James' head and his snot running down Sergio's shoulders. He mumbled a few sorry's for the mess but he didn't think Sergio heard. 

(And Sergio heard but he wasn't in a joking mood anymore).

~  
"Should I do it after class?"

"Do what after class?"

"Do it."

"Ah, it." Asier nodded along even though he had no idea what Isco was talking about. But Isco very often talked about something other than Jese so he assumed so. "If you're ready then yes."

"I don't know if I'm ready."

"You might overthink it otherwise."

"I never overthink. Or I don't think I do? Do I overthink? No one ever told me if I overthinked? Is overthinked a word?"

"Isco, you're overthinking overthinking."

"You're right." He sucked in a breath. "I'm gonna do it after class. No way to get out of this anyways."

"I am in full support of you, sir."

"Thank you."

He looked at the thank you card. All you could read now was "T--d-k u" but it was heartfelt enough.

~  
The only thing Sergio got from James was "Junior's mother" and a few more jumbled up words and a lot of sniffles but it was enough for Sergio to understand that it wasn't worth describing till he could feel it. Plus James only cried when it was something to truly cry about.

So he convinced him to come out of the stall, texted Iker to bring the spare shirt he kept in his locker, wiped the boogers from James' face and washed his eyes up with cold water so you could see less of the redness. He still looked shitty but he didn't say anything and neither did Iker when he walked in.

"What happened?" Iker whispered when James was far from them, walking back to class.

Sergio just looked at Iker painfully. "Women."

~  
Isco caught Jese the second they left the room. He slapped his shoulder and Jese turned around ready to fight. He loosened when he saw it was Isco and then tightened when he realized it was Isco. 

"Here." Isco placed the crumpled, sweaty mess into Jese's hand. Jese flinched slightly at the touch. "It's not a pet but I don't expect to return Fredinia." Jese looked into his hand, looked at Isco and Isco decided it was time to go. It had been long enough and he felt the muffin in his mouth.

It went flawlessly, Asier observed from the side.


	59. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allergies and lawyers and Asier's..... Politeness.

Isco wanted to dwell on the fact that he didn't take his time with the exchange but he didn't have time to dwell on the fact that he didn't take his time on the exchange because he saw Sergio walking with James under his arm and James' eyes were red.

He wondered which allergy it was now.

Iker was behind them so Isco decided maybe it was better if he asked him instead and let the two have their moment.

Iker didn't think so. "Get the fuck over there what are you doing."

And Iker was right. What was a pea pod if all three peas weren't involved?

~

Isco wriggled in between James' head and Sergio's arm so he was in the middle. 

"I saw a threesome going on with two people and I thought 'they look like idiots, I'll help them fix that' so here I am, threesoming with you." James smiled, Sergio bit Isco's ear.

“So,” Isco resumed, “which allergy is it today? Pollen? Nut? Ass?” he felt James smile up against his cheek.

“I think it might be option a and b for today, except a plural on the nuts.” Sergio chimed in and Isco felt the smile grow larger.

“No but really, what happened so that I know who to order the serial killer on?” The smile disappeared.

“Can I tell you at lunch?” they ended up at James’ locker and James tried to pull away but Isco clinged on. 

“Fine, but you can’t let go because I’m cold and lonely and need you.” he kissed James’ cheek and James pulled his lunch out with one outstretched arm.

Asier caught up to them, stood next to Iker when he saw the other three so close.

“Family reunion?” he asked, Iker shrugged. “Something like that.”

~  
Sergio asked them politely to leave them be at the lunch table, because James didn’t know that Iker knew and no one knew that Asier was suspecting but stayed quiet out of politeness.

So the two of them decided they’d sit next to Luka and Gareth since those two always seemed to be lonely.

(Wow what a horrible idea).

“Holy motherlog that’s so gross.” Isco commented when James outlined the story. James turned more sour, Isco nudged him. “I mean that in a loving way. And in a ‘it’s ok we’ll get through it’ way.”

“Yeah but you can’t exactly be parading around his house so it’s a ‘only me’ way.” James said, Sergio nudged him now.

“Who the hell said we can’t parade around his house? We’re basically the same person, so he’ll just be inviting three James’ over which I don’t think he’ll mind?”

James smiled at their effort but his stomach still churned and his eyes were still on the burning side. “I don’t want to see her to figure it out.”

“Then talk to Cris.”

“But I don’t want to talk about her either.”

“Then no one said it was illegal to parade around a teacher’s classroom.” Isco smiled and the other two mirrored it. And usually James would object and say ‘no stop being embarrassing dads’  but this time he liked the thought of having embarrassing dads supporting him.

~  
Their conversation ended at that. They’d talk together after school. Sergio called Asier and Iker back over.

Iker looked scared. Asier had tears in his eyes. “If you ever sit next to them, don’t look them in the eyes.”

~  
No one wanted to know what Gareth and Luka had talked about but Sergio and of course if Sergio wanted to know then everyone was going to find out. “It’s an enriching experience to know what other people in our school are interested in.”

So they found out. 

About the costumes that Luka and Gareth wore, that sometimes were furry big animals and sometimes they were tight underwears that Iker began to describe how Gareth said they looked but stopped because the chewed up granola bar in Sergio’s mouth started dripping out and James was about to have allergies again.

“Also something about colorful ponies and how they have battle play dates with them.”

“Damn,” Sergio said when Iker finished and gave him permission to speak (only after the granola was gone), “and I thought Asier was the fucking weirdest you could get.”

Asier turned red. How flattering.

~  
No one asked about Isco’s note because no one besides Asier knew about Isco’s note so naturally Isco went to Asier to complain because James already had allergies he didn’t need him to develop heart problems.

“It wasn’t long enough.” he seemed so disappointed, Asier’s eyes grew.

“Oh my god, well, I…..I mean… I can’t say I’m some expert on these type of anatomies even though I like to consider myself quite well versed on biological structures, but um… how… how short is not long enough? Not to be weird but I just wanted to -”

“Not that! The exchange! The exchange wasn’t long enough between us!” Isco waved his hands around frantically and Asier let out a breath. 

“Oh that length.” his ear turned pink. And his cheeks and nose and chin and forehead and neck. “Then make it longer. Talk again.”

Isco thought Asier gave good advice.

~  
“I’m going to the gym today so I can’t have tutoring.” Sergio said this as he pulled out a candy bar out of his locker. Right after his lunch. Which had two more. Plus three bags of chips. And that granola bar.

“The gym?” Iker asked because gym and Sergio never really went together, even though his abs were there which was incredible.

“Yes, the gym. Don’t worry, there’s no Jim in my life just gym. Like no J-I-M but G-Y- “

“I get it. No other man in your life. Just sexy weightlifters.”

“Precisely.” he never got the joke. Iker never really expected it.

“Since when do you gym?”

“Since my heart became set on becoming a striker.”

“Or a goalie or midfielder or defender. No one ever said you’re going to become a striker.”

Sergio stared at Iker and stuffed the candy down his mouth, choking on the wrapper he accidentally pushed down there. But when he was done gagging he looked at Iker again. “Why does everyone question my abilities?” He threw the gross wrapper into his locker and left.

(Came back to pull Iker with him when he realized he’d forgotten).

~  
James was walking to class and he got pulled into the wrong one.

Cristiano shut the door. “I don’t want to hear allergic reaction complaints, I want to talk about this with you because I know it’s random and you’re overthinking it. But she-”

James slapped his hand onto Cristiano’s mouth so the other would shut up. “I’m not discussing this without my lawyers.” And he left.

Cristiano wondered if he’d actually been taking this so seriously.

~  
“I need those cleats.” Sergio caught up to James right after he left, but didn’t realize where he was leaving from. 

“I can’t find them. I’ll find them soon. But if I don’t find them then you have to buy new ones. Or ask Iker, Iker used to play.”

“Iker did not used to play.”

“Yes, Iker used to play. He told me the whole story not too long ago, didn’t he tell you?”

Sergio looked stunned and stared right into James’ eyes. James shuffled. “No.”

“Then ask Iker.”

Sergio went to ask Iker.

~  
Isco wasn’t looking for Jese.

Well he was somewhat looking for Jese because he didn’t know what else to do with himself and he didn’t want to ask James and he didn’t want to ask Sergio and he didn’t want to ask Iker because Iker was ¼ of a percent scary and he had already asked Asier and we all saw how that went.

So he was internally only looking for Jese but as always Jese found him first.

And for the second time that day one of them got pulled, except this time into a corner where there was no one around except Isco and a Jese in his face. Isco was pinned against the wall and yelling at himself for never investing in that pepper spray his mom always talked about for ‘vulnerable boys like him’.

“Would it make it better if I said I loved you.” Jese was close but not so close that Isco’s personal bubble was burst. He shrugged.

“Probably not.” But he kissed Jese anyways.

~ “You never told me you played football.” Sergio accused during class. It was a hushed whisper but a hushed whisper on Sergio’s scale was a loud phrase on normal people’s scales. He got shushed. He didn’t care. “Iker damn it answer me.”

Iker was looking at the board. Sergio was fine up until he said Iker because now everyone could pinpoint who the annoying assholes were. He remained looking at the board.

He heard Sergio tear a paper from his notebook, felt Sergio’s fingers pushing them under his arm.

-fooTBALL never! told ! me! Why?????????-

Iker flipped it over and drew a picture of him looking at the board. 

~ Isco left right after that. It was long enough for him now and he didn’t need advice from people to tell him whether it was long enough or not. He hated himself ¼ of a percent for wanting that kiss and all along being frustrated that all of their encounters didn’t have them.

He was stupid but Jese telling him that he lo- that. Jese telling him that made his stomach light up and his face smile and he would’ve dwelled on it even more but James ran into him.

“Are you ready? I need you guys to be ready. I really really am not ready and am depending on your readiness.”

Isco grabbed James by the cheeks and nodded his head up and down. “I am ready and so are you and so is Sergio. See he’s comin-”

“Iker why don’t you want to fucking tell me about that career of yours?” Iker rushed past, Sergio followed right by.

“He’s ready too. Trust me.” Isco finished


	60. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isco has hidden passions, Sergio is dumber than we thought and ... surprise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm alive

“I never told you because that part of my life is over now and I don’t like talking about it.” Iker slammed his locker and put his forehead on it, bracing for Sergio’s millions of questions.

“Ok but like…. I got over the part of my life where I pissed in my pants yet I told you all about that? About the stains and how sometimes I leaked in school… oh and that one-”

“Please,” Iker lifted his hand up and gently placed his palm on Sergio’s face, “refrain from explaining it again.”

Sergio rolled his eyes, crossed his arms. “But-” He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and jumped back. Isco.

“Hey not to disrupt this very interesting and invested conversation you two evidently have but our Hammy needs some help?”

Sergio looked to James who looked and waved meekly at them. Oh right.

He kicked Iker’s ankle (right where it hurt when your scooter murdered it). “I’ll be back don’t you worry.”

“When do I ever worry about you leaving my side?” but he was talking to nobody.

~

Sergio asked Isco if they had a game plan about what they would say. Isco shrugged and said “March our nicely toned asses into their and just fuck it up.” Sergio had glanced at Isco’s butt. (Wow, he had been working out actually.)

And when James asked them what they were going to say, Isco had no time to explain because Cristiano’s door was right there and it was time to-

“Listen up I hear your baby mama’s in town.” Isco felt triumphant. 

There was a class in session.

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God God God what had he done?

“And he just wanted to recite the contemporary Shakespeare line to all of you before he performs it Saturday. Thank you for your time.” That’s all Isco had heard Sergio say becasue there were tears in his eyes and his cheeks were burning up and his legs felt droopy.

“Oh God oh God oh God..” he kept mumbling it out loud and James hadn’t gone in but he had heard it all and he didn’t think anyone would care or put anything together but as they had said: Sergio and Isco were like another two James so he naturally felt all the embarrassment that Isco felt.

Sergio didn’t though. He laughed his head off in the bathroom while James washed his face and Isco sat in a corner rocking back and forth and Iker (who had came and started consoling Isco) asked Sergio to leave. Sergio ran into the door on his way out.

Asier suddenly ran in. “Sergio told me everything. Oh my God, Isco? My man? You love Shakespearean drama too?” He wasn’t sure which stall they were in so he ran into each one.

Isco started crying.

~

It took about an hour for Isco to finally calm down. He put himself together and apologized for making a scene (wow maybe would be good for drama club? Iker had mentioned. James’ nostrils flared in disagreement).

And once they had left the bathroom, Sergio was leaning against the wall waiting for them.

“Is Juliet ready?” Isco pinched Sergio’s side until he felt blood. Sergio slapped him.

“For the record,” he looked to James while fighting Isco’s punching hands at the same time, “I talked to Mr. Mister.”

James clenched his fists and walked over to Sergio to get ready to punch too. Iker rolled his eyes and started backing away, taking a fistful of Asier’s sweater along with him.

“Woah woah my little ladybug don’t get all worked up for nothing. He wants to talk to you later.”

James unclenched his fists and made his fingers into spikes now (wow his nails were long he would work on those, Sergio thought) and hovered them fearfully close to Sergio’s eyes. “Wow thank you my savior, my God, my solver of all bad things you figured it out for me! I now know exactly what I should do when a woman who used to do things with a person I’m now doing things with is back and thinks I’m his cousin! Thank you truly for your talk! I think I’ll just move in with him now since Sergio Ramos had a talk!”

“Oh shit she thinks you’re the cousin?” Isco miraculously got over his embarrassment and turned to James. James screamed and stomped off.

“I think it went well.” Sergio smiled at Isco. Isco rolled his eyes but laughed and walked after him.

They all watched Isco walk off and Iker sighed.

“Was that necessary?” he asked Sergio and Asier was giggling on the side.

“What? Asier approves. And you said to have as much fun as possible with our little time left.”

But sticking a flyer for drama club on Isco’s back was not what Sergio had in mind.

~

James was sitting on the bench in front of school with his head in his hands. Isco sat down silently. James didn’t acknowledge him. 

“You know I think this is the part in Forrest Gump where I start talking to you about the chocolates and the life metaphor and you’re super interested but might think I’m a little crazy. But honestly? I never understood that metaphor and I only have a few pennies and some lint and - oh shit my mom forgot to pull the dryer sheet from my pocket.” he studied it for a second, to some extent hoping that James would laugh but nothing happened.

And when a whole nother moment of nothing happened, he scooted to him and leaned against his side. “For the record, I don’t know how this lady looks but I highly doubt she looks better than you.”

That got him.

“You’re right. She was pretty and not to be full of myself but I think I’m prettier.”

Isco ruffled his hair and pinched his cheeks. “Obviously.”

~

The outburst was odd but Cristiano survived it. What he barely survived was Sergio’s conversation. 

The guy had been in his class for a while but he had never noticed how absolutely dim witted he could truly be.

The conversation was laced with likes, um’s, you know’s, yeah well’s. He swore every two seconds. He restated the same idea like three times. “You’ve got a 10/10 bro, my man. Respect that.” And he had knuckled Cristiano oddly. Kids still knuckled? Insane.

So Cristiano had just nodded and agreed and said “Thank you for the input. Yes, I care about him a lot. I know he’s 10/10.” He felt so odd saying that, but Sergio seemed to love it. He winked, punched Cristiano in the arm and did that little snap point thing that people seemed to be fond of.

But now he had to go back and tend to his guest.

~

Sergio had followed Iker to bother him about the soccer. And Asier was left alone twiddling his thumbs in the middle of the hallway. What an odd experience, but not one he wasn’t used to. 

He read some of the flyers on the bulletin board. He drank from the water fountain. He scratched his thigh. He thought about how he should seriously invest in his drivers license. This was so sad. So lame. So Asier.

And then to make it even better Jese started walking towards him and Asier clinged to his sweater. What did he want? Oh god.

“He kissed me.” Was what Jese said, with a smile on his face.

“Um... that’s chill.” Asier winced. They said to use chill in the article, but now didn’t seem the right time.

Jese didn’t notice. “So I think you two are broken up now?” Asier narrowed his eyes at him.

“Um, yeah.”

“Sweet. You’re cool.” And he slapped Asier so hard on the back the guy lunged forward.

Oh well, they never dated. But if people thought Asier had a boyfriend for even a little while, why not? He rubbed the sore spot on his back and added 3 points to his cool-o-meter he was keeping.

~

Isco and James had stopped talking about love lives and started talking about food and clothes and Sergio and how stupid he was and how they loved each other and how they also, in fact, thought about going to the same college just to not split up. But they agreed it was dumb. Real life was scary. So they stopped talking about that too.

And they had moved on to puppies when someone said “Oh my God? Isco! And James?” from behind them.

Isco turned. James turned. They both got stiff. Isco got stiffer and light headed.

Morata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided it'd be cool to add alvaro bc i love and also idk if I want jese and isco remaining together, but we shall see


	61. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alvaro can catch things, Isco's a cucumber enthusiast and Jesé is always too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter sorry

Morata. Alvaro Morata. Alvaro Morata who had been their best friend from kindergarten to 8th grade and then he had to move for his father’s work. Alvaro Morata who - Isco stopped himself. This was enough.

“See I thought I’d find you guys here because the place sounded familiar.” Alvaro was all smiles, hugging them individually. James was laughing and squeezing Alvaro.

“Cut the shit bro, who’s mom did you call?” 

Alvaro smiled. “Mama Alarcon. As always.” He turned to Isco who was frowning slightly. Alvaro softened.

“Sorry Francisco if I barged in randomly. I came back. Dad got fired and decided to move us back home. Our real home." He smiled at Isco. Isco gave him a tight lipped one back until James slapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about him, bro, he's uptight as always." James smiled at Alvaro and had it mirrored. But when he took Alvaro around the shoulders and showed him back to the school, the latter looked back at Isco who was kicking pebbles and swearing.

~

Sergio had caught up to Iker and was now asking him a million questions. Iker didn't budge.

"Look man if we're supposed to have a healthy relationship, we have to tell one another things. That's what Seventeen Magazine said. And at the moment I'm the one who showed you my secret mole and you cant even tell me about your soccer life? The worry meter would put this at about a 9.5."

Iker stopped his fast walk and crossed his arms. Sergio walked passed him in all this frustration and took a few steps back toward him. "First of all your secret freckle isn't so secret since it's on your palm. Second of all we all know Seventeen magazine is full of shit and the real stuff is in Cosmo. Third of all I never told you because I broke my ankle and they said I was useless afterwards. Yes very sad I know. Can we stop now?"

Sergio was staring at him, mouth open. "Oh my God?"

Iker sighed. "Yes ok thank you now can w-"

"Is that Alvi? Oh my God it is! Alvaro Morata?!" He ran down the hallway to where James and some guy were walking. Sergio jumped into the guy's arms. Impressive, Iker thought, not a lot of people knew how to handle Sergio's weight suddenly pummeling onto them. He must be a good friend.

"Fuck me in every hole it's fucking pretty boy Alvaro Morata. Why the fuck'd you come back?" Sergio was still straddling him and kissing this Alvaro dude's cheeks over and over again. The dude was laughing and leaning in happily. Iker bit his lip.

"Oh you know my dad. Too hot tempered. Yelled at some idiot and they fired him on the spot. So where else were we supposed to go? I had to come back to my asswipes." Ah, so he was well versed with the pet names they called each other too.

Sergio had climbed down and was now clinging to Alvaro's waist, inspecting his hair and his face. "You got pube'd Alvi. You really got pube'd. You can grow a beard and everything." He wiped a tear from his eye. James joined in the inspection.

"Yeah but now you just look like a five year old with some ingrown toe hairs on your chin."

Alvaro shrugged. "I was always trendy. You guys know that."

Asier had heard all the noise from the other hall and came over to see what was happening. Iker was standing on the side, watching.

"Who's that?" He was cute. Sergio cute? No never. A baby cute.

"Alvi." Iker did air quotation marks along with it. Asier ah'd as if that explained everything.

"Another honorary asswipe?" He asked. Iker looked at him surprised.

"Since when did you become an honorary asswipe?"

He sounded mad. Asier's words got caught in his throat. "I - I didn't? I was just.... ju.... just ask-"

"Oh." Iker hmphed and went back to watching the three hug and touch and coo.

Oh boy, was all Asier could say. Maybe he should buy them some sweaters to relieve the tension.

~

Jesé had miraculously walked out right when Isco was left alone because what else could've happened? He couldn't have possibly been left alone to dwell on his own thoughts in silence and peace right? Because right when things were ok fucking Alvaro tight ass Morata had to magically show up because his dad got 'fired'. It was a conspiracy, Isco believed it fully. He read it on a milk carton once and the argument was convincing. And since he was feeling especially dramatic that day he threw his middle fingers to the sky.

"Woah man there's some shit things that happen but you don't have to be flipping off God for them just yet." Since when was Jese a devoutly religious man? 

"I'm an atheist. I believe in the cucumbers on my sandwich in the morning and the apple juice I take with it."

Jesé shrugged. "Cucumbers are chemically altered to be bigger than they seem."

Isco glared. Jesé laughed. "Ok ok sorry. Usually I'm the moody one."

"Life sucks man." And that hurt Jesé a little because hadn't they just made up? Who was he kidding though a fucking albino turtle wasn't going to absorb all his memories. Jesé stepped on himself internally for ever thinking that.

"Yeah." Was all he said and Isco rolled his eyes because the black hole he had felt in his stomach before was growing again. He had controlled it for a few hours and now it was eating him from the inside out and Jesé was standing there like an idiot kicking pebbles like some idiot and God he was just such an idiot for ever thinking that things would be perfectly fine for once? Why couldn't he be like Sergio? Stupid and oblivious and with a guy who would wipe his butt and tie his shoes for him and not say anything? He should've stuck to sweater knitting with Asier.

"Im gonna go." He was startled by Jese's break in silence. Jesé walked up to him, leaned forward to kiss but Isco squirmed back. Fifteen minutes late.

Jesé left with bleeding palms where he'd been tearing his nails into the skin in his pockets.

~

The greeting ritual ended and Iker and Asier were permitted entrance into the circle. Iker outstretched his hand and smiled thinly.

"This is Iker. Hot, tall, lean, genius. My boyfriend."

Alvaro opened his mouth but Sergio interrupted. "I know I know. Don't start please. I know I got lucky. Everyone looks when we walk in the neighborhood."

"We've never walked in the neighborhood." Sergio stomped on his foot.

Alvaro stretched his hand to Asier. "And you are?"

"Asier Illarra-Illa-Illarr- just Asier." He smiled weakly. Alvaro eyed his pineapple sweater. Asier felt his crackers in his throat.

"I know it looks nothing like it but this dude my man bro right here is so funny. Funniest guy you'll meet. Crazy but true."

"Thanks?" But the fact that Sergio Ramos was complimenting him made Asier squirm in the sweater. He blamed it on the heat.

"And you? Sergio has a man but what about my baby Hammy? Still looking for the right one?" Alvaro squeezed James' cheeks.

"He's banging a teacher. Straight up. I bet they don't even use protection."

James' eyes widened. Iker slapped Sergio. Asier giggled. Alvaro's mouth opened.

"Oh my -"

"God. It's true. He's a God." James smiled.

"And Isco?" The question was a little more apprehensive. "Is he-

"Dating anyone?" Isco had come back in. "No Isco isn't. Isco was in love with a guy and dating him until Sergio screwed him in the dirty bathroom stall and life has been hell ever since until you came. Now it's hell within a hell with extra flames and Satan hitting on you 24/7."

He grabbed his backpack from the floor. Alvaro swallowed and watched his back disappear.

~

-She demands to stay for a month. I have to. She'll make problems otherwise.- was the message James came home to.

He could hear Satan flirting with him.


	62. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iker is now Grumpy Iker, Asier can't open pudding cups and James is not a baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god when did this become 60 chapters

Iker was mad that Sergio had showed little interest in his soccer story even though he had been bothering him so much. Asier asked his parents if he could get his license but they bought him a car sweater instead. Jese bit his top lip open from worrying and then bit the bottom lip open for worrying about stupid shit too much. Isco fed Fredinia who bit him and threw darts at a picture of Alvaro and Jese. James screamed into his pillow and told Alvaro he’d have to fuck off for the night because his earrings were sore and his legs hurt and his mind hurt and the tea he’d been drinking for so long was now boiling in his stomach all over again.

It was only Tuesday.

Oh God it was Tuesday. James had tutoring.

~

Sergio had soccer tryouts. “I have soccer tryouts.” He paraded around the school and reminded them all millions of times until James took his earring out and stabbed him with the back.

(That was a bad decision because he couldn’t put it in again).

“Be careful.” Was the only thing Iker offered him at lunch. Sergio rubbed his eyes. Looked Iker up and down.

“That’s all?”

Iker shrugged and got up to throw his lunch away. He didn’t come back. 

So Sergio ran after him and tripped over his untied shoelaces. No one got up to help him.

~

Isco came into English, threw his books so hard against the table they flew to the other side and fell off. He didn’t pick them up.

Asier sighed and did it for him. “I thought you were ok with him now?” he whispered but Jese was right there and looking straight at him when he said it. Isco’s nostrils flared.

“Just recently a bunion has grown upon my toe and is now bothering me to no end. And by recently I mean yesterday and by bunion I mean Fuck-rata and my toes are fine, stop looking at me like that. Look-” he pulled his shoe and sock off and showed Asier on the table. Asier nodded tight lipped and tried to hold his yogurt in (feet were his biggest fear).

Jese smirked on the side and looked over to see the foot himself. Isco shoved him back into place. “Don’t start with me bucko. I’m not in the mood. Your demon turtle nearly bit my finger off yesterday.” and he showed Jese a blood soaked band-aid around his index finger.

“That’s an AIDs carnival I hope you realize.” Isco flipped him off and pulled his shoe back on.

Asier leaned in and whispered again. “He’s right you know. Once I had that form of band-aid on my finger for a whole week and it started getting infected and the doctor said that there was risk of-” Isco stuck the finger up incredibly close to Asier’s face. Asier yelped and jumped away.

“Let me contract whatever I want.”

~

James ran into Cristiano’s room in an emergency state. “It won’t go back in! Oh my God Cris it’s not going back in! What am I gonna do? I can’t have random unused holes in my body!”

Cristiano took the earring from James’ hand and motioned for him to lean down. The earring went in without problem.

James stayed leaned over for a few more moments, eyes closed tightly. “Will I need surgery? What is mom going to say? We can’t afford ear surgery? Oh my-”

“It’s in paixao. It’s been in for a while now.” James loosened, opened his eyes and felt his ear.

“Oh.”

“Oh.” Cristiano smiled. His sleeves were up. His glasses were on. James stabbed him with the back of his earring mentally. “Your friend Sergio came here yesterday.”

“So I’ve heard.” Earring in, James resumed his slightly irritated state and tried his hardest not to stare (he was failing). He sat himself on a desk in front of Cristiano’s. Cristiano sighed internally.

“He gave me a polite, contemporary talk about how I should be treating you.”

“He said.”

Cristiano bit his lip. James was looking out the window, side eyeing Cristiano. The latter saw but didn’t say anything about it. Let him have his dominance.

“You know this doesn’t change anything between us? She’s here, she’s not in a month. She’ll make problems otherwise. I know that you-”

“Why is she back?”

Cristiano took a deep breath. “It’s complica-”

“Don’t start this whole child spiel because I’ve been doing enough adult things these past months.” James had turned to him now, arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed. He tried looking serious. Tried because Cristiano still bit back a smile.

“She wants money or she wants Junior.”

James uncrossed his arms. “Then just pay her?”

Cristiano rolled his eyes. Rolled down his sleeves. “It’s easy to say when you use our parent’s money and don’t work on a teacher’s pension. I don’t have the money to pay her here and now. And I won’t give Junior away.”

James got up, sat on Cristiano’s desk now and put his feet in between Cristiano’s legs. Head propped up by his arms and leaning forward. “Move.”

“He is legally hers. We were never married so he was never legally put into anyone’s custody. She can ask for him and if I refuse she sues. There is no ‘moving’ James. It’s not some Sims simulator that you can just manipulate.”

James was surprised Cris knew Sims but didn’t have a chance to comment because Cris had gotten up, pacing back and forth and James was growing frustrated with Cristiano’s frustration.

“Yeah obviously it’s not some simulator I’m not a complete imbecile you know! Stop treating me like a baby in this situation when all I want to do is help you!”

“James.”

“No. You don’t have to say anything. Keep your ‘you are a baby’ to yourself. Figure it out yourself since you evidently want to disregard any help I’m trying to offer. Thanks for the earring and I’ll be here for tutoring.” He turned to leave but Cristiano grabbed his sleeve pulled him into his chest. James stiffened, but sighed at the scent of the mint.

“I do want your help. I do.” He mumbled it into James’ hair and James loosened, squeezed in closer. “Because at the moment all I can do is either go broke or marry her.”

~

Isco wasn’t really in the mood to gather with everyone at the table during lunch. Which was ironic because no one was there besides Jese on the other side of the room. But Isco didn’t feel like looking at Jese either. So he had grabbed his lunch bag from his locker and walked towards the benches near the exit. He heard Asier pattering behind him.

“What’re you doing?” He had sat down and opened his banana.

“I’m following my best friend to his lunch spot.”

Isco cocked his head in amusement at the use of best friend. “I’m your best friend?”

“Well, yeah. You’re like my only friend.”

Isco had leaned back on the bench and put his legs up. He watched Asier open his pudding cup. “Not true. You talk to Iker a lot, and Sergio and James. Plus you must’ve had someone before.”

Asier smiled weakly at the ground. “No, not really. No one really wants to talk to the dude who has chronic runny nose and wears assorted sweaters.”

“Your nose doesn’t run?”

The smile got bigger. “I started taking meds when you invited me to the party.”

Isco cocked his head the other way and laughed. “It was that big of a deal for you?” he finished his banana and threw the peel into his bag.

“Um….yeah.” Asier got red and went back to weak smile. His pudding wouldn’t open so Isco took it from his trembling hands and peeled it for him.

“Well Mr. Sweater Enthusiast, there really must be something more than cucumbers and apple juice in the sky because someone was looking out, in order to give me a new best friend like you.”

Asier didn’t get the food reference, as always, but he looked at Isco and laughed. And the butterflies of sadness that used to flutter around his stomach disappeared.

~

“Iker Casillas the most beautiful, funniest, most serious but caring man who ever walked this Earth, why are you mad at me?”

Iker was drinking from the water fountain and Sergio gently pulled his fingers from the nozzle so he’d stop. Iker flicked his hand away and kept drinking. Sergio sighed and leaned against the wall.

“Come on you absolute camel, stop drinking.” he picked at his cuticles.

“Cow.”

“What? Oh come on, I might’ve pissed you off but calling me a cow? Isn’t that a little m-”

“Camels have to drink very little. Cows drink 5 gallons a day sometimes.” He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and proceeded to walk on. Sergio ran after him.

“Cow, camel, chupacabra… they’re all the same. What’s not the same is my life with a grumpy Iker Casillas. So please,” he grabbed Iker’s arm so he would stop and kneeled down. Iker turned red and started tugging at him. “Forgive me for my sins, Iker Casillas. Forgive me.”

“Get up, you’re creeping people out.” Even though the hallway was empty. But Sergio would do anything for Iker so he obeyed and kept his plea going.

“Please oh Iker the Great and Powerful. Forgive this peasant of yours for the wrong doings he may have committed within this treacherous world. I-”

“Ok, ok! I forgive you.” Sergio smiled and hugged Iker, stuffing his head into his shoulder. He kissed his cheek.

“Where did you even learn big words like that?” Iker asked as they walked back.

“Eh, I think I read it in some book titled Bible once when we were doing the history project.”

~

James had left after tutoring right away. Cristiano’s glasses were off and he was staring blankly at his papers, Isco observed. The woman, Isco thought, and shuddered. Asier handed him his jacket when he saw the shivering.

“I’m fine, best friend. I think I’m gonna go now.” And he pat Asier on the back before leaving.

-an update of ur loose ass life would be nice-

He texted James because he couldn’t find him in the parking lot. And he was being a good friend now. Sergio was in the car with Iker. He shut his eyes as he walked past.

He was thinking about food as he turned to corner to his house. But someone was blocking his way.

“Francisco.” Dear God why was he here?

Isco tried walking past him into the gate. Alvaro stepped into his path. Isco could feel him smiling. Smelled the sea breeze in his clothing detergent. He bit his lip.

“Francisco, please. What happened?” He took Isco’s chin lightly and pulled his face up so he was looking into his eyes. Isco tried averting it. Alvaro laughed again. Fucking hell.

“Franc-” but he didn’t finish his sentence because Isco was in his arms, hair in his mouth. And Isco was - crying?


	63. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James loves tea again, Sergio tries finding his one true hobby and Isco is an artist.

Isco had cried into Alvaro's shoulder for a few moments. He blew his boogers into the shirt and then moved back and proceeded to punch Alvaro square in the nose. Alvaro fell down onto the cement yelping, holding his face and Isco saw there was blood flowing between his fingers, but didn't say anything. Opened the gate and walked into the house leaving Alvaro scrambling alone.

~

Sergio's tryouts went well. Or they went well by his standards which meant that they went quite badly and he was hinted at by the coach to not return.

Sergio didn't take hints. He proceeded to clean his cleats for the next round.

"Didn't you say you knocked out a 9th grader walking home because your shot was so off?" Iker asked and bit a hang nail. Sergio smiled up at him.

"Yes indeed I did. Incredible right? I kicked it so fucking hard it flew so far yet still had the power to knock someone out cold." Iker smiled back grimly both at the story and the blood coming out from where the hang nail was ripped out.

He probably could've tried to convince Sergio to not go again but a) trying meant he'd fail because Sergio Ramos did what he wanted anyways and b) God it was horrible but he was in need of a good laugh. Out of love.

~

Alvaro had the chance to register into their high school contrary to popular belief of Isco who sat in his room with the covers over his head working out thirteen situations in which Alvaro would not.

His personal favorites were asking to redraw the school district lines, punching Alvaro a restraining order and the classic "I don't like him please take him away."

Would they have worked? Well yeah if Isco had more time to carve holes in the eyes of Alvaro's photos and keep drawing fake mustaches and warts. But he didn't have that time because Fuckmata walked in the next day with a self proclaimed headache and a swollen lump on his already lumpy nose.

And to make things even more fairytale like, the bastard didn't even give him credit for his art work. Just said "Fell down our new stairs" when James and Sergio asked what happened. Looked to Isco who rolled his eyes (he didn't roll his eyes. He bit his lip instead) and grabbed Asier's sweater collar.

Asier rubbed his sore neck and gasped for breath. No threads had been pulled out. His heartbeat slowed.

~

James had no ideas. He had blown in and out of a brown paper bag in panic. He had taken calming pills. He had drank calming tea. He had googled "what to do when the mother of your boyfriend's son wants to get married and take all his money" but the results were 50% inappropriate, 49% completely off topic and he had one thread on a forum that asked the users the exact question but there was only one response. "Give up."

James' paper bag had then ripped so he turned to banging his head on the wall until he made a hole and covered it up with an old Spongebob sticker.

~

Wow Sergio Ramos was determined to become a striker even though his shots were never on target, he tripped an old lady taking a walk with his ball and he was evidently running around with too small shoes because he was on his tippy toes the whole time.

Iker watched from the sidelines with his sunglasses on and his hood on his head even though it was cloudy but warm. A personal preference, was his explanation. 

Only until he slide tackled one of the kids and he had a scare of breaking his shin did the coach politely drag Sergio by his newly starched collar and ask him to please, not return.

Iker listened from the sidelines and started practicing lines on how to comfort him afterwards. It was his first major failure that was acknowledged. This would be hard.

But he didn't have an opportunity to use them because Sergio threw the cleats at Iker with a smile and said "I always hated fitness anyways." Pulling out a flyer for chess club from his pocket. Iker smiled and sighed and then sighed harder because it was harder to explain why you had sunglasses and a hood on indoors.

~

And neither James nor Iker nor even Sergio who had a filter asked Isco about why he was ignoring Alvaro and about the big red hump on his nose because James knew why and Sergio knew why and Sergio had told Iker why even though Iker in fact was quite intuitive and figured just as much. 

Neither of them questioned when Isco stopped coming to lunch. Neither of them asked about why he wouldn't talk to Alvaro in the group conversations. Neither asked when he would come in with more band aids around his fingers and darker circles under his eyes.

No one except Asier who was confused and also a little sad because the Fuckmata guy seemed pretty cool and pretty not cool about Isco ignoring him all the time.

"You socked Fuckmata didn't you?" He asked one day at lunch. Which was now the bench. He was licking the inside of his strawberry. 

Isco glared at him. "Who told you that rumor?"

Asier stopped licking and gulped. "Um... i just assumed that no one just hurt their nose falling down the stairs. You know the laws of physics..." he put the strawberry back into its bag and crossed his legs. 

"Well did you look under his shirt? Make Dickvaro is hiding something under there? A giant bruise or a hole the size of a walnut or a ripped off nipple? Did you think about that?"

Asier shook his head no. "Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Take a look under his shirt?"

Asier licked his strawberries alone for the rest of the day.

~

As for Alvaro he knew what everyone knew plus a little more considering he was involved in it directly.

And he knew that Isco hated him even more for not giving credit to his nose artwork. And he knew that Isco called him Dickvaro Fuckmata because Isco was never quiet with his nicknames. And he knew that Isco would eventually break and come talk to him, but what he didn't know was the Isco was interested and involved with some guy named 'Jesse' but then he knew because Sergio spilled it one day for no apparent reason and James had kicked him under the table and now Alvaro didn't know if he knew so well that Isco would come talk to him because he never knew Isco to have ever been with anyone.

Oh (k)no(w).

~

As for James, he knew mostly all the same that Alvaro knew and a little more than Sergio because Sergio wasn't stupid he was just out of the loop sometimes. And James also knew that he should be sending his own -he how's life up dick alley- texts to Isco but at this point he was pumped up on calming meds and teas and quite frankly was feeling a little high most of the time.

And he preferred spending his time in Cristiano's room, googling new phrases in order to figure out their dilemma and planning when and where and what and how and why, oh holy balls why, this had to happen now. 

And the only time they had together aside from rule breaking at school, was when Cristiano left for his daily 'shopping' trips every other day and James biked down to the abandoned parking lot where Cristiano waited. Curled up in Cris' chest fighting the urge to carve out holes in his own eyes and wiping Cristiano's glasses from the stress smudges that kept accumulating.

~

And then there was Sergio who came in one day with a plaid shirt tucked into dress pants with suspenders and fake glasses on with tape in the middle.

Iker didn't want to ask. And he didn't ask. Sergio asked for him. "I know you're all dying to know - what is this new fashion trend that Ramos is sporting. Well my cone headed douchebags it's in fact not a new trend. It's one already sported by a lot of people, very similar to Asier, who play in the chess club."

Asier raised his finger and pointed out he didn't play chess and Sergio raised his finger and said "Notice I said very similar to you, not actually you, so please chilleth on me." And he walked away with a bounce in his step and Iker walking after him, mouthing apologies to Asier. 

~

Jesé had been denied being kissed by Isco three more times with Asier in extremely close proximity all three times. It was more awkward than expected and he usually shut his eyes as hard as possible and turned quickly away.

"Not now." Was Isco's explanation every time and Jesé didn't seem to mind but he walked away without saying anything and digging his nails into his palms again.

And the fourth time Isco denied he saw Alvaro walk by and had Asier still awkwardly standing there. Alvaro had turned away quickly. Jesé had walked away. Isco had bit the inside of his cheek until he felt blood and Asier, creeped out anew and yelling at himself for always being in the wrong places, developed new confidence. 

So he wasn't surprised when the words "You used to love Alvaro and he you so why don't you tell me about it?" Left his mouth.


	64. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alvaro misses his friends. Sergio needs a hobby. Asier is a life coach.

He hadn't been impressed with Asier's comment. He just rolled his eyes and asked if Asier kissed his mother with that mouth. 

"What?"

"That lying mouth of yours."

"I wasn't trying to lie?"

Isco had begun to walk. "Well you claimed Alvaro loved me before and that's a lie therefore you lied and you're a dirty excuse for a man."

Asier halted their fast walk suddenly. Isco stopped ten steps after just out of surprise that Asier had made a statement.

"Listen. You cannot call me a liar. I know it may come as an ironic fact but there is literally no one more experienced in love than me. Have you watched and read all the Nicholas Sparks books and movie? No. I can see a loving look from across the room in under a second. It's a talent. I'm the silent love doctor. You guys thought I was clueless but I know about half the love futures before you actually knew. So yeah I kiss my mom with this mouth and I use Colgate to brush my teeth for minty freshness." He sucked in a breath because the outburst was tiring.

Isco stood there with eyebrows up. "I -"

"It's ok." He patted Isco's shoulder. "Just spill it." So Isco opened his mouth. 

~

Alvaro had grown used to it at this point because Isco wasn't budging and that guy with the shaved sides and menacing look kept walking up to him. Alvaro had seen the interaction once. Horrible experience. Asier also didn't seem like he was having a good time based off of his look. Alvaro hoped he hadn't made a face.

"So he hates me then." Alvaro had said once during lunch when isco had walked in with Asier and then turned on his heel. He was pushing his peas and said it to no one in particular.

"Nah he's just in-" James started but Sergio interrupted with "Bro he decked you, isn't it clear enough?" Before James had a chance to finish.

"I bet he's not 100% hate for you." Iker tried fixing it but Sergio thought it was appropriate to say "Bro, he decked him!" Again.

Alvaro had told them it was Isco but left out the part where he cried into his shoulder and that Alvaro still hadn't cleaned out his shirt since then.

~

"She told me she didn't want to be an intrusion because she noticed I wasn't having family over anymore."

James nodded along. 

"So..."

Cristiano had a green shirt in today. Sleeves rolled up. Pants tighter than usual. Glasses on. Oh, so Cristiano was going to try and convince him of something.

"There's no reason for me to come over."

Cristiano frowned. "Well obviously you can't do everything as always but it's time outside of school that's not in the car. I have back pain now staying cramped in there." He flared his nostrils and bit his lip. James stood with arms crossed.

"When?"

"Friday."

"Fine." And he winced at his own enthusiasm.

~

"He was my best friend." Was how Isco started. They had moved against the wall all the way in the back of English class because neither of them gave a fuck about education today. 

Asier nodded along as if it truly was some discovery. People had to stop underestimating his observational skills.

Isco didn't offer anything more so Asier said "Wow really?" And that got him.

"I know. Insane to think so but yeah. My absolute best friend. It was always us four but mostly it was us two. Alvaro and Isco. Isco and Alvaro. We ran the whole motherfucking fifth grade man. And James and Sergio followed along in the footsteps we made. I lived for seven years not going one day without seeing that absolute ass. We did the cup and string microphones. We started our own band. We made friendship string bracelets and tied them together and made friendship necklaces. We lost James and Sergio for a whole year because they claimed we weren't spending enough time with them."

Isco was staring at his nails. Asier patted his shoulder oddly and nodded for Isco to keep going. Isco didn't. 

"And then he left?" Asier tried and winced because you didn't know when you'd hit a nerve.

"And then he left."

"But it wasn't his fault?"

"It wasn't his fault but he was a doucheshit about it. He said the friendship was over because there was no point in keeping it going if he was so far away. And he left."

Asier winced again. Isco sighed. 

"But you loved him."

"I didn't love him."

And Asier didn't say anything more because the hint of irritation in Isco's voice made him recoil. He played with a loose string. 

Isco looked up. "I cried before I punched him."

The first surprising thing Asier heard. "You cried?"

"I didn't think I'd see him again." Asier stayed quiet. Isco looked to him. "Maybe I did."

And Asier had a lot of more theories that he knew were most likely true but he didn't think it was the time since Isco was still chewing on that fact.

~

Sergio was horrible at chess. On one hand Iker wasn't surprised because there wasn't much talent that Sergio did have but on the other hand he felt kind of bad because how talentless could you be? And how could one possibly make chess a physical game?

But Sergio had managed to throw some pieces around, kick a guy in the nuts and smash one guys finger with a Queen.

Iker sat in the corner with his hood up and his sunglasses on and no one asked why because it was a chess competition and everyone was too busy to care. 

He was asked to not come back by the president who was ironically dressed the same as Sergio had claimed. 

"What now?" Iker wiped some sweat from his forehead. It was quite warm with the hood on.

Sergio rummaged around in his backpack and pulled out another flyer. Choir.

~

"Maybe we could hang out this weekend?" Alvaro wanted his friends back. His friends were being dramatic as always.

And it wasn't easy making new friends 3/4 of the way into the year when everyone had their groups and cliches and the leftovers were creepy dudes with runny noses like the ones who sat next to them in lunch. And especially especially when it looked like you got into fist fights in the alleys behind school. And especially especially especially when you had ticks like squinting your eyes or raising your eyebrows that you had no control over, so everyone thought you were either surprised at everything they said or being a doubtful asshole.

Alvaro missed his friends. He didn't know how to get them back.

~

James knew that Alvaro missed his friends but he wasn't sure how to fix it when his own life was falling apart and Sergio and Isco were hanging on to his feet while they dangled from a forty foot high jagged cliff with alligators waiting at the bottom. 

Sergio didn't notice that Alvaro missed his friends because he was too busy trying to figure out his lifelong hobby and career before time ran out. And Iker suspected that Alvaro missed his friends but Iker was the dad and right now he was babysitting Sergio while the other kids seemed to be somewhat hanging on to threads of sanity. Iker was wrong but no one told him.

And isco had smiled when he realized and then frowned again at Asier who was hopeful and then devastated that the frown returned.

"What?"

"I smashed his nose."

"Yes you did."

"Im with Jesé." Jesé breathed a sigh of relief from the other side of the table.

Asier nodded along. 

"Now what?" Isco looked to Asier hopefully because he'd been giving out pretty life saving advice. Aside shrugged.

"I still like Jesé." 

Nod.

"He bought me a turtle."

Nod.

"Is Alvaro's nose broken?"

Shrug.

"Adult life fucking sucks." And he slammed his head on the table and left it there.

Asier didn't have the heart to tell him that technically he wasn't even an adult.


End file.
